I'll never leave you alone
by appearently uncreative
Summary: Byakuya has been alone for a very long time, then Renji comes along. Renji promised to never leave Byakuya alone can he keep that promise?
1. Its just a massage

**Chapter 1: It's just a massage**

It's been four years since Aizen's betrayal and everything in the Seireitei has been peaceful. There are still hollows to fight and lives to save but all in all everything is how it should be. Substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, visits every week to attend the weekly captains meetings and much to Captain Kuchiki's dismay Renji and Rukia visit the boy all the time as well. Since Aizen's betrayal Head Captain Yamamoto orders a captains meeting every week and then thirty minutes later a lieutenants meeting. Squad's three and nine have been filled by Izuru and Shuhei and the only squad left is squad five which everyone is sure belongs to Renji. There's only one problem Byakuya won't nominate him and no one knows why.

Renji and Byakuya's relationship has gotten better over the years. Byakuya is a lot nicer, to Renji, even when Renji comes in late his punishment isn't that harsh. They eat lunch together and there aren't any more of those awkward silences they used to have. Byakuya smiles more, around Renji, and he enjoys spending time with him. Renji even walks Byakuya to the manor every once in a while though he doesn't know why he just likes to do it. They have long talks about any and everything. For the first time Byakuya feels like he has a friend and after being alone for so long a friend is all he wants right now.

Tonight Renji and Rukia were walking back to the Kuchiki manor after a night of drinking, it was Shuhei's birthday after all. They 'quietly' walked through the garden loudly shushing each other, Rukia was a lot more drunk than Renji but they were still giggling just a little. They finally got to Rukia's room and Rukia being super drunk tripped causing Renji, who was walking behind her to trip and land right on top of her, luckily they fell on her bed.

"Hey" Renji said "You can't be this close to me you have a boyfriend now"

Rukia giggled and pushed Renji off her "Shut up. And be quiet about that Nii-sama doesn't know yet"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"When the time comes"

Renji rolled his eyes "Whatever, just tell me when you tell him so I can be on high alert."

"Why"

"Cuz he'll kill me if he knew I kept it from him"

"Ok, I'll beg him not to if it comes to that."

They both laughed "Thanks"

It was silent for a while before Renji noticed Rukia yawn and decided it was time to call it a night. He leaned in and kissed her forehead "It's time to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Renji crawled out of her bed and stretched his back causing several vertebrae to pop. Rukia was asleep before he walked out the door. Renji quietly walked down the hallway happy that he's visited enough for him to know his way around. Renji quickly, and even more quietly, walks past Byakuya's door knowing he's a light sleeper but he stopped, he was hearing weird noises coming from the room it sounded like groaning in pain. And after the groaning was heard there was a thud and then a loud hiss and Renji could of swore he heard him curse. Renji decided to see what was wrong and opened the door. Something was different here maybe because there weren't any blankets on the bed and that was really odd to Renji because Byakuya is always cold. Renji noticed the blankets were on the floor and so was his captain.

"Um…Captain?" Renji called out

"Yes, Renji" Byakuya answered with a strain in his voice

"Are you ok?"

"No" he groaned

Renji walked further in the room and closed the door behind himself "What's wrong?" he asked softly

"My back is killing me, its getting worse, and it hurts to move"

"I did notice you were being stiffer than usual..hey" he laughed when Byakuya threw a pillow at him. Renji walked over to him "Would you like my help?"

"I don't know how much help you could be."

"Well, I've been told I give great massages." He suggested

"Hmm, that sounds good. That could work." Byakuya tried to stand up but his back got in the way and he fell back down with a loud hiss.

"Here captain let me help" Renji walked over to him and bend down to pick him but was stopped.

"Wait, Renji, I'm naked" Byakuya said not in the least bit embarrassed, he just didn't want Renji to get surprised and drop him.

"Why?"

"I always sleep naked, that's why I have so many blankets so I don't get cold."

Renji shook his head, Byakuya and Rukia, blood siblings or not, were equally weird. "Well you get massages naked so you should be fine. Ok I'm going to pick you up and put you on the bed on the count of three. 1...2…3" Renji picked Byakuya up bridial style and laid him on his bed. "Ok now I'm going to slowly roll you over" Byakuya breathed and nodded. Renji gently rolled him over and Byakuya hissed just a little. "Ok captain I…"

"Renji" Byakuya scolded

"Sorry, _Byakuya,_ I'm gonna get on the bed. I'm gonna be really careful."

"Renji, just hurry up"

"Ok, where's the oil?" he asked sitting on his knees beside Byakuya

"In the drawer by the bed"

"Why is it by the bed" he said reaching for it

"None of your business"

Renji smirked and poured the oil on his hands. He slowly rubbed his hands together to warm it up. "Really? None of my business?" his hands hovered over Byakuya's back

"Renji" he warned

"Ok, ok" he laughed and put his warm hands on Byakuya's cold shoulders. He began moving his hands in a slow, circular motion, smiling a little when Byakuya sighed in relief.

"Lower" Byakuya moaned. Renji did as he was told. "Harder" Byakuya moaned again. "Good" he growled when Renji followed directions. "Harder" he moaned again "Lower"

"If I keep goin lower I'm goin to be touching your ass" Renji warned

"I don't care just keep doing what you're doing" he was completely relaxed right now and didn't care what Renji did as long as he didn't stop.

Renji continued massaging Byakuya's back, he followed his commands and listened to him moan and groan. Byakuya praised Renji for his 'magical hands', he hasn't felt this good in years. Byakuya couldn't stop the sounds he was making even if they sounded a little too sexual, Renji's hands felt way too good. The massage went on for ten more minutes before Renji realized the moaning stopped. Byakuya had fallen asleep. Renji smiled and got off the bed. He was walking toward the door when Byakuya woke up.

"Renji" Byakuya said in a groggy voice "I don't think you should walk home this late" he was always nicer relaxed "You can sleep on the couch in here, it's quite comfy."

"No, captain, I'm fine"

"Renji, I want you to sleep here. You will not use me as an excuse when you show up to work late. Now get the pillow I threw at you earlier and go to sleep."

Renji laughed a little "Ok, captain" he walked over to the pillow on the floor, picked it up and then laid on Byakuya's couch. He hadn't noticed how tired he was until he laid down. He took his clothes off but kept his boxers on, he wasn't going to sleep naked on the man's couch.

"Good night, Byakuya"

"Do you need a blanket?" Byakuya asked

"No" Renji was always hot where Byakuya was always cold

"Good, I don't want to share anyway" he yawned "Good night, Renji"

They were both asleep in seconds dreaming sweet dreams.

* * *

><p>"Captain" Byakuya heard someone say when he stirred in his sleep. "Captain" he heard again. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He was surprised to see Renji in his doorway with nothing but a towel around his waist, hair dripping, and an apple in his hand. He thought it was a dream but Renji called him 'captain' so he knew it couldn't be a dream. Renji took a bite of the half eaten apple. "Captain, get up its like 8 o'clock"<p>

Byakuya quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathrrom. "Abari, why didn't you wake me up" he growled. When laughter answered him he walked out of the bathroom still naked but with a toothbrush in his hand. "What's so funny, Abari?" he growled

"You move really fast when you think you're late" he laughed "I lied its only 7:20. Did you know your chef has breakfast made at 7 every morning?"

Byakuya glared at Renji "Yes Renji I live here" he growled

"Hey, why are you so grumpy? That massage should of made you nicer… ouch" Renji dropped his apple and rubbed the hand that was zapped with kido.

Byakuya walked back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine. He walked out 40 minutes later with a robe on, he noticed Renji was now on the couch fully dressed and ready to go.

"Where'd you find that uniform?" Byakuya asked as he rolled out his yoga mat

"I had one here from the last time I slept over when Rukia was sick" he answered turning around to look at Byakuya.

"Mmmm" Byakuya hummed meaning he no longer cared to hear the rest of the story

"Hey" Renji knew what that hum meant "Don't ask if you don't want to hear the whole story" it was silent before Renji had a question. "Byakuya, what are you doing?"

Byakuya was standing on his right leg with his left leg on his right knee cap. His hands where together as if he was praying, and his eyes were closed. He was facing the garden so he could feel the sun. "Yoga" he answered

"Why you doin that?"

"It keeps me from killing you" he answered honestly. He changed positions. Now he had both feet on the floor and he was bent over with both hands on the floor.

Renji looked at Byakuya's ass before he snapped himself out of it he did not need his captain's ass popping up in his head while he was talking to the man. "What do you m…"

"Yoga is done in a quiet environment" Renji instantly quieted "If you want something to do I'm sure Rukia is awake."

Renji rolled his eyes and stood up "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted"

"Apparently not, you're still here" he changed positions again.

Renji rolled his eyes and walked out "Why don't you try putting some clothes on" he yelled

Byakuya smiled to an empty room.

Renji found Rukia in her room just waking up. He waited for her to shower and get dressed and then he walked with her to the kitchen. Renji sat next to Rukia who only just then noticed he was there. She almost choked on her orange juice from all the thoughts and questions going through her head.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" he asked after a fit of coughing

"I spent the night"

"And where did you sleep?"

"In the captain's room" he grabbed a banana not even noticing how that statement sounded

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes "Did you and Nii-sama…?" she didn't think she needed to finish the question

He spit out his banana "No"

"No?"

"But there were weird noises coming from his room last night?"

Renji laughed "I was giving him a massage he said his back was in a lot of pain. Besides, I would never have sex with him. He's not the type for one night stands and I'm not the type for relationships. Even if I wanted to sleep with him it would take forever, it took four years just to get to this point."

"Well I think Nii-sama would…"

"You think I would what?" Byakuya asked walking into the kitchen

"Nothing" Rukia said quickly

"She thinks we had relations last night" Renji snitched and picked up another banana from the fruit basket in the middle of the table.

Byakuya noticed that was the last banana and waited for Renji to open it before snatching it out of his hand and biting it. "Renji was just giving me a massage. I was in a lot of pain last night" he explained while he took a seat next to Renji.

"What the fuck, Byakuya, why'd you do that?" he reached for the banana but Byakuya moved it out of his reach.

"It was the last one and since you let me sleep in I didn't get to eat breakfast"

"Whatever" Renji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

Rukia smiled at them and then looked at her watch "I believe it's time for work"

Byakuya nodded and stood up, Renji and Rukia followed him. When they walked out of the manor Rukia walked towards her division bidding Byakuya and Renji goodbye.

"I think I like you sleeping at the manor, Renji, at least then I'll know you'll show up on time" Byakuya smirked

"Ahahaha" he laughed sarcastically "captain, you slay me"

"Already did" Renji stopped and glared at his captain's back. Byakuya stopped and turned his head to look at Renji. He smirked at him. "Aren't you coming?"

Renji huffed and began walking again. They walked side by side. "One of these days I'll beat you, captain, make note of that."

"Noted. You will have to beat me in order to become captain anyway."

"I know. Speaking of captain…"

"Captain Kuchiki" said a squad one member "there is an early captains meeting going on in a few minutes I am to rally all the captain."

"Thank you" Byakuya nodded "I'll head there now." Byakuya turned to Renji as the boy ran off "Get the squad start on training and I'll be there in about thirty minutes"

"Yes, captain" Renji gave a mock salute

* * *

><p>The captains stood in rows of two; evens on the left, odds on the right. The fifth captains spot still needing to be filled. Everyone knows captains nominate their squad members for promotions and everyone has nominated Renji for squad five, everyone except Byakuya. It's not that he doesn't believe in Renji, he knows Renji will be a great captain but Byakuya's just not ready yet. It's been a long time since he'd had a friend and Renji will be too busy to be friends with him and he doesn't want to be alone again. He knows he's being selfish but that's how he feels.<p>

The head captain tapped is zanpakuto in disguise on the ground getting the attention of the captains. "Good morning"

"Good morning" the captains said in unison

"Today we are going to find a captain for squad five, any nominations?"

Everyone including Head Captain Yamamoto looked at Byakuya. He looked back at all of them and then at the wall in front of him. "No" he said quietly, earning groans from everyone.

"Why are you being selfish?" Captain Zaraki growled

"I'm not being selfish" he said more to himself as indifferent as he could

"I hate to say it" Captain Ukitake said with kind eyes "but you are being selfish, Byakuya. You know Renji deserves to be captain."

Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his old kido tutor. "What I know is I want this meeting to be over" he looked over to the head captain "So is it?"

Yamamoto huffed and rolled his eyes "Dismissed"

Byakuya left first and quickly walked to his division barracks. When he got to his and Renji's office he quietly said "I'm not being selfish, I just don't want to be alone" before walking in. He walked over to his desk and noticed, from how quiet it was, that Renji wasn't there. He just hoped Renji was doing what he told him to do.

Renji walked in thirty minute later with his top off. His body was shimmering with sweat from training the squad, like Byakuya told him to. Byakuya notice this and almost began staring but remembered nobles don't stare.

"Wow, Renji looks good" Byakuya heard Senbonzakura say. He'd been a lot more vocal since the Muramasa incident. Sometimes Byakuya liked it and other times he hated because he sounded just like the demon cat, Yorichi.

"Shut up" he said to Senbonzakura, Byakuya had to remember no one could hear Senbonzakura so he had to think his insults instead of growl them.

"Hey, captain, how was the meeting?" Renji asked looking at Byakuya not noticing his struggle

Byakuya tried his hardest to look Renji in the eye, it was very difficult with Senbonzakura in his head saying very perverted things. "It was fine."

Renji walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Byakuya took a deep breath to calm his breath and continued to do his paperwork.

"Hey, captain" Renji said while doing, or at least pretending to do, his paperwork.

"Yes, Renji" he said without looking up

"Will you go to lunch with me today?"

Byakuya lifted his hear to look at him, his gaze softened. "Unfortunately, I cannot. Yorichi is dragging me off to have lunch with her." He heard Renji sigh "I'd rather not go but I have no choice, even if I ran sadly she'd catch me." He said sadly. He hated being around Yorichi she brought the temperamental child out of him.

Renji laughed, he knew Byakuya hated knowing Yorichi was, is , and always will be faster than him and no matter how fast he ran she'll always catch him.

"It's okay, captain, you're still faster than me."

Byakuya smiled "I know, the teacher never teaches the student all their tricks."

Renji smirked "I see

* * *

><p>"You look good in your normal people clothes" Yorichi said sitting across from Byakuya in the booth of the restaurant they chose to eat at.<p>

"Thank you, I ordered our drinks already."

"I love the fact that you know me so well."

"Mmmhmm" Byakuya hummed "So what is it that you would like to discuss?"

Yorichi pretended to be offended "I can't have lunch with my best friend without having an ulterior motive?" Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, let's talk about Renji."

"What about him" Byakuya took a sip of the strawberry lemonade the waitress set down in front of him

"What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see" she tapped her chin in mock thought. "You laugh around him, you smile around him, he walks you home all the time, you eat lunch together, and to top it all off he spent the night in your room last night." Yorichi leaned in "Are you fuckin Renji?"

Byakuya almost spit out his lemonade, almost he didn't though because not only is he a noble but you don't waste strawberry lemonade. He coughed a little before clearing his throat. "No, Renji and I are not having relations. Renji is my friend and he only slept in my room ,on my couch, I might add, because he was giving me a massage."

"Well, I heard you were moaning and groaning like a little slut but you always sound like that. Wait a minute….you sleep naked" She gasped "Renji saw your ass"

"Yes, your point?"

"Did he think it was cute? You have a cute ass, Bya." Byakuya rolled his eyes. Yorichi glared at him "So you mean to tell me you don't like him like that? You don't think Renji is sexy?"

"That's not what I said" Byakuya cursed in his head when Yorichi grinned

"So you do like Renji?"

"That's not what I said."

"So what if one day you walked into your office and Renji was in your chair, butt ass naked, hard as a rock and all he wanted was for you to sit on it and ride it like a bull, you're telling me you'd say no?"

Byakuya was silent _'God that sounded great'_ he thought. And now the thought of fucking Renji every which way was in his head and he couldn't get it out. _'Dammit, Yorichi'_

Silence was the only answer Yorichi needed. She grinned. "You'd fuck Renji's brains out if he asked you to. You'd ride Renji from the beginning of the day to the end. You'd let Renji fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a week and you wouldn't even care. You wanna be under Renji panting and moaning for him to go faster and harder until you explode from ecstasy"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'd do that. I'd do all of that. Is that what you want to hear?" Byakuya nearly yelled just to shut her up "But I can't do that" he looked down into his empty lemonade stirring the ice with the straw.

"Why not?" She asked softly

"Renji is a one-night-stand type of guy and I need something more stable" he said sadly

"I think the right person can make anyone settle down. I mean, look at me I'm married"

"You were a slut back in the day, weren't you" Byakuya smirked at her

Yorichi rolled her eyes "Whatever, that'll be the last time I try to make you feel better." She pouted

Byakuya smiled "Thank you

"I have an idea" Yorichi said after the waitress brought their food to them.

"I'm not breaking into Renji's apartment, naked and riding him" Byakuya said without looking up from his food

"Ok, another idea."

"Listening"

"Renji has a birthday coming up"

"Yes, I know, I bought him Gucci sunglasses"

"When"

"Two weeks ago, they were having a sale. Go on with your idea"

"Ok, so he's having a birthday party…"

"I wasn't invited"

"Will you shut up, no one's been invited yet"

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Cuz he's having it at the shop, it's dinner and dancing. Now shut up and let me explain" She waited for him to say something. When he didn't she continued "So you're going to show up to this party looking like sex on legs, got it? You will have to look so good Renji will have to lock himself up so he doesn't snatch you up and fuck you, got it?"

"But I look good everyday" he said matter-of-factly

Yorichi glared at him and then threw a fry at him. He then threw the fry back at her, there was almost a food fight but the waitress came, cleared her throat, and set the check down. "You are so annoying" Yorichi huffed

"You're annoying?"

"I'm not fighting with you right now I have a plan and I can't forget it" she huffed "We all know you look good, you've been winning hottest captain for years but that's just your face Renji needs to see all of you especially your ass. Renji is an ass-man so when he sees yours he'll go crazy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, if there's one thing I'm good at, besides being faster than you" She snickered earning a glare from Byakuya "it's sex"

"I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right"

* * *

><p>"Sooo Renji" Ikkaku said sitting across from Renji at the bar the usual group, including Rangiku, Yumichika, Shuhei, and Izuru, chose to eat lunch at that day. "What's goin on between you and the ice bitch?...Ouch, Yumi" he rubbed his head where Yumichika hit him<p>

"Thanks Yumi" Renji said "Kaku don't call him an ice bitch. He's not cold it just takes him a while to warm up" he knew Ikkaku was talking about Byakuya

"Yeah Ikkaku" Shuhei said "he's not an ice bitch but he's a lot nicer with Renji around" he looked at Renji "But we are all wondering what's going on between you two."

Renji shrugged his shoulders "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What do you mean, Renji" Rangiku said "You're always making him laugh, he's always smiling around you, you're always together, and you walk him home."

"And you slept in his room last night." Rukia said sitting down with the others

Ikkaku spit his sake out all over the table and began coughing violently when he heard the news having Yumi pat his back. "You did what?" he nearly yelled when he caught his breath

"I gave him a massage last night and slept on the couch" Renji explained not seeing the problem

"And you didn't take your ass home, why?" Yumi said

"He told me he didn't want me using him as an excuse for being late to work so he told me to sleep on the couch."

It was silent for a while until Rangiku remembered something.

"I heard he sleeps naked"

"Yes" Renji answered

"So you saw his ass?" Shuhei asked

"Yes"

"Is it nice" Izuru blushed when everyone looked at him.

"I wanna know" Rangiku said staring at Renji

"I'm not answering that" Renji crossed his arms

"Code for: it's perfect"

Renji rolled his eyes.

"So are you gonna hit that" Ikkaku said earning another slap to the head

"No" Rukia answered for Renji "as he said this morning Renji is a one-night stand type of guy and my brother likes relationships."

"Renji" Yumi said softly "I think its time for you to settle down"

"Tsk" Renji scoffed "So I can be like you people, I think not"

Yumi smiled and hugged Ikkaku "Its nice to have someone to go home to, Renji"

"And you don't have to use pick-up lines for sex" Shuhei said kissing Izuru

"And your bed is always warm" Rukia said smiling when Ichigo walked in

What are you talking about" Ichigo asked sitting between Rukia and Renji

"The unfortunate events of settling down" Rangiku pouted "I agree with Renji. Love sucks being single is much more fun" she high fived Renji

"Ran understands" Renji said "She always understands" they high fived again

"Ran is just as lonely as you, Red" Yumi said

"I'm not lonely" Rangiku and Renji said at the same time

"Really, when was the last time either of you were in a relationship?" Rukia asked. They were silent. "Thought so"

"Whatever" they rolled their eyes

"Why is Renji settling down" Ichigo asked

"I'm not settling down" Renji huffed but was ignored

"He likes Byakuya" Yumi answered

"I don't like him" Renji pouted

"They would be a perfect fit" Ichigo's voice said "Shiro, shut up" Ichigo said "No, you shut up"

"Ooo can I talk to Shiro he's tons of fun" Renji said

Ichigo rolled his eyes and switch to Shiro. He blinked a few times before his eyes went from brown on white to gold on black. A giant grin appeared on his face. "Hey, guys, long time no see."

"Hey, Shiro" everyone said in unison

Shiro turned to Renji "Red, about settling down, I think you should do it. If you're going to settle down you should settling down with Bya. You guys compliment each other and where you're bad he's good and vise versa. You guys fill each others holes, no pun intended, plus you'd make a hot couple. Black and red are always sexy together." Shiro caused everyone's jaw to drop. "Yeah, I pay attention" he stuck his tongue out

Everyone nodded and then looked at Renji.

"He's right, Red" Shuhei said

"Yeah, whatever" Renji mumbled crossing his arms

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another story i hope you like it i think i'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. please review<strong>


	2. Happy birthday Renji

**Happy birthday Renji**

The captains stood in rows of two, evens on the left odds on the right. Today another nomination was coming and this time Byakuya is changing his answer he may not be too happy to do it but after a lot of nagging from Yorichi he finally changed his mind.

"Are there any nominations for the Captain of squad five?" The Head Captain asked with a sigh knowing the outcome

"I nominate Renji Abari to be Captain of Squad Five." Byakuya said with a small smile on his face

Gasps filled the room and everyone looked wide eyed at Byakuya. "This isn't just because it's his birthday, is it?" Captain Zaraki asked

"He's had four birthdays since the war, wouldn't I have made him captain for his birthday four years ago if that's the case?" Byakuya glared at Kenpachi

"Maybe you're doin it now cuz you like him." Kenpachi glared back

"I nominated Renji because he is a good lieutenant and he deserves to be captain."

"Isn't that what we've been saying to you?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Head Captain "All those in favor of making Lieutenant Abari Captain of Squad Five."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we all agree Renji should be Captain of Squad Five." Captain Unohana said with a smile.

The head captain nodded "Captain Kuchiki will you go retrieve Lieutenant Abari. Everyone else please retrieve your lieutenants as well. Dismissed"

Byakuya quickly walked to the sixth division barracks and he was very excited, more excited than he thought he would be. He walked into his shared office and was glad Renji was at his desk he didn't want to look for him.

"Renji" he called with a rare smile on his face well not rare for Renji but if anyone else saw it they'd think something was up.

"Yes" he looked at Byakuya

"Will you please come with me?"

"Um, sure"

They walked out of the office and down to the first division barracks. Everyone was already there when they arrived.

"Renji, please stand in the middle of the room" the Head Captain said

Renji looked scared and grabbed Byakuya's arm when he walked away. "Where you goin?" he whispered

"To my spot" Byakuya whispered back with a smirk. He walked over to his place between Captain Unohana and Captain Kyoraku.

"I didn't do it" Renji said trying to get himself out of trouble.

"You're not in trouble" Captain Zaraki laughed

"It was Shuhei..wait what…I'm not in trouble."

"What the fuck, Renji" Shuhei said

"Sorry. So if I'm not in trouble why am I here?"

"You have been nominated to be Captain of Squad Five." The Head Captain asked with a small smile

Renji's face broke out in a giant grin "Really. This is the best birthday ever."

"Do you accept"

"Hel…. I mean of course."

"Great. As I'm sure you know you have to pass the written captains test, beat your own captain in two of three battles including hand to hand combat, kido, and the power of your Zanpakuto, and you must pick a lieutenant. The first two will be completed in the next two days and you have a week to pick a lieutenant."

"Wow, that's fast but okay I'm sure I can beat Byakuya in something."

"You can try" Byakuya smirked at Renji

"And I will succeed" Renji glared at him

"Abari you will take your written test in an hour, everyone else you are dismissed."

"But I didn't study" Renji said before everyone left.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Renji said walking into the bar for lunch after taking his test.<p>

"Happy birthday, Renji" Rangiku said kissing his cheek

"Thank you, this is the best birthday I've ever had. This party I'm having tonight will be awesome even though it's not the giant party I had last year I'm glad I can have it with you guys"

"Red, you getting soft on me" Ikkaku punched his arm playfully but still hard

"Whatever." Renji rolled his eyes

"So how was the test" Shuhei asked

"Some parts were good and some were bad and some were just confusing like what do you do if you, your lieutenant, and your third, fourth, and fifth seats are out sick. I didn't know what to put so I put 'the squad is closed'"

The table of friends laughed at him "You are so fucking weird" Shuhei said "The squad is not closed, you assign a captain to watch over your squad."

"Oh fuck" Renji banged his head on the table "That makes perfect sense, I'm so not going to be captain."

"You're going to be captain Renji" Yumi said "you deserve it"

"Thanks. Hey, Yumi, can I talk to you outside real quick"

"Sure" He stood up and walked with Renji outside. "What is it?"

"You were right" He said looking at the sky

"I'm always right, dear, be more specific"

Renji rolled his eyes "I like Byakuya" he said quietly

Yumi heard him clearly but he wanted to tease Renji just a little "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you"

"You heard what the fuck I said"

"I don't know if I did can you repeat it?"

"I like Byakuya"

"That's what you said" Yumi smirked "How did you come to this conclusion?"

Renji sighed "Well after we talked, no y'all talked, I began thinking and I realized all the things I liked about him."

"Like what?"

"Like his eyes and how they change color when he's happy or mad and how soft his hair looks and how good he smells and you guys were right his ass is perfect."

Yumi smiled "That's great, Renji, now all you have to do is make your move. He's coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if he likes me."

"Trust me he does."

"How are you so sure?"

"Cuz I know everything…"

"Hey, Renji" Yorichi said walking over to him and Yumichika "Bya-boo is looking for you he needs to see you like right now."

"Ok" he looked at Yumi "I'll see you tonight"

"See you tonight, Red." Yumichika turned to go back into the bar but Yorichi stopped him.

"I need you and I know your to only one who will succeed in helping me."

"What do you need?"

"I need Bya-boo and Renji to fuck each other"

"Sounds like a good plan how you gonna do that."

"The party. First I'm gonna get Bya dressed all sexy so Renji has to tie his hands so just he won't touch, and then I'm gonna get him a little drunk not all the way just enough to loosen him up, and I need you for the last part."

"What do you need to me do?"

"Surprisingly, Bya has Rhythm and he likes dancing and once him and Renji dance they'll officially be together, they might not know it but it'll be true and what I need you to do is keep them apart until Bya's favorite song comes on its called Latch by Disclosure.."

"Oh my god I love that song."

"It's such a great song but anyway, Bya loves it and I know for a fact when he hears it he'll lose it and Renji will be there to dance with him."

"And the lyrics will speak their feelings and they'll kiss"

"Hopefully"

"You're a smart women"

"Thank you, Bya never says that to me. He's so mean." She pouted

Yumi laughed "He loves you"

"I know, everyone does. I have to go, Bya didn't want Renji and I have to go before I get in trouble. I'll see you later tonight."

"See you later tonight"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Bya-boo, put a robe on we goin to the spa " Yorichi said walking into Byakuya's bedroom.<p>

Byakuya stuck his head out of this bathroom doorway "What? Why are we going to the spa?"

"Cuz I wanna go and you need to get your hair cut"

"No I don't"

"Okay, I just wanna go to the spa."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Why do I have to wear a robe."

"Cuz the clothes you have aren't sexy enough so after the spa we're goin shopping to find you something sexy."

"I think you're too into this."

"I think you should shut the fuck up."

"I think you should make me"

"Oh really."

"Yup." Yorichi grinned "Okay"

Byakuya's eyes widened "No, I wasn't serious please don't molest me."

"You know what, I won't I'll leave that to Renji"

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Okay, I'll go with you but I'd like to show up to the party on time its 6 and the party starts at 9."

"Oh shut up, no one starts a party on time we'll arrive around ten. Let's go."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

><p>"When we eatin'?" Ikkaku said<p>

Renji rolled his eyes "Kaku, you just got here."

"But I always get here last so the foods ready when I get here." Ikkaku whined

Renji rolled his eyes and turned to Ichigo "Hey, Ichi can Shiro wish me a happy birthday"

"Sure, I can't see why not" Ichigo shrugged. He closed eyes and opened them and blinked a few times "Hey, Red" he said with a big grin "Happy birthday"

"Thank you, Shiro" Renji smiled back

"Hey, Ichi, you can come back now…..what do you mean you're trying…." Shiro's eyes got wide "What do you mean you're trying…Hey, I can feel you pushing me…..ouch" Shiro said rubbing his butt "Why does my ass hurt?" he noticed everyone was staring at him "What?"

"You're apart" Yumi said

"What?" Shiro looked over to his left and noticed Ichigo was sitting next to him looking at him with wide eyes "Ahhhh" Shiro screamed "Oh my god. What the fuck happened?" they stared at each other and then yelled "Kisuke!"

Kisuke stuck his head in the room. "Yes" he answered and then noticed Ichigo and Shiro were apart and moved his head out of the room.

"You bastard" they yelled "You did this" is was a statement not a question

He walked into the room with his head down "It was an experiment I wasn't sure if it would work but look it did yay."

"I guess I do like being free" Shiro said he looked at Ichigo and then at himself and noticed something "Do I have the opposite of what you have on?"

Ichigo looked down at himself and then at Shiro "I guess so"

"But I hate what you have on"

"What?! Why?"

"I just don't like it but I guess I'll suffer for tonight."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Whatever, I look good." He turned to Rukia "I look good, right?"

She kissed his cheek "You look great"

"Don't lie to him" Shiro said

"They're like twins" Rangiku said "They fight and they look alike"

Shiro and Ichigo looked at each other "I guess" they pouted

"Happy birthday, Renji" Yorichi said when she walked into the room "I brought booze"

Renji stood up to take them from her and secretly looked for Byakuya "Thank you"

"Bya-boo's coming he left your gift at home and he went to go get it." She smirked and then she noticed Shiro "Oh, is this another friend for me to play with" she walked over to him "You must be Shiro."

Shiro held his hand out "Pleased to meet you and I can't wait to play with you."

"Oh, no, there can't be two of them." Byakuya whined when he walked in.

Renji looked at Byakuya and froze he had never seen him look like that before.

"Yeah, Byakuya," Ichigo said sarcastically "There's two Kurosaki's how terrible"

"Actually I was talking about them two" he pointed to Shiro and Yorichi

They turned to him "What about us" he pretended to be hurt

"You're two people who are obsessed with sex and will never leave us prudes alone."

Yorichi walked over to him "You're the only one who thinks that" she turned to Renji "Renji, doesn't Bya-boo look good today"

Renji just kept staring as if he didn't hear her.

Yorichi grinned and whispered in Byakuya's ear that made him laugh. "Renji, you don't think I look nice?"

Renji panicked "N..n..no you lo..look great" he stuttered _'Why am I so nervous'_

"Renji, are you okay?" Byakuya asked playfully and put his hand on Renji's forehead "You certainly don't feel sick."

"I..i…I'm fine" he looked away so he could curse himself out for being stupid. He stood up. "How bout I get you a drink."

"How about you do that. Yorichi told me you have strawberry lemonade can I have some of that."

"Sh..sh…Sure" he walked into the kitchen cursing at himself for being stupid

"Well damn" Shiro said to Byakuya "You look awful nice on _Renji's _birthday. What kinda birthday present you tryin to give."

While Shiro was interrogating Byakuya Renji was having a panic attack in the kitchen. Byakuya looked great tonight. He wore a tight fitting black shirt that showed just a little of his pale chest and he had on a pair of white skinny jeans that looked like he painted them on and all Renji wanted to do was stand behind him so he could see how good his ass looked in them. Byakuya's skin even looked flawless he looked like he was glowing and his hair, which was kensieken-less, looked so soft and all Renji wanted to do was run his fingers through it.

After banging his head on the cabinet for a little while Renji had to talk to someone. He stuck his head out the doorway and whispered as loud as he could.

"Yumi" he didn't hear him "Yumi." Still didn't hear him "Yumi" he yelled quickly and then moved his head. He stuck his head back out the doorway "Yumi" he caught his attention, he used his hand to tell him to come over.

"What?" Yumi said when he got there

Renji pulled him in the kitchen. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"About him"

"What about him?"

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, everyone saw him we're not blind."

Renji rolled his eyes "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Yumi lifted an eyebrow

"I don't know, I can't even talk to him. How am I supposed to get him to be with me if I can't talk to him?"

"Well maybe you should try calming down. Take deep breaths. I told you Renji he already likes you, he wouldn't of shown up looking as good as he does if he didn't."

Renji sighed "I'm nervous"

Yumi slapped him in the face not too hard but hard enough "Shut the fuck up. What are you nervous for you've gone up against giant hollows, espada, Ichigo, and Byakuya himself and you're gonna stand here and tell me you're nervous. Stop acting like a little bitch. Man up or I'll slap you again." Yumi growled

Renji rubbed his face "Ow" he pouted "That hurt" Yumi raised his hand again "Okay okay I'm goin just don't slap me again"

Renji finally poured Byakuya his drink and walked out of the kitchen. Yumi smiled to himself and walked out behind him.

"Renji, what happen to your face?" Byakuya asked when Renji handed him his drink, he put his hand on the bruise.

Renji had to stop his legs from giving out. "Yumi slapped me"

"Snitch" Yumi whispered with a laugh

"Why"

"Cuz he was acting like a bitch" Yumi said

"Dinner's ready" Tessai said with plates in his hands Jinta and Ururu were behind him. Everyone moved to their seats, Byakuya sat next to Renji and Shiro had to go get a chair from another room. Jinta handed Renji his plate and muttered 'moocher' and earned a slap in the back of the head from Tessai.

Byakuya stopped Jinta "Can I have some hot sauce?"

"No" Jinta said earning a gasp from everyone, no one says 'no' to Byakuya Kuchiki

Byakuya stared at the boy, it's been a while since he's heard that word. He turned to Yorichi "Yorichi, can you be a dear and punish him"

She shrugged "Sure why?"

Byakuya shrugged "Just cuz"

Jinta became frantic "Wait, wait, wait. I didn't know you were friends with her I thought you were one of the moocher's stupid friends."

"Hey!" Ikkaku and Shuhei said

"I'll get you whatever you need" Jinta said running off to the kitchen and came right back with the bottle of hot sauce setting it down right next to Byakuya.

Byakuya patted his head and smiled "Thank you, you're not as bad as Renji says you are."

"What!" Renji said "He's pure evil"

Jinta turned around and glared at Renji "Shut up, stupid"

"You shut up"

"Jinta" Tessai said

Jinta growled and marched over to the kitchen.

"Renji, must you argue with a child" Byakuya asked

"Yes, I must. You don't get it he's always like throwing things at me and like calling me a moocher." Renji pouted and crossed his arms "It sucks over here"

Byakuya laughed a little "Why don't you stay with Ichigo when you visit?"

"Too many people, his dad is crazy, and I hate Ichigo he's as ass"

"Hey" Ichigo said "I am not an ass"

"Not an ass" Shiro said "What about the time…" Shiro stopped talking when Ichigo shook his head "What about presents?" he changed the subject.

"I'm pretty sure we all got him sunglasses" Rukia said

"Y'all got him sunglasses" Ikkaku corrected "I didn't get him shit…ouch" Yumi hit him "What? I came didn't I isn't that gift enough"

"No one wants you as a gift, Ikkaku" Renji said "You're pretty shitty"

"Aha aha aha" Ikkaku laughed sarcastically "Fuck you"

"No thank you, you're ugly"

"Please, it's not like you're the hottest thing walking"

"I beg to differ" Rangiku said

"As do I" Yorichi said

Renji stuck his tongue out at Ikkaku "And when the time comes I'll win hottest captain."

"Second place?" Byakuya said

Renji turned to him "No, first place"

"Oh you plan on taking my spot?"

"Well you and Shu's spot you're kinda tied for it."

"Whatever, the point is you're trying to take my spot."

"Well, not really trying I'm naturally sexy I'll take the spot regardless."

Byakuya was quiet for a little while. "Are you saying you look better than me?"

"Not in the face but in other places yes"

Yorichi spit out the sake she was drinking and began coughing violently. She didn't expect Renji to say that, she didn't expect this conversation to happen at all.

"Renji, you think just because you're all tan with tattoos you're sexier than me?"

"Well…yes"

"So I'm ugly"

"No, I didn't say that"

Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest "Prove it" he smirked a little

"How?"

"I don't know figure it out"

Renji looked at Byakuya and then he looked away to think he looked at Byakuya again and noticed a hint of amusement in them.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" he said

Byakuya smiled "Maybe"

Renji glared at him "You're gonna get enough of fucking with me"

"I'm sure he'd like to do more than just fuck _with_ you" Yorichi said earning a pinch from Byakuya "Ouch"

"Shut up" he growled to her

"Or what" She said egging him on

"Or.." he picked up a piece of chicken and threw it at her

She gasped and picked up some food and threw it at him. And then a food fight started between everyone at the table. Byakuya crawled under the table for cover he couldn't get his clothes dirty, they were very expensive.

"What the fuck is going on in here" Kisuke yelled making everyone freeze

"Byakuya started it" Ikkaku said

Byakuya looked over the table and pointed to Yorichi "She made me"

"What!" Yorichi said "That's outrageous, you started it I did nothing."

"I'm pretty sure you deserved whatever it was he did to you" Kisuke said

Yorichi's jaw dropped and she glared at Kisuke "You're supposed to be on my side, _hubby_"

Kisuke rolled his eyes "I'm always on the right side"

"And as your wife I'm always the right side." She growled

"I'm not afraid of you any more, you can no longer use sex as a crutch I know you can't say 'no'"

She lifted an eyebrow "And who'd you find that out"

"Byakuya told me"

Yorichi looked at Byakuya with a deadly glare and he was actually scared. He ran and hid behind Renji hoping he would get the hint to protect him.

"Bya-boo, you can't hide from me" she purred walking over to them.

"Are you actually afraid of her?" Renji whispered to Byakuya

Byakuya nodded "Only when she's like this the last time she was this angry with me my face hurt from cat scratches for weeks and they burned cuz she dipped her nails in lemon juice"

"Really?" Renji was afraid for the man now

"She's pure evil. Ahh" Byakuya yelped when Yorichi yanked him from behind Renji

"You think you're gonna run from me after giving away my only trick" She growled pinning them to the wall

Byakuya covered his face "Please don't slap me"

Yorichi grinned and then turned to Renji "Renji, Bya wants to fuck you." She didn't want to put Byakuya out there like that but she ruined her life long game plan but on the bright side now Byakua can finally get what he wants, Renji.

Byakuya gasped and tackled her to the ground, forgetting he was about 20 pounds heavier than her, he put his hands over her mouth. "Why would you say that" he whispered loudly

"Byakuya is that true?" Renji asked

Byakuya looked at Renji with wide eyes and then he shook his head 'yes' but said "No"

Renji smiled "You know you shook your head 'yes'"

"I did?"

"Yeah you did" Renji held his hand out to Byakuya and he took it, Renji pulled him up off the floor and pulled him close "You like me?"

"Yes" Byakuya nervous which was rare, he may have been a little drunk but he knew this was going really fast. "Do you like me?"

"Oh my god" Shiro yelled and marched over to them "This is so stupid." He put a hand on each of their heads and pushed them close together. "Now kiss each other or do I have to do that too?"

They both grinned and mushed Shiro and then smashed their lips together earning hoots and hollers from everyone in the room.

"Bout fuckin time" Ikkaku yelled

Byakuya pulled away first. "I just kissed you in front of all your friends, didn't I?" he put his head on Renji's chest

Renji grabbed his chin and moved his head so he could look at him. "You did…. How much alcohol did you have before you got here?"

"A lot"

"Did you kiss me because you're drunk?" Renji said a little sadly, he certainly hoped not.

"No, I've wanted to kiss you for a while now"

Renji smiled and leaned down to kiss Byakuya again. He licked his lip asking for entrance and Byakuya let him in eagerly. Their tongues battled for dominance and Byakuya let Renji, this time. They pulled away breathing heavily looking into each others eyes.

"Wait" Shiro said "Before you dive back in can we get to the dance part of the party since dinner was ruined."

"Oh yeah" Renji rubbed the back of his neck "Of course, we'll be dancing outside."

Renji took Byakuya's hand and pulled him outside knowing everyone would follow. Kisuke started Renji's 'Party mix' and the decorated dance floor was filled with Renji's friends dancing to night away. Unfortunately for Byakuya Yorichi whisked him away from Renji so she could dance with him, they were both unhappy with the women but once the music hit Byakuya's ears he wasn't mad any more. Everyone was very surprised when they saw that Byakuya could dance and quite well at that. When he danced he looked even more graceful that when he fought, if that was even possible, it looked like the music flowed through his body.

While Renji was watching Byakuya dance he couldn't help but even more attracted to the man, he looked even more sexy dancing then he did naked (Ok maybe not but he looked damn good). Renji wanted nothing more than to dance with the man but they both kept getting whisked away by everyone else. Renji was starting to get restless he was going to dance with Byakuya on his birthday even if it kills him. And then his favorite song came on.

"Oh I love this song" Byakuya said turning to Renji and walking toward him "You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down" Byakuya sang walking over to him.

Renji grabbed him and pulled him closer and they swayed to the beat. The smile on Byakuya's face was something Renji had never seen before, he'd seen Byakuya smile before but it was always just a small smile here and there but now it's a giant grin and Renji would do anything to keep it there. Renji leaned down to kiss Byakuya softly but he wanted more, he put his hands in Renji's hair and pushed his tongue in his mouth and moaned when Renji reached down to grab his ass.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was sitting down talking to Yorichi when the party ended he wasn't quite ready to go home but he was tired, maybe he could trick Renji into taking him home. He stood up and walked over to Renji. He tried to look a little sad while he walked over to him just to add to the affect.<p>

"Renji, I have to go home." He said sadly

"Aww, really?" Renji was sad now sad he didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Yeah, I'm not ready to leave you yet but if I don't come home they'll send out a search party."

"Really?"

"Yup" Byakuya sighed "I really don't want to walk alone"

Renji grinned "I could walk with you"

Byakuya tried not to laugh, his plan worked "Really? You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to"

"Why thank you, Renji."

"Your welcome."

After saying 'goodbye' to everyone else at the party who chose to stay in the world of the living and go back Seireitei in the morning they opened senkaimon and began walking toward the Kuchiki manor. They walked in a comfortable silence, after a while Renji grabbed Byakuya's hand which made him blush faintly and Renji grinned happy he's finally getting what he wants. As they got closer to the manor a question popped into Renji's head.

"Hey, Cap..I mean Byakuya" he said aloud

"Yes"

"Why did it take so long for you to nominate me as captain."

Without thinking Byakuya answered "Because I didn't want you to leave me" Byakuya's eyes widened and he stopped walking. He clapped his hand over his mouth and looked at Renji noticing he stopped as well. "I mean.."

"What?" Renji turned to face Byakuya and pulled their hands apart "You held me back because you didn't want me to leave you?" he glared at him in disbelief "Ikkaku was right. I can't believe it."

"Renji, I.."

"I don't wanna hear your excuse. You were being selfish. You held me back because you're selfish just like everyone said. And here I thought it was because you thought I wasn't ready but no it was because you weren't ready. You held me back not thinking about me at all. You knew I wanted to be captain and you held me back anyway like the selfish asshole that you are." he growled he wasn't going to yell he didn't want to cause a scene and it didn't seem like Byakuya was even up for a screaming match, anyway.

"Renji, don't..."

"Don't what? Tell you what you are? I can't believe you I don't even wanna be your friend anymore let alone date you.."

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so instead he just looked at Renji with sad, blue eyes and looked at the ground.

"It's not even the fact that you didn't want me to leave it's the fact that you held me back for your own selfish purposes."

"I'm sorry" Byakuya very quietly, Renji almost didn't hear it.

"I bet you are."

Byakuya didn't look up but he knew Renji had left him standing there. Byakuya sighed sadly and walked the rest of the way back to the manor lonely again cursing himself for being so stupid. How could he let that slip he shouldn't of drank so much.

'Or maybe you should of just nominated him captain three years ago when he was ready.' Senbonzakura said appearing next to him, walking with him

"Or maybe just maybe you should shut the fuck up because I wasn't talking to you" Byakuya snapped back

'Or maybe you should stop thinking about yourself all the time."

Byakuya stopped and glared at his annoying zanpakuto "Whose side are you on? Huh? All I hear is you fighting Renji's fight. What about me you're my zanpakuto?"

'I am on your side'

"Well act like it"

'Not with that attitude'

Byakuya glared and growled at his zanpakuto turned on his heel and began walking back toward the manor. He sighed "What am I gonna do? I really like Renji and now he won't even be my friend let alone talk to me."

'Well you should apologize'

"I did apologize you heard me"

'Bya apologized, Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of Squad 6 did not apologize'

"What's the difference?" he asked as if he didn't know

'One of em is a meek little bitch who needs to be coddled and can't be left alone for long periods of time.'

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Why do both of them need to apologize."

'Because Bya was being selfish and Byakuya Kuchiki was being non-caring and cold.'

"And where was Senbonzakura?"

'I was trying to stop the both of you but neither of you know how to listen'

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Whatever"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long my computer was being a douche bag<strong>


	3. Official

**Official**

Renji's birthday was two days ago and today was the day Byakuya and Renji fought to see if Renji was strong enough to be Captain of Squad Five but Byakuya was not up for the fight at least not today. The night of Renji's birthday Byakuya didn't get much sleep and didn't eat breakfast the next morning because he was upset about Renji not talking to him. And to add on to his sadness Renji didn't talk to him at all that day and in turn Byakuya was so upset with himself he didn't eat lunch or dinner. And to make matters worse all he had was a banana and a glass of water he was so unprepared for this fight but he was going it give his best shot.

Byakuya sat in his office across from Renji and stared out the window, it was almost 3 o'clock almost time for their battle and Byakuya wasn't sure if was ready. He was always ready for a fight mentally but physically he just wasn't sure but he sure wasn't going to let Renji win. He'd die before he let Renji beat him in a battle of zanpakuto. Byakuya heard Renji stand up and looked over to him Renji still wasn't speaking to him and even when he did it was about work stuff like paperwork and squad members and it made Byakuya even more sad that not only was his friend leaving him but now they weren't even friends anymore.

"Are you ready, Captain?" Renji asked standing in the doorway zanpakuto at his side

Byakuya stood up and stood tall. "Of course I am"

They walked out of the office and to the squad six training grounds. When they arrived to the training grounds Byakuya looked around and noticed that everyone was there to watch the upcoming fight. Every captain and lieutenant from every squad was there including the rest of their squad. And Captain Yamamoto was standing right in the middle of the grounds waiting for them to get there. He also noticed someone made bleachers for everyone to watch. Byakuya rolled his eyes when he heard his zanpakuto snicker.

_'They're all here to watch you get your ass kicked'_

Byakuya growled in his head "Look here" he said to him quietly hoping Renji's couldn't hear him "You're either with me or against me I don't need you to fight I've used you without you before I can do it again."

_'You know I'm with you but I don't know how long you'll hold up with your low sugar levels and what not'_

"Just shut up and be helpful"

_'Your wish is my command'_

Byakuya rolled his eyes and finally stopped in front of the Head Captain standing next to Renji.

"Good morning, Head Captain" they said in unison

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abari" Yamamoto said "You may move to your respective spots"

They nodded their head and moved to their places on the field Byakuya on the right of the Head Captain and Renji on the left.

Up on the make shift bleacher some people were still finding seats including Yorichi, Shiro, and Ichigo.

"Did we miss anything?" they asked sitting next to Kisuke and Ikkaku and the rest of the peanut gallery as Byakuya calls them.

"No they're just starting" Kisuke answered

"Is Renji still mad at him" Yorichi asked

"Why is he mad at him" Ichigo asked

"Where have you been" Yorichi said "Renji found out Byakuya didn't make him captain because he was being selfish"

"Really, well that sucks ass but I mean Byakuya is pretty selfish we know that and if I was as lonely as he was I wouldn't want to let my only friend leave either." Ichigo said

"I didn't say that why he did it."

"Clearly that's the reason he did it. Loneliness will make anyone make bad decisions ."

That last statement left everyone rethinking about what they said about the man when Renji told them what happen when he walked Byakuya home and why it'll be awhile before he talks to him again.

"Captains and lieutenants and other members of the Seireitei" Head Captain Yamamoto said to get everyone's attention "We are here today to witness Renji Abari win his Captain's coat. Today he will go against his own captain, Captain Kuchiki, in a battle of hand to hand combat, kido, and zanpokuto. He must win two out of three of the battles to get his captains coat." the crowd cheered "Now will both opponents hand me your Zanpokuto's" Byakuya and Renji took their zanpokuto's off their belts and handed them to the Head Captain. "Now Byakuya" he said looking at him "I'm locking your zanpokuto because I know you can control it without calling it's name and you don't have to have it by your side to use it."

"I don't recall telling you that" Byakuya said back calmly

"I have eyes everywhere" he said with a smirk

"Since when could you do that?" Renji asked now completely surprised he never noticed that new trick because he was sure Byakuya used it at every chance he got. He then realized how many training sessions they had when Byakuya didn't have his zanpokuto near him.

"About two years now" Byakuya said trying not to let it seem like he was surprised Renji was talking to him.

"That's awesome"

"The rules are once one of you is down two times you have lost and there is no rematch. There will but nothing special. No flash step. No special kido binding. Just hand to hand. Got it." both men nodded in agreement "Okay, lets begin" Yamamoto said "bow to one another before starting" they did so "Begin" he said flash stepping out of the way.

The hand to hand battle has now begun and Renji was nervous. Yes, he was good at hand to hand combat but Byakuya was way better and Renji knew he would probably lose this battle but he knew with all the kido training he's had he'll definitely have a great shot at winning and in the zanpokuto well that would be one hell of a fight he's not sure he'll win but he knows he not going to lose.

Renji was so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed he was on the ground getting pinned until Yamamoto was standing over him. "How in the hell did I get down here?" he spoke to himself out loud

"It would do very well for you to pay attention as you know your captain is very skilled at hand to hand combat" the Head Captain said

"Yes, I know" Renji looked around the training grounds and could see Ikkaku shaking his head at him and then he looked at Byakuya who had a slight smirk on his face. Renji glared playfully at him which wiped the smirk off Byakuya's face and Renji remembered he was supposed to be mad at him. Renji wasn't so sure he was still angry at him after thinking about it all day the day before he realized Byakuya was just lonely.

"Round two" Yamamoto said flash stepping away again

This time Renji was paying attention he blocked the shots aimed at his face and torso and even managed to throw some punches of his own, they got blocked but he threw some. After blocking a few more punches from Byakuya Renji began to get cocky and started punching more than he was blocking and that cockiness made him reckless but it somehow helped him because Byakuya couldn't block as well resulting in the one thing Renji never meant to do. Renji punched Byakuya in the face. He gave him a right hook right in the face snapping his head to the right. Renji stopped, fight or no fight, hands or zanpokuto, whether he was mad at him or not Renji knew not to hit him in the face everyone knew not to hit Byakuya in the face. The crowd gasped and Renji whispered 'oh fuck' under his breath. Byakuya looked up at Renji and touched his cheek, he spit on the grass and he was indeed bleeding he glared at Renji and Renji knew Byakuya had been holding back and now he wasn't about to.

The punches Byakuya were throwing were coming a lot faster and it was getting hard for Renji to block them which made Byakuya only go faster. Now Renji was getting hit and he realized Byakuya was holding a lot back. He got hit a few times before but they were nothing compared to the hits he was receiving now it was like Byakuya was hold back speed and power. Byakuya moving too fast and Renji was barely keeping up and before he could even blink Byakuya roundhouse kicked him right in the chest knocking the air out of him. Renji fell backwards on to the ground coughing a little and trying to get air back into his lungs. Byakuya walked over and stood above him with a small smirk on his face, the crowd silent, Renji glared up at him and then had an idea. He sucked in as much air as he could and then swing his legs tripping Byakuya and making him fall to the ground and then rolled over and straddled him, the crowd cheered, Renji leaned up and held Byakuya's wrists to the ground.

"Always keep your guard up" Renji said breathing heavily with a grin on his face. Byakuya breathed heavily through his nose and then smirked. "What the hell you.." Byakuya leaned up and kissed him catching Renji off guard and his grip loosened on his wrists, the crowd gasped again. Byakuya slid his wrists out of Renji's grasp and flipped them over so he was on top, now straddling Renji and holding his wrists down.

"Always keep your guard up" he breathed with a smile

"You cheated" Renji laughed

"I did not cheat, kissing is not in the rule book." Byakuya sat back on Renji and let go of his wrists and sighed "I apologize for being a selfish asshole" he said quietly.

Renji leaned on his elbows so he could sit up a little "I accept your apology I understand that you are very lonely and sometimes you can't help it when you act without thinking about the whole picture."

"So you're my friend again?" Byakuya said a bit too cheerful

Renji smiled "Yes, now can you get off me you kinda heavy"

Byakuya glared "I am not" but he got up anyway and helped Renji up as well.

"I guess Renji isn't mad anymore" Ichigo said

"I guess not" Yorichi said

"Well," Head Captain said "it looks like Captain Kuchiki has won the hand to hand round. Now for the next battle. Kido. Now for this battle go as high as you like but be careful do not exceed your limit if you cannot do kido spell at 20 don't do it"

"I feel like this directed at me" Renji huffed "I'll have everyone know I can do kido without the incantation up to like 52."

"Hey guys," Shiro said "How far up can Renji go in Kido?"

"Like up to two" Ikkaku laughed

Yumi rolled his eyes "Since practicing with Byakuya he's up to 50 something"

"But isn't Byakuya up to 80 something?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's going to use it. They just made up he's not gonna go 80 on Renji, is he?"

"God, I hope not"

"Hey shut up" Ikkaku yelled "they're starting"

They looked down and all they could see was smoke and sparks of blue and red. They could see Renji and Byakuya popping out of the smoke for brief instances but other than that they couldn't tell who was winning.

"What are the rules" Shuhei asked "I couldn't hear over your bickering" he said to the rest of the peanut gallery

"First one to get 'killed' loses" Kisuke answered

"I thought that was zanpokuto?"

"Changed the rules kido fights were getting too long."

"Makes sense"

"The winner is Renji Abari" Captain Yamamoto said

"What!" Ichigo, Shiro, Yorichi, Yumi, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Rukia, and Izuru all yelled standing up

"How in the fuck did he do that?" Ikkaku said "He sucks at Kido"

"Byakuya underestimated him" Kisuke answered

"Renji is a wizard" he said sitting down

"Shhh" Shuhei said "Its the best part"

"Now" The head captain said handing Byakuya and Renji their zanpokutos "the round you all have been waiting for, the zanpokuto round" the crowd cheered "Now the rules are simple the first to kill is the winner."

Byakuya and Renji bowed to one another and then drew their swords.

"First to use bankai loses" Byakuya smirked

"First to release loses" Renji smirked back

They jumped back and then toward each other and the battle began. Sparks were flying from the swords hitting each other over and over again but both refused to release their zanpokuto. They pushed each other back time and time again breathing heavier and heavier every time. They were getting tired especially Byakuya but they were both too prideful to stop, especially Byakuya. They clashed again, Renji pushed hard and Byakya pushed back but Renji pushed harder pushing Byakuya down to one knee.

"You're losing" Renji laughed

"Shut up" Byakuya growled "Scatter" he whispered

"Howl, Zabimaru" he yelled

The pink flower petal like blades surrounded Renji but he wasn't afraid he had been here time and time again and now he knows what to do. Renji flash stepped out of the blades and into the air knowing Byakuya would be standing above him he appeared right in front of a smirking Byakuya.

"I trained you well." Byakuya teased "But my plan worked."

"What plan?"

"You'll see"

Byakuya then disappeared and so did senbonzakura and then Byakuya reappeared right next to Renji and blasted him out of the ski with kido and before Renji could hit the ground he disappeared out of Renji's sight and reappeared behind him kicking him to the other side of the training grounds. When Renji finally landed Byakuya appeared above him looking down shaking his head.

"This was a lot easier than I anticipated"

Then Renji shot him with a kido blast and stood up immediately flash stepping over to him. He swung his sword at Byakuya but it was blocked by the blades of senbonzakura. Byakuya then appeared behind Renji but Renji was ready this time and put up a barrier so Byakuya couldn't try anything tricky.

"You're learning" Byakuya said

"You're always teaching"

They flash stepped back and forth hitting each other over and over again giving each other cuts and scraps all over the place. The dust began to pick up around them and it was getting hard to see they began fighting from instinct now hitting each other harder drawing more blood. They ran into one another again and this time the force knocked them back a few feet with them landing on their backs. The dust began to settle and the opponents could be seen standing up and breathing heavily. Renji's pony tail fell out and now his hair was flowing in the wind and the top part of his uniform nearly torn apart, he ripped it the rest of the way off grinning when he heard whistles. Byakuya glared at Renji playfully while he shook the broken kenseikan out of his head and ran his fingers through his hair. His captains coat was now shredded meaning he would have to get a new one, again he took it off and threw it out of the way.

Byakuya turned his zanpokuto blade facing down and dropped into the ground. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" he said calmly

_'Don't get us killed'_

"Have faith in me" Byakuya whispered

Renji smirked "Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru" he yelled

_'You better not lose'_ the snake half of Zabimaru slithered

"Don't worry I won't"

Renji made the first move swinging Zabimaru's giant snake form at Byakuya but of course the fast man moved out the way just in time and showered Renji with Senbonsakura's petals and Renji blocked them with kido and jumped at Byakuya confusing him for a second before he jumped out of the way but when he looked at where Renji was supposed be he wasn't there and then was hit by the large snake that is Zabumaru and knocked to the ground across the field.

Byakuya sat up and shook his head.

_'Quit before you die'_ Senbonsakura said

"Shut up" he said through clenched teeth

Renji threw a combination of kido blasts at Byakuya which were blocked and Byakuya attacked with a barrage of flower petal like blades cutting him every which way. Byakuya stood up breathing heavily and called the petals back to him he looked over to Renji standing as if he wasn't fazed by the petals and sent them back over to do more damage to the red head. Byakuya then vanished from Renji's line of sight and appeared behind him kicking him in the back knocking the wind out of him again and he began to do a kido blast but Renji sunpo'd out of the way just in time briefly getting the petals off him.

They began moving faster clashing here and there. Falling and getting back up. Getting bruised up by one another. Yet again the dust around them began to pick up and no one could see what was going on. Several times Byakuya ripped Renji skeletal snake apart and it would come right back together only frustrating him even though he knew it would happen. Renji was also beginning to get frustrated, Byakuya wasn't using any type of strategy just moving all over the place and the dust only made things worse. Not only were they both tired but it seemed they were equally matched.

_'Don't you even think about it'_ Senbonzakura growled

"Senkei" Byakuya whispered calmly

_'You're gonna kill the both of us'_

Senbonzakura's petals formed into swords in rows of four caging Renji and Byakuya inside.

"What are you doing?" Renji smirked breathing heavily

"Ending this" Byakuya breathed just as heavily

"Fine. Soo Zabimaru" Renji yelled then on his right wrist, Renji gains a gauntlet resembling the top portion of a snake's skull, with a cowl of red fur surrounding its base. A long, bony tail composed of vertebra-like structures protrudes from the back of the skull, and trails behind him and also gains a large cowl of light fur that hangs down from his left shoulder. A long blade then appears from the snakes mouth. "Lets finish this then"

Byakuya smirks and two swords appear in his hands "I'm better with two." Byakuya then lunges at Renji and the fight continues. The swords hit over and over again sparking in the process. Both men were breathing heavily and Byakuya was getting worse by the second but he finally got Renji down long enough to kill him but Renji wasn't dying without a fight. Renji stood back up just as fast as he got down. They were getting restless the dust began to blind them and finally they stopped.

"Kill" they both said breathing heavily with the tip of the other's sword in their necks.

The swords around them vanished and Captain Commander Yamamoto appeared next to them.

"It seems you have a tie here." he said with a light chuckle "You know what a tie means, right? You each will take ten steps and on the tenth step you will hit your opponent with all you've got." the both nodded tiredly pulling their zanpokutos away from one another. They slowly turned around and began their walk.

"1,2,3..." Byakuya counted in his head he was getting light headed"...4, 5,6..mmmm" he hummed as he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Byakuya opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room "Fuck, I'm in the fourth" he growled. He tried to sit up but fell back down when he felt a pain in his stomach. He held up his hands and noticed they were bandaged, he looked down at his legs and noticed they were bandaged too. "Did he really cut my up this bad?" he wondered out loud<p>

_'Oh yay we're not dead'_ Senbonzakura said appearing on Byakuya's bed sitting Indian style.

"Of course not, stupid, how weak do you think I am?" Byakuya snapped back at him sitting up with a little struggle

'Emotionally or physically?'

"Shut up"

There was a knock on the door and then Renji poked his head in. Byakuya and Senbonzakura looked his way, Byakuya gestured his hand so Renji would come in.

"Go away" Byakuya whispered to Senbonzakura

_'No he can't see me'_

Byakuya rolled his eyes and growled. "Leave"

_'No'_

"Byakuya" Renji said sitting down in the chair next to his bed "who you talkin to?"

"My dog" Byakuya said glaring at Senbonzakura, although to Renji it seemed like he was looking at nothing. "Don't look at me like that." he said to his zanpokuto he smirked and looked at Renji "I was talking to Senbonzakura after they were released my zanpokuto took it upon himself to be a lot more vocal and thinks I want his opinion all the time."

Renji laughed "Oh ok, well Unohana told me why you passed out and I thought I'd bring you something to eat." he said holding up a bag of food and a drink.

Byakuya smiled "Oh thanks, Renji" he reached out for it but Renji snatched it back, Byakuya gave him a questioning look.

"Before I give this to you we need to talk and I don't mean you look at me and tilt your head and I reply. We both need to speak."

Byakuya sighed "What do we need to talk about?"

"Us."

Byakuya sat quietly for a while before he realized something "Are you supposed to be getting your captain's coat?"

"Yes, but I didn't wanna do it without you there so I had them postpone it for until you get out of here."

Byakuya smiled "That's nice" he looked down at his hands "So what about us?"

"What are we gonna be? Friends? Lovers? Friends with benefits?"

"Well I do like being your friend and I wouldn't like it if we only had sex because that means I would have to share and I don't like that. So I guess lovers it is." Byakuya said shyly

"Do you want to be my boyfriend or do you just not want to lose me?"

Byakuya sighed, leaned over and grabbed Renji's collar pulling him over to kiss him passionately. He pushed Renji away and smirked at him when he sat back with wide eyes "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah" Renji smiled "Byakuya Kuchiki is my boyfriend" he thought out loud

"Is that an accomplishment for you or something?"

"No well kinda I mean you're beautiful and chicks love you and some guys too and you're hot and I don't know you're kinda perfect."

Byakuya laughed "Renji, I'm far from perfect I mean yeah I look gorgeous and I have money and I live in a giant home but I'm far from perfect and you know that. I have a terrible temper that I haven't out grown yet and other things you don't know like I'm needy, I need attention all the time and I like no I need to be held at night and..."

"Shh Bya, I like cuddling, I enjoy talking to you, and arguing with you is fun and it kinda turns me on. There is nothing that I'm not willing to fight to be with you. I have stopped my player ways and I'm ready to settle down and be with you." Byakuya smiled he didn't know what to say so he just leaned over and kissed Renji's cheek. "If you keep kissing me I'm gonna fuck you right in this bed."

"Oh wait Renji...I'm not ready for sex yet I'm attracted to you but I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay I understand"

"We can do other things though" he smirked at Renji

Renji lifted an eyebrow "Really?" Byakuya nodded "Like what?"

Byakuya reached out to Renji and pulled him over to his bed "Well there will be lots of kissing" he pulled Renji down for a kiss "And I won't be kissing just your lips" he kissed Renji again "I'll be kissing your other head too." Renji moved to straddle Byakuya and leaned in to kiss him. "And I don't always like doing things in the bed room" he kissed him again "The office is nice too." another kiss "And when he do have sex we'll probably be doing it everywhere." Renji hummed and leaned in for a passionate kiss with Byakuya. Byakuya reached up and put his arms around Renji's neck.

They stopped when they heard a knock on the door and a throat cleared. Captain Unohana walked in with a smirk on her face.

"Well I was coming in to see if you were still here but I guess you're very happy with where you are now" She teased walking over to the bed

Renji looked down and got off Byakuya and sat in his seat next to the bed. "Sorry Captain Unohana."

"Its fine Renji" She said putting a hand on Byakuya's arm "It's been a while since Byakuya here has had a release." Byakuya gave her a 'what the fuck' stare and then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Its okay Byakuya we're happy for you."

"Who's we?" Renji asked

"Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, Head Captain Yamamoto, and this witch doctor" Byakuya growled and pouted

Unohana smiled and patted Byakuya's head "Its okay sweet heart"

Byakuya growled "I hate all of you"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one.<strong>


	4. New friends

**New Friends**

Renji walked into Byakuya's very quiet office with a giant smile on his face he had achieved both of his lifelong dreams -well only one of them is a lifelong dream but whatever.

"Hello Capt.." Renji paused he doesn't know what to call him anymore. "Bya..Captain Kuchiki? What do I call you now that you're not my captain anymore."

Byakuya smirked "Captain Kuchiki, your name changes not mine."

Renji shrugged his shoulder "Still cool" Renji sat on Byakuya's desk "So what you call me over here for?"

"Well we have been dating for a few days and I think we should tell our squads just to make sure they're okay with it."

"And if they aren't?'

Byakuya shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I'm just making sure they're on my side I don't really care if they don't like it half of them don't like me."

"I wouldn't say half more like a third."

"Really? That's a lot less than I expected."

"All of them may not like you but they all respect you."

"They better I don't care of you like me or not but you're going to respect me."

"What if they don't respect you after this? I don't want you to lose squad members because of me."

"That is so cute Renji" Byakuya leaned up and kissed Renji cheek "but if they stop respecting me because I'm with a man then they never respected me in the first place."

"I never thought of it that way" Renji got off Byakuya's desk and stretched his back "Lets go then."

Byakuya stood up and walked outside the office grabbing Renji's hand on the way out. When they got to the battle grounds where Squad Six was told to meet up. Byakuya stood up on the podium set up there so he could speak holding Renji's hand the whole time.

When the squad was quiet Byakuya spoke. "As you know my ex-lieutenant Renji Abari is now Captain of Squad Five" he waited for the cheers to end "but what you may not know is that Renji and I are dating and I just wanted to tell you so you'd know." Byakuya turned to leave but Renji stopped him

"That's all you're goin to say?" Renji whispered

"Yeah...oh wait" he said out loud "And anyone who disagrees with my decision or has something against two men being together please remember that I don't care."

Renji face palmed and looked at Byakuya "I thought you were giving a speech" he whispered loudly

"I did"

Renji was going to say something back but noticed someone had a question "Yes, sir you have a question."

"Yeah" a man said from the second row of squad members "So when the captain is being really hard on us like harder than usual can we blame that on you?"

Everyone looked at Renji expectantly including Byakuya "Um.." Renji thought "I guess"

The man shrugged his shoulders "That's fine with us."

"Good" Byakuya said "Now lets go I have work to do."

"I like having a lieutenant you can make em do all the work." Renji said grinning

"Too bad my lieutenant did nothing."

"Hey."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "So how is Ichigo as a lieutenant?"

"He's not that bad all that school work paid off he's still a little grouchy about me not telling him about it though."

"Well you did kind of spring it on him last minute."

_After Byakuya was cleared from the fourth division Renji's Coating ceremony began. Every captain and their lieutenant lined up on their respective sides odds on the left and evens on the right, Ichigo, Shiro, Yorichi,and Kisuke were there as well Yorichi standing next to Soi Fon and Kisuke standing next to Mayuri Ichigo and Shiro stood at the end of both lines across form each other, the Head Captain stood at the head of the lines and for this ceremony Renji stood in the middle of everyone waiting for his captain's coat, he couldn't keep the kid-at-the-candy-store grin off his face. _

_"Attention" Head Captain Yamamoto started "We are here today to present Renji Abari with his captain's coat and give him squad five for he has earned it. He has passed his captains exam with flying colors and had defeated his captain winning 2 out of 3 battle against him." Everyone looked at Byakuya waiting for him to say something but instead he just opened his mouth but said nothing figuring he'd just tell Renji later. "I, as Head Captain and Commander of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, give you, Renji Abari, all of Squad Five and who do you choose to be your lieutenant?"_

_Renji smiled "I choose Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_Ichigo's head popped up when he heard his name "I'm sorry, what?"_

_"I want you to be my lieutenant" Renji said matter-of-factly_

_Ichigo scratched his head and looked around. "I thought captains and lieutenants were supposed to be opposites. Like you and Byakuya and Toshiro and Rangiku and what the fuck Renji you didn't even tell me."_

_"Wells its not like you know what to do with your life anyway." Renji said_

_Ichigo opened his mouth but said nothing and then shrugged his shoulders "I guess you're right"_

_"So?"_

_"Alright but I'm not doin all the paper work it has to be equal I will fuck you up in front of your squad."_

_"Our squad" Renji corrected_

_"Is it my squad too?" Shiro said trying to fit in as usual_

_"Sure" Renji said_

Byakuya smiled thinking of the ceremony as tradition it is the captain you battled who puts the captain's coat on your back and when Byakuya gave Renji his coat he kissed his cheek knowing everyone saw but realizing he didn't care. He knew he'd be a lot happier knowing that everyone knew he was with Renji.

"Hey babe" Renji said when they got back to Byakuya's office

"Yes"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me and my friends tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really"

"Can I bring Yorichi?"

"Of course. I thought you hated her."

"I just think its fair if I bring someone with me to be around the peanut gallery" Byakuya smirked

"Hey I found out what that means and that's mean." Renji said with a fake glare.

Byakuya laughed "Well you're apart of the peanut gallery too."

Renji's jaw dropped "That's mean"

Byakuya kissed Renji's cheek "What time is dinner?"

Renij rolled his eyes "8"

"Okay I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>"Yay" Yorichi said as she walked with Byakuya to the half bar half restaurant Renji and his friends usually went to. "Bya-boo's got a date"<p>

Byakuya rolled his eyes "It's not a date if you're coming"

"Whatever"

They walked into the bar and looked for Renji and his friends he suspected Renji saw them walk in and waved them over. Byakuya smiled and waved back pulling Yorichi with him towards the table.

"Okay guys be nice" Renji said when he saw Byakuya and Yorichi walking over to them

"I'll be nice if he's nice" Ikkaku said

"We'll all be respectful" Yumichika said after hitting Ikkaku in the head

"Good evening, Renji" Byakuya said "and friends" he said when Yorichi jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow

"My friends have names" Renji said when Byakuya sat down next to him and Yorichi sat down next to him

"Hi friend" Yorichi said with a big grin when she sat next to Shiro

"Oh God no" Byakuya huffed looking at them he turned to Renji "I know your friends have names."

"You know their first names."

"Yes"

"What's my name?" Ikkaku said

"Loud brute" Byakuya said back "Ouch" he said when Renji flicked him in the head "Did you just flick me?" he punched Renji's arm "Don't flick me."

"Ouch" he punched Byakuya back "Don't act like an asshole to my friends."

"I'm not being an ass to your _friends_ just that one" he pointed to Ikkaku "And if you punch me again I swear you'll be kissing the wall."

"Why don't you like Ikkaku" Shuhei asked

"I don't like anyone from the 11th, they don't like me I don't like them"

"That's not true" Yumichika said crossing his arms

"Well not you. Your more respectful plus you're not as ugly as the rest." Byakuya smirked

"Hey" Ikkaku said with a growl towards Byakuya

Renji laughed "Told you you was ugly" Renji stopped laughing and turned to Byakuya "I almost forgot I think I have a lieutenant for you."

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow "Who?"

"Yumi" Renji said with a smile. Everyone looked at Renji including Yumichika who had no idea Renji thought about this. "He comes to work on time, he does paperwork, he's excellent in battle, and he has bankai and if he can lead squad 11 members he can certainly lead squad 6 members. The only con of him being your lieutenant is he's married to Ikkaku."

Byakuya put a finger to his chin as he thought. "He comes to work on time?" Renji nodded "And he does paperwork?" he nodded again "That's already better than my old lieutenant" Renji glared at Byakuya and he laughed "That's a great idea Renji but there's this giant con here" he gestured to Ikkaku "If I made Yumichika my lieutenant then he would be around a lot."

"I could be your lieutenant" Yorichi said

"Yumichika it is" Byakuya said quickly

Renji turned to said man "Yumi?"

Yumichika looked down at his hands then at Byakuya, he held his hand out and Byakuya grabbed it and shook "I'll be at work tomorrow on time."

"Good"

"Well now that we're done with business lets get some drinks." Shiro said

"Yeah lets get the ice princess drunk" Ikkaku said glaring at Byakuya

"I'm not getting drunk tonight but I will have some drinks"

After a few drinks Byakuya and Renji's friends were getting along nicely and Renji was very happy about that.

"So Byakuya what happen to your hair two years ago don't get me wrong the short look was nice on you I just wanna know what happen." Shuhei asked

"You should ask Yorichi about that." Byakuya answered glaring at her

"Okay well" She started "I like to play in Bya-boo's hair but I can only play with it when he's sleeping cuz he'll bite me."

"I never bit you"

"That's cuz you're too slow" She smirked when Byakuya glared at her "So anyway I was chewing gum and I was playing in his hair and then the gum fell out and I said 'oh no'"

"He didn't wake up" Ichigo asked

"No in certain circumstances he sleeps very heavily like if he fell asleep right now we could be as loud as we wanted to but if you walk by him he'll be up instantly like if the floor is stepped on he'll wake up. Back to my story so the gum falls and it starts sticking to the other strands so I get the scissors and cut it out and then I roll him over and comb it out to see how it looks. It looks ugly so I cut the rest so it looks a little better and then I leave cuz he was going to kill me in the morning."

"He didn't kill you though" Ichigo said

"Well his wonderful maid Chitose fixed it and it looked great so he didn't kill me."

"I thought all the help worked for the house? Why would they cut hair?" Ichigo wondered

"Chitose isn't just some maid" Renji said "She's awesome. She does everything. She's like super woman or something and she's the one of the few people who don't act like they're better than me when I visit."

"I have to talk to the help about that because you'll be over a lot more now" Byakuya said to Renji

Renji lifted an eyebrow "Really? Can I come over tonight?"

"Sure"

Renji grinned "I can't wait for this night to be over"

"Hey hey hey" Rukia said "There will be no funny business I don't wanna hear anything"

"Don't worry" Byakuya said "We aren't having sex yet"

Ikkaku spit out the sake he was drink "Renji Abari ain't fuckin? Since when does that happen?"

"Since I'm in a relationship" Renji glared at him

Ikkaku shook his head "Changin already"

"Oh you're one to talk about changing, Kaku" Renji said "when you married Yumi you started goin to bed early and goin to work early too."

"And he briefly stopped cussin too" Rangiku said

"And he stopped eating with his hands" Kira said

Ikkaku rolled his eyes "Whatever bitches"

"Don't be mad Kaku" Renji cooed "Its okay to change for the one you love. Just don't change into a little bitch."

"I have a feeling you're goin to turn into a little bitch." Ikkaku said

"What! That's crazy"

"I mean Renji" Yumi said "At one point in time you were his bitch"

"Hey" Byakuya said "He didn't do everything I wanted him to like paperwork and showing up to work on time."

"I was never your bitch" Renji said to him

"I didn't say you were my bitch" Byakuya pouted "You keep yelling at me you will be though." he growled

"And how would you do that?" Renji crossed his arms

"You just wait til we start having sex."

"What does that mean?"

"Renji" Shuhei said "Just know you'll be his bitch when you start fuckin its how it works."

"What do you mean that's how it works?"

"Typically when you're in a relationship you have to bow down just a little to get what you want" Yumi said trying to make Renji understand "Everyone does it the more dominate one just does it more."

"This is bullshit." Renji huffed

"Red it's like this" Ikkaku said "If you do what he wants he's happy and when he's happy he has sex with you, and if you force the sex that's rape. Or you could think of it like this: they don't fuck you, you go else where, they find out, they kill you and not just like murder but like snatching your finger nails out your fingers."

"Thank you Ikkaku that helps" Renji said "but I'm still not bowing down to him."

Byakuya smirked, leaned over and whispered in Renji's ear. "I wanna go home. I haven't given head in a long time and I need some practice."

"Dinner's over everybody go home" Renji said standing up he grabbed Byakuya hand "Lets go home. I gotta take you home."

"What this dinner was your idea" Ikkaku said

"Well now it's over"

"What the fuck did he promise you? Head?" Shiro asked. Renji grinned "Oh okay, bye"

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Renji were sitting on Byakuya's couch in his master bedroom making out. Byakuya was straddling Renji and rocking back and forth driving Renji crazy so to stop it he flipped them so Byakuya was under him.<p>

"Look, babe" Renji said pulling away laughing when Byakuya whined "If we're not having sex certain things can't happen"

Byakuya kissed Renji's neck before responding "Like what?" he bit his neck and began sucking the same spot.

Renji bit his lip and pushed Byakuya down so he'd stop teasing him. "Like making out and grinding on me at the same time. I get hard very easily especially when I'm making out with someone as sexy as you."

"Well, Renji, I did promise you something at the bar."

"I thought you said that so you could go home."

Byakuya smirked "A promise is a promise." Byakuya leaned up to kiss Renji and then flipped them on the couch so he was on top. He kissed down Renji's neck opening the top half of his shihakusho and kissing down his chest getting closer and closer to that special head down below.

Renji was getting nervous he felt like he was pushing Byakuya to do something he wasn't ready to do. "Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want." Byakuya looked up at Renji but instead of responding he reached inside Renji's shihakusho and pulled his dick out grinning when Renji hissed from the cold air hitting him. Byakuya kept eye contact with Renji while he stuck his tongue out and licked the head. "Oh fuck" Renji said through clenched teeth.

"You can be loud, Renji" Byakuya teased "You won't be punished for it."

Before Renji could say anything back to his clever boyfriend said boyfriend licked his shaft from base to tip and then proceeded to deep throat him holding what he couldn't reach in his hand. He bobbed his head up and down moaning when Renji reached down and grabbed his hair. He reached down to pump himself. He could feel Renji coming close and decided to slow down smirking when Renji cursed and tried to force his head down so he'd go faster. He ran his teeth up Renji's dick and Renji's hands moved quickly off his head. Byakuya bobbed up and down a few more times and just when Renji was about to cum he pulled away and held the tip with his hand.

"What the..." Renji cursed but was cut off when Byakuya kissed him and just when Renji was getting into it he pulled away and finished Renji's off swallowing all of his fluids. "You swallowed?" Renji said breathing heavily

Byakuya grinned and sat up to straddle Renji. "Spitters are quitters, Renji."

Renji laughed "You are nasty and I am goin to looooove being with you."

Byakuya smiled and leaned down to kiss Renji "I'm sleepy. Lets go to bed." he stood up, grabbed Renji's had, and pulled him to his bed.

"You want me to sleep over?" Renji said sitting down on the bed

Byakuya looked at Renij confused while he stripped down to his underwear, happy he wore them today "Of course I want you to sleep over. You're my boyfriend."

"Right" Renji said also stripping "I have to get used to that I'm not used to being in a relationship." he sighed then shook his head "Which side do you like to sleep on?"

"The side closest to the door leading to the garden." he said climbing into bed smiling when Renji crawled up next to him. They laid down next to one another but Byakuya didn't feel comfortable. "Renji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I lay on you? It may not seem like it but I enjoy cuddling and I don't feel comfortable without touching someone."

Renji laughed nervously "Actually I was gonna ask you that same thing." Byakuya smiled and moved to lay on Renji "Could you move up just a little?" Byakuya moved up higher on Renji's chest so his head was right under his chin and when Renji's hand fit perfectly on Byakuya's ass he grinned "Perfect".

Byakuya smirked and then fell asleep finally content with how things were going in his life.

* * *

><p>"No. No. No. Please" Byakuya whined in his sleep stirring Renji awake "No, please wake up. Please wake up." he begged in his sleep. Rolled off Renji and tossed and turned "Please, wake up. Daddy needs you to wake up. Please wake up. Not you."<p>

Renji sat up and looked over to Byakuya seeing he was having a nightmare he tried to wake him up. "Bya" he reached out to shake him "Bya, wake up."

"Please I love you. Wake up. I need you. Daddy needs you"

"Bya" Renji yelled waking him up finally.

Byakuya sat up breathing heavily he looked at Renji and then put his head in his hands. "I'm not crazy, I swear." he said into his hands

Renji rubbed his back "I don't think you're crazy. Do you mind telling me what that dream was about and who you're calling daddy?"

Byakuya rubbed his neck and looked up at Renji making sure he looked him in the eye "Me. I'm daddy." He sighed "Before Hisana died she gave birth to our son." he began to cry "I guess whatever illness she had passed onto our son and...um...he died a month later."

Renji pulled him in for a hug "Baby, that's terrible." he rubbed his back in circular motions.

"He used to cry a lot and to get him to stop I would walk around with him in the garden til he fell asleep and that night...he...he...he died in my arms." he cried on to Renji's shoulder"And I just couldn't take it. I couldn't lose him too. I just...I can't"

"Shh" Renji said pulling Byakuya into his lap "Its okay, don't cry."

"I just feel like I've lived a thousand times over and every lifetime ends the same way." he cried. Renji held him tighter but Byakuya pulled back so he could look Renji in the eye "Renji...I need you to promise me something."

"Okay whatever you need."

"I need you to promise me that you'll never leave me alone. I want you to promise me that no matter how we feel about one another whether we make it or not that you will always be there for me. I need someone to be there for me because I don't think I can be alone for one more minute." he looked down at his hands "I don't want to sound weak but I just can't take it any more."

Renji lifted Byakuya's head and kissed him softly "You're stronger than I thought you were." he kissed his forehead and pulled him in for a hug holding him close "I promise to never leave you alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya has tons of baggage. Can Renji deal with it? I hope so.<strong>

**Please review.**


	5. Story time

**Story time**

Byakuya was happy to wake up this morning finally lying next to someone, who wasn't Yorichi. Byakuya was so happy he decided to wake Renji up in a very 'happy' way, he kissed Renji's chest and kissed up to kiss mouth giggling when Renji moaned in his sleep.

"Stop" Renji groaned Byakuya kissed his cheek and then blew in his ear "Stop it, you are waking somebody up and it ain't me." he said with his eyes still closed

"Maybe I want it to wake up."

Renji opened one eye and looked at Byakuya "I don't know if I like this version of you."

"What version?"

"The slutty, teasey, flirty one, he's not nice or fun."

"You wanna take a shower with me?"

"Hell yeah I do." Renji sat up.

Byakuya got out of bed and grabbed Renji's hand pulling him out of bed and to the bathroom. While they got clean they got dirty Renji returned the favor Byakuya gave him last night and a little more making out when on but before it got down to anything more Chitose, Byakuya's personal maid, knocked on the door telling them they'll be late if they go any longer. They got out of the shower unwillingly and proceeded to get dressed Renji just wore a shihakusho, he would get a captain's coat when he got to his office.

Byakuya sat on his bed brushing his hair out so he could put his kenseikan in once he put it in he called Renji over. "Renji can I talk to you? Its about last night."

Renji walked over to sit on the bed next to him.

Byakuya could see the pity in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that. Like 'oh poor baby'. Don't pity me. Don't look at me like you feel bad for me either. I don't tell people about what I've lost because I don't want anyone to feel bad for me. People only know about Hisana because I adopted Rukia. I hate it when people look at me like I am some lost soul as if I need someone. I am not some weak puppy left in the street I am a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and I am no pussy okay?"

Renji laughed "You said pussy." Byakuya glared at him. "Okay. Okay. I get it I hate it when people look at me like that too." Renji looked down at his hands for a minute he wanted to ask a question but he didn't want to offend Byakuya.

"Go ahead ask your question."

"Are there any other nightmares that you have, that I should know about. If we're goin to be sleepin together I'd like to know how to help."

Byakuya smiled a little knowing Renji wasn't going to leave because of a few night terrors. "Um some are not at bad as the one last night some are worse. There is one dream I have where I think its my fault my mother died."

"Do you think its your fault?"

Byakuya sighed "Sometimes. My mother was mentally ill and she wanted so bad for me to have a sibling and when she couldn't have one she didn't handle it well, she didn't want me to be alone."

"Its not your fault" Renji said "you're a loner so you would have been alone anyway."

"Are you trying to cheer me up because that's terrible." Byakuya kissed his cheek "But thanks for trying."

"You are welcome."

"Oh could you not tell your friends about last night I don't want the looks."

"Got it, captain."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki" Yumichika said walking in ten minutes after Byakuya did.<p>

Byakuya looked over to his clock and then back at Yumichika "Good morning, Lieutenant Ayasagawa, nice to see you're on time unlike your friend."

Yumi smiled and walked over to his desk "Well I'm one of the good ones in the group."

"Don't sit down yet we have to go to division one to get your badge and your name on the papers and junk." Byakuya rolled his eyes "Paperwork great" he said to himself "Renji always seems to make me do more paperwork even if he's not around."

"Everyone has to do more work when Renji's not around."

Byakuya shook his head and stood up. "Lets go Lieutenant we have to get you registered.

* * *

><p>"Now that you are my official Lieutenant I have to introduce you to the squad." Byakuya said while he and Yumichika walked back to the Squad Six Barracks "They are respectful but its not like they're so fond of new things. Plus you're from squad 11."<p>

"Renji was from squad 11." Yumichika said

"He wasn't there long enough for them to care, you were a big part of squad 11."

"So will they be rude and shit, not that I'm not prepared for it, I'd just like to know."

"I don't condone disrespect, we do not disrespect others, and we do not take disrespect from others. They should be very respectful and if they are not they will be punished."

"Is it true that you're more scary than Captain Zaraki?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes "My squad likes to say that when I get too mean but I only do it because they're not up to my standards."

"I think I'll like being your lieutenant at least your squad knows how to respect one another."

Byakuya smiled slightly but then stopped when they arrived at the battle grounds "Good morning, everyone" he said to the squad members

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki." they said in unison

"Today I have something else important to tell you. We have a new Lieutenant. This" he motioned to Yumi "is our new lieutenant, Yumichika Ayasagawa."

"The princess from squad 11?" someone said out loud by accident and then flinched when Byakuya hard gaze touched him sending chills down his spine.

"What was that you said?" Byakuya said calmly

"Nothing sir" the man bowed his head.

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow "Well since I'm hearing things I'd like to hear two hours of hand to hand combat, two hours of kido training, and two hours of zanpokuto training. You can start now." he glared at them when they groaned "Don't growled at me blame your disrespectful comrade." he turned around and motioned for Yumichika to follow him back to the office knowing he would follow.

"You _are_ cut throat" Yumi said sitting down at his new desk

"What?"

"Ruthless, cold blooded"

"Yes, sometimes you have to be." just then a hell butterfly landed on his shoulder, telling him to go to the first division. "I have to go, check on them every thirty minutes or so." he flash stepped out the door and to the first division.

"Captain" Captain commander said when Byakuya bowed in front of him "We can not find Captain Hitsuguya." he said referring to himself, Captain Unohana, and Rangiku "It seems that you may know or understand where he is."

Byakuya nodded his head "I'll try my best to find him" he said bowing and then leaving the room.

After the battle with Aizen Momo, Toshiro's only love and friend, was in a coma for three and a half years and then died shortly after waking up. It was heart breaking for everyone but Toshioro didn't take it too well and began to pull away from everyone even more than he already was. He began to disappear more and more and because Byakuya had the most experience with this sort of thing he was assigned to make sure he didn't do anything too drastic. Byakuya knew where to look he knew the feeling of looking for something long gone he could understand what it felt like to feel left alone but he didn't want Toshiro to end up like him and that's why he agreed to watch over him. Byakuya knew where Toshiro was and quickly went to Toshiro's grandmother's house, he and Momo grew up. He stopped in front of the house watching Toshiro sit in the garden looking at nothing in particular. He quietly walked over to him and sat down next to him, neither of them spoke.

"Its my fault" the small captain said in a emotionless voice

"No, its not" Byakuya said equally emotionless

"Yes, it is."

"No, its not"

Toshiro looked at Byakuya for a brief moment before looking at the closed door of the house again. "Do you think its your fault?" he asked talking about Hisana

"Sometimes." Byakuya said with a sigh "But I know there was nothing I could have done to stop it."

"I could of stopped it." he began his on going self-hate fest "I stabbed her. It was my blade that killed her. I should of protected her. I was weak." he began to cry "She didn't even know I loved her. I am so stupid and weak. I don't deserve to live."

"Stop" Byakuya wouldn't let Toshiro go there it was too dangerous, he went there too and it just makes everything worse. "Don't say that. You deserve to live. You didn't die because it wasn't your time."

Toshiro turned to him with hot tears rolling down his cheeks "So you're saying it was her time to go? How could you say that?"

"That's not what I said. Some people go before their time, some go when its their time but it is never something for you to determine." he turned to look at him in the eye "Taking your life is not the right path Toshiro."

"That's not what I said."

"But that's what you were thinking." Byakuya pulled up his sleeve and showed Toshiro the long scar on his forearm from his wrist to the inside of his elbow. He ran his finger up and down it "You see that I did that a year after my wife died. I couldn't take it. This pain. Hurt less than the pain I was feeling inside. There is nothing in the world that hurts more than watching the one person you love more than anything in the world die right in front of you. Not being stabbed. Not being sliced into a million pieces. Nothing. But you wanna know something that makes you feel better?" he wiped a tear from Toshiro's face. "People. Friends. I went 50 years without contact with anyone I pushed everyone away. I didn't want any one in my life. They wouldn't understand how I feel. They wouldn't know how it feels to be me. They wouldn't care. And most importantly, what if I got too close? What if they became important to me and they too left me? This feeling you have now is only amplified when you are alone. When you isolate yourself you shut out all sources of happiness and you have nothing but your nasty thoughts. And these thoughts do nothing but pick at you over and over again. They consume you until you are nothing but a bitter shell of the cold and heartless. And you wish to let them go but they don't leave you alone because all you ever are is alone and this time it_ is_ your fault." Byakuya gave a small smile and ran his hand through Toshiro's hair. "It gets better though. Its not always dark. You will be happy again just let someone in. I'm not telling you to go out and meet tons of people because I know you don't work that way but what you should do is try. Don't let 50 years past by before you're happy again."

"But I don't have any friends, she was my only one." Toshiro said softly

"I thought you got along well with Ichigo's sister. What was her name again?"

"Karin." Toshiro said. He shrugged "I don't know we played soccer together a few times, she knows I'm a soul reaper. She's not too bad."

"Why don't you hang out with her? I heard she too lost someone maybe she can help you heal."

"I don't know..."

"We'll start slow. How about you have lunch with me today and tomorrow you can go talk to Karin."

"You don't think this is too fast?"

"Momo has been gone for six months if you don't get out of this depression now you'll be stuck forever. And this _might_ be a little fast but you're still young I don't want you to waste your life wallowing in self pity." Byakuya stood up and held his hand out "Come on, we'll go get some ice cream or something."

"I don't like ice cream. Can we get watermelon instead?" he stood up stretching.

"Of course we can." Byakuya smiled "It'll get better I promise."

Toshiro hugged Byakuya and pulled away quickly "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I just don't want you to be like me."

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat in his office eating lunch with Toshiro as promised, after they talked they got watermelons and then they both went back to their offices, Yumichika went to have lunch with Ikkaku since they haven't seen each other all day for the first time in forever so Byakuya had the office to himself. While they were having lunch there was a knock on the door, Byakuya knowing it was Renji told him to come in.<p>

"Oh, you're replacing me already." Renji said walking over to Byakuya and kissing his cheek "Good afternoon, Captain." he said to Toshiro

"Renji, I told you this you don't have to call me captain anymore." Byakuya said

"I wasn't talking to you, conceited, I was talking to Captain Hitsugaya." Renji stuck his tongue out at Byakuya "How are you?" he asked Toshiro

"I'm fine" the small captain answered with a small smile, entertained by Byakuya and Renji's interaction with one another.

"Hey, Lil foot" Renji said sitting on Byakuya's desk grinning when a vein popped up on Hitsugaya's head "Did you know Byakuya here has many..._.talents_?"

"Renji what are you..." Byakuya's eyes widened "Renji, you shut your got damn mouth." he said through clenched teeth punching Renji in the back.

Renji turned around and looked at him "Ouch, you can't hit me if you don't want me to say anything about..."

"You keep talking and it won't be happening again. Got it." Byakuya gave Renji one of his many death glares and Renji snapped his mouth shut.

"Got it." Renji shook his scare and smiled "So, since we're not having lunch together can we have dinner?"

"Nope, the chef is making my favorite for dinner tonight."

"Can I come?"

"You won't like it its hot."

"Can I come anyway. I mean I've tasted you and there's nothing hotter than that."

Toshiro choked on the food he swallowed before turning red in the face, he blushed knowing Renji meant something dirty. "Captain, I don't think this is a conversation I should hear."

Byakuya was red too, he didn't know if Renji was being sweet or if he was being an ass "I'm sorry Toshiro, I forgot Renji was so vulgar."

Renji's jaw dropped "I was giving you a compliment."

"Thank you but it was still dirty." Byakuya then had a thought "Did you tell your friends about last night?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Renji looked around the room to avoid contact "Well Shiro asked about it meaning he and Ichigo know and since Shiro knows Yorichi knows, meaning Kisuke knows. Shuhei visited me and Shiro told him too so Izuru knows which means Yumi knows and Ikkaku knows too. So to answer your question: no I didn't, Shiro did."

Byakuya growled "Get out before I kill you."

Renji hopped off the desk "What! Why! I didn't do anything it was Shiro who couldn't keep his mouth shut its not like I told Ran you blew me last night if I did then the whole soul society would know." he yelled

Byakuya sighed and ran a hand over his face "Well Toshiro knows now."

"That's one person."

"And since you yelled it I'm sure half the squad knows too."

"Oops"

Byakuya glared at Renji and then he closed his eyes took a deep breath and opened them again. "I am going to kill you."

"What did I do, they already know we're together I'm sure they don't expect us to just be sitting around reading books."

"Its not them knowing what we do that I'm worried about. I'm not ready to have a conversation with the clan about why people in the soul society are talking about me having sex, Renji"

"Well you won't be having that conversation cuz we're not having sex, remember."

Byakuya stood up "I _know_ you are not bitching at me about that already we have been together one week I surely hope you don't expect me to just sleep with you just cuz."

"Yes. That is exactly what I expect."

"Oh really, so you think I'm one of those sluts you find on the street that you just sleep with and leave in the morning."

Toshiro looked back and forth between them still finding the two amusing, not really knowing how it got here though.

"That's not what I said. What I said was I'd like to have sex with my boyfriend."

"I don't recall you being my boyfriend I recall telling the squad we we're dating."

"Oh really, we're just dating so I can go on 'dates' with other people. " Renji used air quotes when he said dates

"You can try but you'll never make it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Its a promise."

"I'd like to see you try to stop me."

"You wouldn't even see me coming."

"That's why Yorichi is faster than you." Renji said knowing it would anger Byakuya more.

Byakuya gasped "Ichigo is a better fighter than you."

Renji gasped "You... Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No you shut up"

"Make me."

"Fine" Renji grabbed the front of Byakuya's shihakusho and kissed him then pushed him away. "And last night you did say I was your boyfriend." when Byakuya didn't say anything he smirked "Are you speechless? So one way to get you to shut up is the kiss you, I'm going to be doing that a lot more often."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Get out."

Renji smirked "I'll see you at dinner, baby" he said walking out.

Byakuya huffed and sat down, then he remembered Toshiro was there but was happy the boy had a smile on his face. "See it does get better."

* * *

><p>Much like the night before Byakuya and Renji were making out on the couch in Byakuya's room and Renji was getting way too hot way too fast, so he pushed Byakuya away sighing when he whined.<p>

"What?" Byakuya whined

"How about we not make out tonight and we just talk." Renji said with a hand on Byakuya's chest so he doesn't attack him.

"Renji, we can talk during the day I invite you over at night so things like this can happen." He tried to kiss Renij but he pushed him back.

"I understand but since you are my boyfriend I would like to know more about you like your childhood and things like that."

"My childhood was shitty and sad" Byakuya deadpanned "Now back to what we were up to."

"No" Renji pushed him back again "There has to be some happiness in your childhood it can't be all bad."

Byakuya sighed and got off Renji's lap and then sat down Indian style facing him. "Um what would you like to know."

"How did you meet Yorichi?"

"Well I've known her my whole life but for the beginning of it she was a cat. Ever since I could remember this cat would visit me -I didn't know it was her until later- but I would be playing by myself with a toy or something and this black cat would just walk over to me and try to get me to play with at first I didn't want to play I was content by myself but after a few days I began to play back and the cat would visit me everyday. That cat was my best friend and I thought I was the only one who knew it could speak I thought it was magic. She stayed in cat form until I was six -that was when my mother died- I was crying on my bed and Yorichi came in and hugged me and told me everything would be okay. We got closer when my father died, she was already here everyday but then she began to stay longer and spend the night. I never thought of it as her neglecting her duties as Shihion clan head I just really enjoyed hanging out with my best friend even though all she did was pick on me."

"Aww, that's cute."

Byakuya glared at Renij. "Your turn."

"Okay what would you like to know?"

Byakuya looked around in thought for a short time before looking back at Renji. "When did Yumi and Ikkaku get married I remember you telling me about how Yumi was going to marry Shuhei and just like that he was married to Ikkaku."

"Oh that's a great story" Renji tapped his chin in thought. "Okay, so Yumi and Kaku were always together but never claimed one another. They fucked here and there but we never anything real. Yumi liked relationships and Ikkaku didn't back when I was in squad 11 they used to argue about it all the time but they stopped it never got anywhere. Yumi loved Ikkaku, that was easy to see, and after years of him not noticing Yumi gave up and started being more serious in his relationships then he and Shuhei got close and began dating. No one thought anything of it but over time they got closer and closer and eventually fell in love and then when the winter war happened everyone kinda realized they should hold tight to the things they care about. When everyone healed Shuhei proposed to Yumi and of course he said yes."

"That's wonderful, where was Ikkaku during all of this?"

"Well after Shuhei proposed Kaku kinda stayed away upsetting Yumi in the process they had always been really close they were best friends. Every time Yumi asked Kaku for help with his wedding he always had something else to do and all it did was make Yumi mad and they'd end up fighting. The day before the wedding Ikkaku sat down to have lunch with Yumi and that was when he confessed his love to Yumi but Yumi was angry with him and told him he was too late and walked away from him. Ikkaku came to my apartment complaining about how stupid he was and how he fucked up and lost the love of his life. I just let him whine himself to sleep. The day of the wedding everyone was wondering where Kaku was and Yumi was very upset he would cry and then be angry and then cry again I knew he still loved Ikkaku but there was nothing I could do. The wedding when on, Ikkaku showed up right before the vows were said he told Yumi he loved him and he always has and always did Yumi cried and told Shuhei he was sorry before he ran over to Kaku and they got married the next day. The end."

"I didn't know Ikkaku could be sweet but how was Shuhei after everything."

"Oh Izuru told him he always liked him then they started dating and they got married a few months ago."

"Oh that's nice. Renji it seems all your friends are married."

"No, just four outta eight. Ran is against love for the time being and Shiro believes hollows don't love they only eat, fuck, and fight, and Ichigo and Rukia are..."

"I know they're together Renji it was quite obvious at your birthday party."

"Oh okay well now I don't have to keep it a secret."

"Nope not anymore, is there anything else you wanna know."

"Nope I kinda just wanna go to bed." Renji leaned over and kissed Byakuya and pulled him into his lap "or have more fun."

Byakuya pulled back a little "We have to get up in the morning" he leaned in to kiss Renji then pulled back "and you said this makes you crazy."

"I didn't say it makes me crazy it just makes me want to do things to you."

"Like what?" Byakuya whispered in his ear and began kissing down his neck

"Lets just go to bed."

"Why" he whined

"Cuz you're making me hot." Renji said pushing him again

"Isn't that good"

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Maybe I want you to."

"Stop it."

Byakuya grinned against his neck. "Okay, lets go to bed." he stood up and grabbed Renji's hand

Renji stopped Byakuya from pulling him "And do what?"

"Sleep silly." he smirked "We'll play in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another. Review please.<strong>


	6. Movie night

**Movie Night**

Renji and the rest of the peanut gallery sat around arguing about their movie night that week, it was Renji's turn but his TV was broken and now everyone was telling him to ask Byakuya if they could do it at his house but Renji didn't want to. He wasn't scared -okay maybe he was- but they had only been dating for a little over a month and Renji doesn't want to over step his bounds.

"Just ask him" Rangiku hissed at Renji

"Ask me what?" Byakuya said walking up to them, he forgot to grab his lunch for the day so he figured he'd just eat lunch with Renji and the peanut gallery -no Renji and friends.

"How do you know we're talking about you, there are tons of hims here." Renji said turning to him with a worried look on his face knowing his friends were rolling their eyes at him.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm the only him only you could ask." he sat down next to Renji "So what is it?"

"Well...every week we have movie night and this week its my night but my TV is broken.."

"And you wanna use my home for your movie night." Byakuya finished for him

"They do, I don't"

Ikkaku smacked his lips "Snitch"

"Well I don't mind if you watch in the main room. Chitose begged Rukia to beg me to get a TV so there's a big screen in there we just have to wait until Chitose is finished watching Wheel of fortune and Jeopardy." Byakuya didn't mind if Renji and Friends came over and neither would Chitose, she likes when he has company. "Just don't be too loud and rowdy and don't get drunk and show up either and don't break anything. You two specifically" he pointed to Ikkaku and Shiro.

"What" Shiro said "I don't break things, they just fall in the way of my hands."

"Especially Shiro" Byakuya said with a smirk

* * *

><p>Tonight was movie night and Byakuya was looking in his mirror debating whether or not he should put his hair in a ponytail, he didn't know why it was so important to him its not like he cared what Renji's friends thought. He sighed and shook his head deciding to just go into the living room and wait for Renji and friends to show up. Byakuya decided to wear a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt, Yorichi caught wind of the movie night arrangements and told him to wear something casual and also invited herself. Byakuya sat down on the couch with Chitose and watched Jeopardy with her waiting for Renji and friends to show up.<p>

"Master Byakuya" a guard said walking up to him "Renji and friends are here."

Byakuya tried not to laugh, he told the guards at the door to call everyone who shows up 'Renji and friends' or 'and friends' just to piss them off. "Thank you."

Renji walked in and glared at him with Ikkaku and Yumichika behind him. "You told them to call us 'Renji and friends'"

Byakuya smiled and walked up to Renji to kiss him but Renji stopped him. "Its funny."

"You have a very annoying sense of humor." Renji leaned down to kiss him and then looked around the room. "This living room is huge. How come I've never seen it before?"

"You come in a different door to get to my room."

"Oh okay." he continued to look around "Wow, its like a American style home in here."

"Rukia's idea, I guess she planned on having company one day." He waved over to the couch "Have a seat" he said to Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Don't you have to greet people when they enter the house" Ikkaku said plopping down on the couch.

"Actually your supposed to greet the host when you enter their home but its fine I know you have no manners."

"Well.."

"Can you two not fight tonight?" Yumi pleaded

"Fine but if he starts I'll finish." Byakuya and Ikkaku said at the same time and then glared at each other.

Renji said down at the end of the couch pulling Byakuya down to sit next to him, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his neck. "Stop" Byakuya said squirming.

Renji huffed but stopped and waited for the others to arrive. Shuhei and Izuru arrived next bringing popcorn and carbonated drinks. Rangiku came bringing potato chips and dip. Yorichi came bringing nothing but Byakuya figured she would. Rukia, Ichigo, and Shiro were the last to arrive which confused everyone because Rukia lived there and when Renji brought it up he got a smack in the back of the head. When Chitose's shows went off she stood up and stretched smiling at Byakuya.

"Bya be nice to your friends okay, I want them to come back. Yorichi isn't the best influence."

"Hey" Yorichi said

"Chitose, they are not my friends" Byakuya said "They are Renji's friends."

"And Renji is your boyfriend so that makes them your friends too." Chitose said

"That's not how it works but okay." Byakuya said rolling his eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

Byakuya wanted to face palm, Chitose was treating him like a child again "Can you go now?"

"Fine, call me if you need anything." she said walking away.

"I won't be" Byakuya said quietly hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"Don't get smart" Chitose said

Byakuya rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay" he said to everyone "I have cable but I don't know how it works I'm rarely in here."

"Cousin!" a man looking a lot like Byakuya but with brown eyes said walking into the room with a evil gleam in his eyes and a evil smirk on his face. "You have company? How nice."

"What do you want, Akinori?" Byakuya growled, they had a rivalry since childhood and Byakuya couldn't stand the man he always makes him revert back to his old ways.

"I can't visit my cousin?" Akinori put a hand to his heart as if in pain "I am hurt, do you not want me around cousin?"

"I rather you stay in your common home where you belong." Byakuya glared at him

The tension in the room was thick and no one wanted to say anything fearing the slight chance something could go wrong.

Akinori glared at Byakuya darkly "The one who belongs in a common home is you. You stole clan head from me."

"I stole nothing from you" Byakuya growled "Grandfather gave me the title because I deserve it."

"He only gave it to you because your father died."

"He gave it to me because I deserve it and don't bring my father in this."

"Or what, cousin?" Akinori leered at Byakuya "You do remember the rules, don't you? You're in enough trouble as it is, aren't you? You're not married. You don't have kids. And now you're sleeping with a man, although" Akinori looked Renji up and down "he is quite handsome I understand your attraction to him but, tell me cousin, what is your attraction to commoners? Your wife..a commoner. Your boyfriend..a commoner. You even adopted a commoner into the family, Byakuya, do you like breaking the rules?"

"Keep my wife out this?" Byakuya said through barred teeth, he took deep slow breaths trying not to lose his temper.

"Then how about we talk about your mother.."

"Don't talk about my mother either." Byakuya snapped

"Then what should we talk about then, cousin, how you stole clan head from me? Or how you've managed to break rule after rule and still be clan head." Akinori yelled at him

Byakuya stood up crossing his arms and eyed his cousin down "If they take it from me who are they going to give it to. Grandfather's too old and they're certainly not going to give it to you, that would be downgrading."

Akinori walked up to Byakuya with his hands at his side he got right in Byakuya's face and snarled "It would be an upgrade."

"How would it be an upgrade? I am smarter than you, faster than you, stronger than you, I am better than you in every way." Byakuya smirked "Why would they demote me just to put someone of lesser value in my place?"

Akinori snarled and tried to punch Byakuya but Byakuya blocked it and kneed him in the stomach sitting back down on the couch while he watched his cousin roll around on the floor in pain. And then Chitose walked in and Byakuya already knew he was in trouble from where she was standing it looks like Byakuya attacked him, as usual.

"Byakuya, what did you do to your cousin?" she said

"Nothing, I was protecting myself he tried to hit me." Byakuya said as if he was a child being punished which is usually how things worked.

"Who stood up first?"Chitose said walking over to Akinori to help him stand up.

"I did but he started it."

"How old are you?"

"I don't see how that matters."

"You're too old to be blaming others for your actions" Chitose helped Akinori stand up "Come on so you can apologize."

"I'm not apologizing. I am not sorry for anything."

"Byakuya Kuchiki" Chitose said with a glare

Byakuya huffed and stood up following Chitose and Akinori out of the living room. He pulled a vase down when he walked past it.

"That was intense" Shiro said "its was like watching Ichigo in high school all over again."

"Bya-boo's whole life is like that, well has been." Yorichi said "Bya-boo used to be bad, like really bad he had a temper problem."

"Really?" Renji said with a smirk "Do you have any proof? Video footage? Anything like that?"

Yorichi smiled back at him "Why yes I do, Kisuke gave me a camera to follow Bya-boo around with just so he can see how crazy he really is. I left it in his room I'll go get it." Yorichi was back from Byakuya's room in two minutes with a necklace in her hand, she bent down in front of the tv and plugged the ends of the necklace in the tv and a picture came up.

"Wasn't this thing made like 100 years ago?" Ikkaku said

"Kisuke was very ahead of his time." Yorichi said with a smile

"Everybody shut up I wanna watch this." Renji said

"I got a good one" Yorichi said walking over to the tv she pressed the button on the necklace and sat back down. "This one leads to Bya-boo getting sent away."

"This is gonna be good." Renji said

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked walking back in the room.

"Bout to watch you act crazy." Renji said pulling him down to sit next to him.

_"Cousin" a young Akinori said sitting across from Byakuya in the kitchen with a bitter smile on his face "How are you?"_

_Byakuya gave him a bored look "What do you want?"_

_"I found something" Akinori put his hand in front of Byakuya's face to show him he was holding a necklace._

_Byakuya's face froze, that was his mother's necklace "Where did you get that?"_

_"I found it."_

_"Why were you in my room." Byakuya growled_

_"I was looking for something."_

_"Give it back." Byakuya reached for it_

_Akinori snatched his arm back "No, its mine now."_

_"Give it back."_

_"Make me"_

_Byakuya growled and then jumped over the table tackling Akinori to the ground. He began punching him over and over again while he straddled him. He was pulled away by a guard just when he started choking him._

_"Get off me." Byakuya screamed "Get the fuck off me." He was pulled out of the kitchen and was knocking vases over on his way down the hallway. "Get off me." Byakuya was put outside and the door was locked so he couldn't get back in. He ran up to the door and pulled it over and over again. "Let me in. Open this fucking door. I am going to kill him." he screamed and then Akinori stood in front of the door smiling swinging the necklace round and round on his finger. Byakuya roared and punched the glass door and then he kicked it forgetting he didn't have on any shoes._

_"Bya calm down" Yorichi said in her cat form_

_"You calm the fuck down." Byakuya hissed at her. He paced for a bit and then noticed there was a window open. He walked up to it and climbed into it, Yorichi didn't follow him but watched Akinori in the door and then Byakuya attacked him and there were throwing punches left and right. Byakuya slammed Akinori into the door over and over again and then the glass broke and they fell through still fighting one another. There was blood everywhere but the boys kept fighting and then two guards appeared and tried to separate them but Byakuya wouldn't let go of Akinori's shirt so he could keep punching him._

_"Byakuya" Byakuya's Grandfather, Genrei, growled "Stop it." __Byakuya reluctantly let go and breathed heavily through his nose. "I'm sending you to live with Captain Jushiro until I feel you are ready to come back."_

_"This is bullshit." Byakuya cursed_

"You. Are. Crazy." Renji said with his jaw dropped, along with everyone else.

"He stole my mother's necklace from my room." Byakuya explained. "My dead mother. Don't touch my things."

"How long did you live with Captain Ukitake?" Yumichika asked

Byakuya shrugged "A year. For six months I attacked my cousin every time I saw him, that's why I stayed away so long. I had to take anger management classes. I do yoga now and count down from 100 to calm myself."

"Well its not working cuz you get angry with me all the time." Renji said

"Sometimes, Renji, if I don't say something I'll kill you. You just frustrate the fuck outta me sometimes."

"You are _very_ irritating, Renji" Ichigo said

"So what happen to the kid in the video" Shuhei asked "He seemed fun, not that you're not fun."

Byakuya smiled "Well that boy there was..."

"Angry" Yorichi said

"Misunderstood." Byakuya corrected "I was a kind of a rebel, I guess, I mean was a nerd too. I read every book there was to read, I was great at science and math. While my cousins were outside playing I was in the library learning kido spells. I was like night and day. One second I'd be calmly reading a book and the next second I'd be set off by something that didn't go my way."

"You were crazy." Ikkaku said

"I wasn't crazy" Byakuya countered "I was tired. Yes, I got upset when someone told me no but what you don't know and what no one ever seems to see is my cousins -there were three of them- hated me. We used to play together -well when I wasn't reading we would- Akinori and I were the closest and when I was 12 my grandfather announced I was next in line for clan head and all Hell broke loose. Akinori and the others would plan with each other to jump me so I look weak and my grandfather would see me unfit and make one of them clan head. They would torture me but because I was the only one who took hand-to-hand combat seriously I always came out on top meaning I was the one who always got in trouble."

"Is that why you're so good at hand-to-hand?" Renji asked

"Yup, I had to fight my cousins all the time. They liked to attack me during nap time -little bitches- I'd be in the great room sleeping on the couch and they'd try to walk in quietly but I was used to being attacked in my sleep so the floor creaking would wake me up all the time. And we would go at it."

"Well I see it has stopped." Izuru said

"Not really, as you saw Akinori still picks on me waiting for me to snap. Its so hard not to."

"Um my question wasn't answered" Shuhei said "What happen to the boy?"

"Sorry, Shuhei" Byakuya said "The clan happened to the boy. After Hisana died the clan took that opportunity to suck all the rebel outta me. The clan doesn't like people like me, they want a powerful yes man. They don't want someone who's going to disagree with them or who has a mind of their own. They want someone who is going to take the blame when they fuck up and things like that. When Hisana was still alive I was still very much a rebel I talked back to them, I gave my opinion, I did everything they hated but when Hisana died I was no longer in the mood to be that way and they took that time to beat the rules and the concepts of the clan into my head until I was their perfect soldier. For a while I was, I no longer had any family or friends, my grandfather was there but he was busy with something else at the time, and I let them take over my mind but after a while I was getting tired of them so I became Captain of Squad Six -and to show my cousin I was better than him- and then I regained my fighting spirit, it wasn't as strong as it was but it was there."

"Is it back in full swing now?" Shiro asked

"Oh I hope not, I'm much faster and stronger now I could kill someone. I'm not going to lie I would go a little too far here and there."

"You used to send people to the forth division in groups" Yorichi said

"No I didn't and you act like I just attacked them for no reason, they provoked me."

"Back then it didn't take much for someone to provoke you, they coulda sneezed wrong and you'd be 'protecting yourself'" Yorichi used air quotes "God forbid a squad 11 member looks at you for too long and your all over him like white on rice."

"Squad 11 was.."

"They were not out to get you. You're about to sleep with an ex-squad 11 member." Yorichi smirked pointing at Renji

"That is different." Byakuya said looking away from her

"You just made a squad 11 member your leuitenant for the second time."

"Shut up, point proven." Byakuya huffed crossing his arms.

"Thank you." Yorichi waved at no one as if she had won an award "Thank you."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "So how about this movie."

"Renji was supposed to bring one." Yumichika said pointing over to him

"I was?" Renji said surprised

"It was your turn to host movie night and your turn to provide the movie." Yumi said shaking his head "I should have known this would happen."

"This probably isn't the first time Renji forgot the movie" Byakuya said "What do you do when that happens.?"

"Talk about sex" Rangiku said

"I like that topic" Yorichi said

"Of course you do, wench." Byakuya said to her. He looked at the others "Lets talk about sex then."

"Um okay" Rangiku said with a grin "How many of you are bi?"

"You know the answer to that question." Ikkaku said

"We have new players." Rangiku snapped "Anyone?"

Byakuya, Shiro, Renji, Ikkaku, Shuhei, and Ichigo raised their hands.

"Put your hand up." Byakuya hissed at Yorichi "You took a dip in the lady pool."

"Yeah I stuck my toe in but I like dick." Yorichi stuck her tongue out at him. She looked over to Ichigo and got real close to his face. "You've played in the boy pool, how come you didn't tell me." she ran her finger under his chin slowly grinning as he turned bright pink

"Stop molesting him." Byakuya said "Not everyone likes to be touched by you."

"You like it." She turned her lustful gaze on him.

Byakuya was unfazed by her gaze as usual but gave her a lustful gaze of his own "We haven't played in a long time, demon cat, do you think I still like it."

"What kind of games y'all playin'" Renji said eagerly "I wanna play."

Byakuya looked at Renji with the same lustful gaze "I don't want you playing our game, Renji, I don't like to share."

"Oh my gawd, let me play." Renji begged

"No" Yorichi said leaning forward giving Renji a great view of her breasts "You can't play this game, its dangerous."

"I will be so careful." Renji begged "Please."

"Okay" Byakuya and Yorichi said. They moved close to Renji face and let their lips ghost over his and then whispered "Sike." and sat back down in their seats laughing.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you make out with Yorichi in front of your friends." Byakuya laughed "I wouldn't even let you do that behind closed doors."

Renji pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is cruel and unusual punishment."

Byakuya kissed Renji's cheek "I'll make it up to you later."

Renji was still pouting "Fine." he then grabbed Byakuya and put him on his lap and french kissed him. He pulled away and grinned "I will always be able to do that to you."

Byakuya glared at him. "Just remember that I have teeth."

"Byakuya" Rangiku said "have you always liked men?"

"Yes" Yorichi answered for him

"I will answer my own questions, thank you." he said to Yorichi, he looked at Rangiku adjusting himself on Renji lap so he could sit up. "Yes, I've always liked men, I have always been sexually attracted to men."

"How do you feel about women.?"

"I feel different about women, its weird, I'm emotionally and mentally attracted to women. I have never looked at a women and thought 'I wouldn't mind fucking her' like my first thought is 'I would love to get to know her'. But when it comes to men my first thought is often 'what does he look like naked'. When I was with my wife it wasn't like it is with Renji."

"Well of course not he has a penis." Ikkaku said earning him a slap in the head from Yumi

"Thank you, Yumi" Byakuya said with a smirk "With my wife it was slow and emotional, with Renji its more animalistic even though we're not having sex yet its still pretty intense." Byakuya looked back at Renji "Do you think so?"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore I'm starting to feel some type of way in my pants. Just talking about fucking you turns me on." Reni said shaking his head trying to get the images out of his head

Byakuya kissed Renji "I'm glad I'm such a turn on."

"Did you plan on marrying a woman?" Rangiku asked

"Why you asking him all these questions?" Ikkaku said

"I know about all of you guys if he's gonna be in this group I wanna know about him too." Rangiku stuck her tongue out at Ikkaku

"Its fine" Byakuya said with a smile "I don't mind. I didn't know if I would marry a woman or a man I just figured I'd marry who ever I fell in love with."

"And I promised him that if he married a man I'd have their babies." Yorichi said

"That's so sweet." Rukia said "See you do love each other."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "She's okay."

"I'm fantastic" Yorichi said "Hey, Bya-boo, how far do you and Renji go?"

"What do you mean?" Yorichi lifted an eyebrow and Byakuya understood her question "As far as you can go without being penetrated...with a penis."

Yorichi's jaw dropped "So you've been..poked...in the hole. You are nasty."

"Coming from the women who said it was okay to have sex while having dinner." Byakuya said to her.

"Hey, I was hungry and horny and I didn't wanna choose between the two."

"Still disgusting." Byakuya stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Don't you swallow." Ikkaku said trying to irritate Byakuya on purpose

Byakuya blushed "That's none of your business."

"I have a question" Renji said to Byakuya "How many guys did you blow before me, there's no way you are as good as you are."

"Maybe he's a natural born dick sucker like Ichigo." Shiro said with a smirk

Ichigo gasped and punched Shiro "Shut the fuck up."

"Its okay Ichi-baby" Rukia said "I've heard that story already, Renji talks a lot."

"Got damn, Renji,"Ichigo yelled "Can you ever keep quiet?"

"No" Byakuya said

Renji's jaw dropped "You're supposed to have my back." Renji said to Byakuya

"Renji, you talk too much I knew everything about your friends _before_ we started dating."

"Okay, you know what? Movie night is over I don't like it when you agree with my friends." Renji pouted

"Aww, Renji" Byakuya cooed "I'm having fun with your friends, isn't this what you wanted."

"I don't want it anymore." Renji stood up making Byakuya stand up too since he was on his lap "Come on" he grabbed his hand "Lets go to your room and do something dirty."

"I can not say 'no' to that." Byakuya smiled and let Renji pulled them away "Rukia, show your friends the way out."

Rukia rolled her eyes "I'd never thought I'd see the day Byakuya Kuchiki ditches something for dick." she stood up and stretched her back "Lets go guys."

"That's my boy." Yorichi said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Renji" Byakuya moaned rolling his hips on Renji's lap "I think I'm ready for..." he felt a sneeze coming "Hold on...Achhoooo. Sorry." He shook his head and sat back on Renji's lap "Renji" he started again "I'm ready for...achhoooo." his eyes widened when he looked at his hands "No. No. No." he chanted<p>

"What is your nose bleeding?" Renji said worriedly

"No worse." Byakuya stood up and went to the bathroom he came back with tissue in his hands "I'm sick." he whined with an instantly stuffy nose.

"What? How do you know you only sneezed once."

"That's how it starts." Byakuya whined "Renji, I barely sneeze and the only reason I would sneeze is if I had the Noble's Cold."

"You guys have your own cold!"

"Unfortunately." Byakuya sighed "Years ago some lazy noble wanted to stop doing his work for a while and the only way to get out of work is to be sick so he concocted a virus that lasts for a whole week and there's no cure or anything you just suffer through it."

"Well it can't be that bad."

"The first day is coughing and sneezing. The second day extreme drowsiness but I can't sleep all day because I have to stay hydrated, this day is the most dangerous because sometimes you die in your sleep. The third day is by far the worst all you do all day is throw up from both ends. The forth day is a migraine that lasts all day. And last but not least, the fifth day is a sore throat and you can't talk for the whole day." Byakuya huffed and plopped down on the couch next to Renji, he laid down on his shoulder. "I don't wanna go to Captain Unohana she makes me take nasty medicine." he whined

"Aww, baby." Renji cooed he was about to kiss Byakuya but stopped "Is this contagious?"

"Not to you." Byakuya sniffled and accepted the kiss from Renji. "Stupid Akinori, I know he gave it to me on purpose. There's no reason for him to visit me." Byakuya pouted "I hate him."

"You sound so cute." Renji cooed and kissed Byakuya again "I'll be here everyday after work if you want me to."

"No, I'm not ready for you to see that side of me yet. I'm terrible when I'm sick."

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

"Its really bad, Renji,you're not gonna like me after this."

"I'm sure its not that bad."

"You'll see." Byakuya pouted

"What were you going to ask me?" Renji asked running his fingers through Byakuya's hair

"Never mind we can't do it for the next five days anyway." Byakuya sighed "Renji I need you to tell some people something tomorrow, okay."

"Okay"

"Tell Yumi he has to take my place at the captain's meeting and he is in charge for the week. Tell Yorichi she can't come over or she'll get sick. And tell Rukia she has to stand in for me for the noble's meeting on Wednesday. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I'm not slow." Renji rolled his eyes

"I didn't say you were slow you just have problems following more than one order."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Sick day number one: <em>Coughing and sneezing<em>

"Didn't I say I didn't want anymore fuckin' soup." Byakuya screamed with a stuffy nose throwing the second bowl of soup out of his room. "Don't bring me anymore fucking soup, do you hear me?" he yelled at the maid standing next to the bed with tears in her eyes

After work, as promised, Renji made his was to Byakuya's manor but first he changed his clothes into something for comfortable. Figuring he'd probably be sleeping over he decided to throw on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. When Renji walked in it was chaos, everyone was scrabbling around even Chitose was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Renji also noticed at lot of people sighed with relief when he walked it seemed they hoped he'd calm Byakuya down. Renji saw the girl run from Byakuya's room in tears and then saw the broken bowl of soup on the floor outside the door. He knocked on the door and then poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

Byakuya sneezed. "I guess."

Renji slowly walked in and sat down on the bed next to Byakuya "How you feeling?"

"Like shit." Byakuya sniffled "I just want dis to be over." he pouted

"You sound so fuckin' cute." Renji cooed

"Shut up. You didn't even kiss me when you came in." he sneezed then coughed

"Cuz you're sick."

"But I told you last night you couldn't catch it." he whined, he coughed again

"That doesn't make you unsick."

"Fine" Byakuya pouted and crossed his arms and sneezed "Go home then."

Renji gave Byakuya's cheek a wet kiss "You are so cute."

Byakuya coughed. "I hate you."

"Is there anything I can do for my sick boyfriend?"

"No...well I'm sleepy will you lay down with me?" cough.

"Anything for the cutest man in the world." Renji grinned

Byakuya rolled his eyes, sneezed, and scooted over. "This is gonna be a quick nap." he laid down on his side.

"Shh" Renji said lying down pulling Byakuya close to him he noticed a lack of clothing "Are you naked?"

"Shh, we're going to sleep." Byakuya giggled.

* * *

><p>Sick day number two: <em>drowsiness<em>

"Just let me sleep." Byakuya whined trying to push Chinose away from him.

"You need to eat and drink something." she said trying to get him to sit up.

"No, I don't want it just let me sleep."

"Byakuya, you haven't eaten all day you have to eat."

"I don't wanna eat."

Renji knocked on Byakuya's door and then entered. Today seemed a lot calmer people were still a little frantic but there was no one crying, that was a relief. "Baby?" Renji called

"Renji" Chitose said with a smile. "He won't get out of bed and he hasn't been eating or drinking all day."

"Okay..um..let me see what I can do." Renji walked over and sat on the bed "Babe, you gotta eat or you'll get sicker."

"But I'm sleepy" Byakuya whined leaning on Renji

Renji bit his lip in thought and then grinned "I have an idea." he looked at Chitose "Go turn the tub on and put it on cold...please." he felt weird ordering her around. Chitose nodded and went to Byakuya's bathroom. Renji stood up and laughed when Byakuya fell on the bed, he then bent over to pick him up bridal style. He carried sleeping Byakuya to the bathroom and stood over the tub. "I'm going to put him in it. If I drop him he'll kill me so I'll just place him in it, this should wake him up. This is also pay back from all the cold cups of water he threw on me when I fell asleep in the office." Renji got down on his knees and then laid Byakuya down in the ice cold water.

Byakuya gasped and sat straight up in the water he glared at Renji "What the fuck is wrong with you." he yelled at Renji

"You wouldn't get up" Renji shrugged "You need to eat and drink something."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "Fine, get me out of this cold ass water."

Renji snickered and did as he was told he helped Byakuya stand up and handed him a towel. Byakuya snatched the towel away and marched into his bedroom where he sat on his bed and pouted at Renji. "Since you're acting like a baby want me to feed you." Renji joked when Chitose set Byakuya's food on a tray in front of him. Byakuya just looked at Renji and rolled his eyes as he began to eat, Renji kissed his cheek. "I'm sorwy." he cooed "Forgive me." he kissed Byakuya cheek again. "I was just trying to wake you up so you wouldn't die. I was worried." he said softly, kissing Byakuya's cheek again.

Byakuya breathed heavily through his nose. "Are you spending the night?" he said without looking over at Renji.

"If you let me." he pouted

Byakuya rolled his eyes and continued to eat, he didn't speak to Renji until he was finished eating and Chitose had come and picked his plate and tray up. "I have to stay up for a little longer." he said to Renji "Entertain me."

"I am not a monkey but fine stand up I have a way to keep you up." Renji held his hand out

Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand and let him pull him out of bed "What do you have in mind."

"Dancing."

"What. Renji, I don't dance." Byakuya tried to pull away but Renji held on tight. I wasn't that he couldn't dance he loved dancing and was quite good at it but he just didn't want the rest of the house to know that, because what the house knows the clan knows and what the clan knows will be used against you. He could hear them now 'why were you out dancing instead of finding a wife so you can get us an heir blah blah blah...'

"You do dance and you dance beautifully and I know you love it. When you danced on my birthday you were the happiest I've ever seen you." Renji pulled a smartphone out of his pocket and began going through his songlist.

"Where'd you get a smartphone?"

"How do you know what a smartphone is?"

"Yorichi has one she wants me to get one but I don't want to."

"You should get one so when we're apart we can have phone sex."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and punched Renji's nipple. "Can we get to the dancing."

"Fine." Renji picked a song and set it down on Byakuya's nightstand. He pulled Byakuya close to him and moved in place to the music.

_I see it clear, my heart is here_  
><em>We got each other, let's take it from there<em>  
><em>And if I could I'd love up you forever at time, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>What we been through no one else knows<em>  
><em>Cause all that matters is how far this goes<em>  
><em>And it will go until it starts again, oh, oh<em>

"How is a slow song supposed to keep me awake?" Byakuya deadpanned

"Shh and just dance with me."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and danced with Renji which kept him awake. They ended up dancing all night Renji getting Byakuya to dance to any and everything. Byakuya hadn't had this much fun in a long time and he was extremely happy it was with Renji. They ended the dancing with one last slow dance before Renji decided it was time for bed Byakuya pouted but agreed, Renji did have to get up early in the morning.

* * *

><p>Sick day number three: <em>Throwing up from both ends<em>

When Renji walked into the manor today he was surprised that everyone was sitting down somewhere and they all looked at Renji with fear in their eyes and Renji couldn't quite understand why that look was the look for today. Renji walked to Byakuya's room and knocked he went to open the door but it was locked, he knocked again and then Chitose answered but didn't let him in.

"He doesn't want you to see him like this." She said

Renji smirked a little "Is this the 'throwing up from both ends' day?"

"Yes, he told me to send you home because -and I quote- 'I do not look like my flawless self and I don't want my boyfriend to see it'. I would love to let you in but he really doesn't look like himself today."

"Um I get drunk a lot and I've seen it all I don't think seeing him in this state will turn me off."

Chitose smiled a little, she always liked Renji. "Fine but so he doesn't yell at me I'll tell him out physically moved me out of the way." she moved out of the way so Renji could enter.

Renji walked over to the bathroom expecting to smell awful things and was surprised when he smelled "Lavender?" He said looking at Byakuya "Does your ass smell like lavender?"

"Renji" Byakuya whined trying to cover his face while sitting on the toilet and holding a trash can in his hands. Byakuya hated the way he looked today. He was paler than usual, he was sweaty, his eyes were red, he had tear streaks down his face, and his hair was a mess. "I told Chitose not to let you in, I look terrible." he dry heaved a little but nothing came out.

"Baby" Renji said walking into the bathroom "You can't pretty all the time even _I_ have ugly days." he walked to Byakuya and wiped the sweat off his face with a towel he picked up. "And I'm still attracted to you so you were worrying about nothing."

"I wish I could kiss you." Byakuya pouted "You're so sweet to me. I'm going to make this week up to you, I promise."

"You don't have to make it up to me. I care about you and that means I will be there whenever you need me." he kissed Byakuya's forehead. Byakuya dry heaved again and then whined. Renji ran his finger's through his hair even though it was in a ponytail. "Have you been eating and drinking water?"

"Yeah, but everything just comes back up except crackers." Byakuya whined

"I'll go get you some crackers" Renji said standing up and walking out. As soon as Renji walked out of the bathroom Byakuya threw up and Renji felt bad for the man. From drinking all night he knows how bad that feels and Byakuya has been doing it all day. Renji came back as quickly as he could "I got crackers and water for you." he said bringing a chair in with him this time. He held the bottle of water to Byakuya's lips and let him drink from it and then he gave him some crackers. Renji rubbed Byakuya's back "It'll be okay, I'll be right here."

"Thank you." Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed "I think one end of me is throwing up can you help me into the tub? Please."

Renij nodded and stood up helping Byakuya stand up slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy and throw up again. Renji sat Byakuya down in the dry tub and then reached over to turn the water on he smiled when Byakuya sighed as the water hit him. Looking down at Byakuya Renji noticed something "Babe, why are you always naked?"

"I feel most comfortable when I'm naked." Byakuya sighed closing his eyes and laying his head back against the tub.

"I have an idea." Renji said, he continued when Byakuya lifted an eyebrow while his eyes were still closed "How about I bathe you and on a later date you can repay the favor since you want to pay me back."

Byakuya hummed a little "Okay that sounds good just don't shake me up."

"I won't I promise." Renji grabbed a face towel and poured some of Byakuya vanilla scented gel on it "Are you sure you're bi cuz this shower gel is pretty gay. Its from bath and body works, you know they have fragrances for men, right.?"

"I didn't buy it, Yorichi did."

Renji smirked "Figures." he began washing Byakuya's chest and stomach grinning when Byakuya sighed. After he washed the man's whole body twice he began washing his hair massaging his scalp to relax him. "Babe, you can get out now." Renji nudged Byakuya when he was finished but he didn't move. Renji panicked he thought something bad happened but then Byakuya groaned and Renji knew he was sleeping. Renji drained the water out of the tub and grabbed a towel he picked Byakuya up out of the tub covering him with the towel. He dried him quickly and put him to bed putting a trash can next to the bed and he laid down on the other side of him.

* * *

><p>Sick day number four: <em>Migraine<em>

Renji walked right into the manor and saw no one around not even the guards were in their place, he was about to turn around when he heard yelling knowing he was indeed in the right home.

"Shut up!" Byakuya screamed holding his head "Stop talking! Just get out!"

"Can I come in?" Renij said poking his head in after the maids left.

Byakuya laid down in his bad "Just be quiet and don't turn the light on."

"What's today?" Renji said softly when he finally got to the bed

"Migraine." Byakuya groaned

"I can make it a little better." Renji walked into the bathroom and came back with a wet face towel. "Okay, lay on your back I'm gonna put this on your forehead." Byakuya groaned and rolled over, he looked up at Renji but it hurt too bad so he closed his eyes and then he felt something cold on his head. "I've had migraines before and putting a cold wet rag on my head usually works."

"You should've worked in the fourth with the witch doctor."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Cuz she's a witch doctor."

Renji rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "Sorry" he said when Byakuya groaned. "Have you eaten today?"

"Yeah, I had a few things." he sighed "I just wanna go to sleep."

"Every time I get here you wanna go to sleep" Renji pretended to be upset "Why don't you wanna be with me."

"Renji, if I could roll my eyes I would. Why are you bitching at me, you _can_ go home I don't need you here."

"You are the meanest boyfriend ever."

"Well I had plans for us at the end of the week but since I'm mean we won't do them."

"You had plans for us." Renji said eagerly "What are they?"

"Well I wanted to have dinner with you and then we'd have a romantic night in my bedroom. But I'm a mean boyfriend so I'll just sleep...without you."

"Oh I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean it."

"Don't suck up to me now."

"I can suck _something_."

"No, because they'll come in here if I start moaning too loud. So no hanky panky."

Renij pouted and kissed Byakuya's lips softly. "Its been a minute since we've done something and I miss you."

"I miss you, too, and that's why I have this night planned for us. I'll be perfectly fine on Saturday and we will have dinner and something else." he gave a small smirk

"What is it."

"Its a surprise."

"Well I can't wait for the surprise." Renji leaned down and kissed Byakuya again. "Are you tired yet?"

"Yes, very."

"Alright" Renji smiled and laid down next to Byakuya trying his hardest not to shake the bed and they quickly fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Sick day number five: Sore throat<p>

Renji walked in to the very quiet home of Byakuya Kuchiki all the help looked happy and from what Renji could hear there was no one crying and no one yelling. He walked to Byakuya's room as usual and then remembered Byakuya couldn't talk. Renji grinned this is going to be a very fun day.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki." Renji said walking in, knowing it annoyed Byakuya when he called him captain still. "Captain? Did you hear me? Oh wait you can't speak, can you." he teased and sat down next to Byakuya on the bed. "I'm going to have so much fun. You know I have worked with you so long I know what all your glares mean so I know what you're saying I'm just gonna ignore it." Byakuya have a Renji a 'fuck you' glare and breathed heavily out of his nose. "I'm gonna tell you about my day." he propped his feet up on the bed "Okay so Shiro has been running with Yorichi all week -how come you didn't tell me how annoying Yorichi is- all they do is talk about sex and touch my hair and rile up the squad five members they are so annoying. But today they were even worse cuz Yorichi kept talking about how you were coming back to her and Shiro whined every time she said your name and Ichigo was so help he just put some headphones in and listened to music. And during lunch time Ikkaku and Shuhei kept making fun of me saying I was ditching them for you and I was your bitch. It was so annoying so I left and then when I got to my office Shiro was fucking some random guy." Renji looked over to Byakuya who was giving him an evil glare. "If you want me to stop just tell me...okay so on with my day, so after Shiro was finished I walked in and it smelled like sex so I had to go get Rangiku's febreze and febreze the whole office then...oof." Renji was knocked off the bed and then jumped on. Byakuya straddled Renji and put a pillow over his face just so he would stop talking.

Byakuya sat back pulling the pillow off Renji's face as well, he glared at him. "You want me to shut up." Byakuya nodded "How bout we play a game like charades. I'll do the guessing since you can't talk." Byakuya rolled his eyes and then shrugged. He stood up and sat back on the bed, he thought for a minute and then then held up two fingers "Two words." he then moved his fist around in a circle indicating a movie. "Movie." Byakuya nodded, he looked around the bed and then picked a pillow up and raised it over his head "Lion King" Byakuya smiled and nodded "You like Lion King?" Byakuya nodded, then pointed to his heart "You love it? We should watch it together one day. What other movies do you like." Renji was excited now. Byakuya thought for a moment, he shrugged his shoulders thinking of things you like is always harder when you're on the spot. He rubbed his stomach. "Hungry?" Byakuya nodded and then shot pretend arrows around the room. "Bow and arrow? And Hungry? Hunger Games?" Byakuya nodded "I'm not surprised you like that movie."

They went on all night like that Renji learned a lot about Byakuya and not just movies. He found out Byakuya plays the piano and he's a good artist and he likes to paint and tons of other shit like that. Before they went to bed Byakuya had one more thing to tell him and he acted it out with a grin on his face. Byakuya thrust up a few times "What is that?" Renji was confused, Byakuya rolled his eyes and gave Renji a promising tongue kiss "Sex?" Byakuya nodded he pointed to the bed "In here?" Renji got excited "Today." Byakuya smiled but shook his head. "Tomorrow?" Byakuya blushed and nodded "After dinner." Byakuya nodded again "Don't do it just cuz you feel you have to repay me." Byakuya shook his head, he thought for a minute and then pointed to himself "You want to? Are you sure?" Byakuya nodded and kissed Renji cheek "We'll go slow." Byakuya nodded again and then looked down in embarrassment. Renji put a finger under his chin and lifted it so he could look him in the eye "It'll be okay, as sexy as you are we'll be fine." Byakuya smiled and jumped on Renji kissing him all over. "Is all this sweetness cuz you're sick?" Byakuya nodded. Renji shook his head. "Goodnight, Bya." Renji kissed Byakuya one last time before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here's another one. They are finally about to fuck!<strong>

**Please review.**


	7. Rocket

**Rocket**

_Let me sit this ass on you_  
><em>Show you how I feel<em>  
><em>Let me take this off<em>  
><em>Will you watch me?<em>  
><em>That's mass appeal<em>  
><em>Don't take your eyes<em>  
><em>Don't take your eyes off it<em>  
><em>Watch it, babe<em>  
><em>If you like you can touch it, baby<em>  
><em>Do you, do you wanna touch it, baby?<br>__Rocket-Beyonce_

Byakuya nervously paced his room. Tonight was the night he was going to lose his virginity and he wasn't scared he was terrified not because it'll mean something special or it'll bring them to the next step in their relationship but because Byakuya knew losing his virginity to Renji was going to hurt. Renji wasn't exactly small as a matter of fact Byakuya knew Renji was nowhere near small and now he's reliving all the times he gave Renji head and how he had to hold the base with his hand and sometimes that still wasn't enough to touch Renji's whole dick. Byakuya walked over to his dresser and checked the lube there for the fourth time that night. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he said as calmly as he could.

"Its me, Bya-boo." Yorichi said walking in. She stopped and looked at Byakuya noticing his frantic eyes and red face, she cocked a hip and crossed her arms. "You're nervous. About something." she then grinned "You're getting some dick tonight, I'm happy for you Bya-boo. Why are you so nervous?"

"Because Renji is going to rip me open." Byakuya sighed and sat down on the bed "What if he really hurts me and I never want to have sex again?"

"I'm sure he's not that big."

"Renji once dared me to measure it, its nine inches."

"Hmm Kisuke's only eight." She thought out loud.

"Yorichi" Byakuya snapped "What am I going to do? I told Renji we were going to have sex tonight I can't just tell him we're not."

"Well I'm sure Renji'll understand if you back out but I'm also sure Renji's not gonna ram his dick up your ass and expect you to like it. He'll go slow he knows how sex works and he knows not to ram you and he'll be gentle. You're his boyfriend not just some quick fuck."

Byakuya took a deep breath "Okay, I believe you but if it hurts too bad I'm going to punch him."

There was a knock on the door again, it was Chitose. "Bya, Renji's here." she said through the door

"Okay" Byakuya said "Send him to the garden."

"You having sex in the garden, you sure are adventurous."

Byakuya rolled his eyes at her "We're having dinner first.." Byakuya took another deep breath and stood up, he looked out his bedroom window that faced the garden he could see Renji just getting to the table set up for them. "Okay, time to leave." he told Yorichi

"Can I.."

"No, you can't watch." he brushed his hands over his navy blue kimono, "How do I look?"

"You look nice. Why did you decide to wear a kimono your ass looks great in jeans...you don't have any underwear on, do you?" Byakuya blushed "You are nervous for nothing, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, now get out."

"Fine, but next week when he's fucking your brains out I'll be right here watching you." Yorichi said walking out of the room. "Have fun Bya-boo."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and walked out of the door on the opposite side of his room to get to the garden. "Hi, Renji" he said walking up to the table.

Renji smiled and stood up. "Hi, babe." he leaned in to kiss Byakuya, it was brief but Renji noticed something. "You're nervous, aren't you? Look we don't have to do this, it won't change anything between us, I still find you sexy, we can do all that other stuff we were doing before. Sex is scary and you should give your virginity to someone special and we haven't been together that long and..." Byakuya pulled Renji in for a long passionate kiss just to shut him up, he grinned when Renji ran his hands down his body and grabbed his ass.

"I'm not scared because I don't know if you're special. I know you're special you helped nurse me back to health all this week. I'm not scared of how important this is. I'm afraid you're going to hurt me, you're not exactly small."

Renji grinned like a cheshire cat. "You're afraid cuz I have a big dick. That's a compliment, thank you." Byakuya rolled his eyes and Renji gave him a small peck. "I'll be gentle."

"You better be, I will snatch the hair out of your head." Byakuya pulled away from Renji and sat at the table.

"You might do that cuz I'm fucking you real good." Renji said sitting down across from him. He smiled when Byakuya rolled his eyes "So what's for dinner?"

"Well Rukia told me you really liked steak and potatoes, so I had it made a little special. I had the chef make lobster stuffed steak and mashed potatoes with cheese and bacon and a small salad."

Renji's jaw dropped "Are you planning to have sex tonight or are you trying to but me to sleep."

Byakuya smirked "Well tomorrow is Sunday and we don't have to work so we have all night and all day to do whatever we want. Plus the dinner is my thank you for taking care of me when I was sick."

"Bya I said..."

"Shh" he said putting a finger to Renji's lips "You said don't have sex with you because I want to thank you, I'm not I'm having sex for me."

"But..."

"Let. Me. Thank you. It makes me feel good. When you were taking care of me it made me feel like you were serving me again cuz you're my lieutenant and you had to. I feel better if I do something nice for you too."

"Fine, but remember I don't do things because I want something in return."

"I know and that's what makes you so sweet." Byakuya smiled leaning over the table to kiss Renji.

"If you don't mind try not calling me sweet in front of the boys they already think I'm your bitch."

"You're not my bitch but you will be." Byakuya smirked

"No, I won't."

"Well if my ass is as good as you say my mouth is you'll never leave."

* * *

><p>After dinner Byakuya stood up nervously and grabbed Renji's hand making him stand up as well, Byakuya walked Renji to his bedroom and opened the door to the now candle lit bedroom.<p>

"I had Chitose light candles in here and put some rose petals down to make it romantic." Byakuya said with a blush.

"It looks nice." Renji said with a smile. "So is she here I know we're not going to be quiet."

"I sent everyone home, the chef left after he made dinner, Chitose lives here but she's on the other side of the house. We are the only ones on this side of the house. So we can be as loud as we want."

"Ooo that sounds good." Renji said with a grin. He leaned down to kiss Byakuya's neck. "You ready?" he said in Byakuya's ear making him shudder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Byakuya said reaching for his Kimono and beginning to loosen it up.

"Look, Bya, we don..." Renji started but stopped when Byakuya's Kimono dropped to the floor and Renji saw that he was completely naked. Renji's jaw dropped when Byakuya turned around to face him he saw that Byakuya was half hard already. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Renji said just so he can say he said it when Byakuya yelled at him for being rough.

"I'm ready, Renji." Byakuya smirked

"I see."

Byakuya walked over to his bed and crawled to the head of it, he rolled over on his back sitting up a little. "I'm ready when you are." He leaned over opening a draw and pulled the lube out of it. He tossed it to Renji. "Now, I'm ready when you are."

Renji grinned and undressed quickly he crawling into bed hovering over Byakuya, setting the lube down near Byakuya's waist knowing that's where he would need it to be when the time comes. He leaned down and kissed Byakuya slowly, Byakuya reached into Renji's hair and pulled the tie out so thick red strands of hair fell. "You really like doin that don't you." Renji said pulling away from the kiss for air. He then moved to kiss Byakuya's neck and chest. He moved down Byakuya's body leaving butterfly kisses, he stopped at his second favorite head and kissed it grinning when Byakuya shuddered. He slowly licked Byakuya's dick from base to tip a few times laughing darkly when Byakuya tried to keep himself from moaning too loud, Renji then engulfed Byakuya's whole penis in his mouth humming when Byakuya reached down and grabbed his hair. While blowing Byakuya, Renji grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers and began preparing Byakuya for what's to come he started with one finger patting himself on the back when Byakuya's moans got louder. At three fingers, Renji knew he was close when Byakuya yanked his hair harder and began to breath heavily, Renji then pulled away from Byakuya's dick and removed his fingers.

"I'm going to go all the way now, are you ready?" Renji asked moving back up to kiss Byakuya.

"Yes, I'm ready stop asking." Byakuya snapped angry Renji stopped pleasuring him.

Renji laughed "Okay calm down." he grabbed the lube again this time pouring some on his dick, he pulled Byakuya legs up and put them over his shoulders. He lined his penis up with Byakuya's entrance and then leaned over to kiss him so he would be a little distracted from the pain he knows is sure to come. When their lips met Renji slowly pushed in he hissed a little when Byakuya dragged his nails down his back. He pulled out of the kiss to look at Byakuya when he was all the way in he could see tears in his eyes. "Its okay, I swear it won't hurt for long." Renji said worriedly "If it hurts really bad we can stop r..."

"Renji, shut up. It hurts but I'll be way more upset if you stop now." Byakuya said, he took a deep breath and moved his hips a little trying to get used to Renji being inside him. Once he felt comfortable enough he took another deep breaths. "You can move now, slowly until I tell you other wise." Renji did as he was told and moved slowly in and out of Byakuya. "Okay, Renji, a little faster." Renji complied, Byakuya's breath picked up. "Faster" he breathed. Renji moved a little faster but it was still slow and Byakuya was beginning to get irritated, it felt good but Byakuya knew it could be better and he was ready for it to get better. "Okay, you know what stop."

"What?" Renji said stopping "Am I hurting you?"

"No and that's the problem." Byakuya whined "You've fucked me with your finger harder than this. I need you to fuck me." Byakuya grabbed Renji's faced and kissed him. "I just want you to treat me like you would anyone else. Okay, maybe not because if you leave after this I'm going to kill you. What I'm trying to say is..." he sighed "Just fuck me and make it good so I have a reason not to leave my room tomorrow."

Renji grinned "I can make that happen."

Renji moved in and out of Byakuya a little faster this time grinning at Byakuya's moans. "Faster" Byakuya moaned. This time Renji went a lot faster and hit Byakuya's prostate in the process. "Fuck" Byakuya screamed "Do it again." Renji did as he was told and hit Byakuya's prostate over and over again loving the way Byakuya screamed every time he hit the sensitive gland. "Oh god, yes, Renji." Byakuya screamed dragging his nails down his back. "I'm getting close" he breathed.

"Just wait, baby" Renji said panting "I'm almost there." He grabbed Byakuya's straining erection. "I wanna cum together."

"I can't wait."

"Few more minutes, baby." Renji could feel the coil in his stomach he was getting close. With one more slam to Byakuya's prostate Renji came and let Byakuya cum too. Renji let Byakuya's legs fall off his shoulders and then pulled out so he could lay down next to him. They laid next to each other panting looking up at the ceiling.

"Is it always gonna be that good?" Byakuya asked

"With you it will."

Byakuya looked at Renji for a minute before smiling and looking back at the ceiling. "So I take it its not always like this."

"Unfortunately, its not always amazing. Hey, don't get all cocky with me when I say this but you're the best I ever had and I've had a lot."

"I was blushing before you said the last part, way to ruin the moment." Byakuya smiled and rolled on his side to look at Renji. "If it helps you're the best I've ever had, too"

Renji rolled on his side too "Not really since I'm your first guy." he laughed "But its nice you're trying to be sweet." he kissed Byakuya's nose, he yawned in Byakuya's face earning him a light punch in the stomach. "I'm sleepy."

"Sex makes you sleepy." Byakuya said matter-of-factly yawning as well.

"Oh now you know all about sex."

"I read." Byakuya pushed Renji's shoulder so he would lay on his back he then scooted over so he could lay on his chest. "Renji, tomorrow we're going to be really busy."

"Doin what?"

"Goodnight." Byakuya said closing his eyes.

Renji rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Byakuya's head. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Renji" Renji heard whispered into his ear. "Good morning, Renji." he heard again and then felt a kiss on his cheek. Renji groaned and then stretched noticing something heavy on him. He popped one eye open and grinned when he saw that Byakuya straddling him.<p>

"You ready for round two I take it." Byakuya nodded "Good thing for morning wood." Renji reached up and pulled Byakuya down for a sloppy kiss. He slid his hands down Byakuya's back squeezing his ass cheeks when he got there he slid one finger into Byakuya's entrance but pulled the finger out and pulled away from the kiss. "You prepared yourself, why didn't you wake me up for that?"

"I didn't need you for that part." Byakuya smirked he kissed Renji's neck. "I came too, I had half a mind just to go back to sleep."

"That's not nice, what if I just jacked off all the time you know I don't need you either." Renji grinned

Byakuya grabbed Renji's dick and lined up with himself moaning as he lowered down on it. "Nothing's like the real thing." he breathed when Renji was all the way inside him.

"Oh I know." Renji thrust up into Byakuya hitting his prostate hard making the man scream in surprise and pleasure.

"Fuck, Renji, do it again" he moaned. "Yes!" he screamed when Renji hit his prostate again.

"Ride me, baby" Renji said

Byakuya did as was told, for once, and rode Renji hard and fast screaming 'fuck' every time his prostate was hit. Byakuya couldn't hold it in and came quickly but Renji rolled them over and kept thrusting in and out of Byakuya's tight hole until he too came. Breathing heavily he pulled out and laid beside Byakuya.

"I told you we were going to be busy." Byakuya said when his breathing evened out. "You should eat breakfast."

"What time is it?"

Byakuya looked at the digital clock Yorichi got him on his night stand. "Its nine o'clock."

"We should go get breakfast."

"No, you should go get breakfast I ate already."

Renji sat up and looked at him "What? How long have you been up?"

"I've been up since 6:45. I showered, although walking hurt like hell, I brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, got some painkillers, and did some yoga. After yoga I thought about last night which got me in the mood so I decided to wake you up in the best way possible."

"You are so weird, but fine I'll go get something to eat after I shower." Renji got out of bed and stretched and then walked to the bathroom.

"Eat a big meal you have a lot of energy to burn." Byakuya yelled before Renji closed the door. He yawned next and before he knew it he was sleeping.

"Babe y..." Renji poked his head out of the bathroom to ask Byakuya a question but smiled when he saw the man was sleeping. "Get your rest baby."

* * *

><p>"Hello" Renji said answering his ringing phone eating an apple. "Hey Kaku" he said<p>

"What you doin today?" Ikkaku asked in his usual brash manner

"Um" Renji looked over at Byakuya who was waking up from his cat nap. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to be very busy today."

"Doin what?"

"Things."

Just then Byakuya crawled over to him and traced the scratches on his back he leaned up to the ear that wasn't on the phone and kissed it. "I was too rough with you last night I'm sorry." he then began to kiss the marks on his back making Renji hum in pleasure.

"What the fuck are you doin?" Ikkaku yelled

Byakuya heard him yell and took phone from Renji "Renji's going to be very busy today but you can have your play date tomorrow." Byakuya hung the phone up and kissed Renji. "What round is this?"

"Three, well four for you."

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Renji laid sprawled on Byakuya's bed breathing heavily and sweating. Byakuya was right, they had been very busy all day in different positions as well and both men were spent.<p>

"What time is it?" Byakuya asked who was laying across the bed and couldn't see the clock.

Renji, who had been laying the right way, looked at the clock on Byakuya's nightstand "6 p.m."

"Hmm we've been fucking for" Byakuya counted on his fingers "9 hours. You ever did that?"

"No. And quite frankly I never want to do that again I'm tired and sweaty and hungry and there's cum everywhere." Renji made a face when thought about how sticky he was.

Byakuya chuckled "I had fun, though. How bout we shower and eat dinner and watch a movie or something, we can have sex tomorrow."

Renji sat up and looked at Byakuya "Sounds like a plan." he got out of bed and picked Byakuya up smiling when the man kissed his cheek. He stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

Chitose poked her head "You've been busy in here" she said with a small smirk. "I advise you to bathe quickly, your grandfather is on his way to have dinner."

Byakuya's eyes widened "What!"

"Yup, he said something about spending time with his busy grandson or something." Chitose said shrugging her shoulders "I just thought I'd tell you before you two go at it again."

Byakuya's face turned red and his hands shot up to cover it it didn't help he was naked and Renji was carrying him bridal style and he was naked too. Renji took them to the bathroom quickly, he knew Byakuya's back hurts or would be soon so he opted for the bathtub instead of the shower. He set Byakuya inside the tub chuckling when Byakuya nearly jumped out when he felt how cold the empty tub was Renji turned the water on letting get warm quickly. He got in quickly sitting nezt to Byakuya, he rolled his eyes when Byakuya gave him an expectant look knowing Byakuya wanted him to wash him so he did adding kisses here and there almost getting them into more trouble. They got out of the tub and dried each other off which turned into a make out session, they quickly got dressed throwing on some kimonos and made their way out of Byakuya's bedroom.

"Rules" Byakuya started

"There's always rules." Renji rolled his eyes

"Rule number one: don't touch me."

Renji grinned and reached out to pinch Byakuya's ass making him yelp "But its so hard."

Byakuya put his hands on his ass and turned to look at Renji "Stop it or something else in here won't be getting hard anymore." Renji leaned in to kiss him but Byakuya stepped back "Stop it."

Renji pouted "Fine, I won't touch you."

Byakuya smirked and kissed Renji "Good boy."

Chitose hit the door knowing they were probably about to do something naughty "Lets go you two."

"Coming" Byakuya said

"Haven't you done enough of that." Chitose said

Renji's and Byakuya's jaw dropped, Renji laughed while Byakuya's face turned pink with embarrassment. They walked out of the room Byakuya tried not to look at Chitose while Renji looked right at her and gave her a high five. They followed Chitose to the dining room where Genrei, Byakuya's grandfather, was sitting.

"Byakuya" Genrei said standing up to greet them. "How are you?" he noticed Byakuya's red face "What's wrong are you sick, your face is bright red."

Byakuya clapped his hands to his cheeks. "I was outside in my garden, it was a little chilly." he lied

"Really, I thought it was a little warm." Genrei said knowing Byakuya was lying he knew what his grandson was doing and planned to tease him all night. He knew of his relationship with Renij and approved, he had heard good things about the man and was happy he made his grandson happy.

"Well you know how I am, Grandfather, when you're hot I'm cold."

"He must of been hot for a very long time." Renji said under his breath earning him an elbow to the stomach.

Genrei smirked a little at Byakuya's antics "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, of course, Grandfather." he turned to look between Renji and Genrei "Grandfather this is my..._friend,_ Renji.."

"Friend?" Renij said pretending to be appalled "After everything we just.." Byakuya clapped his hand over Renji mouth giving him a threatening glare.

"This is my friend, Renji Abari. Renji this is my Grandfather, Genrei Kuchiki." Byakuya finished introducing him. He snatched his hand away from Renji's mouth when he licked him. "Stop that, you neanderthal. Have you lost your mind? Why would you lick me, you dirty ape." he would not curse in front of his grandfather.

Renji put his hand over his heart. "Ouch, that hurt but I guess you don't care." he turned his back to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "First, I'm just your friend and now this. I am just so hurt by your actions. You kick me out of your office you don't even want me there. You never eat lunch with me you're always with Yorichi or worse Toshiro. It's like there's nothing between us."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and breathed heavily out of his nose. "Are you done?"

"You don't even care." Renji pretended to cry "I guess I'll just go home, we were supposed to have a sleepover and pop popcorn and watch movies but fine I'll go home and cry myself to sleep like I do every night you don't return my love."

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand and flexed his right hand resisting the urge to punch Renji, hard. "What do you want me to do, dear beloved." Byakuya played along dryly knowing if he didn't this could go on all night. It has before, when Captain Unohana asked if they were indeed a couple and when Byakuya stalled Renji when into full hysterics and was like that all day until Byakuya dragged him back to Unohana and told her they were a couple.

Renji turned to Byakuya the act still going. "Just tell people what we are, why are you so ashamed of me?"

The look in Byakuya's eyes screamed punishment and Renji knew he was going to get it when they got back in Byakuya's room but this was too fun. Byakuya breathed heavily out of his nose again and looked at his grandfather who had a smirk on his face, clearly he found this amusing. "Grandfather." Byakuya said "This is my boyfriend, Renji...unfortunately."

Renji smiled "Thanks for clearing that up I didn't want him to get suspicious with me being over all the time."

"You won't be visiting anymore anyway." Byakuya said taking a seat at his dining room table next to Genrei.

"Oh, babe, don't be like that." Renji said sitting next to him. "I was just playing with you."

"Really, I wasn't having any fun."

"Well its not like you really know what fun is." Renji said but instantly regretted it when Byakuya punched him in the arm. Renji grabbed the arm and opened his mouth in a silent scream. "God, what did you do. Did you put kido into that or something...ouch..God that hurt. Its probably bruised."

"I hope so."

"You are so mean"

"Me? You just put on a whole act on how I treat you so bad."

"You do treat me bad."

"Oh, so last nights dinner was nothing, fine I'll never do that again."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hey," Chitose said walking in with tea and water "Will you two stop bickering like children."

"Fine" they said with a pout.

"Byakuya." Genrei said

"Yes." Byakuya said looking at the man.

"What is that new book you're reading?"

Byakuya was confused "What new book?"

"Well I heard you've been in your room all day I just figured you found a new book to read."

Byakuya stared at his grandfather at a complete loss for words. "Um let me go find it." Byakuya stood up and walked out of the room in search of book he was 'reading'.

Genrei snickered to himself and then looked at Renji. "Hello captain." he said

Renji was frightened a little, he wasn't sure about being with Genrei alone. "Hello...I just got here." Renji wanted to face palm, how embarrassing why was he afraid of this man? Maybe because he could destroy him or end his relationship with Byakuya in a matter of seconds.

"You don't have to get into my good graces, I've heard good things about you from friends of mine and I approve of your relationship with my grandson."

Renji lifted an eyebrow. "May I ask who these friends are?'

"Retsu and Genryusai, Shunsui and Jushiro put in a good word for you as well. They seem to like you and think you are a good match for Byakuya and I agree. You are loyal and strong and you seem to care a lot about my grandson."

"Oh ok, I will have to thank them I guess."

"You are also one of the few who aren't afraid to challenge him and take him on, he can be intimidating at times but he has a good heart and only does things he feels are right even if he has a weird way of showing it."

"Yeah, he's an odd one but he's not bad. Well since your friends told you about me I guess you know we weren't always friends."

"Yes, I know about how you felt about him but he has always had an off-putting personality never really good at meeting new people or making friends which is why Yorichi is the way she is with him. He tends to shut people out and then explode only to feel bad about the damage caused and fix it later. He's a work in process but he's not bad."

"That explains all the sunglasses he would get me after he'd yell at me for no reason, I just thought he was crazy." Renij chuckled "He's not all bad though he doesn't mind hanging out with my friends every once in a while."

"Yes, the peanut gallery." Genrei chuckled "Sorry, Byakuya has been referring to squad 11 and anyone who associates with them as the peanut gallery for years. He has his own personal vendetta against them but you are from squad 11 aren't you?"

"Yeah, and what I don't understand is why he picked me my disdain for him wasn't a secret."

"We will never know why Byakuya does the things he does, sometimes I don't think he knows." Genrei smiled "But be gentle with him as heartless as he seems he needs all the love he can get."

"Well he's been my friend for a few years so he already has a place in my heart."

"Grandfather, I couldn't find that book I must of misplaced it." Byakuya said walking into the room trying to keep the smile off his face having heard what Renji said.

"Did you check under the bed?" Renji said smiling

Byakuya looked at Renji and leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I can't seem to find it any where."

Renji sat silently surprised, he didn't think he would be getting anything from Byakuya for the rest of the night. Renji didn't speak again until dinner came and he realized the food was spicy as usual and had to suffer through it, as usual.

"Oh, Renji what's wrong." Byakuya asked noticing Renji was eating slowly never knowing the man to eat slowly. "Oh I forgot to tell the chef you were here and he made spicy food." Byakuya stood up. "I'll go see if he can making something for you real quick."

"You don't have to go, I'll eat it I just need lots of water."

"No, its fine. The nicer I am to you the darker I can make your punishment later." Byakuya smirked and walked away.

"If you hear I didn't come to work tomorrow, you know who did it." Renji said to Genrei.

"Its not like they'll find you, Byakuya once hid Ukitake's candy dish for a whole month and said nothing he even helped look for it." Genrei smirked

"I knew he was evil."

"Who's evil?" Byakuya said walking back into the dining room.

"Nobody, can the chef make me something?"

"Yes, it'll be right out."

"See you are good to me."

"I know I am."

"So what made you want to date your lieutenant?" Genrei asked, wondering if his grandson would lie, Byakuya was always trying to impress him although Genrei was already proud of Byakuya.

Byakuya coughed choking on his food at the blunt question. "Um..."

"Yeah, why did you wanna date me?" Renij said grinning

"You seem nice." Byakuya said quickly "I mean, you're nice and loyal and strong and those are good qualities for a significant other."

"Renji," Genrei said "what made you want to date my grandson?"

Renji was caught of guard so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "His ass...sets. His assets like his intelligence and and and um...he has nice hair?"

"That's it?" Byakuya said glaring at Renji "I gave three definite things and you couldn't name one thing about me that's on the inside."

"I said you were intelligent. And you..are...a good kisser?"

"I cannot believe I am nothing more to you than lips, hair, and ass." Byakuya crossed his arms and turned away from Renji

Renji looked up at Genrei and saw he was smirking knowing he did this on purpose . "You both are devious."

"So now I'm devious?" Byakuya huffed

"You...no...I was just..." Renji sighed "I like you a lot and I wanna keep you around for a long time, I can't name the things I like about you cuz there's too many."

Byakuya smirked and looked at Renji. "Good boy, maybe you won't be punished."

Renji rolled his eyes "Whatever."

Byakuya and Genrei chuckled at Renji's expense and Renji pouted.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Renji sat on the couch in his living room getting ready to watch a movie, Renji sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. He pulled Byakuya close to him so could cuddle.<p>

"What movie did you pick?" Byakuya asked laying his head on Renji's shoulder.

"Lion King." Renji answered putting his arm around Byakuya's shoulders.

"So you do listen to me." Byakuya said kissing Renji's lips. "Maybe you're not as irresponsible as I thought."

Renji rolled his eyes and kissed Byakuya teasing him with his tongue. "I like listening to the things you don't say its much more effective than listening to what you do say."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one. Please review.<strong>


	8. Halloween Party

**Halloween Party**

"Everyone must attend the Halloween party this year." Head Captain Yamamoto told the captains and vice captains in the today's meeting. "You must show up in a costume and you can not be a soul reaper or a captain of your own squad." he spared a look at Byakuya and said man raised his hand. "Yes" he said with a sigh.

"How come I can't come as captain of squad six but Yorichi can come as a black cat?" Byakuya asked annoyed, although, he had become friendly with Renji's friends did not mean he wanted to be at a party all night.

"Because she comes as a woman in a cat suit." Renji answered with a lecherous grin, having all the other men grin lecherously with him.

"Bya-boo, boobs make everything better." Yorichi teased.

"Whatever, demon cat." Byakuya said rolling his eyes.

"Are the rules understood by everyone?" The head captain said making sure he was heard "The party is mandatory and so is dressing up." he waited for complaining and when he heard none the meeting was over.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stood in his room staring at himself in the mirror, tonight was the night of the party and he still didn't know what he was going to be. He massaged his temples trying to erase the headache that was on its way, he looked at the clock across the room he had to squint a little but he could see that it was 8:30 and the party started at 8 if he didn't go he'd be in trouble and if he came the way he was dressed right now he'd be in trouble.<p>

"Why am I always risking getting in trouble" he sighed "Why can't I be the rule following man everyone believes me to be." he heard a knock on the door, he knew it couldn't be Renji he told him to just go to the party. "Come in, Chitose."

She walked in handing him something. "I found this cleaning up in Rukia's room he must of left it there during one of many sleepovers." she said with a grin

Byakuya noticed the grin the looked down at the object, it was Renji's lieutenant's badge he then grinned too. "I think I know what I'm gonna be better yet who."

"You were always good at imitation." Chitose laughed a little then left Byakuya to his thoughts

Byakuya grabbed his hair brush and a hair tie he brushed his hair up into a high ponytail getting a little frustrated when his bangs came back down in front of his face he found one of Renji's bandanas and continued putting his costume together. "Oh, captain, I'm sorry I'm late." he said in his 'Renji voice' "I might win the costume contest." he grinned at himself in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked into the Halloween party and walked right over to the table Renji was sitting at, he would usually sit with Ukitake and the other non-partiers but he was Renji tonight. Yumichika, who was dressed as maid because he lost a bet, was the first to make eye contact with him Byakuya shook his head making sure he didn't give him away. Byakuya walked up behind Renji and covered his eyes something Renji does to him all the time.<p>

"Guess who?" Byakuya purred in his ear, he also had a little to drink while trying to decide what to be tonight so being Renji tonight wasn't going to be that hard.

"Hmm" Renji hummed in pleasure but then remembered he was with friends so tried to play it off as a thoughtful hum. "Is it the woman who asked me out last night?" Byakuya slapped Renji lightly and pulled his head back so he could kiss him. "Who are you supposed to be?" Renji breathed on his lips .

"You."

Renji stood up and looked at him up and down. "What."

"I am Renji Abari, I came late for effect

"Well you're doing a terrible job at being Renji Abari cuz he's in a relationship and he shouldn't be kissing no pirates."

"No, _Captain_ Renji Abari is in a very committed relationship with his sexy boyfriend but lieutenant Renji Abari is in no such thing."

"You didn't even do the tattoos"

"I didn't have time but I perfected everything else I can even talk like you."

"Oh what does Renji say about me?" Shiro asked in his cop costume, if you can call it that all he has on is a hat and shorts and handcuffs.

"Babe, you would not believe the day I had." said in his 'Renji voice' "So I go out for lunch and I come back cuz I forgot my phone and Shiro already has a random in there. And all I hear is screaming I think he's torturing men in there it's scary. Hey..Hey are you listening. You never listen to me. What I just say? Can you tell me what I said?"

Renji pouted when his friends laughed at Byakuya's impression of him "Its not funny."

"You're so cute when you pout." Byakuya said kissing his cheek the way Renji does to him and then sitting in his seat.

Renji huffed and sat down next to Byakuya. "We're not having sex tonight."

"I'm lieutenant Abari I can get ass anywhere, I mean, I am like the hottest soul reaper ever."

"I have never said that." Renji growled

"You're right." Byakuya cleared his throat for his Renji voice. "I am like the hottest thing in all three worlds."

"You've said that." Ikkaku said, dressed as a firefighter.

"Shut up." Renji pouted

"Its okay, baby, its just for tonight." Byakuya cooed in his Renji voice.

"I'm highly annoyed already." Renji rolled his eyes.

Byakuya gave Renji a wet kiss on his cheek. "I'm always highly annoyed by you."

"Good evening everyone." The head captain said seeing that everyone was there he decided to get the party games started. Ever since Aizen's betrayal the head captain has arranged for all the captains, lieutenants, and anyone else powerful enough for the roll to attend a party every month where they play games to get to know one another so they could not be deceived by a clone of some sort. "I see that everyone has arrived now it is time for the games." he rolled his eyes at the huffs and puffs of his subordinates. "Okay everyone sit in a circle and don't sit next to anyone you talk to all the time." Everyone moved to sit next to people they wouldn't normally speak to."Byakuya sit next to Zaraki."

Byakuya's jaw dropped and then he pouted and moved to sit next to Zaraki, arms crossed and glare on his face. "Hey Princess." Zaraki said with a chuckle.

"Can I sit next to the outsiders I don't know them." Byakuya asked

"No" Yamamoto said "Okay so first things first we will go around telling each other things we haven't told anyone ever nothing to serious just something to tell you apart from a fake you. I'll go first. My favorite fruit is apples."

Byakuya rolled his eyes -remember now he's a little drunk- and scoffed "If I said something like that you'd all go 'Byakuya" he said in his 'annoying older captain voice' "'you have to do better than that we're trying to get to know you.'" he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Are you drunk?" Renji asked sticking his head out of the group to look at him.

Byakuya held his thumb and index finger close together. "Little bit."

"Why don't you go next Byakuya." Yamamoto said

"Fine. When I was about 13 I found one of Shunsui's kimono's to be quite -how do I put it- fascinating and I asked if I could have it, he said no." he looked at Shunsui "So I stole it. And sometimes when I'm feeling quite devious I put it on look at myself in the mirror, take it off, and then I go see Shunsui and tell him how nice the kimono he is wearing is." Byakuya said giving Shunsui a mischievous glare.

"I knew it" Shunsui said he turned to Joshiro "You said" he looked at Unohana too "You both said I was crazy but I knew what I was talking about."

"Well I didn't think the person who helped you look for your kimono would be the same one who stole it." Joshiro said shrugging his shoulders.

"You watch your back Renji" Shunsui said "your dealing with a psycho where."

"That's harsh." Byakuya said "Besides I don't do that anymore, although, the kimono is still so soft I enjoy wearing it when I walk in my garden."

"Why are you torturing him?" Unohana asked in her sweet but evil voice.

"Because he's a snitch." Byakuya answered turning as far away from her gaze as possible.

"What" Shunsui said confused "I never snitched on you."

Then Yorichi's eyes widened "He told your grandfather you were making out with Kaien Shiba."

"Shut up, you demon witch." Byakuya hissed at her.

"You made out with Kaien Shiba?" Renji said

"Rukia's Kaien Shiba?" Shiro said

"Not my Kaien Shiba, you dick" Rukia hissed at Shiro

"Ichigo's half brother Kaien Shiba?" Renji said

"His half..? No" Byakuya said.

"Yeah, Shiba and Kurosaki are the same man." Shunsui said now reveling in Byakuya's discomfort.

"So you made out with Ichigo's half brother." Kenpachi said.

"Almost fucked him too." Yorichi said

"You what!" Renji said

"No I didn't. It was just kissing. I was 13 there was no way I was going to have sex at 13. I'm not Yorichi Shihoin I mean there's no telling what she was doing before Kisuke put a ring on it." he added the last part to get everyone off of him.

"I'll have you know my rendezvous with the opposite sex ssssslowed down when we left so... there you go." Yorichi said

"Oh yeah so your five men a day went down to..what three?" Byakuya said

"I'll have you know it was one man everyday for a week and then I'd switch it up. I mean half the people here has had just as many partners as I have, including Renji so." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey don't bring me into this I've changed my ways." Renji said instantly on defense.

"And so have I." Yorichi said "Byakuya is the one pulling up the past."

"Okay" The head captain said standing up "Stop, we're done with this game." He shook his head and sighed. "Lets just go back to the part where you're in your respective groups." he stood up with a huff and rolled his eyes, this happens every year he doesn't understand why every captain can't just get along for one night every month is it really that hard.

Everyone moved back to their tables with their group of friends. Byakuya sat down next to Renji and friends picking on him and loving it.

"Okay okay okay, Renji." Byakuya said trying to stop laughing. "I'll stop plus being you is giving me a headache." he pulled the ponytail out of his hair and shook his hair out. "That ponytail is way too tight I don't know how you walk around with it all day."

"You're not Renji without the ponytail."Shiro said

"I'm Renji after sex." Byakuya said with a laugh.

"Then you'd be sleeping." Ikkaku said, Byakuya laughed and gave him a high five.

"Speaking of sex." Rangiku said "I hear you two can't keep your hands off each other or tongues."

Byakuya blushed and looked while Renji took the chance to embarrass him. "Yeah, its seems I have a sex kitten on my hands. The first time was fantastic but the second time we fucked he..." Byakuya clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, they don't need to know everything." he hissed

"I can already hear everything" Yumi said "They like fucking during lunch and I get locked out of the office."

"Sorry" Byakuya said quietly

"Not really." Renji mumbled and then licked Byakuya's hand earning a swat in return. "Ouch, why are you acting like a prude? You do know everyone can hear you you're not quiet you're quite the screamer." Byakuya covered his red face with his hands, Renji leaned over and kissed him "Its okay I like that about you."

"Bya-boo are they talking about your sex life" Yorichi said joining the party "I've been meaning to come and watch but Kisuke keeps the kitten busy." she sat down next to Byakuya.

"I don't wanna hear about your vagina." Byakuya cringed

"That's why I didn't say vagina is said kitten." Yorichi said.

"And for the record you are not going to watch us have sex." Byakuya said

"So you say but I've heard when you getting your -how do you say-your prostate tickled you don't pay attention to anything."

"I do not wanna hear about my sex life anymore." Byakuya whined

"That's too bad cuz we love talking about it." Shiro said grinning

"So what positions have you done." Shuhei asked.

"69, missionary, doggy style, side doggy style, -stop Bya I'm not done-" Renji said when Byakuya tried to put his hand over his mouth again. "Backwards cowboy, original cowboy, the crab, pile driver, and my favorite up against the wall when he wraps his legs around my waist cuz then I have all the power." Renji then gasped " Oh my gawd." Renji said grasping his arm, he opened his mouth in a silent scream. "Did you you put kido in that. That hurt, ouch. Can I have some ice? Please, somebody."

"You keep your mouth shut or none of that will happen ever again." Byakuya seethed

"You've been embarrassing me all night." Renji whined

"You wanna have sex tonight."

"Yes."

"Then keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, baby."

"Whipped." Ikkaku said making the whipped hand movement.

"Oh shut up Ikkaku." Byakuya said "Yumi has you wrapped around his finger."

"Always has." Renji said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Will you two calm down." Shiro said "You both are salves to your lovers more specifically good sex. If it leads to you getting some ass you'll rub some feet, clean some dishes, and wash some clothes. Shit, you'll quit being a soul reaper if it means getting some ass."

"I'm not gone lie" Ikkaku said "if Yumi let me do the triple lindy I'd do anything."

"Kaku we've talked about this its dangerous." Ichigo said "You could drop him on his head."

"Okay what about the London bridge?"

"You're not flexible enough for that." Renji shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dying in a sex related accident." Yumi said "So your little crazy fantasies with stay in your crazy head."

"You're not gonna die." Ikkaku said "You might get injured though, but I'll take care of you."

The music that was playing lowly at the party was turned up so the dancing part of the party could start. "Ooo music." Yumi said "Shiro come dance with me."

"Of course, dear." Shiro said standing up and walking with Yumi over to the dance floor.

"Bya-boo, I like this song." Yorichi said standing up pulling Byakuya with her. "Come dance with me."

"But no." Byakuya whined but went anyway.

"So lets be completely honest here." Rukia said "What are you intentions with my brother." she said trying to be serious.

Renji smacked his lips. "Shut up, you know my intentions."

"No we don't." Ichigo said "For all we know you could be in it for the ass."

"Why are you worried about it." Renji said to Ichigo.

"Look, I don't want him going on no killing spree cuz I know who's first after you..me. He's gonna burst in your office and kill you and then turn around and kill me just cuz I'm there."

"Whatever" Renji said rolling his eyes "My intentions are pure. I like Byakuya, I enjoy spending time with him, the sex is fantastic, and I plan on being with him for as long as we can without killing each other."

"You two do argue like two men how hate each other." Shuhei said

"It only makes the sex better cuz we have angry sex then make up sex." Renji grinned. "Hey I like this song." Renji stood up and stretched "I'm going to dance with my boyfriend and then have sex with him afterwards." Renji then went to dance with Byakuya he walked up behind him and kissed his neck. "Will you dance with me?"

Byakuya turned around and put his arms around Renji's neck "Of course I'd like to dance with you, and just in time for one of my favorite songs."

_Your love is bright as ever (ever, ever, ever)_  
><em>Even in the shadows (shadows, shadows, shadows)<em>  
><em>Baby, kiss me (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me)<em>  
><em>Before they turn the lights out (lights out, lights out, lights out)<em>  
><em>Your heart is glowing (glowing, glowing, glowing)<em>  
><em>And I'm crashing into you (into you, into you, into you)<em>  
><em>Baby, kiss me (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me)<em>  
><em>Before they turn the lights out (the lights out)<em>  
><em>Before they turn the lights out (the lights out)<em>  
><em>Baby, love me lights out<em>

Byakuya and Renji danced around the dance floor looking in each others eyes and everyone watched them with smiles on their faces.

"I don't think he's ever been this happy." Joshiro said to Shunsui, Retsu, Yorichi, and Kisuke. "Not even when he was married was he this happy."

"I've never seen him smile that much." Shunsui said.

"You think they love each other?" Kisuke asked taking a sip of his sake.

"Of course they do, but they haven't said it yet." Yorichi said

"Why do you think that is?"Retsu asked.

"Well Renji's not a 'relationship' type of guy." Shunsui used air quotes around relationship "and he won't be saying I love you until Byakuya says it."

"And Bya-boo won't say it until it is absolutely necessary which isn't the best thing but its how he is." Yorichi said shaking her head.

"You know I never thought they'd be together but at the same time they're a perfect match." Joshiro said. Everyone nodded in agreement meanwhile Renji's friends were saying the same thing across the room.

...

"I don't think he's ever been that happy." Izuru said with a smile

"Me neither" Shuhei said "And you know, he doesn't get as drunk as he used to either. He still drinks but he doesn't get fucked up anymore."

"I think they're in love." Rukia said "My brothers are in loved with each other, normally I'd be freaked out but this is good for them."

"Does anyone know the last time Renji went to his own home at night?" Ichigo asked

"Nope, I think he spends most of his time with Byakuya." Rangiku said "I remember feeling like that, its the most wonderful feeling in the world."

"I don't wanna sound sappy, "Ikkaku said "but I hope he stays that happy for a long time". Everyone nodded in agreement.

...

"Renji" Byakuya said softly to him while they danced close.

"Hmm" Renji hummed.

"I wanna go back to your house tonight."

"Why your bed is way more comfortable than mine?"

"I just wanna do something different." he pulled away from Renji so he could look him in the eye. "Plus I'm comfortable no matter where I am as long as I'm with you." he leaned in to kiss Renji softly and moved back in so they could dance closely. Renji just smiled and held him close.

...

"Maybe I can be happy again, Momo." Toshiro said with a small smile on his face to his deceased friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted something to write for Halloween. Happy Halloween!<strong>


	9. Happiness

**Happiness**

Once every three months all four noble houses get together and discuss 'noble matters' for three days. Since Aizen's betrayal the Shihoin clan and the Shiba clan have began to build themselves back up with the help of the Kuchiki clan and the Kasumioji clan. Once all the clan members have arrived they will have their first meeting where they discuss updates for each clan and any problems they may have with in the clan or with other clans. This first meeting is the meeting Byakuya is very nervous about, he knows his family isn't too keen on his relationship with Renji and since his cousin Akinori was going he wasn't sure what would happen but for now he would go with his head held high like he does everything.

Byakuya didn't really want to go he never wants to go to any type of noble meeting, especially one that lasts three days, but now he has a real reason for not wanting to go, he has a boyfriend. And right now said boyfriend has him pinned up against a tree not wanting to let him go kissing him every time he talks about leaving.

"Renji" Byakuya whined trying to push Renji away but not really trying. "I have to go." Renji kissed him "Stop, I'm going to be late."

"I can't wait til spring." Renji said changing the subject.

"And why is that." Byakuya gasped when Renji grabbed his ass and kissed his neck.

"Cuz I'm gonna fuck you in this garden and the first place I'm goin to fuck you is up against this tree." he growled in his ear hoping he could get him back to bed for another round.

"As good as that sounds, your little plan is not going to work. We are not going to have sex again until I get back."

"Please, Bya. I'll get on my knees." Renji got down on his knees "Don't go what am I supposed to do when you're gone."

Byakuya chuckled "Get up, Renji." he put his finger under Renji's chin and pulled him up pulling him in for a kiss "I have to go. I don't have a choice." Renji opened his mouth to speak but Byakuya stopped him with a finger on his lips "No, we can't have another round, I'm not going to the meeting smelling like sex they already have enough to say about me. Plus you woke up pretty damn early just to get your strokes in."

"I was making up for the time that will be lost when you leave."

Byakuya rolled his eyes "I have to go Yorichi's here." he kissed Renji one last time and gently pushed him out of the way so he could leave with Yorichi.

"He keep you busy this morning?" Yorichi said while they flashed stepped the noble home they were to meet up at this month.

"Yeah, he woke up around 5 a.m woke me up and proceeded to fuck me awake. I'll be needing a nap today."

"You always want a nap."

"I haven't napped in years."

"Whatever." Yorichi said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Yumichika was sitting in his desk doing his and his captain's paper work when Ikkaku walked in to distract him from his duties. Since Byakuya wasn't there and isn't going to be there for a couple days Ikkaku could come in as much as he wanted to.<p>

"Kaku, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked without lifting his head.

"I'm here to play office tag with him husband." Ikkaku sat down on Yumi's desk.

"Kaku get out. You know the captain doesn't like you being in here."

"He's not here, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

And just then Byakuya stormed in to the office slamming the door behind him and going right into the room behind his office and slamming that door as well. They then heard a crash and Byakuya cursing.

"Should I leave now before he kills me" Ikkaku said "or should I sit here like a statue cuz he didn't see me when I walked in."

"If you were a statue I don't think he would of bought you." Yumichika said with a giggle.

"Shut up."

"Hey guys." Renji said walking into the office. "I don't really know what to do for lunch so I came here."

Byakuya walked out of his 'second bedroom' breathing heavily through his nose and sat down at his desk. Everyone could sense he was upset, not only could they feel it in his spiritual pressure but he kept breathing heavily as if to calm himself but it wasn't working. He put his hands over his face and breathed in and out trying hard to calm himself but it still wasn't working.

Someone knocked on the door and Renji cautiously went to go answer it. "Um I don't think he wants company right now." he said to the pregnant woman at the door, who was carrying a box.

"Hello, I am Azami, Byakuya's cousin, and I would like to give him something." the women said politely.

Renji could kind of see the resemblance but he wouldn't let her in without Byakuya's permission. "Byakuya, there's a pregnant woman outside she says she has something to give you." Renji said turning his head so he could see him, knowing he wouldn't speak but would give a gesture. Byakuya rolled his eyes took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'sure whatever'. "Okay, you can come in." Renji said to Azami.

She walked in and walked right up to Byakuya desk setting the big box in her hands on it. "Cous...Byakuya, I'm sorry." she said to him looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry for all the torturing I did to you as a child. I'm sorry for picking on you and stealing things from you. All the things we did to you were mean and we only did them because Akinori lead us to believe you didn't deserve to be clan leader but that is no excuse for my actions. I know we were children but what we did was not fair and not right. Three on one is not noble in any way. I should have been brave enough to stop things when they got too far but I did not and for that I am sorry.

What Akinori did today was uncalled for. We started doing that long ago and I thought he stopped when you became clan leader. I stopped associating with Akinori long ago and he has gone to far to take what you deserve. My brother and I knew you deserved clan leader and we should have never sided with Akinori. I cannot speak for my brother but I do not want to give birth to my son knowing that I hurt my own family for such petty things. You do not have to forgive me I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Byakuya remained silent for a while before speaking softly. "Thank you. What is in the box?"

"Some of Akinori's collection." he said quietly "I have to go, the next meeting is in few hours and it takes me a minute to get there." she walked to the door but turned to look at Byakuya "I'll tell them you don't feel well."

"Thank you." he said to his cousin before she walked out.

"What's in the box?" Renji asked walking over to him.

"Betrayal." Byakuya growled standing up picking up the box and taking it to the couch in his office. "This box is a box of selfishness." he dumped the stuff out of the box as eh spoke. "Of disrespect. Of lack of privacy. This is a box of deserved ass kicking."

Renji, Yumi, and Ikkaku walked over and looked at the contents of the box. "These are pictures of you." Yumichika said picking up one of the pictures.

"Yeah." Byakuya said darkly "Today my cousin decided to tell all four clans what Renji and I do as a couple with pictures and videos to prove it. I only stayed for two pictures and a video of Renji and I kissing. I had to leave or I was going to snap." he began to get worked up "I can not believe my cousin documented my life just so he could get proof I'm not worthy of being clan leader. I just..." Byakuya stopped and looked at a picture that caught his eye, he reached down and picked it up. "This is my wedding with Hisana." he said in a quiet voice. "This...this was supposed to be secret. Something we shared together." Byakuya shut his eyes tightly trying to calm the storm in his heart, he snapped his eyes open and walked back into his room slamming the door shut harder than before.

"There are tons of pictures in here" Ikkaku said picking up pictures. "from different times, too. He read a lot of books."

"When did he have a piano?" Yumi said picking up a picture of young Byakuya playing the piano.

Renji took the picture from him to look at it. "I knew he played but he never told me about a piano. Um guys I'm gonna go talk to him you think we could have some privacy."

"Yeah" Yumichika said grabbing Ikkaku's arm "Lets go Kaku."

"Whatever."

When Yumichika and Ikkaku were gone Renji went over to the room Byakuya was in and knocked on the door. "Babe, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Byakuya said softly.

Renji walked in and sat down next to Byakuya he wiped a tear from his face. "Bya, there's no reason to cry they're just pictures."

"That's not why I'm crying, honestly, I'm not even sure if I'm angry or sad. This is just too much for me to handle right now."

Renji stood up and grabbed Byakuya's hand and pulled him up with him. "How bout I take you home."

Byakuya snatched his hand away. "I don't wanna go home. I only trust two people there and all they're going to tell me is to be the bigger person and let it go. I'm tired of being the bigger person." he began to cry again. "I don't want to be the bigger person any more. This shit isn't fair. Just because I have some 'title' you think you treat me any kind of way because you feel I don't deserve it and if I react I look bad. I am sick of being the mature one and the responsible one and I am so tired of having the blame placed on me."

Renji pulled Byakuya into tight hug. "Its okay."

Byakuya pushed Renji away. "No its not. They never wanted me to be happy ever. Anything that put even the smallest smile on my face had to fucking go. They burned everything that made me happy. Books, my piano, my art supplies, my artwork that I worked hard on and I put my everything into. Anything that made me happy was set on fire because in their eyes I took what was there's so I had suffer." Renji pulled Byakuya into another hug and held him tight. "I just wanna be happy for once without having to look over my shoulder just to make sure they weren't going to take it from me. And I'm so scared that you're going to be next."

Renji kissed the top of Byakuya's head "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." It was silent for a minute before Renji had an idea. He pulled away from Byakuya and grabbed his arm leading him out of the room and out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Byakuya said trying to wipe his tears.

"To make you happy."

* * *

><p>Renji whisked Byakuya away to the world of the living where he swiped their gigai from Urahara's shop. He told Byakuya he'd take him anywhere he wanted to go and Byakuya said he'd never been to America and that's where they went. They rented a car and a hotel room neither knowing how long they were going to stay. The first place they went to was a restaurant they were both hungry and it was lunch time.<p>

"So what are we gonna do here?" Byakuya asked when he finished his lunch.

"Whatever, you want." Renji answered

"So what if I wanna ride a dragon?" he smiled a little, today was already starting to look up.

"I'll find you a dragon to ride on but until then you can ride my little dragon." Renji grinned

"Haven't you had enough. First you complain about how horny I am and now all you do is talk about sex."

"Well you only don't want it cuz this is a busy day but any other day you'd be all over me.

Byakuya shrugged his shoulders "You're right, I do enjoy sleeping with you."

"Thanks for cleaning it up. What do you wanna do? Today is your day."

Byakuya looked around in thought "I haven't painted in a long time."

"Then let's paint." Renji smiled.

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to draw what inspires you." Renji said looking at Byakuya's painting of Senbonzakura.<p>

"He does inspire me who else am I supposed to draw." Byakuya said putting the finishing touches on his work.

"Me. Hellooo."

"Let me see what you made."

Renji proudly turned his canvas to show Byakuya his work "See I drew you and me holding hands."

Byakuya tried not to laugh at Renji's art, if you could call it that, he drew two stick figures touching arms and Byakuya figured it had to be them because one of them had a red hat on, maybe "That...is...very...creative, Renji."

"You don't like it?"

"Every artist is different."

"You don't like it."

Byakuya stifled his laughter "I don't know what it is."

"Its us, holding hands. See there's you." he pointed to the stick figure on the left with the black lines coming from his head "and this one is me." he pointed to the stick figure on the right with the red sticks coming out the top of his head.

"I mean you do write rather..wildly so I shouldn't expect your art to be a masterpiece."

Renji pouted and sat down in his stool turning away from Byakuya "Sorry I'm not no Leonardo Decaprio."

"Da Vinci." Byakuya corrected. Renji turned around and glared at Byakuya and then looked away again, Byakuya stood up and walked over to Renji kissing his neck. "Its nice, Renji, I'll frame it and put it in my room so I can see it everyday." Byakuya closed his eyes briefly and a slight smile graced his face "That's not funny."

"What?"

"Senbonzakura said something rude."

"What he say?"

"Nothing."

"I know what he's like so its probably something really mean." Renji turned fully around and pulled Byakuya into his lap. "What's next for Bya's day?"

"Book store?"

"I'll buy the books."

"Where did you get all this money from?"

"Whenever I come to the world of the living I put some money away for days like this when I just wanna run away."

"Did I make you wanna run away?"

"Honestly, yes, but I think its cuz you like to stress me out."

"If you came to work on time I wouldn't of have had to give you more paper work and I always ended up helping you finish it anyway."

* * *

><p>After the book store they went to their hotel room for a break and some sex and to figure out what they were going to do next. They had three rounds of sex until Byakuya bit Renji too hard and Renji didn't want to play anymore and then Byakuya called him a bitch and then Renji called him a prissy bitch and then Byakuya punch him and Renji punched him back and then Byakuya pushed him out of bed and that is how they are right now.<p>

"I think I'm bleeding." Renji said poking at the bite mark on his arm. "Why did you bite my arm?"

"It was right there and I wanted to sink my teeth into something. Its better than your dick or something."

"I guess." Renji hopped back on the bed. "So what's next babe?"

"Well you being happy also makes me happy so what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna go to a night club and dance with you."

"But I'm not drunk or in the privacy..." he remembered he no longer had privacy which made him angry but he breathed and let it go. "Lets go dancing."

They got out of bed, showered, which turned into another round of sex, and quickly got dressed. The jeans Byakuya decided to wear that night looked like a second skin and Renji couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. They arrived at a nice night club and went to the bar first to take some shots, Renji knows Byakuya is more comfortable when inebriated. After Byakuya drank his third shot he began to dance slowly to the music playing in the club and then he heard one of his favorites. He turned to Renji.

"This is the first song we ever danced too." He grabbed Renji's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)  
>You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)  
>I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)<em>

_I feel we're close enough_  
><em>I wanna lock in your love<em>  
><em>I think we're close enough<em>  
><em>Could I lock in your love, baby?<em>

They dance closely to the beat of the music and linked fingers kissing here and there. Renji is still surprised at how much Byakuya likes to dance and how good he is at it. The first time they danced together they didn't have all night and Byakuya couldn't be out all night, the second time they danced Byakuya was extremely tired, and now they have all night and for the first time Renji was being out danced. Renji was starting to get tired but Byakuya wanted to keep dancing at one point Byakuya told Renji to go sit down because he was slowing him down and Renji sat and watched his boyfriend dance the night away. Renji was glad he picked dancing he knew it'd make Byakuya happy and its a great way to end the night, Renji checked his watch it was 3 am and time to get the dance machine off the dance floor and off to bed. Renji walked over to Byakuya and grabbed him from behind pressing himself against him.

"Babe, I think its time to go home." he purred in Byakuya's ear.

"But I don't want to." he kept dancing

"But I wanna do things to you." he kissed his neck

"Hmmm" Byakuya hummed "Promise?" he put his arm around Renji's neck and held his head back to kiss Renji which turned into a heated lip lock. Byakuya pulled away biting Renji's lip. "What things are you going to do to me?"

"Nasty, dirty things. Things that'll make you scream my name over and over again."

"That sounds fantastic. Lets go then."

Renji pulled Byakuya off the dance floor and out of the club they walked back to the hotel they were staying at since it wasn't that far. As soon as they got to their room they were all over each other and throwing clothing off left and right. Renji pushed Byakuya on the bed and crawled on top of him but he just hovered over him looking him in the eyes.

"What?" Byakuya said curiously

Renji shook his head a little "Nothing, you're just...never mind."

"Say it." he said as more of a command

"Perfect"

Byakuya smiled and leaned up to kiss Renji pulling down with him. Renji kissed down Byakuya's jaw to his neck nibbling here and there grinning when he would gasp and whine he began making his way down Byakuya's stomach but he was stopped and looked up into Byakuya lust filled dark grey eyes.

"I wanna blow you this time you always do it."

"I don't let you do it cuz you get to close to something else down there."

"Sometimes I just like to see what you'd do."

"Freak out. But fine we'll switch but I'm still doin' the fuckin'"

"For now." Byakuya chuckled evilly pushing Renji on his back and straddling him.

"That's not funny. You will never be fucking me."

Byakuya looked in Renji's eyes while he kissed down his chest. "Why not. _*kiss*_ you _*kiss*_ fuck me _*kiss*_ all the time. It's not like I'll do it rough or anything and it's not like it's gonna be all the time. I just wanna try it and see what it feels like." he stuck his tongue in Renji's belly button grinning when he hissed.

"Stop that. And you know what it feels like to fuck someone you were married."

Byakuya dragged his nails down Renji's chest making sure it hurt him for bring up his wife "I didn't fuck my wife we made love. There's a difference."

"Really? What do we do?"

"We fuck."

"What's the difference?"

"Have you ever made love before?"

"No. How do you know if you're making love?"

"I don't know you just do. We'll be making love when I top you."

"Here we are full circle. Look you will never...Ohhh shit" Renji gasped when Byakuya deep throated him without warning and he sucked while he pulled his head back up. Byakuya looked at Renji with a smirk on his face, he always loved going down on Renji while he was in mid sentence he makes a louder sound and its easier to tease him. "Stop doing that, give me a warning when you do shit like that. Like a one, two...Fuuuck." Byakuya did it again this time bobbing up and down making Renji grab the sheets and curse over and over again. Byakuya began tickling Renji's outer thigh with his finger tips and then moved to his inner thigh he slid his finger between Renji's dick and thigh and tickled his balls just for long enough for Renji to be lost in bliss for a moment, he rubbed his taint and then moved his finger to Renji's least favorite place. His put the tip of his finger on Renji's entrance and Renji freaked out quickly moving away from Byakuya and his evil smirk. "I'm done. We're not playing anymore. I'm goin to bed." he got out of bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants out of his shopping bag, he quickly put them on and got back into bed. "You so fucking childish. Get on my damn nerves." he muttered trying to get under the blanket so he could go to sleep but Byakuya was still on top of it.

Byakuya tried not to laugh but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You're still hard, babe"

"It'll go away." Renji turned away from him.

"Let me fix it."

"No, don't touch me."

"Fine, I'll go in the bathroom and fuck myself in the shower. I don't need you to get off." Byakuya said getting out of bed.

"Whatever, do what you want."

Byakuya closed the door to the bathroom and leaned on it making sure Renji would hear him. "Oh yes." he moaned without touching himself trying to get Renji to come in and do it for him. "Mmm that feels so good." he moaned

Renji put his pillow over his head trying to block out Byakuya's moans. "I hate him so much" he said to himself.

"Fuck, yes. Oh god yes." Byakuya moaned.

Renji sat up in bed and threw the blanket over. "He is so irritating" he took his pants off and stood up and began walking to the bathroom. "So childish." he opened the door and slapped Byakuya on the ass making him scream "Get in the shower so I can fuck you. And because you were being an asshole earlier I'm not preping you." he snapped playfully

"Yes, master." Byakuya said giggling turning on the shower and jumping in.

"Ooo master. I like you being this drunk." Renji said to himself getting into the shower with Byakuya "Hands on the wall and poke your ass out." Byakuya did as he was told and put his hands on the wall and poked his ass out. Renji ran his hands up and down Byakuya's thighs and ass running his finger up and and down his entrance as well grinning when Byakuya hissed and whined.

"Renji" he whined "Fuck me."

"You are so drunk." Renji chuckled and then ran the head of his hard dick up and down the crack of Byakuya ass and then stopped at his entrance.

"Renji fuck me." Byakuya whined

"Say it right."

"Please."

"Please, What?"

"Please, fuck me, master."

"Of course, my concubine." Renji slowly pushed his head inside of Byakuya stopping to listen to his breathing when he felt Byakuya completely relax he pushed in further making sure he was all the way in before pulling out and going back in. He fucked Byakuya hard and fast holding his hips so hard his fingers were leaving bruises but neither of them cared. Byakuya's drunk state made him cum faster than usual which made Renji cum soon after him. Renji pulled Byakuya up to his chest and so he could rinse him off. He got them out of the shower and dried them off and carried Byakuya to bed. He was asleep before Renji could put him in the bed.

* * *

><p>Byakuya woke up with a headache and a sore ass, he groaned and reached for Renji knowing it was probably his fault but he wasn't there for him to curse him out. "Renji!" he yelled "Renji!"<p>

"Yes, darling" Renji said moving sitting on the bed so Byakuya could see him.

"How drunk was I last night?"

"Drunk enough to call me master." Renji grinned

Byakuya's eyes widened and then he glared at Renji "You probably liked that shit didn't you."

"Of course I did, my concubine."

"I'm going to kick your ass if you tell anyone I said that, do you hear me." Byakuya said through clenched teeth. "What did we even do last night? And how many drinks did I have?"

"Well when we got to the club we took three shots to get you started and then we danced for like an hour and a half I wanted to sit down but you didn't then you told me I was killing your vibe. So I sat and watched you dance the night away and get drink after drink after drink. Then at like 3 a.m. I told you it was time to go home and we were about to fuck then you started playing with my ass so we stopped and then I fucked you in the bathroom and you fell asleep like right after."

"Why did you let me drink so damn much?"

"Cuz the first time I told you to stop drinking you punched me in the gut."

"You deserved it." Byakuya rolled over on his back and sat up slowly. "I have to pee." he said getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom. "Ahhhhhh" he screamed making Renji jump out of bed to see what was wrong.

"What!"

"THERE'S A RED HAND MARK ON MY ASS" Byakuya yelled at him "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" he growled

"That is if you catch me." Renji then ran out of the bathroom.

"I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH." Byakuya yelled chasing Renji around the room.

"You loved me last night, my concubine." Renji laughed knowing he could potentially be killed at any moment.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD" Byakuya yelled again closing in on Renji and then tackling him pinning him to the ground.

"Ahh not the face" Renji said turning his head so he couldn't be hit.

Byakuya pinched Renji's nipple laughing when he yelled out. He then sighed and sat back on Renji's legs which were covered in pajama pants. "We're going to be in so much trouble when we get back."

"Sorry." Renji said half-heartedly, he knew they'd get in trouble but Byakuya's happiness was first on his mind.

"Thank you." Byakuya leaned down and kissed Renji's lips.

"Might as well have a good time if we're going to get punished when we get home." Renji shrugged

"How bout karaoke."

"We leave Japan to do Japanese things. That's weird."

"Shut up." Byakuya leaned down and kissed Renji "Since I've already been showered and probably molested I'm going to get dressed."

"Hey, I was good at bathing you I just cleaned your ass better than the rest of your body."

* * *

><p><em>The sound of my heart<em>  
><em>The beat goes on and on and on and on and<em>  
><em>Boom clap<em>  
><em>You make me feel good<em>  
><em>Come on to me come on to me now<em>  
><em>Boom clap<em>  
><em>The sound of my heart<em>  
><em>The beat goes on and on and on and on and<em>  
><em>Boom clap<em>  
><em>You make me feel good<em>  
><em>Come on to me come on to me now<em>

Byakuya sang as he danced on a karaoke stage, the place was practically empty so Byakuya was free to be himself. Byakuya danced around the room singing to Renji and taking sips of his drink every now and then. He sang song after song all day until Renji told him it was time to go home because Byakuya was drunk and horny and it was turning Renji on so he dragged him back to the hotel.

"We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea. But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be. I would wait forever, exalted in the scene. As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat." Byakuya sang loudly while Renji dragged him into their room and threw him on the bed. "With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay. Strolling so casually. We're different and the same, gave you another name. Switch up the batteries." he still sang taking his clothes off "If you gave me a chance I would take it. It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it. Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me. When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be. N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be. N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be. N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be. Ooh ooh." he jumped into bed "Renji" he said slurring a little getting under the cover. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Bya" Renji said sitting next to him in the bed.

"I...I...I" he yawned "What was I saying? Oh yeah goodnight." and just like that Byakuya was asleep with a goofy smile on his face. Renji grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another. Please review<strong>


	10. Compromise

**Compromise **

Byakuya and Renji spent a week away. They didn't plan to spend the whole week away but every night Byakuya got drunk and his hangover was too bad to deal with the problems he would endure. They finally decided to come back even though they knew they'd be in tons of trouble with the Head Captain, the Kuchiki clan, and their squads. Neither of them were prepared for the onslaught of punishment they were going to get but they had to take responsibility for their actions.

They walked out of the Senkaimon now in the soul society holding hands and looking around waiting for their superior to appear in front of them. Captain Unohana appeared in front of them and Renji wasn't afraid but Byakuya was.

"Oh look we got Captain Unohana." Renji said relieved

"That's not good." Byakuya whispered to him.

"What do you mean she's the nicest person ever. And why are you whispering?"

"She's not the nicest person ever. Why do you think I call her witch doctor? And have you ever heard someone say 'no' to her."

Renji thought about no one ever denies her what she wants, its that smile. "Oh yeah."

"Captain Abari and Captain Kuchiki" She said in a sweet but scary voice, if its possible. "The Head Captain would like a word with you and after that the Kuchiki clan would too."

"Yes, Captain." Byakuya and Renji said

Captain Unohana turned sharply heading to the first division knowing the men would follow her. Renij held his hand out discreetly and Byakuya grabbed it squeezing tightly.

Once they got in front of the Head Captain they dropped to their knees and bowed letting their foreheads touch the floor.

"Rise" Head Captain Yamamoto said "I would like you to look at some of the people you have disappointed with your disappearance."

Renji and Byakuya stood up and looked around the room. Shiro, Ichigo and Yumichika were there but the only one who looked angry was Ichigo because he hated paperwork just as much as Renji did. The other captain's of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad were there as well some of them looked disappointed some of them looked indifferent and one of them was asleep, Captain Kyoraku. And then Byakuya looked in his spot which was supposed to be empty but was filled by his grandfather, the look in his grandfather's eyes scared Byakuya it was the one look he never wanted aimed at him: disappointment. Byakuya quickly looked away from his grandfather's gaze and subconsciously grabbed Renij's hand. Renji tightened his hold on Byaluya's hand before he spoke.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, everything is my fault." Byakuya looked at Renji but he spoke before Byakuya could oppose "I wanted a break and I dragged Byakuya off with me. He didn't want to go but I forced him to go anyway. I knew Byakuya had the noble meeting and I took him anyway. I was being selfish."

"Renji, I can not let you take the blame for this." Byakuya said, the turned to look at the Head Captain "This is my fault too. I am the elder captain I know the rules I should have stopped Renji and I did not. I could have but I did not want to."

"You were gone for a week why didn't you come back sooner?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I was too sick to move." Byakuya omitted the truth, they'd be in even more trouble had Yamamoto known they -he- were out getting drunk.

"How sick?"

"Migraine, stomach ache, stuffy nose, sore throat. At one point my nose would not stop bleeding." These things were true at one point Byakuya fell into a table and his nose wouldn't stop bleeding so he wasn't lying.

The room was silent for a moment while the head Captain processed this information. "What do you think I should do about your disappearance?" he asked them

"Whatever, you see fit." Renji said holding his head down.

"Byakuya you will clean the lunch hall everyday for a month." Byakuya's eyes widened for a hot second before went back to the safety of his mask but Yamamoto knowa the only things Byakuya knows how to clean are his ass and his plate. "Renji you will do your paperwork, your lieutenant's paperwork, and all the paperwork of the fourth division." Renji froze he understood his paperwork and yeah Ichigo's but the fourth division with all the in and out of the patients and injuries and all that other stuff this is going to be hell. "Do you accept your punishments?"

"Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto" they said bowing.

"Byakuya" Genrei said looking his way. "The Clan and I would like to see you and Renji. Now."

"Yes, Grandfather."

* * *

><p>"Byakuya, you may sit." said one of the Kuchiki elders, Byakuya took a seat Renji stood behind him. "Do you have any idea how irresponsible you've been?"<p>

"Disappearing and not giving anyone any notice at all." said another elder "Not only did you walk out in the middle of a meeting you walked away from your duties as Clan Leader."

"Just so we are clear." said another elder this time female. "This will never happen again and just to make sure it doesn't happen we have set proposition for you. Either you get married."

"I can not get married." Byakuya said quickly. "As long as I am in a relationship with Renji I will not be marrying anyone."

"Or give us a child in the next year." the elder finished as if Byakuya never interrupted her "That is all, you are dismissed."

Byakuya sat frozen in his chair, a worried look etched onto his face he then slowly stood and walked out of the room not waiting to see if Renji would follow. When Byakuya blindly walked to his room he crawled onto his bed and plopped down face first into his pillow. He felt Renji sit on the bed and begin rub circles in his back and he sighed.

"Sorry." Renji said softly.

"Its not your fault." Byakuya said into the pillow. "I didn't have to drink every day we were gone. I didn't have to leave the meeting either. I could of just punched Akinori and been happy with that." he rolled over on his back. "I can't get married. There's just no way." he began to babble "They're not going to let me marry you, its too early for us to get married anyway. I'm not marrying some random woman. But I also don't want kids or kid in this case. I'm not ready to have another kid. I don't even like kids. Plus I'm still living it up with you drinking and having fun and having sex all the time we can't do that with a kid. I don't even know why their pressuring me to have a kid I'm still young, I'm less than 300 years old, Grandfather didn't have any til he was like 330 so what the fuck. See that I curse too much for kids, I mean, that only started happening when you showed up but still I can't turn it off. Speaking of young, you're too young to have kids you're only like 150 you have tons of life to live. I don't wanna burden you with children..."

"Actually." Renji nervously stopping Byakuya's babbling "I want kids."

Byakuya sat up and looked at Renji "What?! Since when did you want kids?"

"Since always. I like kids and I've always wanted kids."

"And you were going to say this when?"

"Well I...never mind."

"Well you, what? Say it, Renji."

"I didn't think we'd be together long enough to talk about kids." Renji could see it in Byakuya's eyes he was hurt, he didn't mean it but it was the truth. "I'm sorry..."

Byakuya looked away "Don't be sorry about your feelings its not something you can help." he said coldly.

"Byakuya..."

"Its fine, Renji."

"No its not. Stop giving Captain Kuchiki answers." he reached over and turned Byakuya's shoulders so he'd look at him. "Look at me." Byakuya gave him a bored look and rolled his eyes Renji grabbed his chin "In the beginning I didn't think we'd be together that long we're just too different" Byakuya breathed heavily out of his nose "but I rather not be with anyone else if that's okay with you."

"So if someone you'd rather be with came along you'd be with them." he said bitterly.

"That's not what I said."

Byakuya pulled Renji's hand off his chin and stood up stretching his back. "Might as well have." he muttered and started walking toward the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you later I guess."

Renji rolled his eyes "Byakuya st..." but he was already in the bathroom. "I'm not leaving." Renji yelled.

"Could you though?" Byakuya yelled back. "I just really need time to think, okay."

Renji sighed "If it would make you happy."

"That's what got me into this in the first place." Byakuya said more to himself but Renji still heard.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry be careful." Byakuya said subconsciously.

Renji instantly reverted back to the beginning of their captain and lieutenant days where whenever Renji would say 'sorry' Byakuya would coldly say 'don't be sorry be careful' and continue doing whatever he was doing without sparing Renji a single glance making him feel invisible. "I see we're back to that."

"I'll see you later, Renji." Byakuya said quietly but knowing Renji would hear him. He stepped into his tub some of the water spilled out because he filled it too high. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. "We are already falling apart." he said to himself. "Job well done Kuchiki clan."

* * *

><p>"So how was your little rendezvous?" Yorichi asked walking into Byakuya's office.<p>

"Wonderful." he sighed.

"Then why do you look so upset?" she said sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Did you know Renji wanted children?"

"He never told me himself but him and Jinta got along quite well when he was more childlike and Jinta is quite difficult you'd have to like children to deal with him."

Byakuya sighed and put his head into his hands. "The _clan_ wants a child. The clan knows I don't."

"And Renji wants a child so that means you have basically no say."

"It's not that I have no say its just I don't want kids. Ever. And Renij wants children and knowing him it'll be a lot."

"Sorry for interrupting." Yumichika said as he was listening to the conversation. "Why didn't this conversation come up earlier?"

"I didn't wanna bring it up hoping the topic would never arise knowing it would eventually and Renji apparently didn't think we'd last that long." he said the last party bitterly.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant." Yorichi said

"That's what he said." he sighed "I'm sure this was the plan all along and I'm sure it was all Akinori's idea."

"And why do you think that?" Yorichi asked

"Because Renji makes me happy and anything that makes me happy must be destroyed. And unfortunately I'm the only one who knows Akinori's game."

* * *

><p>"That's not what I said!" Renji yelled at Byakuya.<p>

"It came out of your mouth, essentially, that means you said it." Byakuya yelled back.

"You are always taking shit out of context. That's why I hate talking to you because you only hear whatever the fuck it is you wanna hear."

"Then why don't you just leave."

"Fuck you." Renji walked out of Byakuya's office slamming the door behind him.

"I would but you won't let me." Byakuya yelled making sure he would be heard.

Byakuay walked behind his desk and plopped down in his chair, he ran his hand over his face and sighed heavily. They had been fighting since they got back, which was a week and a half ago, and it does nothing but stress both of them out. Every time they spend even a second together it instantly turns into a screaming match between the two because the kid thing always comes up and neither is willing to back down. Byakuya is afraid they are falling apart and everything is only going to get worse between the two if one of them doesn't stop being so stubborn and apologize.

Byakuya sighed and stood up opting to be the one to make the first move. He walked out of his office and made his way to Renji's office. When he got there the door was closed and he was about to knock but he heard Renji talking.

"I don't know, Ikkaku, everything is just a fight with him and it stresses me out. Sometimes I don't even wanna see him anymore because I know it'll turn into an argument. Somehow one of us reverts back to this kid thing and we just get into it every time." Renji confided in his friend.

"What will happen if he doesn't have a kid or get married?" Ikkaku asked

"He won't be clan leader anymore and can't live in the manor."

"So this is a big deal."

"Huge deal, which is why I don't get why he won't just agree to have children he has a lot at stake. It doesn't make sense to fight me all the time. He's not going to marry some woman so kids is the next best thing."

"I mean you can't force him to have children that'll only cause resentment for you and then or it."

It was quiet for a while before Renji spoke again. "You knew I wanted kids, right?"

"Yeah."

"I always imagined I'd be married like a newlywed or something and we just bought a new house with a white picket fence and we have a dog and then surprise she's pregnant and we'd be all excited and we'd pick baby names and do all the other baby stuff and finally they'd come and I'd be a great dad and we'd be one big happy family."

"Because you have a wife and not a husband."

Byakuya's heart stopped and he could feel his eyes brimming with tears, he tried his best not to cry but he could feel the tears spilling over.

"You never talked about kids with Byakuya because it wasn't a part of your plan." Ikkaku said

Renji silence was the only answer both Byakuya and Ikkaku needed. Byakuya took a deep shaky breath and then flash stepped away as fast as he could to the manor. He ran to his room and slammed the door behind him leaning on it and sliding down to the floor. He hugged his legs and laid down on them letting the tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was sitting on his bed reading a book when he heard a knock on the door, it was Renji he knew that he wanted to ignore him but knew he couldn't. He sighed put his book down and went to go unlock the door.<p>

"Hey, babe." Renji said leaning down to kiss him Byakuya turned his head so he's kiss his cheek instead of lips. "Is everything okay?"

"Its fine." Byakuya said walking back to his bed getting readjusted and picking his book back up.

Renji walked further into the room sitting on the bed. "Um I thought I'd come over and watch a movie."

Byakuya didn't look up from his book "I'm actually really tired and I'm going to go to bed early."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Nope, that's fine" Byakuya lied knowing he hated sleeping by himself but he wasn't willing to forgive Renji yet even though the man hadn't even know he had to be forgiven.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Byakuya said quickly "Go hang with your friends I'm sure they miss you."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

Renji snatched the book out of Byakuya's hands "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Byakuya said reaching for the book but Renji moved it. "Can you please give me my book back?"

"No tell me why you're acting so childish."

"I said I was fine so give me my book."

"No."

"I don't know why we need children clearly we're childish enough as is." Byakuya muttered sitting back crossing his arms.

Renji rolled his eyes and threw the book down on the bed. "Fuck it, I'm leaving." Renji said standing up "I'm sick of arguing with you."

"I'm sure if I was a woman you wouldn't mind." Byakuya muttered again.

Reni stopped and looked at him "What did you say?"

"Nothing just the fact that I'm sure you'd be a lot happier if I was a woman with a uterus instead of man with a penis."

"What are you talking about? Where are you getting this from?"

"Nowhere, Renji."

"Tell me."

"I heard you say it." Byakuya snapped "I heard you say your dream is to be with a woman so she can birth your babies and you can be happy." Byakuya crawled to the edge of the bed with tears in his eyes. "Do I not make you happy?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then what did you say? You said you'd have your wife and your white picket fence and your dog and your kids and you'd be one big happy family. Its clear now why you didn't see us being together that long. Its because I'm a man and not your perfect wife."

Renji walked up to Byakuya and wiped his tears "Stop it. That's not what I want. I want you and only you."

"Well you wanna know what I don't want. Children. I don't want kids. Ever. When Hisana got pregnant I was only happy because she was happy. Kids were never in my plans and they're not now. I will not be forced to have children."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Renji said a little angry with Byakuya that he was not willing to compromise. "Just throw away my dreams because you don't see children in your future. I want children and there is no way I'm not having them."

"So what now?"

Renji sat down next to Byakuya "I don't know." It was silent for awhile before Renji thought about something "You're willing to lose everything because you're too stubborn to give the clan what they want?"

Byakuya looked over at Renji with a little anger in his eyes. "Too stubborn to give them what they want or too stubborn to give you what you want?"

"Isn't it the same thing?"

Byakuya stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Go find you a wife, Renji." he slammed the door behind him.

"Maybe I will." Renji said marching out of Byakuya's room and slamming that door.

Byakuya looked in his mirror rolling his eyes when an image of Sendonzakura popped up. "That was mean." he said. "Relationships are about compromise and you're not willing to compromise." Byakuya rolled his eyes and walked back into his room getting in his bed and pulling the cover over his head.

"I'll apologize when I wake up." he huffed

* * *

><p>"I can't do this anymore." Renji ranted to his friends after his second bottle of sake "All we do is argue. All we do is fight. We have two completely different views on life and we want different things." he slammed the empty bottle down on the table "I need some air." he stood up walked to the back of the bar and went outside. He leaned against the wall across from the door and sighed he had a lot going on on his mind and needed space to think about it all. There were times he wanted to just break up with Byakuya just to make things easier for the both of them but he's no quitter and he also cares a lot for Byakuya and wouldn't want to lose him. Renji looked at the door when he heard it open.<p>

"Oh sorry, I didn't know someone was out here." a busty blonde with blue eyes walked out of the bar. She smiled at him. "I just needed some air."

"Yeah, me too."

She walked over to him and leaned on the wall next to him. "I seem to be having boyfriend troubles." she sighed

"Me too."

She turned to look at Renji "A handsome devil like you having boyfriend troubles? I guess the better looking you are the more troubles you have."

"Maybe that's it." Renji smirked "What's the problem your having with your boyfriend?"

"He's just so stubborn he'd rather fight me all the time than agree with me."

Renji snorted "Seems we're having the same problem. My boyfriend would rather lose everything than to go against his own wishes."

The woman moved so she was in front of Renji and smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. Renji's drunk mind didn't seem to see the problem with it. "Why is it that we must suffer for love."

They heard the door open again and the blonde haired demon leaned up and kissed Renji.

"Renji I..." Byakuya said opening the door but stopping mid sentence when he saw the scene in front of him. He instantly turned on his heel walking away from the door as fast as possible.

Renij pushed the woman away from him and chased Byakuya. "Byakuya, wait." he yelled. "Listen to me." he reached out and grabbed Byakuya's arm but was slapped making him let go.

"Don't you ever touch me." Byakuya sneered. "I hate you. And I never want to see you again." he began running out of the bar again.

"Byakuya wait, please, wait." Renij said chasing him again. Renji finally caught up with him when they got outside the bar. He grabbed his arm again but blocked the slap that was coming next. "Listen to me. Listen to me, please." Byakuya tried pulling away but it didn't work Renji only held on tighter.

"I hate you."

"Listen to me."

"I hate you."

"It was an accident."

"I hate you."

"I don't even know that girl."

"I_ hate_ you."

"I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone." Byakuya finally snatched his arm away from Renji. "You don't have to worry about arguing anymore because we're through." and then he disappeared.

"Fuck." Renji cursed punching the wall next to him.

Byakuya marched to him home once he knew Renji hadn't followed him. He wiped his tears before walking up to his door, he stopped before walking inside the manor. There was a guard on the left and right side of the door and Byakuya had something important to tell them.

"Renji is no longer allowed in this house and if you see him kill him." Byakuya said coldly before walking into the manor. He walked to his room slamming the door behind him and walked into the bathroom and got naked getting ready for his shower before he went to bed. He turned the shower water on and stepped in he slowly washed his hair and the rest of his body and then stood there staring at the wall letting the water hit his back. He put his hands on the wall to lean on it, he let a sob loose and then another and another until he dropped to his knees and sobbed loudly. Byakuya cried until his water ran cold then he dried off and laid down in his bed wiping his ever flowing tears.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked to his office with a box in his hands and his old, cold mask plastered on his face, everyone could tell he was angry and quickly moved far away from him. When Byakuya finally got to his barracks he could see Renji standing at his office door talking to Yumichika he walked to his office without sparing Renij a single glance ans greeted Yumi.<p>

"Good morning, Lieutenant Ayasesawa." Byakuya said calmly

"Good morning Captain."

"I would appreciate it if you spoke to your friends at lunch and not outside my office, thank you." Byakuya turned the knob to his office door but before he could walk into his office he heard his name, from him.

"Byakuya, can I..." Renji started but was interrupted

"Here." Byakuya said handing Renji the box in his hands.

Renji reached into the box and pulled out what looked like confetti. "What is this?"

"Your things." Byakuya walked into his office without giving Renji a second glance.

"Well look at you taking all of us like four years back in time." Yumi said "If you hadn't noticed he called me by my last name. So thanks for fucking it up for everyone." Yumichika rolled his eyes and walked into the office. He was disappointed in Renji he thought the man had changed but it seemed he had not.

The office was silent Byakuya had thrown himself into his work and Yumi was too afraid to say anything, the way Renij used to talk about him Byakuya went a little too far when giving punishments. It was so silent they could hear a hell butterfly flapping its wings and landing on Byakuya's shoulder, Byakuya listened to the message and sent the butterfly on its way.

"I have an emergency clan meeting, I'm sure its nothing important, so you don't have to fill in for me in the captains' meeting. I'll probably just be late." Byakuya said standing up and walking out of the office, he stuck his head back in the door. "I don't want Renji in here."

"I understand." Yumichika said with a nod of his head.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked in the captains' meeting late and now even more angry than before. He walked to his spot in the line up with a dark scowl on his face and even darker spiritual pressure coming out in waves around him. "I had an emergency clan meeting." he said looking up at the Head Captain and then across the room at the wall. The meeting soon came to an end but before the Head Captain could dismiss them the doors opened again and this time a busty woman with long, thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked in all eyes were on her but she had her eyes on someone else. She walked right over to Byakuya and linked their arms smiling up at him.<p>

"Dear, have you told everyone the good news?" She said.

_'Kill her._' Senbonzakura said in Byakuya's head _'There's something about her I don't trust.'_

"No" Byakuya said indifferently pulling his arm away from her.

She looked around the room eyeing Renji a little. "Byakuya and I are getting married." she said with a huge smile but there was something about that smile that no one in the room trusted. Everyone looked at Byakuya with wide eyes but could tell he was not happy, he was glaring at the woman darkly and then he clenched his jaw it seemed he trying not to snap. "Our wedding will be February 13 in the Kuchiki gardens at the manor. All of you are invited, well most of you." he looked at Renij briefly.

"What is your name?" Captain Unohana asked

"Mariko." the woman answered.

"Well its nice to meet you." Restu said bowing her head slightly.

"The feeling is mutual." Mariko smiled

Yorichi in her black cat form walked up to Byakuya's feet and meowed loudly, Byakuya leaned down slightly so she could jump on his shoulder. She walked across his shoulders getting as close as she could to the woman. The woman reached out to pet the cat but was hissed at and snatched her hand back.

"Dear, I'm not a big fan of cats." Mariko said

Byakuya smirked a little before turning to her. "Oh that's unfortunate." he said pretending to worried. "I don't know what to do." he rubbed Yorichi's head "Demon, here is very important to me there's no way I could give him up. I'm sure he just has to warm up to you, he_ loved_ Renji." he added Renji to the mix just to rile her up. Yorichi purred in his ear. The older captains could see the evil gleam in Byakuya's eye and were no longer as worried about him as they were for her.

"I am sure we will all attend the wedding." the Head Captain said a bit confused, he would have to talk to Genrei later. "This meeting is dismissed."

The captains slowly walked out of the meeting room stealing glances of Mariko. Renji looked back at her and they caught eyes Mariko smirked darkly at him and then linked arms with Byakuya again. Renji then realized he was tricked and so was Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another. Please review.<strong>


	11. Christmas Heartbreak

**Christmas heartbreak**

Byakuya was sitting on his roof catching snowflakes with this fingers and watching them melt. Every morning and every night he sat on his roof reliving the past month, him and Renji breaking up and then him being forced to have a fiance right after. He's been nothing but stressed which causes him to go back to his old self who is someone no one likes but the clan. He pulled his blanket closer to him and inhaled, it was the only thing of Renij's he didn't let Senbonzakura shred and it still smelled like him -plus he never lets Chitose wash it. Byakuya misses Renji and part of him wants to go talk to him and kiss him and hug him and make love to him and forget everything ever happened. Another part of him wants to ignore Renji forever and hate him and glare at him all the time. And another part feels completely trapped because whether he wants to be with Renji or not he's stuck with Miss sucks-a-lot who's always stuck to his damn arm and to top it all off he hates her. Byakuya saw Chitose walk outside into the garden from his bedroom and turned around and looked up at him.

"There is something for you in the front room." she said, he couldn't read her face so he wasn't sure if this something was good or bad.

"What is it?" he asked not wanting to get up and look at the Christmas decorations Rukia put up, he wasn't in the Christmas spirit.

"This is something you need to see for yourself."

Byakuya jumped off the roof and walked back into the manor with her. He followed her to the front room he could see everyone crowded around something but he still couldn't see what it was. He continued to walk forward moving two servants out of his way but then froze when he saw what is was. "Where did this come from?"

"I have no idea." Chitose answered "Two guards said they found it outside this morning and they brought it in here."

Byakuya stood in front of the white grand piano sitting in his front room, he slowly walked around it touching it with the tips of his fingers. He stopped and got down on his knees when he saw something at caught his eye. His name was on the right side of the piano written in gold, cursive letters 'Byakuya Kuchiki', Byakuya smiled to himself. He moved to sit on the bench that came with it and noticed a card on the keys, he grabbed it and put it into his pocket. He reached out to touch the keys and play something but Mariko walked in and ruined it for him.

"Honey, what's that?" she asked putting her hands on Byakuya's shoulders.

Byakuya tensed and rolled his shoulders so she'd move her hands, when she did he spoke. "Its nothing." he stood "Keep the piano here I'll figure out where I want it later, I'm going to my room." when Mariko followed him he stopped "Alone."

When Byakuya got into his room he went to the bathroom to start his bath, while he waited for the water to get hot he pulled the card out of his pocket and read it.

_Dear Bya,_

_Remember when you told me you played the piano  
>when you were sick and couldn't talk? Well after<br>that I wondered where was this piano and then you  
>told me what happened to it and that it made you happy.<br>So I decided to get you one because even when I'm not  
>around you should be happy and also because those three<br>words._

_Love, Renji_

Byakuya knew it was Renji before he even opened the card he just didn't let on because he knew he'd have some kind mental breakdown and now he's having a mental breakdown. He stared in the mirror trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, he began hyperventilating. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and his head felt heavy and he was getting dizzy.

Senbonzakua appeared in the mirror. "Calm down, Master."

"Its happening again." he said between breathes. "There's too much going on in my head."

"Breath."

"I'm trying." he opened the mirror and looked over all the bottle of pills in there. "Where's my medicine?" he said to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need it for today." he pulled out some bottles. "Sleeping pills. No. Headaches. No. Anxiety. Yes." He put the other bottles back and closed the mirror he opened the bottle of anxiety pills and spilled two out.

"I thought Unohana told you to stop taking those." Senbonzakura said

"I'll be fine."

"Didn't she tell you to give those back?"

Byakuya put the pills in his mouth and swallowed drinking some water from the faucet. "Well apparently she didn't tell the rest of her employees I'm off them because they delivered them to my house."

Senbonzakura shook his head. "Good luck at the captains meeting you have in an hour." he vanished.

* * *

><p>Byakuya slowly walked in the captains meeting hoping no one would notice how slow and carefully he was walking. When the pills he took kicked in he remembered why Restu told him to stop taking them. The side effects were too bad and came too quickly, the pills made him paranoid and weak and delusional. While he walked in he kept looking around, he felt he was being watched and was going to get attacked any minute. Kyoraku, Joshiro, and Restu watched him carefully instantly knowing things weren't okay with him and he clearly took something he wasn't supposed to. Byakuya walked to his place in between Captain Shunsei and Captain Unohana and stood straight but looked around, Kyoraku and Restu looked at Byakuya questionably and then looked at each other shaking their heads.<p>

Head Captain Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground to get everyone's attention but before he could speak Renji burst in still trying to put his captain's coat. He quickly ran to his place uttering apologies and an excuses he caught the dizzy eyes of Byakuya and looked at him questionably quickly noticing his weirdness.

Yamamoto rolled his eyes before he started speaking. "Good morning, Captains." he greeted "I know it is Christmas but meetings fall on Tuesdays and today Tuesday." he began reviewing the week as he usually did which bored everyone but they sat through it as usual.

_'Master_' Senbonzakura said _'You don't feel okay.'_

"My throat is closing up" Byakuya thought he said in his head but he was really saying it out loud. "And I can't see. It's really hot in here."

'_I think you're saying these things out loud.'_

"You think so? I think I'm dying." Byakuya's eyes rolled behind his head and he passed out hitting the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>Byakuya woke up with a huge headache, he could hear beeping and looked around the room. "Fuck I'm in the fourth." he cursed to himself. He tried to sit up but it only made his headache worse and his legs felt heavy but he managed to sit up with the use of a pillow.<p>

"I told you not to take those anymore." Retsu said coldly with her arms crossed over her chest. Byakuya tried to roll his eye and look away but couldn't so he just looked at her thinking about hating her. "I told you the side effects were too strong and dangerous. How many did you take?"

"Two."

"Half a pill is dangerous. What if you had to go into battle or something? You would have been killed. That is very irresponsible of you and I am very disappointed in you."

"Can I go now?"

"No, the toxic crap you took -that I discontinued- is effecting your nerves you can hardly move your legs on your own. Give it an hour." there was a knock on the door she sensed the spiritual pressure. "Come in." she said.

Renji opened the door and walked in. "Was I interrupting?"

"No, your fine I'll be back later." Unohana said mainly to Byakuya before walking out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked "You hit the floor pretty hard and before that you were acting a little crazy." he leaned on the door not wanting to get too close but feeling way too far away.

"I'm fine." Byakuya didn't want to look at Renji it made his heart hurt. "Thank you." he said quietly.

"I was just asking if you were okay."

"No, for the piano."

"Oh yeah. You're welcome. Does it sound good?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't played." this conversation was getting more and more awkward and there was nothing neither of them could do about it. Byakuya was too weak to move and Renji was too afraid he's fuck something up. "I had a dinner and a movie planned for us for Christmas but I'll just have him come to you. I know its not much now that I have your gift..."

"Its fine, its the thought that counts." Renji smiled awkwardly. "I think I'm gonna go I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Okay, thanks. Is six okay?" he said before Renji walked out the door.

Renji turned his head to look at him. "What?"

"Should I send my chef over to cook you dinner at six before the party?"

"Sure, whatever's good for you."

"Okay."

"See you later." Renji said closing the door behind him.

Byakuya sighed he wanted Renji to hug him or feel his forehead to see if he's sick like he used to. He sighed again when Retsu walked back in.

"Is that why you did it?" she asked

"What if I go back to being that cold emotionless person I was?" Byakuya asked "What if I go back to that dark place I was in? What if he never speaks to me again?" tears began welling up in his eyes "What if we never get back together because I'm stuck with her? What if I give up and let the clan take over my mind and I'm stuck watching myself wither and die old and lonely with no one to love me? What if I get stuck in the dark cold place that is my mind and the only way out is death? I don't want to be that person again. I don't want to push everyone away and put thousand foot walls up anymore. I am tired of being alone and this is the beginning of something I'm not willing to go back to." Unohana sat down on his bed and wiped a tear away. "I just don't want to be stuck watching the world grow and live around me. I don't want to medicate myself but that's the only way to keep my mind off everything around me." she wiped another tear away.

"You don't have to be stuck, there is nothing and no one that can stop your happiness not even the clan. There is nothing they can do to you and if they try I will always be there to save the day like always."

* * *

><p>Byakuya was sitting on his roof wrapped up in Renji's cover again looking over his snow covered garden. He didn't feel like going to the Christmas party but he also didn't want to sit in the house with Mariko. When she found out he fainted she cooed over him for an hour before he snapped at her and told her to leave him alone and then he disappeared to his place on the roof. He heard a meow from the edge of the roof and turned his head to look at the cat, he opened his arms so the cat would lay in his lap. When he did move to sit with him Byakuya rubbed the cat silently wrapping the cover around them.<p>

"I don't know what to do, cat." he said "What if I just run away? Or what if I kidnap Renji and lock him up making him my personal love slave?" the cat put his nails into Byakuya's arm not to hurt him but to say he didn't agree. "I'll let you watch." the cat purred making Byakuya chuckle. "Everything is so awkward between us its like we're starting over but the difference is now I want to talk to him just as much as he wants to talk to me." he sighed "I don't wanna go to this party."

"Mistletoe." the cat said.

Byakuya thought about the plan the cat was trying to put together. "Will you do it?" the cat purred "Good. I have to get ready for the party. I like talking to you in cat form better than human form."

* * *

><p>Byakuya arrived at the party a bit sour faced, unfortunately he had to bring Mariko the clan ruled him out and he was forced to drag the happy-go-lucky-fun-sucker along. Byakuya saw a tray of drinks walking past him he quickly snatched two off the tray and drank both. He walked over to his usual place with the other non partiers filled with the older captains and Toshiro. Byakuya looked over to Renji's group of friends and sighed he rather be over there having fun with his boyfriend and friends.<p>

As the party went on Byakuya drank shot after shot and the alcohol was starting to loosen his control over his body and he started dancing slightly to the music playing, tapping his foot nodding his head.

"Bya-boo, you wanna dance?" Yorichi asked holding her hand to him, she knew he was keeping himself from having fun at the Christmas party but she waited for him to take a few more drinks before she whisked him off to the dance floor. Byakuya stared at her hand for a minute before slowly reaching his hand out. She grabbed his tightly and yanked him onto the dance floor catching the attention of everyone in the room including Renji. "What made you wear your human world clothes?" she asked dancing closely with him.

"I don't know I just felt like wearing pants." Byakuya shrugged dancing awkwardly.

"Could you stop dancing like you have no rhythm." Yorichi huffed "I might as well have asked Kisuke to dance with me. Everyone here already thinks you dance like a tree."

"Shut up. Give me a minute I wasn't planning on dancing tonight. And trees dance quite gracefully in the wind."

"Well it ain't windy."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and got more into the music moving his hips to the beat and closing his eyes and losing himself on the dance floor like he did everytime he danced. Yorichi stopped dancing and watched him then she turned towards Renji's friends and gave them the signal then they pulled Renji to the dance floor trying to get him as close as possible to Byakuya so they could dance together. Renji danced with his friends but was getting annoyed every time one of them bumped him and then suddenly he was behind Byakuya dancing with him. They both danced to the music not even noticing everyone watching them, one gaze in particular was very angry.

(Wait for you- Chris Brown)

_If I asked to kiss ya_  
><em>Would you say yes or turn and walk away, oh baby<em>  
><em>See I must admit girl<em>  
><em>Cause all the crazy things that go through my head<em>  
><em>Woahhh Oh oh No<em>

_It seemed just like the perfect move at the time_  
><em>For me to make you mine<em>  
><em>(Girl you sexy from head to toe)<em>  
><em>You said you think we should wait a while<em>  
><em>And it might be hard but<em>

They danced to the song, now face to face smiling brightly and holding hands, Renji would spin him around from time to time and pulled him close. They were having the time of their life smiling and laughing with one another again.

"Mistletoe." Yorichi said standing next to them hold a mistletoe above their heads.

Byakuya and Renji stopped dancing and looked at each other. They both put their hands behind their backs, as if to promise no funny business, they leaned in and touched lips. Instantly a spark ripped through the both of them and the small peck turned into a hard kiss. They both moved their hands Byakuya put his arms around Renji's neck and Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist, tongue was added and now Renji's hair was being pulled and Byakuya's ass was being grabbed. They didn't want to be separated but they need to breathe so they broke apart breathing heavily, Byakuya looked up at Renji and couldn't help but pull him back in for another lip lock. While they kissed Renji had to resist the urged to drag Byakuya to the nearest bed and rip his clothes off and Byakuya had to resist the urge to jump on Renji and let him fuck him against a wall. They pulled away for breath again staring into each other's eyes, it was almost like nothing had ever happen like they never broke up but that was all shattered when they heard someone clear their throat behind Byakuya. Byakuya rolled his eyes and turned to see his_ lovely_ fiance glaring daggers at him.

"It was a mistletoe." Byakuya looked at her with a bored expression flipping his hair. "What do you expect me to do? Disobey the rules?" he brushed past her walking over to his original place, his good mood ruined, he looked back at Renji briefly with a sad look in his eye.

The party went back to the way it started where Byakuya was standing with the older captains, and Toshiro. Byakuya looked around the room and decided he really didn't want to be there anymore but knew if he left he'd be in trouble so he decided to leave without leaving. He looked for Mariko seeing she was a few feet away talking to Ukitake, seeing she wasn't paying him any attention for once he walked over to the balcony that looked over the Seireitei. He stood at the railing looking over the Seireitei before he got up to stand on it and then jumped to the roof, he walked around a bit before sitting down and sighing he couldn't help but think this party would be a lot more fun if he had gone with Renji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji was sitting down with his friends barely enjoying himself, after his fire-starting kiss with Byakuya was ended abruptly by the blonde devil Renji wasn't in the mood to be at a party anymore he was barely in the mood for the party. Renji was barely in the mood for anything lately. Since him and Byakuya broke up Renji hasn't been in the mood for much, he doesn't even go out with his friends anymore he just goes home after work cooks himself dinner and goes to sleep and on some occasions drinks himself to sleep. Renji misses Byakuya and wants to have him to himself again but doesn't know how, for the longest time he thought the man still hated him but that kiss said other wise. Now that he knows he might have a chance at getting him back there's now the problem of how to get him back, he's engaged now so he can't just snatch him from that demon's arms.

While Renji was staring into space thinking about his plan to get his boyfriend back he noticed Byakuya escaping the party jumping to the roof and Renji decided to follow.

"Um I need some air." Renji said before walking to Byakuya's escape point. He walked over to the balcony and stood on the railing and peeked his head over to roof. "Hey." he said startling Byakuya.

Byakuya jumped and then looked at Renji "Jesus, Renji, how many times do I have to tell you to make noise when you visit me." he stood up and walked to the edge of the roof to help Renji up. "You're loud any other time but when it really counts you scare the shit outta me." he muttered more to himself walking back to his spot on the roof getting wrapped in his blanket again.

"Where'd you get that from?" Renji asked before sitting down next to Byakuya on a blanket. "Where's all these blankets come from?"

"When I was a kid I used to runaway a lot." Byakuya moved closer to Renij so they could share his blanket. "I would often sit on a roof until I grew tired but was too tired to leave so I'd fall asleep, the con to that is I'd get sick all the time so the Witch Doctor and Ukitake would put blankets in little chests on the roofs so I wouldn't freeze to death one night."

Renji chuckled to himself "Sometimes I forget you grew up here."

"You think I just popped out grown."

"Sometimes I just forget you used to be an innocent kid with a bright innocent smile on your face."

"Well if you asked Shunsui is was never innocent and I've always had an evil gleam in my eye."

"What did you do to him that has him thinking you're so evil. When I first started working with you he told me to watch my back and my possessions cuz you're a thief and a liar."

"I beat him in poker once and now he thinks all I do is lie, cheat, and steal."

"Well do you?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but just laughed a little. "Yeah, I told him I didn't know how to play poker and that I never played before and I had but all the times I played I had lost so technically I didn't know how to play. The first time I played him I used Yorichi in cat form to tell me what cards he had so I won. But I didn't steal his money, I swear. I stole his kimono."

"The pink one?"

"No, I hate that one. I stole the one before it it was blue. I still have it."

"Oh yeah, you talked about it at the Halloween party."

"I did?"

"Yeah, clearly you were drunk as hell."

"I drink a lot more than I let on."

"I know that now." Renji chuckled.

They sat on the roof silently, but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable, Renji felt Byakuya lay his head on his shoulder and sigh. "I miss you." Byakuya said softly.

"You've been drinking again." Renji said still looking out at the city.

"That doesn't mean I don't miss you." he lifted his head and reached out to grab Renji's chin turning his head he could look him in the eyes.

"We're both drunk Bya." Renji wanted to snatch Byakuya away but he want to do it the right way like sweeping him off his feet.

"Then it'll be a drunken accident." Byakuya pulled Renji's face to his so they could share a kiss like they had earlier, Byakuya pulled Renji hair free from its tie smiling when it tickled his face. They pulled away for air and Byakuya had Renji's lip between his teeth. "I still miss you." he whispered "Help me reminisce." Renji pulled Byakuya in for another kiss and moved him so he would straddle him. Renji squeezed Byakuya's ass making him squeal and he ran his hands up and down his back under his shirt. Byakuya pulled away and snatched Renji's shirt off throwing it out of the way he began kissing down Renji's neck and chest grinning when Renji's breath picked up. When Byakuya got to Renji's pants he unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down with his teeth looking Renji directly in the eye with dark grey eyes. He kissed Renji's hard length that was covered by the briefs he was wearing, Byakuya pulled them down grinning at the penis that sprang free he was about to begin his torture but he was stopped.

"Wait." Renji said breathing heavily "Are you sure?"

Byakuya looked up at Renji and licked the head of his penis watching him shudder, he licked his dick from base to tip before putting as much in his mouth as he could. He bobbed up and down on Renji's girth humming while Renji pulled his hair in pure pleasure. Renij could feel himself getting close so he pulled Byakuya off his dick and pulled him up for a soul-sucking kiss and flipped them so he was top. He ripped Byakuya's shirt open getting buttons everywhere in the process, he kissed down his body to get to a special place in his pants. He stuck his tongue in Byakuya's belly button chuckling when Byakuya's back arched and he hissed, he pulled Byakuya pants down along with his boxers, he blew cold air on Byakuya's erect dick before kissing the head and then the taint.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked breathlessly when Renji didn't start blowing him. Renji put Byakuya's thighs on his shoulders so he could see his ass and more importantly his entrance, he kissed it. "Renji, don't...oh God." Byakuya gasped when Renji licked his entrance. Renji knew Byakuya didn't like when he used his tongue on his entrance, Byakuya says it feels too good and he doesn't last long and his orgasm is stronger than usual which takes too much out of him, which is exactly why Renji does it. "Oh my god." Byakuya nearly screamed too pitches higher than normal when Renji stuck his tongue inside him. "Stop" he moaned "Oh god, yes, please stop." he whined and moaned at the same time. "I can't...Renji...Oh fuck." he reached down and pulled Renji's hair trying to get him to stop. "Please...don't...oh my god yes...stop...no...oh god yes...I'm cumming." Renji stopped moved Byakuya's legs and sat up grinning. "What are you doing? Finish." he snapped

"Don't you want something a little bigger?" Renji said huskily.

Byakuya smirked "A little bigger?"

Renji leaned down and kissed Byakuya while he began preparing him with his fingers, Byakuya moaned and groaned while Renji prepped him he accidentally bit Renji's tongue when he struck his prostate. Renji pulled away from the kiss and put Byakuya's legs back on his shoulders he rubbed the head of his penis on Byakuya entrance grinning when the man shuddered.

"Stop teasing me." Byakuya growled. Renji ignored him and pushed the head in watching Byakuya tense his jaw from the pain he stopped. "What did I just say?" he growled.

"Fine." Renji said pushing all the way in hitting his prostate.

"Fuuuuck." Byakuya screamed squeezing his eyes shut when he got used to Renji being inside him again he opened his eyes and glared at Renji.

"Just doing what you asked." Renji chuckled.

Byakuya chose his words wisely. "Fuck you."

Renji leaned down to kiss him and moved almost out of him at the same time, he pushed back in and then back out starting a slow pace angering Byakuya on purpose. Byakuya growled in the kiss dragging his nails roughly down Renji's back smiling triumphantly when he hissed. Renji picked up the pace little by little until he was pounding into Byakuya hard and fast making the man scream his name, Byakuya had his hands tangled in Renji's hair nearly yanking it out of his head.

"I'm getting close." Byakuya moaned pulling Renji's hair harder.

"I wanna cum together." Renji whispered in his ear.

"It you don't want me to cum stop hitting my prostate." Byakuya barely said because he was moaning.

Renji pulled almost all the way out and slammed into Byakuya's prostate hard making him scream and curse. Renji could feel himself getting close so he gave Byakuya a few more long hard thrusts before they both came together screaming each others names. Renji fell on Byakuya on purpose and breathed heavily on his face before pulling out and rolling off of him and laying next to him on the blanket keeping them from sitting on the roof, he grabbed the other blanket and pulled it over them both.

When Byakuya's breathing finally calmed down and rolled on his side so he could look at Renji, he kissed him. "I hate you, so much. You are the most annoying person ever and my best friend is Yorichi."

"I'm telling Yorichi you called her your best friend." Renji chuckled.

"See annoying." Byakuya pushed Renji on his back so he could lay on his chest, he looked up at the stars.

"We can't stay here all night." he put his arm on Byakuya's stomach.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Lets pretend I don't."

Renji had something he had to ask Byakuya that had been bothering him since they broke up, he knew it would ruin the mood but he had to ask. "I need to ask you something."

"Don't."

"Why did you fight me so hard about the kids thing but as soon as they present you with demon bitch you quickly agreed?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Byakuya said continuing to look at the stars

Renji sat up making Byakuya sit up too. "Well I do. You didn't even give us 24 hours before you just agreed to move on. I thought you wouldn't be forced to marry someone."

"They threaten me." he said not looking at him

"With what?"

"They said if I didn't marry her they'd not only take my title but they'd take squad six as well. They said they'd snatch everything away from me and have me kicked out of Seireitei so I had to agree to marry her." Byakuya looked at him with tears in his eyes

"So in order to save your precious pride and your title you let me go." Renji said bitterly.

"They were going to..."

"Do you honestly think I would have let them." Renji snapped. "Do you honestly think I would have let them kick you out of Seireitei? I have always had your back and have always been there for you. You let _me_ go because you felt that was better than losing everything you have that half the time you don't even want. When you truly care about someone you never let go. I know I fucked up and I shouldn't been in that alley with that girl but you barely gave me a chance to apologize and explain myself."

Byakuya could see the pain in Renji's eyes, he knew it'd hurt Renji when everyone found out about his engagement but he didn't think it'd hurt him this much. "I'm sorry." Byakuya said wiping the tears off his face. "I wasn't thinking..."

"I know you weren't because it was about you and the only person you ever seem to think about is you." Renji moved to get his clothes but Byakuya put his arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Please don't go." he cried "I'm sorry."

"Byakuya." Renji said calmly. "Let go."

"No. I don't want you to go."

"I can't stay here and cuddle with you all night." Renji said trying to get Byakuya to let go but failing

"Please." Byakuya begged, he moved to stand on his knees and hugged Renji tighter putting his face into his neck. "Don't go, please."

"Let go."

"No." he began kissing Renji's neck.

The kisses weren't affecting him at all he was too upset with Byakuya. "Stop." he said coldly.

He pulled away from Renji but held his face so he could look him in the eye, light blue eyes looked in to copper colored eyes. "Tell me you love me." he whispered

Renji looked at Byakuya. "I l..."

"Byakuya, dear." They heard Mariko call from the balcony.

"I can't." Renji said.

"You_ can_ say it." Byakuya cried.

"I can't love you because you're too selfish." Renji pushed Byakuya's hands off his face and grabbed his clothes putting them on. Byakuya put his face in his hands crying into them. Renij walked to the edge of the roof looking back at Byakuya, it pained him to see the man like that but he did it to himself and there was nothing he could do. He jumped off the roof landing in the balcony next to Mariko. "He's not there I checked." he said without looking at her. He walked past her and back to where his friends were.

Yorichi walked over to his and inhaled his sent. "You smell like a dirty argument." she purred.

"I'm not in the mood." Renji said

"You just were not too long ago." she whispered, she forcefully grabbed his chin to look into his eyes and then let go. "You're still in the mood, you'll never not be in the mood for him."

* * *

><p>Byakuya was putting his shirt back on when he heard someone jump up on the roof. "Yorichi I don't wanna...Kisuke?" he said when the man sat down next to him.<p>

"She's playing with him right now, I thought I'd visit you." Kisuke said calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a pep talk or a way to fix it."

"I'm not Yorichi. I'm not Joshiro. And I'm not Retsu. I'm just here so you don't feel alone."

"I'll never not feel alone."

Kisuke put his arm around Byakuya and pulled him close, he felt Byakuya tense. "Its a hug sometimes you need one of these." Byakuya relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I makes me feel good.<strong>


	12. Drunk Texting

**Drunk Texting**

**(Drunk texting Chris Brown Jhene Aiko)**

_Said I'm all up in my feelings__**  
><strong>__Doubled up on this shot__**  
><strong>__Got me feeling some type of way told you I hate you I don't mean it__**  
><strong>__And the only thing that I got__**  
><strong>__Is the pain that you've been feeding__**  
><strong>__Faded, faded, faded, all because of you__**  
><strong>__Now my current situation, trying not to think of you, not to break the rules__**  
><strong>__Why's it always happen, when I get this way?__**  
><strong>__Just can't stop myself, so baby tonight_

_I'm blowing up your line__  
><em>_I got you on my mind__  
><em>_And the truth is hard to fight, so I'll be__  
><em>_I'll be drunk texting, drunk texting, drunk texting you__  
><em>_Drunk texting, drunk texting you__  
><em>_Yeah baby I'll be drunk texting, drunk texting, drunk texting you__  
><em>_Drunk texting, drunk texting you__  
><em>

Byakuya finally had peace from queen annoying, he begged Retsu to take Mariko round town so she could show Mariko where her 'beloved' Byakuya grew up. Byakuya was walking around his room torn between screaming and crying or throwing things. Its been a month since he had sex with Renji and now he won't even look his way and when he does Byakuya can't explain the look in his eye, its a mix between longing and regret something he didn't think was possible. Byakuya quickly downed his cup of sake filling it back up and setting it back down, he had been drinking more since he broke up with Renji but that never seemed to help it only made things worse because all it did was make him think about Renji more. Byakuya sighed and sat down at his vanity, another one of Yorichi's 'gifts', and stared at himself in the mirror_ 'at least I'm still good looking' _he thought, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What if I cut my hair again?" he said out loud

"What difference would that make?" Senbonzakura said appearing in the mirror.

"It wouldn't make a difference I'd just get compliments on it like I did last time."

"Like you need more of an ego boost."

"I do not have an ego."

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes "So what are you going to do about this wedding?"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, not marry her."

"And if I don't marry her they'll strip you from me and I'll be left alone, remember?"

"I remember a certain someone saying they wouldn't've let them and I'm sure that someone still wouldn't."

"Renji is done with me. I fucked that up." Byakuya drank out of his sake bottle instead of his cup. "There's nothing I can do I'll just have to marry Mariko and suffer for the rest of my life or until I die in battle."

"Well I guess you'll be suffering for the rest of your life, there's no way I'm dying in battle with you. I'm a Samurai I don't die in battle."

Byakuya gives his annoying zanpakuto a blank stare before shaking his head. "Bottom line, there's nothing I can do to get Renji back so I'll just suffer in silence and hope Renji finds happiness elsewhere."

"You're annoying. I'm not going to continue to speak to you while you wallow in self pity." Senbonzakura disappeared leaving Byakuya staring in the mirror.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and drank from his bottle of sake again. He began opening and closing the drawers of his vanity out of pure boredom but stopped when he saw something slid to the front of one of the drawers. A phone.

"_Here" Renji said handing Byakuya a smartphone "take this so we can have phone sex when I'm at work." Byakuya sighed and gave Renji one of his many annoyed stares "And so we can talk to each other when I don't spend the night...and have phone sex."_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "Thank you. I'll use it all the time."_

_And in the drawer it went._

Byakuya turned the phone on and observed it before an idea popped into his head. "No, I can't do that." he said to himself but he went on with his plan anyway. He went to the contacts and there it was: Renji's number. He tapped the contact and the option to text or call him appeared he tapped call but hung up quickly putting a hand on his heart, it now beating a mile a minute from the fear of accidentally calling Renji. He opted to text him that way he doesn't have to use his voice. "Alright, here goes nothing."

_'Hi'_ send "No wait." _'Hello_' send "Wait no." _'Hey stranger'_ send "No, stop pressing send stupid. You're too drunk for this." _'I'm not drunk'_ send _'Nevermind, disregard those messages.'_ send. Five minutes go by. '_Why aren't you answering me!'_ send. Another five minutes pass. _'Where are you!'_ send _'You better not be fucking anyone else.'_ send. He drank more sake. _'I'm not drunk'_ send '_I hate you'_ send '_No I don't'_ send _'I miss you'_ send _'I'm sorry'_ send _'ANSWER ME!'_ send _'I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell'_ send_ 'I'm not drunk' _send _'I miss you'_ send _'I'm going to stop now'_ send.

Byakuya put the phone down and stood up abruptly taking deep breaths. "What if he's sleeping with someone." he almost picked the phone back up but decided not to. "No, if he has someone else there's nothing you can do about it. You blew it." he said to himself. "You know what I'm going to take a hot bath and then go to sleep." he reached for the phone but stopped himself and walked into the bathroom locking himself in.

* * *

><p>Renji sat in his bed with his phone in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other with no knowledge of Byakuya's many messages. Truth is Renji lost his phone a week ago and just got a new one today, this one has all the same contacts just a different number than the other. He pulled up Byakuya's number and called him putting the phone on speaker. "Where are you?" he yelled when the phone rang too long. "Is his phone even on? Whatever." he hung up "I'm calling again." the phone rang; no answer. "Got dammit, where are you? You better not be fucking that girl." he drank out of the bottle in his hand. He called again and again but no answer. "Fine." he huffed setting his empty bottle down on his night stand "I'll go see what your doing for myself." he got out of bed wobbling for a minute before standing up straight. He walked out of his apartment and towards Byakuya's manor which was on the other side of Seireitei but he was determined to make sure Byakuya wasn't sleeping with that blonde haired she-devil.<p>

Renji finally made it but he realized he could no longer use the front door, so he had to come up with a plan. "The roof?" he whispered to himself. "No. The window. But which window. The bathroom window and then I'm jump in the bedroom like: Aha! Get off my boyfriend, you tramp." he high fived himself. "Good job, Renji, you're so smart." he drunkly said to himself. He walked around the large manor to the garden where he knew Byakuya's bedroom and bathroom windows were. He looked through all the windows and noticed Byakuya's bedroom was empty so he checked the two bathroom windows, the first one was clear but when he looked in the second one he could see Byakuya in his bathtub with his back to the window and his head back and eyes close. "Is she giving him head in the tub? That slut." Renji got a good grip on the window and pushed up opening the window wide enough for him to get in. He jumped in head first knocking something over scaring Byakuya awake.

"Ahhh" Byakuya screamed turning around "Oh my God, Renji what the hell is wrong with you." he yelled standing up grabbing a towel. "Why in the fuck are you in my window."

"Where's that she-devil?" Renji hissed "Is she in there with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya wrapped the towel around his waist tightly before walking over to Renji and pulling him inside.

Renji stood up quickly nearly knocking Byakuya over. "That woman. I called you. You didn't answer. Were you fucking her?" he waved his finger in Byakuya's face.

Byakuya moved Renji's hand out of his face. "You called me?"

"Don't change the subject. Where is she?"

"Did you get any text messages from anyone?"

"Kaku asked if I wanted to come out and Yumi asked if I was okay but other than that no."

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "Oh. That's great." after his long bath he had time to clear his mind and realized that texting Renji was the worst idea he ever had and would never know how to explain himself. "So why are you here? Mariko isn't here I asked Unohana to take her out of the house."

"Why? So you can get all romantified?" Renji sneered crossing his arms and trying to lean on the wall but it was too far so he fell but Byakuya caught him by his arm before he could hurt himself.

Byakuya laughed "How drunk are you?" since his bath he sobered up a little, Chitose brought him some food and he had a quick nap. "Why do you think I would sleep with her? She's not my type."

"What is your type?"

Byakuya smirked and walked over to Renji slowly. "I like tan skin and tattoos and long red hair and brown eyes and big muscly arms and abs"

"She sound real ugly." he said loudly not understanding where Byakuya was going with his drunk mind.

Byakuya threw his head back and laughed, something he hasn't done in a while, he grabbed Renji's hands and linked their fingers "And big hands to hold me at night and a nice smile to light the room." he unlinked their fingers and put Renji's arms around his waist and then moved his own arms and put them around Renji's neck. "I like someone who'll protect me from all my crazy and someone who's loyal."

"Well that girl is not loyal."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and pulled Renji in for a kiss. "You, stupid." he said pulling away "I want you. You're my type."

"Oh that's why that girl was so ugly." he chuckled "So you're not sleeping with her?"

"No, the only person I've had sex with is you and righty here." he waved his right hand in his face. "Righty lets me top unlike a certain someone."

"Well at least you get to top someone." Renji chuckled

Byakuya rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard the blonde witch speaking to him. "Honey, I'm back." she said walking into his room.

"Got dammit" Renji cursed loudly causing Byakuya to clap a hand over his mouth.

"Shh." he said and then reached for his robe. "We're going to your apartment." he tightened the tie around his waist. "Go." he snapped when Renji didn't move. "Go feet first this time."

"What are you some kind of window jumping expert." Renji said going out of the window head first like he did the first time and falling on his head again.

Byakuya jumped down from the window and closed it. "Um yeah. How do you think I ran away all the time? I didn't go out the front door."

"Whatever" Renji said standing up "Let's go." he said grabbing Byakuya's hand.

"Wait, where are you going?" Byakuya said noticing Renji was taking them to the front of the garden where they would be seen.

"I'm trying to get to my apartment, gosh." Renji huffed

"You can't go that way the guards'll see us."

"They didn't see me the when I walked in."

Byakuya paused briefly, he knew for a fact there were guards right outside the opening to the garden meaning they let Renji in. "Fine lets go your way." Byakuya smiled letting Renji lead the way _'Maybe I'm not so alone in this'_ he thought.

"Yeah, lets go my way I know what I'm doin." Renji puffed his chest out "I wear the pants here." Byakuya rolled his eyes and refused to respond, Renji was loud enough he didn't need Renji proving his manliness by showing how loud he could get like he did the last time they had an argument about who's the man in the relationship. "Shh, Bya, you have to be quiet or the guards will catch you. They didn't catch me cuz I move silently through the night like a panther." he whispered loudly to Byakuya while they were passing the guards.

"A panther? You should be on the stealth force you're so quiet and fast." Byakuya said stroking his ego, he looked at the guards and mouthed a 'thank you' to both of them, its clear they both wanted him to be some what happy.

"No need to compliment me, baby, I already know." Byakuya rolled his eyes and knew he wouldn't make it to the other side of the Seireitei with Renji being as drunk as he is so he flash stepped them to Renji's apartment. "Wow how'd we get here so fast."

Byakuya sighed and rubbed his temples. "Renji, promise me something."

"Yes?"

"We have to stop drinking, at least when we're unhappy. Deal?" he held his hand out.

"Deal." he said shaking his hand.

"Are you going to open the door?" Byakuya said when Renji just stood there.

"Oh yeah." Renji shook his head and pulled his keys out of his pocket unlocking the door quickly. "Are you coming or what." he said to Byakuya as he walked in. "Well of course you'll be cumming but will you be cumming in here or out there?" he chuckled to himself. "I'm hilarious."

Byakuya rolled his eyes walking in and closing the door behind him. He untied his robe and let it drop to the floor. "Am I making me cum or are you going to do it." Renji grinned and pinned Byakuya to the door leaning down for sloppy kiss filled with tongues and teeth, Byakuya bit Renji's lip and hissed when Renji rolled his hips into his. "Get naked." Byakuya growled.

"Or I could fuck you with my fingers until you fall asleep." Renji growled back sliding a finger between his cheeks and teasing his hole.

Byakuya's breath hitched "Stop, that's not fair."

"I have an idea." Renji said huskily. "Go to the back of the couch and put your hands on it and stick your butt out, you know how I like it."

"Why don't I just..."

Renji grabbed his chin forcefully but not enough to hurt him. "Do what I tell you to do." he growled darkly.

Any other time Byakuya would have snapped at him but for some reason when Renji tells him what to do forcefully during sex it does nothing but turn him on even more and he has no choice but to follow directions, luckily for him Renji doesn't notice because he knows for a fact if he did he'd use it against him all the time. "Yes, Renji." he said moving quickly to the couch and doing as he was told.

"Good boy." Renji said walking over to him and slapping his ass. "Now I'll be back stay just the way you are."

"But..." Renij glared at him. "Yes, sir." he watched Renji walk into his bed room. "I have to stop getting turned on by that." he shook his head.

Renji walked back into the living room now naked and a bottle of lube in hand. "Good boy." he walked behind Byakuya and ran his finger up and down his crack.

"Renji." he moaned without meaning to, he had a question. "I have a question."

"What is it." he commanded without stopping his teasing.

"What...oh god." he moaned when Renji slid his finger inside him. "What if my legs give out? Then what?"

"We'll just have to try our best not to let that happen won't we?" he pushed his finger all the way in quickly without warning.

"Oh god yes." he moaned loudly. _'Why does this turn me on so much? There has got to be something wrong with me.'_ he thought.

"You didn't say that right." he pulled his finger out and ran it up and down his crack knowing it would torture Byakuya knowing sex wasn't going to happen as soon as he thought.

"Yes, sir." he moaned _'The worst part is I'm not even ashamed of myself, I'm sick'_ he thought. "Please, master, fuck me." he moaned _'Why would you say that!'_ he screamed to himself.

"Master? Oh you must want me to fuck you long and hard."

"Yes, please."

Renji smirked and poured some lube on his dick neglecting preparing Byakuya, he put his slippery head at Byakuya's entrance and pushed in slowly groaning as Byakuya moaned. Once he was all the way in he decided to wait and let Byakuya get used to him. "I see you don't bottom to lefty while you fuck righty." he chuckled in his ear.

"Its not the same, I only want you in me." Byakuya said trying to relax.

"Good boy." Renji said deciding Byakuya's time for adjusting was up and pulled out pushing back in hitting his prostate right away, like any other time. He reached up and ran his fingers into Byakuya's hair pulling on it making Byakuya snap his head back. "I wanna see your face while I fuck you." he said now ramming into him.

"Well you can't..." Renji yanked his hair harder "Yes, master." Byakuya cursed himself out in his head while moaning Renji's name over and over again as he assaulted his prostate. "I'm getting close...fuck me harder." he growled as Renji fucked him harder and faster until they came at the same time. Byakuya's legs gave out but Renji caught him before he hit the ground, he carried him to his room bridal style and set him on the bed in his room. "Are you going to lay with me?" Byakuya asked when Renji went to his bathroom.

"I am." he was walking out of the bathroom rubbing some of the sweat of his body. "Can I de-sweat first?" he crawled into bed giving Byakuya a quick wiping off.

"No, I want you nice and sweaty right next to me." he pulled Renji in for a kiss.

"Okay, we have to go to sleep we have work tomorrow." he pulled his blanket over them.

"I don't wanna go to work." he whined "I wanna stay here with you."

"Oh so now you don't wanna go." Renji rolled his eyes and kissed Byakuya's forehead. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat in his office quite content today, after spending the night before with Renji he felt happy at least just a little, he couldn't keep the smile off his face while he worked and everyone noticed which made them happy, especially the squad members who knew they wouldn't be drilled to death today. Byakuya couldn't keep the blush off his face when he thought about that morning and how Renji didn't want him to go and they fondled each other in the shower. He wasn't even annoyed when Yorichi came to visit and pick on him, nothing could ruin the day he was having he was back on his natural high and it felt good.<p>

"Clearly you had sex last night." Yorichi said sitting on his desk. "You all glowy and smiley."

Byakuya blushed "Yeah, I did but I don't want you yelling it from the roof tops."

"I don't have to, have your seen yourself you look like you did when you and redhead called it official mixed with when you first fucked, you're like on super glow 3000."

Byakuya blushed again and tried to hide his face when he felt himself grin from ear to ear. "I just..." he stopped when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes."

Renji poked his head in the door. "Byakuya, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Byakuya said trying not to show his excitement. When he closed the door behind himself Yumichika looked up at Yorichi with an annoyed expression, at this point he felt the two show just run off together or something and the both of them were being stubborn and dumb.

"What did you want to talk about?" Byakuya asked

Renji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck which made Byakuya nervous because he knew that meant Renij had bad news to deliver to him. "I'm just going to be honest. I don't think we should sleep together anymore. I just.." he took a deep breath "You're getting married soon and I feel that I should just move on, being hung up on you just isn't healthy for me and I wouldn't feel okay sleeping with you while you're with her. I know how I was acting this morning is completely different from how I'm acting right now but I just had some time to think and I'm just not comfortable sleeping with a soon-to-be married man." To anyone else it looked like Byakuya was giving him a blank, uncaring stare but Renji knew better and could see it in the man's eyes he wasn't okay with this and it hurt him but Renji could no longer just sleep with him, he needed all or nothing.

Byakuya nodded slowly in understanding. "I get it. What we've been doing isn't appropriate." he could feel his heart snapping in two, again. "I completely understand." he exhaled and looked down at his hands and then back up at Renji. "I have to go." he walked past Renji but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Can we still be friends?" Renji asked

"Of course, I don't see why not." Byakuya said quietly and then began walking past Renji even though he was right next to his office door. He circled around the back and went through the back door where the showers where and went to one that was farthest away from any door. He leaned on the wall and took deep breaths, he tried not to cry because as soon as he got to the office they'd know he was upset. When he no longer felt tears coming he pulled his mask on the best he could and made his way back to his office so he could over work himself so he wouldn't have to think about Renji.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, dear."<p>

Byakuya heard Mariko say when he walked into his bedroom, he just gave her an annoyed look and went into his bathroom. Its been a few days since Renji asked him if they could be 'friends' and Byakuya has not been a friend. They've eaten lunch together one time and that was because Yorichi refused to cover for him when Renji asked him if he would eat lunch with him, any other time Byakuya turned him down claiming to have too much work or other plans. The truth is Byakuya doesn't want to eat lunch with him; not as friends anyway he wants Renji the way he had him and that seems like it'll never happen again. Byakuya stared at himself in the mirror looking himself over and sighing before starting his daily routine.

Byakuya walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a permanent annoyed expression on his face.

"Happy Birthday." Chitose said setting his breakfast down in front of him. "The chef made your favorite."

"I'm not hungry." he said to her retreating back.

"That's not an option."

"But I'm not hungry, I'm not in the mood to eat."

"That's not an option, eat your breakfast."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast but refused to say 'thank you' or say how good it is. After eating everything on the plate he walked to work nodding at the people who wished him happy birthday on his way trying not to look as dark as he felt. When he finally got to his office and closed the door he sighed tired of hearing happy birthday but his relief went away when he saw a bouquet of balloons and roses, he figured it was from Yorichi or Joshiro or Shunsui or one of his other old teachers. He saw a card and picked it up heart stopping when he realized it wasn't from any of his teachers but his 'friend' Renji.

_I didn't know what to get you_  
><em>so I got you some flowers<em>  
><em>and balloons. Happy Birthday!<em>

_-Renji_

"How are we supposed to be friends and you get me flowers?" Byakuya huffed to himself sitting down in his desk chair. "Friends don't get friends flowers. I don't recall you giving Yumi flowers on his birthday. You are the most frustrating man on the planet."

"Oh good morning, Captain Kuchiki." Yumichika said walking into the office. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Byakuya said staring at the flowers on his desk.

"Are you going to do anything for your birthday?" Yumi asked sitting down at his desk he looked at the flowers rolled his eyes and looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya shrugged "Probably just get drunk and go to sleep."

"That's awful, you should come out with us tonight...oh wait no, Renji has a date tonight." Yumi said 'accidentally'

Byakuya looked up at Yumichika "What!?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you, I thought you were friends. He has a date tonight with some girl he met at a bar I'm going over later to help him pick out something to wear. The date's not til like ten their going out to a nightclub or something." He wasn't sure if he should add in more information but he figured 'fuck it, he needs some fire under his ass' "Renji's been talking about how horny he's been so I think he might take her back to his place." Yumichika watched his boss's face for any mask damage he felt the man's face cracking and could feel a change in his spiritual pressure.

"Maybe I'll eat lunch with him and ask him about it." Byakuya stood up to make tea and missed the devious smirk on Yumichika's face.

"Maybe you should."

* * *

><p>Byakuya paced on his roof back and forth mulling over the fact that Renji had a date. "But its my birthday." he said to himself "Why would you go on a date on my birthday? Why couldn't you wait til tomorrow? Why do you have to go on a date any way? Why can't you just be my sex slave? Why can't you just see that I need you and I want you and only you and and and...I love you? Got dammit why can't you see that I love you?" Byakuya paused his pacing. "What did I just say?" he checked his new watch "I have to go tell him before I ignore him forever." Byakuya jumped down from his roof to the garden and escaped out the back making his way to Renji's apartment, little did he know he was being watched and someone was being warned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Red" Yumi said sitting at the kitchen table watching him cook. "So are you going to start dating soon or something, you know, now that you're completely done with Byakuya. You are completely done, aren't you?" Yumichika was trying to pull something out of Renji just so he could make sure his plan worked perfectly.<p>

Renji sighed "I don't know how I feel about him." he was cooking them dinner so he couldn't see the look Yumichika was giving.

"Then why'd you tell him you couldn't sleep together anymore?"

"I don't know but I can't continue to have sex with him and then one of us has to leave. I'm tired of letting go of him. I.." he sighed. Yumi leaned in trying to get Renji to say the magic words. "I..." he heard tapping on the window. "What's that?"

"I'll get it." Yumichika walked over to the window in the living room already knowing who is was. He opened the window and poked his head out. "He was about to say the magic words and you interrupted him."

"Well excuse me for doing my job." Yorichi hissed in cat form. "He's on his way, you got 5 mins. He said the magic words." she turned around to leave be remembered something. "Here" she gave him a tube of lipstick.

"Where were you hiding that?" he said grabbing it and opening it to examine it.

"Mind your business. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Why wouldn't it?" he said putting the lipstick on.

"Well if it works you can be my in my best friend group."

"Of goody." he said sarcastically "Does it look good?" he said pointing to his lips.

"You got three minutes." Yorichi then left.

Yumi rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen_ 'this shit better work'_ he thought to himself. "Renji I need to talk to you." he said.

"Okay. Whoa, where'd you get that from."

"Doesn't matter." he grabbed Renji's shirt and ripped it just so you could see his chest and then he kissed all over his chest and pulled back to see his work.

"What the hell are you..."

"Shut up." he looked over Renji seeing something missing with his chest. "Nipples." he walked over to the freezer and grabbed two ice cubes. "Do you want me to slap you." he said when Renji stepped back. "That's what I thought." he put the ice cubes on Renji's nipple and growled when he hissed "Man up, dammit." he pulled the ice cubes away and flicked his nipples. "Perfect." there was knock on the door, he knew it was Byakuya. "Wait." he kissed Renji's cheek and pulled his ponytail out so he could mess it up. "You need to be sweating." he grabbed the rag off the sink and dabbed it on Renji's forehead. "Perfect. Now go answer the door." Renji gave him a questionable look before going to answer the door. "Don't rub anything off." he wiped his lips with the rag in his hand "Eww this is dirty. I gotta go." he then went to the bathroom and jumped out the window, he jumped to the roof so he could see his plan in working.

"Byakuya." Renji said surprised to see him. "Hi."

"Renji I" Byakuya looked him over and decided not to tell him anything. "Nevermind. I thought I had something to tell you but I forgot."

"Um okay. Happy Birthday, I just wanted to say it in person."

"Thanks, I'll let you get back to your date." he said turning around.

"What date?"Byakuya turned around quickly. "The only person here besides me is Yumi and he's acting weird."

"Yumi said you had a date tonight and that you'd bring her home. From the looks of it you were just getting busy."

Renji looked down at his new attire. "Oh no Yumi was...Wait a minute. He said I had a date tonight?" Byakuya nodded. Renji crossed his arms and thought for a minute. "That would explain why he came over uninvited and why he started acting weird five minutes before you got here." he took his ripped shirt off and began wiping the lipstick kisses off his chest.

"What would?"

"Nothing." Renji shook his head. "Um are you staying or going, I was cooking something to eat if you're hungry."

"Oh, no I'll go home." Byakuya said turning to leave again but stopped when he heard someone cursing.

"I thought you said this would work." they heard a voice that sounded like Yorichi in cat form hiss

"Shut up it was supposed to, I didn't think they'd be this stupid." they heard another voice hiss back, a voice that sounded like Yumi.

"You're not going to be in my best friend group."

"Oh no what am I going to do." Yumi hissed sarcastically.

"Yumi?" Renji called out

"Yorichi?" Byakuya said

Yumichika grabbed Yorichi and flash stepped off the roof and all the way home hoping they wouldn't be chased down.

Byakuya shook his head and smiled to himself. "Everyone has a set of meddling friends. Well goodbye, Renji." he began walking away but Renji's question made him stop.

"If you thought I had a date tonight why'd you come? I know for a fact that if you thought I had plans and you needed to tell me something you would have waited til tomorrow, so why did you come anyway?"

Byakuya didn't respond immediately nor did he turn around he needed time to think. "I...um...because...I..."

"Do you even have a reason? Or were you just being selfish again, not wanting me to move on. Look its going to happen one of these days I'm going to move on and you can..."

"I love you." Byakuya said turning around to look at Renji's reaction, he didn't like it.

"What?"

"I love you, I came here because I love you. Because I can't fathom the idea of you being with anyone else but me. I don't want you with anyone else but me not because I'm selfish but because I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone I have _ever_ loved before. And you may not feel the way I do but..." Renji shut him up by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." Renji said when he pulled away to breath.

"Why could you say it."

"Because its much easier to say 'I love you, too' than 'I love you' and I thought if I told you I love you you'd say it back but you wouldn't mean it."

"I don't know how long but I've loved you for a long time." Renji leaned down to kiss him again this time reaching down to grab his ass. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and wrapped his legs around his hips when Renji picked Byakuya up by his ass and carried him into his apartment closing the door with his foot. Renji leaned Byakuya against the closed door kissing and biting down his neck. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop."

"What? I told you we weren't having sex anymore now we're having sex and you don't want to."

"You're right." he stepped down. "I don't want to have sex and I don't wanna fuck. I want to make love I want to be apart of you in every way possible."

"Well you outta luck cuz I don't know how to do that."

"We're in luck cuz I do. I want to make love to you. I wanna make the love that people wrote R&B songs about."

"Fine but you'll have to teach me."

"My pleasure." Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand and took him to his bedroom. "First get naked."

"I can fuck you with my clothes on." Renji said taking his pants off.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Can you shut up you're ruining in." Byakuya took off his clothes. He held his hands up "Hold my hands." Renji grabbed his hands. "No, like this." he linked this fingers and pulled Renji close putting their hands at their sides. "Now kiss me but not like you wanna fuck me kiss me like you'll never see me again." Renji breathed heavily out of his nose and kissed Byakuya but Byakuya pulled away. "If I tell you I have to leave and never come back and you kiss me like that Ima come back and kick your ass. Take a deep breath and relax. Making love is slow and sensual and its just putting all your love into your body and showing your lover how much you love them. Now kiss me like you'll never see me again. Like I'm dying and..." Renji kissed him, softer this time tasting him instead of teasing him he grinned a little when Byakuya hummed, tongues danced instead of wrestled and everything felt easy. They pulled away. "Better?"

"I'm not going to verify that with a response." that kiss was everything to him but he'd never tell Byakuya that.

Byakuya smiled. "Lay down." he watched Renji lay down on his back on the bed and he crawled over him. He began giving Renji butterfly kisses up his body starting right above his pelvis and right under his belly button and then kissed it going up his chest kissing both nipples. He kissed up Renji's neck and jaw and kissed Renji's lips. "See how I didn't stick my tongue in your belly button like an asshole."

Renji kissed his and flipped them. "I don't think calling me an asshole is apart of love making."

"As long as you know."

"I'm your asshole so it really doesn't matter." he began giving butterfly kisses to Byakuya's neck and chest.

"Then why don't you let me use it."

Renji glared at Byakuya "I'm not going to enjoy this love making if you keep saying things like that."

Byakuya smirked and put a finger under Renji chin to kiss him. "I love you." Renji smiled and went back to his butterfly kisses. His kissed all the way down Byakuya's body and went back up kissing the head of his penis on the way.

"Now what, do I get to stick it in?"

Byakuya sighed "We're going to have to work on your romantic side."

"I whisked you off to paradise on a whim, that's romantic."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and pulled Renji in for a kiss like the one before. Renji straddled him and pulled him down on the bed slowly so he would lay down he ran his fingers through Byakuya's hair massaging his scalp he then moved his hands and rubbed up and down his sides. Byakuya put his hands in Renji's thick mane and wrapped one leg around Renji's just so they'd feel closer. Renji began kissing down Byakuya's body again this time paying special attention to his penis. He kissed it from base to tip listening to Byakuya hiss and moan he then put his lips over the head and slowly went down on it. He bobbed his head up and down taking Byakuya in his mouth making sure he'd never forget this feeling. Byakuya reached down and instead of pulling Renji's hair he just ran his fingers through it. "I'm cumming, Renji." Renji didn't stop he wanted Byakuya to cum just so he could make him do it again. Renji sucked harder but kept his pace and soon Byakuya came and Renji swallowed all of him. He kissed back up Byakuya's body and kissed him passionately.

"We're supposed to cum together." Byakuya pouted

"Don't worry you'll be cumming again." Renji grinned and kissed Byakuya kissing his neck and chest knowing Byakuya would be erect soon enough.

"I know how to make this better."

"It can get better." he kissed Byakuya's neck.

"Release all your spiritual pressure, don't conceal it let it go. Give me all your concentration and I will do the same."

Renji closed his eyes and took a deep breath releasing his concealed spiritual pressure. "How does this help."

"You'll see." Byakuya pulled Renji in for another kiss running his hands up and down his back tracing the tattoos he memorized all the times they spend the night together and couldn't sleep. He traced the tattoos on Renji's sides as well and then went back to his back. Renji began kissing Byakuya neck and chest, Byakuya saw him open his drawer and get the lube out of the top drawer. He opened it and poured a little on his fingers and began slowly preparing Byakuya never stopping the kiss they were sharing. He grinned when Byakuya began moaning and his breath got heavier and he laughed when he opened his mouth in a silent scream and arched his back.

"I think you're ready, Bya." Renij whispered "I am ready to make love to you." he poured some lube on his penis and put the head at Byakuya's entrance he slowly pushed all the way in and rested there letting him get adjusted. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in slowly hitting Byakuya's prostate.

"Yes, Renji." Byakuya moaned loudly.

"I just remembered something." Renji said and then rolled his hips against Byakuya pushing himself in deeper than usual.

"What was that? Why haven't you been doing that?" Renji did it again. "Oh, yes. Do it again." he did as he was told and pushed inside Byakuya deeper and deeper. He leaned down and kissed Byakuya sucking the moans out of him and reveling in the pure ecstasy that was him. "I'm getting close Renji."

"Hold it baby." Renji whispered softly. He grabbed Byakuya's hands and linked their fingers putting their hands over their heads. "I love you."

Byakuya's eyes rolled behind his head and he leaned up to kiss Renji again. "I love you, too."

"I'm getting close." Renji purred. He moved a little faster going a little deeper. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Byakuya moaned "Yes. Yes." his penis was trapped between their sweating hot bodies and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

"I'm cumming, baby."

"Me too."

They came together, violently, and shared one more kiss before Renji laid down next to Byakuya and held him close. "That was amazing." Renij said breathing heavily.

"I told you." he said breathing just as heavy.

Renji pulled out and pulled Byakuya over closer so he would lay on his chest. "What was with the spiritual pressure thing?"

"Oh yeah. Hold my hand and close your eyes." they linked fingers and closed their eyes. "For like the next hour or so our minds will be connected. While we were making love our spiritual pressure combined into one. If I wanted to I could control Zabimaru."

"You're lying."

"Nope, I've actually never experienced this before Joshiro told me about it."

"Why'd I have to close my eyes."

"Its easier to exchange thoughts with our eyes clothes I can also hear Zabimaru speaking."

"I told you he loved you." Senbonzakura said appearing in both their heads.

"Shut up." Byakuya said out loud. "Senbonzakura likes you, Renji, whenever we argue he's on your side."

"Why wasn't he on my side when you were slice me up or when you were slicing up my stuff."

"I have to do what I have to do." Senbonzakura said. "As eventful as tonight is I am tired, goodnight." Senbonzakura bowed and disappeared.

"Can I control Senbonzakura?" Renji asked

"Of course. Open your eyes I'll show you." they opened their eyes and sat up Byakuya turned to face Renji. He held out his hand and his sword slowly appeared as Senbonzakura's petals compacted into its original form. Byakuya smiled when he looked up at Renji's face which was filled with awe. "Lots of practice." he handed Renji his zanpakuto. "Here. Now calmly say 'scatter Senbonzakura', he's most comfortable when you're comfortable."

Renji took a deep breath and calmed his heart rate. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." he was disappointed when nothing happened.

"Its okay, when I first started I got nothing for three months and then like two petals for two months." he grabbed Renji's free hand and linked their fingers. "We'll do it together and next time you can do it alone. Ready?" Renji nodded "Scatter, Senbonzakura." they said together and it worked there were dangerous pink petals all over the room.

"I just realized how dangerous this was." Renji was having flash backs and they weren't that good.

"That's not going to happen." Byakuya said seeing Renji's visions too. "Look they can be nice."

"Sharp objects aren't nice."

"Calm down and do what I say. Raise the hilt in your hand and gracefully lead the petals where you want them to go. You are the master not them."

Renji nodded taking a deep breath he did as he was told and it worked the petals followed his hand and did as he wanted them to. "Oh my god, I'm doing it." he said excitedly which caused him the mess up and the petals stopped following him and began coming for him.

"Wait." Byakuya yelled jumping in front of him stopping the petals. "The con of having a zanpokuto like mine is you have to be calm at all times any distraction will send them flying your way. Senbonzakura." he yelled

"Yes." the unmasked zanpokuto appeared in front of them he paid no attention to Renji's widened eyes or dropped jaw.

"You could have stopped them."

"Yes, but that would have ruined your lesson. Now goodnight master." Senbonzakura disappeared.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and huffed putting the petals back in sword form and taking it from Renji putting it on the floor next to the bed. "He does nothing but irritate me."

Renji laughed "Maybe all zanpokuto's do." he yawned "Maybe we should be getting to sleep now."

Byakuya yawned as well. "I agree."

"For once you agree with me." he said dramatically while he laid down.

"Too tired to call you stupid." he laid down on Renji's chest. "Goodnight, Renji, I love you."

Renji kissed Byakuya's forehead. "I love you, too"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter. Please review."<strong>


	13. You vs Them

**You vs. Them**

Since the first night they made love Byakuya and Renji haven't spend one night apart. They walk to work together and eat lunch together they don't want to be away from one another and refuse to be apart for even a second. Byakuya told Renji he wouldn't marry Mariko even if that meant he'd be stripped of everything he worked hard for and Renji decided they'd go talk to the Head Captain about the threat. They found out the clan couldn't strip Byakuya of his power and kick him out of Seireitei and they could only if he was a deliberate threat to them. They could, however, take his title and squad six but in order for them to take squad six they'd need to follow the rules of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and have a battle for the title. After being reassured he couldn't be kicked out of Seireitei Byakuya felt better and was no longer afraid of not marrying Mariko now all he had to do was figure out how to stop this wedding but he was pretty much out of time.

"You know I never asked you this." Renji said to Byakuya while they sat on the table in the manor library eating various fruits. "Do you sleep in the same bed with her?"

"No I sleep in the bed with you." Byakuya answered and then giggling when Renji gave him a you-aren't-funny look. "No I don't sleep with her. I sleep on the roof it's the only place I feel free. I can see everything from there, from there my life doesn't seem so..." he sighed "sad"

"Well now you don't have to be on the roof cuz I'm here to make you happy." he picked up a strawberry and fed it Byakuya. "On second thought you will be on the roof...getting your brains fucked out." he laughed as he patted Byakuya's back when he started choking on the strawberry. Byakuya smacked Renji's thigh hard and Renji yelped. They heard a knock on the door and then they heard it open.

"Dear." Mariko said walking in a little.

"Oh good thing we're in the back of the library" Renji said "but it'd be a shame if one of us were to make noise."

"Don't you even think about." Byakuya hissed getting off the table.

Renji grabbed his arm and kissed him. "Just so you know where you belong."

"My foot is going to belong up your ass in a minute." Byakuya growled kissing Renji.

"Dear." Mariko called out.

"I have to go, I'll be right back." Byakuya said leaving and walking to Mariko. "Yes, Mariko."

"Um when are you coming to bed?"

"Well a groom isn't supposed to see their bride before they get married so I won't be coming to bed anytime soon." Byakuya dead panned

"Oh." Mariko said looking down. "I just thought you'd sleep with me tonight but I can wait until tomorrow to share a bed with you."

"I'm sure you can. I have reading to do so bye."

"Goodnight." Mariko leaned up to kiss him but was stopped.

"Wait until we're married."

"But.."

"Goodnight." Byakuya said turning around walking back to his place in the large library he didn't walk over to Renji until he heard the doors close. "She just tried to kiss me, again."

"Well I hoped you stopped her because those lips are mine." Renji said stealing a kiss.

"They won't be for long if you keep talking like that."

"Every part of you belongs to me. I own that ass." he grinned

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Well if its your property what are you going to do with it."

"Make it scream." he lunged at Byakuya pushing him down on the table and hovered over him. "Over and over again."

"We're supposed to be quiet in a library." Byakuya giggled

"You're not supposed to have sex in it either." Chitose said standing in front of them.

"I didn't even hear the door close." Renji said sitting up.

"Jesus, you scared me." Byakuya said sitting up. "Is there something you need?"

"Just wanting to know what you're going about tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow again?" Byakuya asked as if he didn't know.

"Your wedding."

"I'm working on it." Byakuya said

"Mmhmm" Chitose said leaving them alone.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Renji said crossing his arms.

"No, I'll be on super watch tomorrow there's not much I _can_ do. Do_ you_ have a plan?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"You don't have a plan."

"I do have a plan."

* * *

><p>"I don't have a plan." Renji said to a tea sipping Kisuke. "But do you have what I asked for?"<p>

"Don't I always come through." Kisuke said tossing a small box to Renji.

"Thanks, I'll figure something out tomorrow."

"All I know is if Byakuya marries Mariko Yorichi'll attack me and if she attacks me I'll attack you."

"Why would she attack you?"

"That's what crazy people do."

* * *

><p>"Okay Ikakku." Renji said pacing in his office. Everyone who was invited to the wedding had gone already meaning all the captains and lieutenants were invited except Renji and since Ikkaku was neither a captain or a lieutenant he wasn't invited either. "You gotta help me here we're the only ones not at the wedding and not being heavily guarded."<p>

"I'm going to assume you don't have a plan."

Renji threw him the box Kisuke gave him last night. "How's that for a plan?"

"I mean this doesn't constitute as a plan its just a box."

"Whatever give it back." Renji said snatching the box from Ikkaku. "Okay we need to think."

"Why I gotta think I don't even like him that much."

"Could you just be a good friend please. I helped you with Yumi."

"Fine." he huffed "Why can't we just break in and steal him away?"

"They beefed up security."

"We can fight some security guards."

"The Kuchiki nobles have their own stealth force."

"Okay that's out then. What if we snuck in while he was still in his room and stole him?"

"Stealth. Force. There will be no sneaking of anything or breaking in."

"Well I'm running out of ideas." Ikkaku shrugged "What if we came in from the sky."

"On what? Ikkaku, on what?"

"I don't see you coming up with ideas."

"Well shut up and maybe I will."

"Whatever, Abari, whatever."

Renji rolled his eyes at Ikkaku and thought. "What if one of us was hurt and needed immediate attention and Captain Unohana had to look at them at the wedding or he'd die."

"I'm not almost dying for you."

"Well I can't do it." Ikkaku glared at him. "Fine, we'll pretend you're hurt and need immediate attention. We'll need someone from the fourth to alert her though."

"Hanataro."

"Look at you using that brain of your's."

"Fuck you, Red."

"No. Now to the fourth." Renji walked out of his office and ran to the fourth while Ikkaku cruised his way there. They quickly found Hanataro and told him their plan Renji nearly scared the boy to death when he cheered when Hanataro agreed to help.

"Okay Ikkaku now we have to hurt you." Renji said with a gleam in his eye.

"Why you looking at me like that?" he backed up holding his hands up.

"I just need to hurt you a little."

"Hey man, no you don't its not that deep."

"Its that deep." Renji lunged for Ikkau and he blocked the punch that was aimed for his face but Renji laughed instead of punching him. "I'm kidding we'll use makeup."

"Oh thank god." Ikkaku sighed "Wait who's going to do the makeup, Ran's at the thing."

"You need a girl?" Yorichi said appearing in front of them.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?" Renij asked

"That woman doesn't like me, everytime she sees me as a human I'm naked." She grinned evilly "So what do you need to girl for?"

"Well I have this plan that one of us gets really hurt and we need Captain Unohana to look at them right now or they'll die."

"That's stupid. How bout I just pretend I'm locking you up in the house because you're trying to break in and I'm keeping an eye on you."

"That works." Ikkaku shrugged.

"I liked my idea." Renji pouted.

"Aww." Yorichi cooed. "It was dumb. Lets go."

"You don't need hand cuffs?" Renji questioned.

Yorichi scoffed. "Who would escape from me? The better question is if someone did escape how far would they get before I caught them? Not far. That's how far. Not far."

"Now I see why Bya doesn't like hanging out with you." Renji said

"Shut up, you're just mad your idea was stupid."

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat in front of his mirror looking at himself in full noble attire he sighed<em> 'Renji better stop this damn wedding or I'm going to disappear'<em> he thought to himself. He turned around and looked at his garden from his window, he could see most of the captains and lieutenants sitting down in chairs waiting for the wedding to start, he noticed he didn't see a certain woman but could see her husband _'Yorichi better show up'_ he growled in thought. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said, he was surprised to see his grandfather walk in.

"Good morning, grandson."

"Good morning, grandfather."

"I've always wanted to see you in wedding attire, I know I wasn't there for your first wedding but I would have loved to see it. I know this isn't your idea of a wedding or a marriage and you don't want to do this but I'm happy you're being the bigger person."

Byakuya looked at himself in the mirror again. "Grandfather, if I don't get married today would you be disappointed?" he looked at his grandfather.

"Honestly," Genrei got down on one knee so he could look Byakuya in the eye. "No. I wouldn't be disappointed. When I married your grandmother I loved her and when your father married your mother he loved her. You deserve to marry the person you love, so if its Captain Abari so be it."

"Are you sure?" Byakuya didn't want to disappoint his grandfather, he never did he always wanted his approval no matter what.

"Yes. He's a fine young man and I can tell he loves you. Also, my little birdies tell me you're back together."

Byakuya turned his head to hide the blush on his face but then a thought popped into his head. "I don't have a choice in whether I marry Mariko or not, its not up to me."

"You will always have a choice and I will always love you no matter what choice you make." Genrei kissed him on the forehead and left Byakuya to think.

"I still don't know what to do." he huffed to himself.

"Byakuya." Chitose said poking her head through. "Its time."

Byakuya sighed and stood up hoping Renji had a plan and came just in time.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" A stealth force officer said stopping Yorichi and her prisoners.<p>

"I caught these two trying to sabotage the wedding I'm locking them up in the dungeon." she said with a serious face making her completely believable.

"You may go." he said stepping out of their way.

"Thank you." Yorichi said walking past him.

"There's a dungeon here?" Renji asked when they were out of ear shot.

"I don't know, there might be." she stopped and pulled them into an empty room. "Now the garden is on the opposite side of the house I took you in on the east side the garden is on the west. It'll be a minute before you get there so travel quickly and carefully."

"You're not coming with us?" Ikkaku hissed

"No, Bya-boo'll skin me alive if I'm not there. Bye." she disappeared.

"Lets go then." Renji whispered walking ahead.

"This man's head better be the best ever."

"It is." Renji grinned.

Renji and Ikkaku made their journey to the other side of the manor where the wedding was being held as quickly and quietly as they could but Renji was completely lost. Yes, he had been to the manor plenty of times over the years but apparently the east and west sides of the manor are different. While trying to get out of the hallway they were in they ran into two dead ins and almost ran into a member of the noble stealth force three times. When they finally got out of the first hallway the arrived at a three more hallways and were completely defeated Ikkaku was ready to give up and Renji was ready to fight the stealth force but before they picked a hallway that was sure to get them lost someone saw them.

"What are you doing back here?" the voice said

Renji and Ikkaku froze not wanting to turn around. "What are you doing back here?" they said, they thought it sounded familiar but could never be sure.

"I had to use the bathroom." Toshiro said "I thought you were supposed to be stopping this wedding."

"Why are you so far away from the wedding?" Renji asked "And I am I just can't get out of here."

"Oh well follow me I got lost when I first got here so there's snowflakes every few feet."

"Oh thank god." Ikkaku sighed with relief.

They followed Toshiro to the west side of the manor without being seen by any of the stealth members, thankfully, and without getting lost. Toshiro left them in Byakuya's bedroom and went on into the garden to his saved seat bidding Renji a good luck.

"Okay so now what?" Ikkaku asked

"I'm winging it from here." he shrugged

"Hey what are you doing in here!" A stealth force member yelled walking into the room.

"Oh shit run." Renji yelled running to the door leading out of the garden. He burst through the doors interrupting the wedding, he ran to Byakuya who was holding hands with Mariko but was tackled by several of the new guards. He looked up and caught Byakuya's gaze. "Don't marry her." he yelled out. "Marry me." He managed to push the guards off and he ran over to Byakuya pulling the box out of his hands popping it open and getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Byakuya stood there frozen and speechless, he did not think this was Renji's plan. He pulled his hands away from Mariko and stood directly in front of Renji who was looking at him expectantly. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't he tried again but nothing came out.

"Answer the boy." Shunsei yelled

"Yes." Byakuya blurted out without thinking and then he smiled "Yes, I love you." he grabbed Renji's face and pulled him up to his feet so he could kiss him. "Yes, yes, yes." He wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and Renji wrapped his arms around his waist lifting him off the ground and putting him back down. Renji pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Byakuya's finger.

"Wait a minute." Mariko said marching up to them with the noble elders behind her. "He is my fiance not yours." he growled at Renji. "And I will not let you steal him from me."

"Well actually.." Renji started but was stopped by Byakuya putting his hand up.

"I don't want to be with you. Did you honestly think things would change if we were married. I will never love you especially since you had a very big hand in breaking Renji and I up." Mariko's eyes widened in surprise she didn't think he knew and she hoped he would never find out. "No matter how upset I am I never forget a face. Goodbye." Byakuya grabbed Renji's wrist and began dragging him into the house until he remembered something. "Renji," he whispered "if I couldn't live in the manor could I live with you?"

"Of course."

Byakuya let go of Renji's wrist and walked over to the noble elders he pulled the Kenseikan out of his hair and handed it to them. "I quit." he took off the kimono he was wearing and the scarf and gave that to them too leaving him in his under garments.

"If you are not clan leader you can not live in the manor." the eldest elder said.

"I know, I'll be out by the end of the day." he turned on his heel and grabbed Renji's hand pulling him into his room for the last time.

"So now what?" Kenpachi asked

"There's no wedding." Unohana answered

"So we can go home?" Kenpachi asked

"I think we should help him move his things."

"That's not what I came here for. I thought there was going to be free food."

Unohana glared at him before standing up and going into Byakuya's room. "Congratulations." she said with a smile. "Do you need help moving?"

Byakuya sighed with a smile. "Yeah."

"Babe, I don't know how much of this stuff is going to fit in my tiny apartment."

"With my salary we can afford a bigger apartment, actually I don't know why you still live in that apartment you can afford a bigger one."

"I was going to upgrade I just wasn't sure when. But I should upgrade so my _fiance_ will be happy." he grinned pulling Byakuya close to him and kissing him.

"Fiance. I like that name for you it was almost sex slave." he laughed "If I was to marry Mariko I would have kidnapped you and locked you in the dungeon."

"Do you or do you not have a dungeon?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"There's a dungeon I've been there." Captain Unohana said. "Well I have to get going."

"I thought you were helping." Renji asked

"You thought wrong." and then she disappeared

"Hey." Ikkaku said walking out of the bathroom. "What's..."

"Why are you in my bathroom?" Byakuya asked

"I needed to hide. So you movin'? What's up?"

"Yeah." Renij answered and then Ikkaku breathed heavily. "What?"

"I gotta help, don't I?"

"It would be nice." Renji said with a smile.

"Find but I'm sure he wouldn't want any of your things in here anyway."

"I'm not moving he is." Renji corrected.

"Fine, but everyone is going to help me I ain't doing this shit by myself." he walked outside and saw almost everyone gone. "They left already." he yelled "Shuhei, bring your ass back here." he said catching Shuhei trying to escape with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Dammit, I'm coming." he said running across the garden. "What do I need to move?"

"Just everything in this bedroom." Byakuya shrugged.

"This is your bedroom?" Shuhei said "This is the size of Red's apartment."

"Hey, its a little bigger."

"Yeah this room is bigger than your apartment." Shuhei laughed. "I'll call the others." he said pulling out his phone "Hey guys we gotta help him move...No, Byakuya's moving...to Renji's apartment...I don't know I think their going to upgrade or something...I know right two people can't live there its too small."

"My apartment is not that small." Renji huffed

"It is, baby, but that's okay we'll buy a bigger one tomorrow." Byakuya said rubbing Renji's arm.

"Why can't we get one today?"

"Cuz we'll be busy playing."

"Playing what?"

"Naked anything." Byakuya said grinning and kissing Renji

"Enough of that." Ikkaku said

"They're coming." Shuhei said

"Good."

"Hey guys." Yumichika said walking over to Ikkaku and kissing his cheek.

"How'd you get here so fast." Renji said

"We were at the front door we didn't make it that far." Rangiku said. "Let me see the ring." Byakuya held his hand out letting Rangiku inspect it. "Oh Renji, its beautiful."

"What are we moving?" Ikkaku growled.

"Why are you so upset." Yumi asked

"I've been nice enough today."

"If you be nice for a little longer I'll be nice to you later."

"Okay." Ikkaku grinned "What we movin'?"

"The bed frame, the mattress, the vanity," Byakuya started his list of things. "the dresser, the couch, both nightstands, the book shelf, the lamp, the clock. Um I think I wanna take the hot tub out of the bathroom."

"Where do you think you're going?" Renji said "That won't fit in my apartment."

"I know we'll put it in my office and the room behind it. There's no way I'm letting Akinori get my things. Oh yeah, get the piano in the sitting room and the tv."

"The big screen is going to my apartment." Renji said

"Now that I think about it I want the whole bathroom I just got that redone. Maybe I'll just take the sink and shower head. What?!" he said when he looked around and everyone was looking at him. "Blame Yorichi her way of getting me to forgive her was retail therapy. I like buying stuff."

Renji and his friends began moving Byakuya's things out of the manor and put them wherever Byakuya told them to. The trip took them well into the evening and because it took so long Byakuya promised to buy them dinner for all their hard work. The emptier the room got the more anxious Byakuya got he never thought he'd miss living in the manor but the thought of never living there again was putting a small pang in his heart. He walked over to his mirror and looked out the window at the now cleared garden he had so many memories there and now they were all coming back to him, he put his hand on the window and closed his eyes as if he could feel every memory just by touching it.

Renji hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his head. "We'll make memories wherever we go."

"I never thought I'd miss this place." he sighed "I never realized that I have lived here for nearly 240 years and never anywhere else."

"Well you'll be living with me for a thousand years."

"Oh great." Byakuya said sarcastically. "I get to listen to you talk my ear off for a thousand years."

"Hey." Renji said biting down on his neck. "We won't just be talking."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Hey." Ikkaku said "Stop that and what's this." he said holding a wooden box in his hands.

Byakuya walked over to him and smiled down at the box. "This is a very important piece in the puzzle that is Renji and I." he opened the box and pulled out the scarf that started everything between them, the scarf he threw on Renji when they fought all those years ago. He walked over to Renji and wrapped it around his neck fixing it so it looked nice. "Hmm, it looks nice."

"I thought you gave this to the noble elders when you quit?" Renji asked

"That was a new scarf I bought when I gave you the old one. I could never give them this scarf I haven't worn it since you gave it back."

"Why?"

"Because its for you." he grabbed Renji's hands and kissed his knuckles. "I was supposed to give it to you when you made captain but I was rewarding you in _other_ ways." he smirked "This scarf is the start of a lot of things for us and everytime you look at it I want you to know I love you."

"I love you, too." Renji ginned leaning down to kiss Byakuya and then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes." Byakuya answered.

Chitose and Hiroshi, the chef and the only other person Byakuya trusts in the house, walked in the room. "We were going to come in earlier but you were moving."

"And you didn't want to help." Byakuya laughed a little walking over to them. He sighed and could instantly feel tears coming to his eyes. "The outspoken Chitose and the silent Hiroshi I am going to miss you. You two have been the most stable people in my life and I don't know how I'm going to live without you."

"You won't be without us forever I am just a tantrum away." Chitose said putting a hand on his cheek. "I have never been too far from you, you know that."

"I'm going to be across town and I know Akinori isn't going to keep you around knowing you're my favorite people in the world." he sniffled wiping a tear away.

"Hey." Renji whined

"Shut up, Renji." Byakuya said "I can't even cook or clean or do anything without you. I need you."

"You'll be fine Renji is fully capable of taking care of you you don't need me anymore."

"I will always need you and Renji can't make me special hot chocolate when I'm sad."

"I thought you didn't like anything sweet." Renji said

"See he knows nothing about me."

Chitose smiled. "You will be fine and I know your cousin isn't going to keep us that's why we're on our way to your grandfather's home. We'll be with him so whenever you need to you can come visit."

"I've been with you since I was 14 I don't know what to do without you. What if you guys came to live with us?"

"And where are they going to sleep? In the sink?" Ikkaku said making everyone laugh.

"My apartment isn't that small." Renji huffed

"You know we can't do that, you can't afford us on a captain's salary." Chitose said with a giggle.

"Oh that's right I'm a regular person now."

Chitose pulled him in for a tight hug and kissed him on the forehead when she pushed him back. "I will always love you and I will always be there. Oh yes, and Hiroshi made your favorite dinner and he'll miss you he would tell you but you know he doesn't speak."

"Come on, babe." Renji said grabbing Byakuya's hand. "Time to be regular people."

"And have regular people sex?" Byakuya asked.

"Not on this new expensive mattress I just got we bout to have rich people sex." Renji grinned and kissed Byakuya's nose. "We'll be fine I can cook and washing clothes isn't that hard all you need to do is turn the knobs on the washing machine."

"What is a washing machine?"

"Oh god." Renji face palmed

"They have machines for washing?"

"You have a lot to learn about life."

* * *

><p>After Byakuya treated everyone to dinner Byakuya and Renji walked to their new home at least for now. They held hands and shared kisses the whole way, even though Byakuya was upset about leaving the only home he'd ever known he was happy to be starting a new life with Renji, wherever they were Renji was home and that's all that mattered to him. As soon as they got inside the apartment Renji pushed Byakuya up against the closed door so he could kiss and bit and suck on his neck and as happy and horny as Byakuya was he could have sex with Renji just yet they had something very important to talk about.<p>

"Renji." he said putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Hmm." he refused to be stopped this time.

"We need to talk."

"We just talked. We've been engaged" he check his watch. "For all of eight hours and we have yet to have sex. Come on, reward me."

Byakuya laughed a little and pushed Renji away the best he could. "This is important."

Renji rolled his eye and took a step back. "Fine but if you stop me again...I will figure out a punishment for you."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and dragged Renji to the couch that used to be in Byakuya's bedroom. "This couch looks nicer in here." he shook his head he had something very important to tell Renji. "So we're really going to need a new apartment.."

"I'm working on it if this is what you had to..."

Byakuya clamped a hand over Renji's mouth. "You know how I feel about being interrupted." he glared briefly. "We're going to need a new apartment because we'll need more than one bedroom if we want our child to have their own room. Or children depending on how the first child goes."

Renji was speechless. Was Byakuya Kuchiki letting him get what he wanted? Was Byakuya Kuchiki being selfless instead of selfish? "Wait a minute what are you saying? You want children?"

"With you, yes." Byakuya sighed "When my son was born I loved him he was a piece of my wife and any child we have will be a piece of you and I. Now I don't mean we're going to have children right this second but when we're both ready we will have children well child."

"How many can we have?"

"One, maybe two."

"I've always wanted four..." Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "But I will take two. Compromise."

"Compromise."

"Now get your ass in that shower so I can fuck your brains out and then make sweet love to you on our new bed." Renji snapped playfully. Byakuya laughed and stood up heading to the bathroom connected to Renji's room, Renji slapped his ass. "You better hustle."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	14. Byakuya's Plan

**Byakuya's Plan**

Byakuya was awakened by the alarm clock on Renji's nightstand he reached out for it and threw it across the room destroying it with a crash when it hit the wall. He groaned looking around the room and then looked down at his left hand with a smile. He rolled his eyes when he hard Renji groan and pull him closer holding him tighter. Last night Renji decided to celebrate their engagement by fucking him every way he could well into 3 a.m. so not only does his back and ass hurt but he's only had about 4 hours of sleep. He tried to pry himself from Renji but all the man did was whine and hold on tighter pulling Byakuya into his morning wood.

"Renji, we have work." Byakuya tried to say in a loving tone.

Renji groaned "But I don't wanna go to work." he reached down and grabbed Byakuya's penis squeezing it a little. "I wanna play." he whined

Byakuya hissed trying to get away from Renji's perverted hand but backing into his erection. "Renji stop, we played enough last night remember."

He thrust forward. "But it wasn't enough." he kissed Byakuya's neck.

He tried pulling away from Renji but the man was intoxicating and he could never say no for too long but that doesn't mean he wouldn't try. "We have to go to work and we don't have time to...oh god.." he moaned when Renji began sucking on his neck and running his fingers lightly up and down his penis. "Renji please stop...oh fuck...we have to wo...jesus christ..." he sighed "Fine but make it quick."

Renji chucked darkly and moved to straddle Byakuya. "Will do, capt'n." he grinned going right for Byakuya's neck -good thing they're already naked. He kissed up Byakuya's jaw and gave him several wet kisses just to tease him and then growled when Byakuya pulled him down for a heart stopping lip lock. Renji pulled away from the kiss and kissed down Byakuya's body sticking his tongue in Byakuya's belly button making him squeal and hiss when he reached his second favorite place on Byakuya's body be blew softly on the head and then licked it grinning when Byakuya hissed around and arched his back pulling on his hair. He bobbed up and down on Byakuya's dick very slowly earning him a growl and a forceful tug of his hair Renji chuckled and went a faster and now Byakuya was moaning loudly.

Byakuya pulled Renji up into a long kiss flipping them so he was on top. "You're taking too long." he breathed "I said make it quick."

Renji sat up to kiss him but was pushed back down. "I like to take my time there's a lot of you to kiss."

"Well you kissed all over me last night." he opened Renji's top drawer and pulled out the lube. "And some how you still want more." he poured some lube on Renji's rock hard dick rubbing his with his hands making sure it was fully coated.

"I just love fucking that hot body of yours." he groaned. Byakuya lined himself up with Renji's dick and lowered slowly down on it. "No prep?"

"You know how I like it." Byakuya grinned biting his lip as he want down further and further on Renji's dick. Once Renji was all the way in him he stayed still for a minute and then began rolling his hips and moving up and down slowly.

"I thought you said quick you're being a tease." he grabbed Byakuya's hips and thrust up into him.

"How come I can never have control when we fuck." he moved Renji's hands and continued moving at his own pace.

"Cuz you move too slow you like to live in the moment and I just wanna ram into you until you scream my name over and over again."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "That's so romantic."

"Hey I proposed to you yesterday my romantic side as showed itself this week."

"Fine, fuck me excuse me for wanting to make love to you."

"We'll make love later we don't have time remember?"

"Are you going to fuck me or not." Renji gave a hard thrust. "Fuck." he screamed when his prostate was struck.

"If you let me do all the work that could happen all the time." he smirked earning him a glare. "You wanna know why I like this position?"

"Why." Renji gave a hard thrust again. "Fuck..." he did it again and again making Byakuya scream over and over until he got to his favorite part of fucking Byakuya in this position. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." he said over and over again everytime Renji slammed into his prostate. "I'm going to cum...oh fuck me." he moaned. He reached down to his neglected member and tugged on it so he would cum faster and with just a few tugs he came on Renji's chest and stomach. Renji came in him shortly after screaming his name and pulling him down for a loving kiss.

"We should start every day like that." he said grinning he rolled them over and pulled out he kissed Byakuya one more time before getting up and going into the bathroom to shower.

Byakuya groaned and rolled over on his stomach now he was tired and didn't want to go to work why was his boyfri- _fiance_ so tempting. Renji came out of the shower after about ten minutes with a towel wrapped around his waist he sat down on the bed and rubbed Byakuya's back. "You need help getting to the bathroom or you got it?"

"I'm fine." Byakuya groaned rolling on his back he sat up slowly getting off the bed walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"Okay." Byakuya looked in the shower and then realized Renji's shower was different than his and he's not sure how to turn it to the right temperature. "Okay, Byakuya" he said to himself. "Look for the H its not that hard you can read." he reached for the handle and turned it turning the water on he ran his hand under the water seeing that it was cold he turned it the other way and the water got hot. "Ha I got it." he patted himself on the back and then stepped in. He looked around for the soap and found it quickly "Crap I don't have my loofah fuck it I'll check what Renji has." he stepped out and opened the cabinet in Renji's bathroom. "Oh good a face towel. Look at Renji being prepared." he grabbed the towel and got back in the shower cleaning himself thoroughly until another problem arose. "Ahh fuck." he screamed jumping out of the shower making Renji run in the bathroom.

"What!." he panicked

"The water is cold." Byakuya yelled "One second I'm taking a hot shower and then an ice bath. You were in the shower all of 10 minutes and I've only been in there for like 5."

Renji chuckled a little no longer worried now that there was no real problem. "That's never happened before?"

"No, whenever I spend the night we shower together so that's never happened."

Renij noticed it was steamy. "Did you have the water up really high?"

"Yeah." Byakuya said as if it was obvious. "the highest which is actually not hot enough."

"Why are you taking a bath with Satan?"

"Look if there's no steam you ain't clean that has been my motto my whole life I can't take a lukewarm shower. You know what we are moving _today_." Byakuya took a towel off the towel rack and then marched into the bedroom. "We will look during lunch and be moved in by dinner cuz there is no way I can be in a lukewarm shower for less than an hour."

Renji smiled to himself laughing at Byakuya's rant. "Well breakfast is ready so when you're dressed come to the kitchen."

"I will but I can't sit for long I have a meeting with the head captain."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday when I quit clan leader, we have things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like clan stuff."

"Whatever." Renji said leaving Byakuya to get dressed.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and began getting dressed luckily he had time to put some clothes away in Renji's drawers before he was ravished by the overly horny man. He pulled out a shihakusho dressing quickly throwing on his captain's coat and walking to the bathroom so he could use the mirror. He brushed his hair with Renji's brush and then just stared at himself in the mirror for the first time in his life he didn't have to put on Kenseikan and he had no clue how he felt about it.

Renji was wondering what was taking Byakuya so long typically it doesn't take long for him to get dressed he figured the man found another problem with the small apartment and was now have a silent freak out. "Babe." he called out walking into the bedroom.

"I'm in here." Byakuya answered still staring at the mirror.

Renji walked in and stood behind him. "What's up?"

"I don't know what to do with my hair."

Renij would have laughed if Byakuya didn't sound so lost when he said it. "I like it down but you could put it in a ponytail but something tells me this isn't about hair."

"It just hit me I am no longer clan leader. Everyday I shower I get dressed I brush my hair I put the Kenseikan in. For the first time I don't have a Kenseikan to put in and I have no idea how I feel about it. My life has changed forever and I know its for the good but.." he sighed "I am on my own. There's no one to clean up my messes literally and figuratively. And there's no more walks in my garden. Or walks around the manor to clear my head. And I can't talk to Chitose when I'm upset. And.."

"Baby baby.." Renji turned him around and shook him a little. "Calm down. Look at me." he saw Byakuya take a deep breath and then calm down. "Everything is going to be okay. If you wanna walk in your garden we'll take a walk in the garden I've broken in before..What?" he said when Byakuya glared at him. "It was at a time when I didn't think you'd want me over and Rukia would invite me so I would sneak through the garden." Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Back to what I was saying, you have nothing to worry about you can still do most of those things I don't know who's going to be cleaning up your messes but all that other stuff we'll do together."

"But when I talk to Chitose I'm talking about you." he smiled a little when Renji rolled his eyes "All good things. All good things."

Renji chuckled and kissed his nose. "Home is where the heart is and you're my heart and I'm yours wherever we are together is home."

Byakuya leaned in for a kiss. "Look at you being romantic again."

"We should go celebrate my romanticism naked." he grinned

"No, we have work." he kissed Renji "Lets eat so I can go."

* * *

><p>Byakuya looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall for the fourth time in ten minutes, it was almost lunchtime but lunch wasn't what he was waiting on. After his meeting with the head captain he had a plan in motion and it would only happen if someone walked through the door and relieved him of his duties. He looked at the clock again and then he felt a specific spiritual pressure which made him smile devilishly but he quickly wiped it away. There was a knock on the door and then it opened revealing his cousin wearing the Kenseikan and the family scarf.<p>

"Cousin," Akinori said with misplaced authority "I believe you forgot to give me something."

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow in question. "Really? And what is that?"

"The squad of course." he said with a smirk

Byakuya wanted to give him a smug grin but that would ruin his plan so instead he looked at a completely surprised Yumichika acting just as surprised. "What? Why?" he said jumping up out of his seat.

"Well the clan leader of the Kuchiki clan always gets Squad Six as well so give it up cousin."

"I will not just hand you Squad Six we will have to go to the head captain first."

"Fine." Akinori flicked his hair and turned around to leave heading the first division barracks.

Byakuya glared at his back and rolled his eyes. "If I could kick his ass and not get in trouble I would." he sighed and looked at Yumichika. "Lets go we have a problem to solve." he said even though it was already solved. They made their way to the first division barracks so they could work this 'problem' out with the head captain. When they all got to Head Captain Yamamoto's office they bowed before telling him their problem.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Akinori started "I am here to take the role of Captain of Squad Six from ex-clan leader of the Kuchiki Clan Byakuya Kuchiki. It is known in the Kuchiki Clan, and all of the other clans as well, that all clan head's of the Kuchiki Clan are the Captain of Squad Six."

Captain Yamamoto looked at Byakuya briefly before speaking to Akinori. "Before I grant your request we will have to speak to the other captains first. I will call a meeting."

"Wait a minute!" Yumichika said "We're actually considering this? Aren't they supposed to have a battle for the title?"

"In most cases but noble rules are different." Yamamoto answered "Sometimes the rules nobles have set for themselves override the rules of the Soul Society."

"Its fine." Byakuya said "We'll fix it."

"Until then go into the meeting room and the other captains and lieutenants will be there shortly." Yamamoto said kicking them out of his office.

The Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad arrived in the meeting room in 15 minutes time Byakuya gave the older captains a look so they wouldn't be worried about the events that were about to go on. When Renji gave Byakuya a questionable look he shrugged his shoulders as if he had no clue what was going on and why he was already there. Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground making everyone hurry to their respective places in the line up, the only people who weren't in places were Byakuya and Akinori both of them wanting to go to the Squad Six place but neither knowing who was allowed in the space -well one of them did.

"I have called this meeting here today because we have a problem in Squad Six." Genryusai's voice boomed through the room. "As everyone knows the Clan Leader of the Kuchiki Clan is usually the person who is the Captain of Squad Six and since Byakuya Kuchiki has quit clan leader Akinori Kuchiki, as the new clan leader, has come to claim Squad Six as his own. Because he will be a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad I am choosing to let you vote on it. Starting with me. I vote Akinori," he said earning gasps from the newer captains "tradition is tradition and things must go how they have always been."

Yorichi tapped Sui-Feng before she spoke giving her a silent sign. "I chose Akinori rules are rules."

Izuru was next but before he could speak he was interrupted by Akinori. "I don't think Captain Abari and his friends shouldn't get to vote we all know who they're going to pick."

"Well its a good thing no one asked for your thoughts." Byakuya said rolling his eyes. "Go on Captain Kira."

"I vote Byakuya." Izuru said.

Retsu shared a look with Byakuya and then spoke. "I choose Akinori."

Renji was shocked he thought Captain Unohana would pick Byakuya she seemed to care a lot about him. "Byakuya, of course."

"Oh is it my turn?" Byakuya said "I choose me."

"You don't get a turn." Akinori sneered

"Byakuya." Captain Komamura said which got Byakuya's attention he figured he'd 'follow the rules'.

Captain Kyoraku looked at Byakuya hesitantly but answered after Byakuya slightly nodded his head. "Akinori."

"Byakuya." Shuhei answered looking at his fellow captains he couldn't understand why no one was picking Byakuya.

"Byakuya." Toshiro said with a blank expression even though he was just as confused at Renji, Izuru, and Shuhei.

Kenpachi looked at Byakuya rolled his eyes and sighed. "Akinori. I'm tired of princess I want someone new."

Captain Kurotsuchi looked around the room trying to decide on his decision. "Akinori. Maybe this Squad Six Captain will mind his own business and let me run my experiments."

Joshiro looked at Byakuya and then everyone else around the room he sighed he knew Byakuya had a plan and he hoped it worked. "Akinori."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Renji said "How could you..."

"Renji." Byakuya said stopping him from continuing his angry rant. "Everything will be okay."

Akinori laughed darkly. "I win cousin give me the coat."

Byakuya looked at his cousin and rolled his eyes he took his coat and handed it to him. "Here, I don't know how clean it is though there's no telling how many _activities_ I've had in it...or on it."

Akinori glared at Byakuya darkly snatching the coat away. "I'll have it cleaned."

"Since you'll be cleaning things you should probably get the office cleaned too I've had so many.._memories_ there." he flicked his hair and smirked at his cousin. "Good luck with the squad they don't really take too well to newbies."

"If they were run right they would respect anyone they crossed paths with."

Byakuya took a step towards Akinori. "Are you telling me I don't know how to run my squad."

"My squad now." Akinori laughed a little tooking a step forward getting closer to Byakuya "Just so you know hitting me now is treason."

"I'd gladly go to jail for killing you so don't tempt me."

"Killing members of your family does run through your blood doesn't it, cousin."

Byakuya took another step towards Akinori now he was in hands reach, this was not planed he knew Akinori would try to push his buttons but some buttons always worked. He spoke through clenched teeth. "How many times..."

Akinori stepped closer so he was right in Byakuya's face. "I will talk about what ever I want, murderer spawn."

Byakuya arms jerked but he controlled himself he stopped himself from choking his devious cousin he closed his eyes took a step back and took a deep breath. _'Your time will come just calm down'_ Senbonzakura said in his head, Byakuya nodded and turned to Renji. "Its lunchtime and we have things to do."

"And then what, cousin? You don't have a job to go to, what are _you_ going to do?"

Byakuya snapped punching Akinori and knocking him out cold. Everyone gasped with wide eyes putting hands up to their mouths in surprise some of them had never seen him lose control like that and others thought he'd grown out of it but they thought wrong. Byakuya grabbed Renji's arm and flash stepped them out of the room as quickly as he could he did not need to hear to repercussions of this little slip of his.

* * *

><p>"That was one hell of a punch." Ichigo said to Byakuya while the peanut gallery sat down for lunch.<p>

"I shouldn't have put my hands on him I've grown out of that." Byakuya said with a slight smirk.

"It felt good, didn't it?" Shiro grinned

"Oh god yes. I've wanted to do that for years."

"I don't understand why we are not upset about this." Renji huffed "You lost your job."

"Yes, but everything will be fine. Now that I don't have to go back to work I can find us a new apartment."

"Why aren't you upset?" Yumichika asked "I am outraged."

''I see." Byakuya said calmly. "Look if you want to you can do nothing -as a matter of fact do nothing. Akinori thinks he's better than me at everything lets see how good he is at handling a lazy lieutenant. And a lazy squad or a disrespectful one. When you get back tell the squad to act as if...they are Squad 11 members, lets see how he can control them then." he said more to himself than Yumichika.

"Aren't you supposed to fight for the title?" Renji asked ignoring Byakuya's devious rant.

"It all depends on how you stop being clan leader. My grandfather retired from clan leader and gave the title to me, 50 years ago I wanted to be Captain of Squad Six so we had a battle for it because he did not quit I was not able to just take it from him." Byakuya explained patting himself on the back for lying so well.

"So basically Akinori is able to take the squad from you because you quit and didn't retire." Renji simplified.

"Exactly."

"That's dumb."

"I don't make the rules."

* * *

><p>Byakuya made his way to Renji's office for dinner with a smile on his face. Since he didn't have to go back to work he was able to find them a bigger apartment which didn't take long because the penthouse of Renji's building was up for rent Byakuya quickly found the landlord and bought the apartment finding someone to move their things into their new home. Byakuya knocked on Renji's office door before walking in and sitting down on the edge of the desk.<p>

"You seem very happy for someone who just lost the job they've been doing for 50 years." Renij huffed without looking up from his paperwork.

"Why are you so upset about this?"

"Why are you not?"

Byakuya sighed "I'm not going to let you ruin my good mood. Guess what?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I found us an apartment." he smiled

"What!"

"I found us an apartment and our stuff is already moved in."

"You moved and didn't even talk to me about?" Renji growled looking at Byakuya.

"You sound angry. Did I do something wrong? Did I do a rich person thing?" Byakuya was curious he thought he did something good.

"You bought a home for us without consulting me. And how do you know we can afford it you don't work anymore remember."

"Wait a minute. You're are upset because I bought something without your consent? I thought I did something wrong. I bought us a nice penthouse in your building."

"You bought a penthouse!"

"Well I wasn't going to downgrade."

"Downgrade to what my apartment or the manor?"

Byakuya was confused he didn't understand why Renji was upset, here he was doing something good so they could be happy and Renji was snapping at him. "Well a penthouse is no manor. But I honestly don't know why you are upset I found us an apartment and I bought it so that we could start our happily ever after, isn't that what you wanted."

"What did you pay for it with?"

"Money, duh. What else would I have used? Look Renji there are clearly some puzzles missing. I have 50 years of my captain's salary stacked up we can live quite well on that. I have never spent a dime of the money I've earned for being captain I shopped with my noble money." Renji gave him a blank stare but it seemed he was no longer angry. "I have a feeling you are worried about living on the street again well let me reassure you we will never live on the streets, I'll wash a dish before that happens or we could live in the office."

Renji tried not to smile but ended up doing it anyway, Byakuya was right he was worried about not having money to support them and having to live on the streets again. "We're not living in the office but you're right I don't wanna live on the streets again. Why didn't you tell me about your money that certainly takes a load off."

Byakuya shrugged "I don't know it never came up." he tried to lighten up the situation "You wanna see the apartment?"

"Well I have no choice we live there already. After I finish signing these papers we'll go."

"I've never seen you do paper work before." Byakuya chuckled.

"Shut up." Renji nudged him.

After Renji finished all his paperwork Byakuya dragged him to their new home telling him about all the things he's done to it and how nice it is. Once they got to the apartment building Byakuya had Renji close his eyes before they walked into their new home so he could surprise him. Their new penthouse had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen with an island, a dining room, a living room, a sliding glass door that lead to a balcony that looked over the whole Seireitei, and to top it all off Byakuya had the picture Renji painted all those months ago on the wall.

"This is beautiful." Renji said "You even got my painting I thought you hated it."

"Its ugly but I don't hate it." Byakuya shrugged "Look I even got the piano in here." Byakuya pointed to his Christmas gift.

"I guess that's as nice as you're going to get."

"So how about we christen our new home." Byakuya said kissing Renji.

"Sounds great. What do you wanna christen first?"

* * *

><p>After wearing Renji out by having sex everywhere in their new home Byakuya went to his old home, the manor, there was something there he needed to get and he knew he couldn't just walk in and take it. Byakuya flash stepped to the other side of the Seireitei stopping when he got close to the manor. <em>'Its like sneaking in so you won't get in trouble for leaving'<em> he said to himself, he jumped to the roof keeping his foot steps as quiet as possible he jumped down when he got to the closest library window he crawled in and walked over to the bookshelf that held what he needed. He grinned when he found the book he needed pulling it from the shelf he held it tight and headed for the window but he was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Naked Yorichi asked standing behind Byakuya.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at her. "First of all: shut up. Second of all: Why are you in here?. And third of all: Mind your business."

"I like to nap here its quiet. Why are you stealing?"

"I need this book."

"For what? Better yet what is your plan?"

"Plan for what?" Yorichi lifted an eyebrow. "Okay. I already talked to head captain and he's letting me do this. I'm giving Akinori Squad Six just so he can see how hard it is to run a squad and in two weeks I'm going to kick his ass in front of everyone just so he and everyone else knows who runs shit around here. If a hollow comes and Squad Six has to deal with it I'll jump in but until then Akinori is boss for now until I beat his ass once and for all and maybe just maybe he'll shut the fuck up."

"And what about the book?"

"Akinori is better than me at Kido." It pained him to say it but it was true, Byakuya was great at Kido but Akinori was better. "I know the kind of person Akinori is and I know he's going to do something sneaky that's why I need this book. I have a feeling Akinori is going to lock my Zanpakuto he's known how for a long time and this book is going to help me figure out how to break his hold on me."

"This is going to be a bloody battle, isn't it?"

"I don't know any other way to fight." he turned around to leave out the window but was stopped again.

"Does Renji know?" His silence answered her question. "He's going to be upset, you're engaged now you can't just plan life changing events and not include him."

"I know, and this is the last selfish plan I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	15. Winner

**I am very sad to say Glee is over and I don't know what to do with myself. Lets take a moment of silence please... Thank you.**

**Winner**

"You know what, Renji?" Byakuya said brushing his hair in front of the mirror. "You should make a big breakfast. You know like one with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes the works."

Renji lifted a questionable eyebrow. "Really? You don't really eat that much."

"I'm sure, I'm really hungry and I would like a big breakfast."

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, that's fine I don't mind I like cooking for you you always like it." he leaned down to kiss Byakuya before leaving the room to cook breakfast.

Byakuya smiled to himself in the mirror it has been two weeks since Akinori walked into his office claiming Squad Six belonged to him and today is the day Byakuya beats him in battle and finally shows Akinori why he deserves everything he has. Byakuya is very excited for today's battle and although he knows Akinori will have millions of tricks up his sleeve he has no doubt in his mind that he will win and never have to hear Akinori tell him how much better he is ever again.

"Babe." Renji yelled from the kitchen snatching Byakuya of out his thoughts. "Do you want fried eggs or scrambled?"

"Scrambled." Byakuya yelled back smiling in the mirror and brushing his hair again.

* * *

><p>Byakuya confidently walked to the office of Squad Six letting his spiritual pressure flow freely so everyone would know he's there and he means business. He knocked on the office door opening it when he heard Akinori say enter.<p>

"Cousin, what are you doing here?" Akinori sneered.

"I'm here to challenge you to a battle for Squad Six." Byakuya said winking at Yumichika who was across the room.

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can. See the rules of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads is if I want a squad all I have to do is kick your ass to get it. So I challenge you to a battle for Squad Six today right after lunch, what do you say?" Byakuya grinned with a devious sparkle in his eye.

Akinori stood eyeing Byakuya knowing he was probably up to something but Akinori would never turn down the opportunity to fight his annoying younger cousin so he agreed. "Fine, cousin, I advise you to train before you jump into battle with me I don't want to hurt you too bad in front your little friends."

"Oh please like you could lay a hand on me." Byakuya scoffed

"Today, cousin, I am going to end you once and for all." Akinori sat back down in his seat. "You can leave now."

Byakuya walked out of the office knowing what his cousin meant and he knew he couldn't underestimate Akinori at all and never let his guard down because the minute he stopped paying close attention to everything his older cousin did could literally end him all together.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked on to the Squad Six training grounds breathing in the fresh air enjoying it before it was filled with the smell of blood and spiritual pressure. He looked around noticing the crowd sitting on the bleachers like the last time he fought here he smiled when he saw Renji but noticed he wasn't happy he looked upset and then Byakuya figured out why Renji would be upset. <em>'I should of told him about this'<em> he thought.

_'You think?'_ Senbonzakura replied.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll deal with it later."

Byakuya walked to the middle of the training grounds where Akinori and Head Captain Yamamoto were already standing. "Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki." he said nodding to Akinori.

"Good Afternoon." Both Byakuya and Akinori said back.

"He was talking to me." Akinori growled.

"It'll be my name soon enough." Byakuya smirked.

The Head Captain rolled his eyes and began his announcement. "Captains, Lieutenants, and other members of The Thirteen Court Guard Squad" he stated getting everyone's attention. "We are here today to witness Byakuya Kuchiki win back his Captain's coat from Captain Akinori Kuchiki. They will have a battle of hand to hand combat, Kido, and zanpokuto. Byakuya Kuchiki must win two of the three battles in order to get his Captain's coat back. First up is the hand to hand combat can I please have your zanpokutos." Both men took their zanpokuto off their hips handing it over to the Head Captain. "Byakuya I will be locking yours as you know." Byakuya nodded in understanding. "The rules of hand to hand are once one of you goes down twice that means you have lost. There will be nothing special. No flash step. No kido binding. Just hand to hand. Am I clear?"

"Yes." both Kuchiki's said.

"Begin." Yamamoto flashed stepped out of the way.

"Cousin," Akinori said with his arms at his sides. "How many times have we been here? Ready to fight one another. Ready to destroy one another."

Byakuya kept his arms at his sides but stayed ready for whatever Akinori was trying to start. "We've never been here, Cousin, I've been here plenty of times but you've never been here. You've never been ready for a fight you always set me up for one."

"I do enjoy antagonizing you, Byakuya, but it's only because you make it so easy." he walked around Byakuya slowly keeping his hands behind his back. "I mean all I have to do is say something about your parents or your wife" he grinned when Byakuya tensed "and there you go you're angry. I thought you fixed that long ago it seems you didn't."

Byakuya took a deep breath to calm himself. "Are we going to fight or not? To make it easier I can put you on your ass now so you won't have to lose your energy trying to defend yourself, we both know I'm going to win this fight."

Akinori ignored him. "How did it feel when everything that you loved was taken from you? What if the one thing you loved was taken from you again?"

"If you touch him I swear..." Byakuya growled

"What if I already did?" he hissed.

Byakuya looked up at Renji in the bleachers just to make sure he was okay and the moment he took his focus off Akinori the man his opportunity by reaching out to choke him. Byakuya saw him from his peripheral and punched him before Akinori could get his hands wrapped around his throat. "Did you honestly think I could see you." Byakuya sneered. "I mean how stupid are you?"

Akinori growled and jumped at Byakuya trying to choke him again, he knocked them both to the ground. Byakuya and Akinori rolled around on the ground with their hands around the others neck, both of them had been waiting for the opportunity to hurt the other physically for years. They have been hating one another for over 100 years and now they can finally release it all on one another. Byakuya began punching Akinori in the face over and over again and instead of getting less angry he was getting more angry reliving everything his older cousin has ever done to him. Byakuya rolled them over one last time so he was on top he moved to sit on Akinori's chest while he choked him, Akinori's hands shot up to Byakuya's wrists trying to pry his hands off his neck he could feel himself getting light headed. Byakuya squeezed until he could feel Akinori's heart beat slow down he then let go and punched him in the face knocking him out. He stood up breathing heavily looked down at his cousin in disgust he wanted to kick him but he didn't. The Head Captain flashed stepped in front of him with a look of disapproval he looked at Akinori who was out cold Byakuya rolled his eyes and walked away from scene.

With some help from Captain Unohana Akinori came to, he glared at Byakuya standing up quickly marching over to him. "You tried to kill me." he spat. "You should be disqualified."

"Are you dead?" Byakuya said with a bored expression.

"Listen here, you ingrate," Akinori snapped "you will never have your spot back. You will never be better than me. Just because your parents are dead does not mean you get..." Byakuya punched him again knocking him out cold for the second time.

Head Captain Yamamoto flash stepped in front of him again looking him in the eye and then turning to the crowd. "Byakuya Kuchiki has won the hand to hand combat round." the crowd cheered. "The kido battle will begin in the next 10 to 20 minutes." he announced.

Up in the bleachers Ikkaku turned to Renji with a smirk. "Your fiance is a killer."

"We're all killers Ikkaku shut up." Renji huffed, he wasn't happy with Byakuya right now. Byakuya should have told him he was challenging his cousin instead of taking it on by himself like everything else he does and part of him felt like this wasn't all Byakuya was hiding.

"Shut up, Ikkaku." Yumichika said slapping the man in the head. "Renji is upset. What's wrong?"

"He didn't tell me about this at all. He planned this all by himself not thinking that I would want to know that he was going into battle today."

"After this you two should talk" Yumichika said "and you have to make sure he listens."

"With us there will be no talking just lots of yelling." Renji said

"As long as you're heard."

"Look!" Shuhei said pointing to the training grounds. "He's awake." they could see Akinori standing up and making the same mistake he made the last time. He marched over to Byakuya yelling and throwing his hands up in anger but before Byakuya could punch him again Captain Jushiro flash stepped in between them pulling Byakuya away.

"I mean he's clearly asking for it." Ikkaku said, everyone nodded in agreement. "Like if I punch you once for yelling wouldn't I do it again and again until you stopped. I'm just sayin'."

They could see Akinori shake Captain Unohana's hold on him and flip his hair telling her he was ready for the next battle. Head Captain Yamamoto called them over to him so he could make the next announcement for the next battle. "The rules of the Kido battle are simple; go as high as you can and don't kill your opponent." he said to both of them knowing Akinori was exceptionally well at Kido and would make it his mission to get Byakuya back for his little dearth scare. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Head Captain." both Kuchiki's said.

The Head Captain flashed stepped out of the way and the battle began but up on the bleachers there was another problem.

"What is the meaning of this?" Genrei Kuchiki said appearing at the top of the bleachers next to Renji and Byakuya's friends. "Who condoned this? I leave for two weeks and all I hear his Akinori is Captain of Squad Six and now their fighting over it. Which one of you knew about this?" he hissed looking at Renji

"Don't look at me. This is as much of a surprise to me as it is you." Renij huffed. "Something tells me this whole thing is one of Byakuya's little plans and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Renji growled watching the fight intensely.

"Somebody knew about this before hand." Genrei growled looking around he spotted Yorichi looking away and running her fingers through her hair. "Yorichi Shihoin." he glared at her back.

"I have to go." the purple haired cat woman said standing slowly.

"Sit." Genrei growled "Did you know about this?" she kept her back to him staying silent. "Answer me."

"The night after everyone picked Akinori to be Captain of Squad Six I saw Byakuya stealing a book from the manor library and he told me he'd give Akinori two weeks and then he'd challenge him and win."

"You knew." Renji yelled. "How could you let him do this without telling anyone?"

"I'm sure he told the Head Captain..."

"That's why he went to see him that morning." Renji said putting things together. "That sneaky, asshole. He even asked me to cook him a big breakfast this morning. I shoulda known something was up, he only eats eggs and toast for breakfast and he asked for the whole damn pig. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Yamamoto knew all this was going to happen?" Genrei said. "I'll be back." Genrei disappeared reappearing by Captain Yamamoto's side. They could see Genrei expressing his anger clearly and Genryusai calmly explaining his part in the whole thing and then they heard a crash making everyone snap their heads back to the battle.

Akinori was breathing heavily with a deadly smirk on his face letting his arms fall to his sides, in front of him was a cloud of smoke and dirt causing everyone to wonder what happen to Byakuya Renji had to be held down before he had the chance to jump down there to make sure his fiance was okay. The dust settled and Byakuya was lying in a pile of dirt barely moving Captain Unohana appeared next to him he put a hand out to stop her from getting close he sat up wincing and holding his ribs. Captain Unohana walked over to him helping him stand she took him over to a bench and laid him down so she could check his ribs.

"They're broken." she said pressing on them so he would hiss just so he couldn't say she was lying.

"Wrap me up and lets finish this then." Byakuya growled out. "I'm not quitting."

"You also have internal bleeding you could die."

"I'll die a winner." Retsu crossed her arms and gave her sweet scary look. "Either you wrap me or I wrap me but I'm not going out a loser." he tried to cross his arms but that hurt so he just gave a defiant look.

"Fine." she huffed grabbing the gauze and bandages. "But if you die I'm going to let Renji marry someone else."

"He's not going to find someone better than me anyway. Ouch." he hissed "Does it have to be so tight." Retsu ignored him and continued with her work. "Fine, ignore me than but that's very immature of you."

"I'm done." she said coldly.

"Fine, be done then but its your job to take care of me."

"I'm done wrapping you." she poked him in the ribs. "I'm always going to take care of you if I don't who will."

Byakuya stood up slowly wincing he took a slow breath and walked back out on the training grounds to stand with his cousin and the Head Captain. "Akinori is the winner in the battle of Kido." he announced receiving claps. Yamamoto handed them their zanpokutos. "Now for the battle of the zanpokutos. The first to 'kill' is the winner." he felt he had to use finger quotes just so both of them knew they weren't supposed to kill each other. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." they growled.

"Let the fight begin."

Akinori and Byakuya glared at each other and then jumped far away from the other. Akinori turned his zanpokuto to the side releasing its power.

"Protect, Senri No Heishi No Tatakai." Akinori's spiritual pressure was felt all through the Seireitei and then 1,000 soldiers with the face of Akinori surrounded Byakuya taking up not only the ground but the sky as well.

Byakuya looked around knowing this was not going to be easy but not going down without a fight. He knew what his cousin's release was he had been training hard just so he could make it through this fight in one piece. "Scatter." he whispered. Pink flower petal like blades surrounded Byakuya protecting him from what's to come. "All right Sen do what you can for as long as you can, he's going to lock you up."

_'And then what?'_ Senbonzakura said

"I fought multiple people at a time before I could control you I can do it again." Byakuya took a deep breath.

_'Don't die.'_

"Attack." they heard Akinori said and then the battle was on.

All 1,000 soldiers looked at Byakuya with glowing green eyes filled with Akinori's spiritual pressure they ran toward him with zanpakutos out at full speed Byakuya blocked them from all sides taking out about half of them before they broke down his shield of cherry blossoms but by that time he had already disappeared out of his protective box. The soldiers looked around for Byakuya spotting him on the other side of the training grounds they charged him again Byakuya knew he'd need a lot more blades it he was going to take out as many soldiers as he needed before time ran out. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." One thousand giant blades came up from the ground then separating into a billion tiny cherry blossom blades Byakuya made a wave of deadly blades to wash away the soldiers charging at him. Byakuya jumped to the sky so he could see better he saw many of his opponents were gone leaving about 100 he let out another wave of deadly cherry blossoms but only half of the soldiers were destroyed before the petals disappeared and so did Byakuya's spiritual pressure. Byakuya fell to the ground he could hear everyone from the bleachers gasping and could feel Renji's spiritual pressure raging.

"Shit." Byakuya cursed landing on the ground with a roll. He looked down at his wrists noticing a glowing green band on both of them. "Can you hear me?" he said to Senbonzakura.

_'Barely'_ came Senbonzakura's low reply.

Byakuya stood pulling his now concealed zanpokuto from his belt. "There's like 50 men there I can take them." he took a stance as the remaining soldiers charged him once again.

"What the fuck the going on down there?" Renji yelled watching Byakuya take on all the soldiers on his own. When Byakuya's spiritual pressure disappeared Renji when crazy all he wanted to do was jump down there and fight Akinori for Byakuya but was tied down to his seat with binding kido by Kisuke. "How is this fair? He has no spiritual pressure. He could die out there." he yelled to everyone around him.

"He'll be fine." Yorichi said more to herself than Renji.

They watched Byakuya stab, cut, and kill his way through the soldiers to get to the one person who controlled them. He had already taken out most of them but it seemed the fewer men on the field the stronger the remaining got. The men dwindled to 10 and they were surrounding him, Byakuya could feel the spiritual pressure radiating off of them which was now a high ranking soul reaper not a captain or lieutenant but a third or fourth seat he knew he could take them on and win but there was alway his devious older cousin and his tricks. Byakuya was proven right when he noticed the men's swords disappearing and then closing in on him Byakuya tried to fight back but couldn't one of them grabbed his sword and snatched it out of his hands another grabbed his arms from behind holding him back. The men in front of him separated for Akinori to walk through and then closed the circle.

"Cousin," Akinori said in his usual condescending tone. He clapped. "That was one hell of a show you put on. I mean, bravo, I guess Grandfather gave you clan leader for two reasons because you're a cold blooded killer and because your father is dead."

"You leave my..." Byakuya spat

"I'll talk a about what I want to talk about." Akinori hissed he walked right into Byakuya's face. "You don't control me. You might have them fooled" he pointed to the people in the stands "but you can not fool me." Akinori and his clones flash stepped to the bleachers standing in front of every. "Tell them, cousin." he said to Byakuya "Tell them who your parents are." when Byakuya refused to answer he walked over to him snatched his head back by his hair. "If you won't I will." Byakuya stayed silent Akinori let go of him. "Fine. Many of you may not know this 'secret' but our dear Byakuya here's mother was crazy and not just any crazy our dear Unohana had to lock her up in a room with padded walls just so she wouldn't hurt herself or others..."

"You have no right." Byakuya spat through clenched teeth.

He punched Byakuya in the ribs Byakuya didn't let his cousin see him in pain but it hurt like a bitch. "I have whatever right I want." he grabbed Byakuya's chin forcefully. "Let's talk about your father and how he killed your mother in cold blood in the middle of the night and then he went to jail and died there. Grandfather felt so bad that both your parents were dead he gave my title to you and now you act like you deserve everything. You didn't even want to be clan leader and yet you took what was rightfully mine without a second thought."

"I have done nothing to you. If you need to be upset with anyone it should be Grandfather not me."

"I will be upset with who ever I wanna be upset with." he yelled having his clones throw Byakuya to the ground. He appeared standing above him he pulled his sword from his place on his hip. "I should kill you right now. You're not a soul reaper. You're not important to anything. If I killed you I'd be committing no crime."

Byakuya knew he had to risk his life right at this moment he knew in order for Akinori to maintain complete control of his spiritual pressure he needed be in complete control of his emotions so if Byakuya made him snap he's have his power back. "Of course you'd kill me, you're a coward. I could have killed you long ago but I didn't I wanted you alive so you could see me thrive. So you could watch me do whatever I want over and over again breaking rule after rule and continue to be clan leader. The real reason Grandfather gave me clan leader is because I am better than you and I always will be."

Akinori growled turning his sword blade down he slammed it down to stab Byakuya but the man moved just in time but not fast enough instead of being stabbed he was cut viciously on the side of his stomach. Byakuya wanted to scream but knew he couldn't he didn't have time he took a deep breath and tripped Akinori making him fall to the ground the fall took him by surprise and he let go of his zanpakuto in the process. Byakuya rolled over quickly jumping on Akinori and catching his falling zanpakuto he held it to the man's neck. He looked at his wrists and saw the green bands fading he could feel the remaining clones running toward them but he quickly destroyed them with Senbonzakura.

"You can't kill with me with my own zanpakuto." Akinori hiss

"See the funny thing about a zanpakuto is I can't control it I can't use its final form but in order to kill you only need a blade and a blade is a blade no matter who's zanpakuto it is. " he chuckled even though it was painful to do. "Cousin, you can have clan leader I don't care about that but what you can't have is Squad Six that's my squad. See in order to be a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads you need to be a warrior, a fighter and you are neither. If you were to ever get into battle with someone who actually wanted to kill you you'd be dead already. You may have a thousand soldiers at your beck and call but if all they do it swing the sword trying to cut you they are worthless and so are you." he tossed his cousin's sword away from them and slowly stood holding his side. "I'm done. I win. That was a kill." Akinori screamed standing up and lunging at Byakuya but was then trapped in a orb of cherry blossoms. "Calm down or it'll get tighter in there." he said breathlessly he looked over to The Head Captain and Captain Unohana signaling to them that he was done with the battle, they quickly appeared in front of him.

"Are you done? You got it all out of your system?" Yamamoto asked, this fight was more than just the battle for squad six this was a long awaited fight between the both of them the tension between the two was thick and dangerous for everyone around them. Yamamoto didn't want to let the fight get at bad as it did but knew both of them needed it.

"I'm done." he tried to take a slow steady breath. "I can't breathe." he said to Captain Unohana. "I've lost too much blood."

"I know." she said catching him when he fell. When he passed out the orb around Akinori dissipated but it seemed Akinori had passed out as well. "Isane." she called out to her lieutenant who appeared next to her. "Get Akinori and take him to the fourth."

"Yes, Captain." Isane said quickly picking up Akinori and flash stepping to the fourth.

* * *

><p>Byakuya groaned instantly feeling pain all through his body he didn't want to open his eyes knowing that would hurt too but he did it anyway. He knew he was in the fourth so there was no need to curse he could feel Renji's presence but couldn't really tell where he was until he turned his head and caught Renji staring at him with a not so happy face.<p>

"Oh you don't look happy." Byakuya said in a tired voice.

"I'm not." Renji said matter of factly.

"You're not happy I'm alive?" he smiled trying to lighten the mood just a little but he knew Renji wasn't happy. Renji just stared at him. "Fine, start yelling."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" he yelled pacing the room. "You planned to battle your cousin who wants to_ kill_ you and didn't tell me. How long did you plan this? How far into this plan did your little tainted mind go? Is there a next step?"

"I'll have you know the next step is getting my coat back I won the fight."

"This is not funny. Do you understand that you could of died out there? Do you or do you not know that you are not just living for you but the both us."

"Renji, I don't want you to think I don't care but you're pacing and its making me tired and the painkillers aren't helping."

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Yes."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not done."

"I know." Byakuya said closing his eyes.

Renji sat back down with a sigh he knew Byakuya would stress him out but he didn't think he would stress him out this much. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said, it was Captain Unohana.

"I heard you yelling." She said with a smile she checked Byakuya's vitals and bandages. "Quite stressful isn't he."

"I had no idea I mean how could someone be so..."

"Selfish."

"I didn't want to say it cuz I know he's working on it but yeah. Its like all he does is plan stuff out for his future and doesn't think it'll impact anyone around him."

"Well, unfortunately, its deeply rooted as a child he did things on a whim and planned things out for himself only and if it bothered the people around him they just had to deal with it. He was never one to include others in his problems or his solutions which only caused more problems for him. Trying to break him out of that habit has been Hell but he's gotten better."

"Its been worse than him nearly getting himself killed?!"

"There was one time where he found a battered and broken soul reaper and instead of going to get a captain or someone to save the man Byakuya opted to fix the man himself. He lived but Byakuya could of gotten help for the man after he wrapped him up but he brought him back to life just to prove he could."

"That pride of his is either going to make me crazy or get him killed."

"All you can do is give him as much love as possible and keep him as safe as you can without him thinking you think he's weak." she walked to the door to leave. "Good luck, I'm passing the torch to you."

"Thanks." Renji smirked when she left the room. Byakuya slept for a hour and woke up groaning again the first thing he did was look over to Renji. "I'm still mad." he crossed his arms standing up. "You were being very selfish."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I knew you weren't going to be happy when all this unraveled but this is the last selfish plan I will ever have, ever. This is it everything from now on is going to include you. I love you."

Renji rolled his eyes and sighed sitting back down he gave Byakuya a quick peck on the lips. "You scared me. I thought that was it and in my fear I realized that there are a lot of things that need to be done before one of us kicks the bucket."

"Yeah like get married." Byakuya chuckled and then hissed.

"And other things, look, you and I are fighters we are called into battle all the time all we do it fight that's our purpose. We're not like squad four or squad twelve we throw ourselves into battle and we never really come back without a scratch."

"I don't like where this is going." he sighed.

"I don't want you to leave this world and I'm stuck with no part of you and vice versa so I think it's time for us to..."

"Can't I just leave you my hair in my Will or something."

"Nope. I want children."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and instantly regretted it. "Oww" he moaned "But if we have children there will be no more random sex and getting drunk and being out all night and whisking me off places and..." he looked at Renji and could see the decision was final. "You're not changing your mind are you."

"No." Byakuya pouted and Renji leaned in to kiss him. "I mean all that stuff you mentioned really doesn't matter you're going to be on bedrest for a while so there will be no sex."

"Renji, that's not funny."

"Doctors orders, you think I want to stop having sex, I mean, as mad as I am at you that's not going to stop but as far as punishments go I'm not taking you out dancing anytime soon and I think I might stop kissing you just to add to the fact that I'm very upset with you."

Byakuya pouted. "No, I can't have no sex and no kisses." he poked his lips out Renji smirked and kissed him.

"Fine, kisses but no tongue."

"I'll take what I can get." they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Yorichi and Kisuke walked in Yorichi sat on the bed and Kisuke stood by the door.

"How ya feeling?" Yorichi asked.

"I'm fine, although, Renji now wants child." he thought about rolling his eyes but knew he couldn't so he just thought about it really hard.

"Children." Renji corrected

"Child. One. Child."

"Children."

"Child."

"Children."

"Child."

"Child."

"Children. Dammit." Byakuya cursed. "How dare you bugs bunny me."

Renji grinned. "Glad you see things my way."

"Children?" Yorichi said. "I guess I should get my vag ready."

"Eww." Byakuya stuck his tongue out in disgust. "And no you don't."

"Wait. What." Yorichi, Kisuke, and Renji said. "But I promised." Yorichi was confused.

"I know but I agreed because I thought you'd never get married. I didn't think Kisuke would grow balls and tell you how he felt and I didn't think you'd do it either. I don't want your first child to be mine it should be Kisuke's."

"But Kisuke can't have children." Yorichi replied "All that science did something to his dick, its not like he can't hold an erection cuz he can hold one for a long time I mean long in both senses of the word."

"Are you sure you're just not loose?"

"Loose?" Kisuke chuckled. "Tight as a virgin, that one."

"Eww its like hearing your parents talk about sex." Renji whined.

"But as I was saying" Yorichi continued. "I promised you I would have your babies if you picked a man and you picked a man so I'm having your babies and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine, don't put my kid in danger." Byakuya glared at her.

"I won't, promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	16. Look who's back

**Look who's back**

Byakuya closed the book he was reading he knew Renji was sleeping so he reached over and ran his hands through Renji's hair rubbing his scalp.

"No." Renji said popping an eye open, he knew what Byakuya wanted and he wasn't giving it to him.

"But its been two weeks." he whined.

"And you're still on punishment." Renji closed his eyes again.

Byakuya had been in the fourth for two weeks and Renji had kept his promise and not touched him at all no matter how much Byakuya begged or described how bad he wanted Renji in him. It was hard for the man to resist but he was mad at Byakuya for his little stunt plus Captain Unohana told him they couldn't have sex because of Byakuya's injuries.

"Don't you miss me?" he whined.

"Of course I do but I'm still mad at you."

"Why? We're having the baby and I said sorry."

"No, Bya."

Byakuya pouted "Fine." he slowly got out of the bed standing up when he was sure he wasn't going to be dizzy.

Renji lifted his head when he heard the bed move. "What are you doing?"

"I have to pee."

"Let me help you."

"What are you gonna do hold my dick for me? Oh wait you don't want to."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Fine, do it yourself."

"What if I fall?" Renji rolled his eyes again and went to help Byakuya to the bathroom. "I can't wait to get off this damn medicine it makes me weak and I wanna go back to work and have sex with you."

"Well Captain Unohana put you on em because she didn't want you to reopen any wounds."

"Blah blah blah I just wanna go home and cuddle with you and have sex with you."

"Could you stop?"

"What? I'm horny its been two weeks Renji and seeing you everyday doesn't help it'd be easier if you didn't walk around here all sexy looking." Byakuya knew if he boosted Renji's ego he may get something out of him and at this point he'd take anything. "I mean really you don't want to have sex with me? You don't want to bend me over and fuck me senseless?"

"Just pee so I can go back to sleep it's" he checked his watch "1 a.m."

Byakuya pouted did his business and pouted all the way back to his bed he noticed Renji didn't sit down. "Where you going?"

"To the bathroom to bend you over in my head." Renji said slamming the door. Renji wanted to fuck Byakuya but he didn't want to hurt him so he just rubbed as many out as he could until he got the green light to take him home and have his way with him. It was hard not touching Byakuya especially since the overly horny man describes all the ways he wants to be fucked but Renji is being a good fiance keeping his love safe from harm but as soon as the fourth division captain releases him he's going to tear into the man like a starved man tears into food.

* * *

><p>Byakuya closed his book when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said setting the book aside when he saw it was Captain Unohana. He reached over and smacked Renji awake.<p>

"What!" Renji said swatting him away.

"Captain Unohana is here wake up." Byakuya snapped at him.

"Why didn't you say that instead of hitting me." Renji huffed sitting up straight in his chair. "And when we get home you're giving massages until my back feels better."

"Well I offered you a spot up here but you said no, remember."

"That's cuz that's a small bed."

"Oh please the bed we shared in your apartment was smaller than this."

"Excuse me for saving money and getting a bed with enough room for me."

"Or an excuse to kick people out after you've fucked them." Byakuya muttered

"I thought we weren't going to talk about my sexual past."

Unohana cleared her throat so the boys would stop arguing like she did every time she came to visit it seemed they couldn't be in close quarters for too long without fighting which was weird because they also couldn't spend long amounts of time apart. "I can leave if you want."

"No, its fine we'll finish this later." Renji glared at Byakuya.

"Actually you can finish this at home, Byakuya I am discharging you from the fourth division." Byakuya grinned like a kid at the chocolate factory. "Now I would like it if you held off on sex until at least tomorrow so Byakuya's medicine could wear off but we all know you won't. I'm going to unwrap your bandages before you go and give you your medicine you have to take for a week just to make sure you don't get sick or anything. Renji make sure he takes it once a day and not too much and not too little."

"Yes, ma'am." Renji said nodding wearing the same kid-at-the-candystore grin Byakuya had.

She walked over to the bed. "Lift your shirt up." she commanded Byakuya did as he was told he wanted to get out as fast as possible. "So when are you going to impregnate Yorichi?"

"If I was drinking water I would have spit it out." Byakuya said taking his shirt off and holding his arms up. "I don't know that's up to Renji."

"I don't know as soon as possible." he shrugged "How is all this going to work? We don't have to go to the 12th do we?"

"No." Unohana answered with a laugh "We just need sperm from both of you and Kisuke and I'll combine it so the child will have traits and features from both of you instead of just one."

"You've done this before, right?" Byakuya asked now he was curious.

"No, you're a trial run." she giggled when Byakuya glared at her. "We did it for many other gay couples including Joshiro and Shunsui but then Joshiro got sick and Shunsui didn't think it was a good idea to continue plus you came around and ruined wanting children for many of us."

"Ahaaaa ha." Renji laughed loudly at Byakuya whose jaw dropped.

"That's not funny." he rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "I was not that bad."

"I don't keep everyone in the fourth for an extra week."

"Can I just go home now?"

"Oh no I wanna hear more about your childhood." Renji said propping his head up on his hands.

"Well" Unohana started enjoying annoying Byakuya as much as anyone else who loved him. "he was an angry child alway getting into fights he came here almost everyday it got to a point where we had to give him his own room. Not only was he angry but he was flirtatious anyone with a nice smile, eyes, hair, or huge arms was his type and whenever he'd see someone he liked he's start twirling his hair and grinning." she was now inspecting the bruising around his ribs and stomach where he was cut poking here and there to see if he hissed. "He was also quite the manipulator he'd always have someone serving him man or woman he could play helpless very well."

"I wanna go home." Byakuya huffed now extremely annoyed.

"Not yet." Renji said. "How was he in school? You know tutoring and junk?"

"He was okay there were some things he excelled at like combat training and kido but it took years for him to control Senbonzakura."

"Can we be done?" Byakuya growled.

"Can you be patient?" Renji snapped playfully he was enjoying every minute of this. "What do you mean years?"

"Just about two I mean some people have taken longer."

"But the great Byakuya Kuchiki makes no mistakes." he said in his Byakuya voice sitting up at straight as he could. "There is nothing he can't do." Renji laughed and slouched back to his original listening form

Unohana laughed and continued. "It took him six months just to learn his name and when he did he couldn't control him at all Senbonzakura keep attacking him and when he didn't attack him the petals just stayed in the air moving around like a swarm of bees ready to sting someone, or him usually him."

Renji laughed loudly. "That's hilarious, Byakuya Kuchiki failing at something and all this time I thought he was perfect."

"If we don't go home now there won't be any reindeer games." Byakuya threatened

"Time's up." Renji said standing up. "Come on, babe, time to go." Byakuya gave Renji his best annoyed stare before putting his shirt back on and standing. "I love you." Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Here's your medicine." she said to Byakuya but handing it to Renji. "Two pills once a day, got it, just two."

"I got it, can we go now I miss my bed that I spent so much money on." Byakuya stood up slowly reaching out to take Renji's offered hand.

"We'll be on our way now." Renji nodded his head to Unohana before leaving the room and finally the fourth. "Just so you know as soon as you walk through that door get naked cuz I'm going to tear that ass up." he put his arm around Byakuya as they walked to their apartment.

"Oh how romantic you don't wanna make love to me." he smiled even though he was still annoyed with Renji.

"No I wanna fuck you like you've been begging me to over and over again. Its Saturday so no work today or tomorrow so I hope you still got your stamina from the first time we fucked cuz you gone need it."

"Oh Renji I'm ready actually I wanna show you how sorry I am for scaring you._ I_ wanna show my captain how sorry I am."

"Your _captain_?" Renji grinned " You are playing a dangerous game Kuchiki."

"Am I, Captain?"

Renji stopped walking picked Byakuya up bridal style and flash stepped them to their apartment. "You don't know who you fucking with." he said frantically looking for his keys. "You just like teasing me and making me do dirty things to you." he unlocked the door and kicked it open dragging Byakuya to their room and flinging him on the bed. "Aww damn, I gotta pee. You get naked." Renji quickly ran to the bathroom to do his business and returned to their bedroom only to be completely disappointed. Byakuya was asleep, the drugs he was on messed up his sleeping pattern so he was up all night and sleep all day. Renji sighed sadly and walked over to Byakuya to slide him up on the bed and cover him up he decided he's just make breakfast and wait for Byakuya to wake up.

* * *

><p>Renji was sitting on the couch watching tv he already ate the breakfast he made, both plates, he even took a nap Byakuya had been sleeping for four hours now and Renji was getting restless he wanted to wake him up and have his way with him but he knew Byakuya would kick his ass if he woke him up so he waited. He got up and walked around the house trying to waste some time he peaked in the bedroom to see if Byakuya was awake, he wasn't, he sighed loudly and looked in there again, still asleep, he rolled his eyes dramatically and walked back over to the couch but before he could sit down there a knock on the door he huffed on his way to answer it.<p>

"What, Shiro." he said in an annoyed tone.

"I see you haven't had sex yet." Shiro said smirking.

"What do you want?"

"I was actually looking for Byakuya."

"Well he's sleeping so..go away."

"Fine, just tell him I stopped by."

"I'll probably forget."

"Just because you haven't had your dick sucked in two weeks doesn't mean you have to bitch at everyone." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Byakuya said yawning and tying his robe.

"When did you get up" Renji said "I just looked in there."

"I just got up." Byakuya looked at Renji for a minute before walking to the door. "What is it Shiro."

"I got an apartment in this building." Shiro grinned

"Oh Shiro that's great what made you get an apartment." Byakuya asked

"Well since Ichigo is always at..not at home I figured I should get a place of my own." he didn't want to tell Byakuya Ichigo had been spending the night with Rukia every night he felt like that'd be snitching so he kept that to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Renji questioned.

"You don't like me."

"Oh and Bya does?"

"Yeah, I do." Byakuya confirmed.

"Since when?"

"Since the Head Captain told me to keep him out of trouble."

"Why would he ask you that?"

"Were you not listening to my 'adventures' when you were chatting it up with the witch doctor?"

"I guess that makes sense." Renji shrugged.

"Well congratulations on your apartment Shiro and I'll be sure to visit later." Byakuya smiled to him. "I have to go now."

"Yes you have sex to have." Shiro said. "I'll talk to you later."

They watched him walk down the hallway and then Renji closed the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were hanging out with Shiro?"

Byakuya shrugged walking to the kitchen. "It never came up." he saw the dirty pots and pans in the sink. "You didn't make me anything?"

Renji plopped down on the couch he knew sex was going to be a while. "I did and then I ate it." he yelled through the house.

"Are there any left overs in here?" Byakuya said looking in the refrigerator. "What's this." he said taking a box out and sniffing it. "That's old." he threw it away. "I thought I asked you to clean up in here."

"You did, I forgot."

Byakuya walked out of the kitchen to stare at the back of Renji's head with his arms crossed and then rolled his eyes going back into the kitchen. "I also asked you to go grocery shopping I see you didn't." he said opening and closing cabinets. "Fine I'll get takeout."

"I don't think you should use flash step.. he's already gone." Renji rolled his eyes as flipped channels. Byakuya hopped in the kitchen from the window ten minutes later. "I thought flash step was a battle tactic only to be used to for battle."

"I use flash step for everything, Renji, and didn't you just use flash step to get me here this morning."

"Well what I used it for didn't happen so it was a waste." he muttered.

Byakuya rolled his eyes while he ate he needed to be well fed before he entertained Renji but his little attitude was about to get him nowhere. "How's my squad?" he said from the kitchen.

"They're fine, they keep asking when you're coming back." Since Byakuya had been in the fourth Renji had been doing the captain's work for both squads which he didn't love but Byakuya asked him to and even though he may hate it it would do anything for him. "I think they miss you but they're not going to say anything."

"How's Yumi doing?"

"He's doing good too they seem to listen to him more now that they've seen him beat Ikkaku into a bloody pulp because he spilled cranberry juice on his new white scarf."

"I would have loved to see that." Byakuya finished his portion of takeout and put the rest in the refrigerator he then walked into their bedroom to change into his shorter robe. Byakuya walked out heading straight for the couch he turned the tv off and stood in front of Renji. He straddled him kissing and sucking his neck. "I'm sorry for falling asleep it was the drugs."

"Its okay, I know."

"Now I have to make it up to you, you are my captain and I must do whatever it takes to please you." Byakuya gave Renji the most innocent look he could muster.

"This is too good to be true."

"Do you want a back massage or do you just want to have your way with me?"

"I wanna fuck you crazy."

"Your wish is my command."

"Oh god I love you." Renji pulled him down for a sloppy kiss moving them so Byakuya was on his back and he was on top.

"No, it is I who loves you, my strong Captain Abari."

"Okay, stop, no compliments just the name I'm getting a little too turned on. Its been two minutes and I'm already hard as a rock."

"I just want you to know how much I love you captain...oh yes." he moan when Renji started sucking on his neck. "Please fuck me, captain, I've been waiting so long." Renji hummed on his neck while he moved his hands down Byakuya's body to the place that was going to be getting a lot of attention this weekend he ran his finger up and down the puckered hole teasing Byakuya before sliding his finger in.

"You prepped yourself didn't you?"

"I need this to happen as fast a possible at least the first time...captain."

"Fine, get ready for me." Renji kicked his shorts off as fast as possible letting his erection free he put Byakuya's legs over his shoulders and lined up. "Are you ready its been a minute."

"Just get it over with." Byakuya braced himself. Renji rested one hand on Byakuya's hip and the other on the armrest above his head Byakuya put his arms around Renji's neck holding on to his hair in one hand. He leaned down to kiss him while he slowly slid the head of his penis inside his fiance. Renji noticed his hand was sweaty but before he could do anything about it the worst happened and he slipped causing him to shove him whole dick in Byakuya making the man scream yanking his hair in the process making him scream.

"Sorry, babe." Renji kissed Byakuya's forehead "I slipped are you okay...god you're tight."

Byakuya took a deep breath trying to take his mind off the pain normally he wouldn't mind a little ramming here and there but they haven't had sex in two weeks and Byakuya needed to be eased back into sex. "I'm okay." he felt Renji move "Stop, don't move."

"No more captain?"

"I'll think about it." he took more deep breaths. "Okay move, slowly."

"I know. This is not turning out like I thought it would." he pulled out slowly and pushed slowly back in.

"Don't I know...that's better." he groaned. "Alright a little faster."

"You know you don't have to coach me I know what I'm doing."

"I bet you do."

"Hey, I'm the one with all the power here I don't think you should get snippy with me."

"Well since I'm the one who can use their zanpakuto without saying their name and I learned how to use separate one blade from the rest of them I'd say I'm the one with all the power." Renji rolled his eyes and then thought of something he pulled out and then rammed in but this time he made sure he hit Byakuya prostate. "Of fuck, Renji." Byakuya screamed arching his back.

"Now which one of us has all the power." he did the same thing two more times.

"You, captain." Byakuya breathed.

"That's what I thought." he stopped his assault on Byakuya's prostate slowing down a little just so he could keep the loud man moaning over and over again just like he likes it.

"Oh fuck, Captain...oh god yes...I'm cumming...yes...oh god yes...I'm getting close."

"Cum for me, baby." Renji quickened his pace jacking Byakuya off at the same time just so he can see his 'O' face. He could feel both of them getting close but he wanted Byakuya to go first so he went a little faster and he came yelling Renji's name and Renji came right after. "God, I love you." Renji breathed laying down on top of Byakuya.

Byakuya chuckled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>After tons of since you've been gone sex Byakuya and Renji lay in bed entwined stroking each other's hair and giving one another butterfly kisses.<p>

"Bya?" Renji had something to ask Byakuya since the battle between him and his cousin Akinori.

"Yes, my mother was crazy and yes, my father killed her."

"What happen? If you don't mind telling."

"My mother had multiple personality disorder she had four different personalities and one of them was extremely mean and dangerous my father would have her locked away in fear she would hurt me. One day one of her mellow personalities started screaming and crying begging my father to take her out of her misery he refused and refused until night came and she screamed the demon was trying to take her and if he didn't kill her the demon would hurt me so he killed her. Not long after he killed her an elder came in, long story short he was arrested and a year later he died of a broken heart. The twist to this story is the dangerous personality my mother had was a hollow which was weird because she never went into battle she wasn't even a soul reaper."

"Why did your cousin feel the need to tell everyone I mean honestly it's none of our business."

"Because he wants people to believe that I could either turn crazy or kill my spouse, when Hisana died he tried to convince the elders I did it but they didn't care enough to believe him. Just to be sure I'm not going to turn crazy or try to kill you, I've been tested for the crazy thing."

"Obviously, the test didn't work cuz you crazy as Hell and you did try to kill me, twice I might add."

"I'm not crazy and the first time I had a point to prove you were talking to me crazy and I apologized. The second time I had a point to prove and I aplogized that time, too."

"You are crazy and we do need to discuss you jumping into battles left and right."

Byakuya sighed. "I can't help it growing up my cousins tortured me and I was little like really short and people -squad 11- would talk shit all the time and I had a bad temper and I had to prove myself a lot."

"And now you're a big scary captain and you're still doing it."

"It's hard to shake, Renji but I think I do it because I know I have you to protect me and be there and love me and I know you're not going anywhere ever. I love you."

Renji smiled and sighed kissing Byakuya on the forehead. "I love you, too, my little trouble maker."

"Captain?" Byakuya said innocently

"Yes."

"Can we go dancing? I really wanna go?"

Renji sighed over dramatically. "I guess."

"Yay" Byakuya said sitting straight up. "Come on, lets go." he said jumping out of bed.

"Eww I'm all sticky." he whined.

"I know so lets take a shower before we go, captain."

"Why are you being so cute." Renji was beginning to get suspicious of Byakuya all day he called him Captain Abari and did what ever he said whenever he said it and tried to look as innocent as possible whenever Renji asked why he was being so nice. Byakuya was never sweet or nice without wanting something in return Renji wanted to know what was going on in that devious brain of his.

Byakuya tilted his head "What do you mean, captain." he grabbed Renji's hand. "Come on, so we can have sex in the shower before we go."

* * *

><p>Renji and Byakuya met up with most of the peanut gallery at a dance club in the world of the living Byakuya dragged Renji straight to the dance floor. They danced for about 15 minutes before Byakuya put his plan in motion.<p>

"Renji." he said laying on the chest swaying from side to side.

"Hmm."

"When do I get to top?"

Renji put his hands on Byakuya's shoulders pushing him away. "You little devil." he said. "I knew you were up to something I can't believe I almost fell for it." Byakuya leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't give me that look, you tricked me. You probably been planning this since I proposed to you." Byakuya opened his mouth to speak but Renji cut him off. "No."

"You listen to me." Byakuya said walking close to Renji. "I want to top you and I _always_ get what I want by any means necessary."

"Are you threatening to rape me." he hissed.

Byakuya ran a finger under Renji's chin. "Oh no, sweetheart you'll want it when I give it to you. You'll beg me for it."

"I. Will. Never." he whispered heatedly, Byakuya kissed his cheek and walked away from him slapping his ass on the way. "Hey! Cut that shit out."

Renji followed Byakuya to the table where the rest of the peanut gallery were Renji made sure he kept a very close eye on Byakuya and his hands. "What's with the look?" Shuhei asked.

Renji moved around in his chair. "He's trying to fuck me...Stop it." he growled at Byakuya when he touched his ass.

"If you love me you'd let me do it, I let you do it."

"Let me? You can't resist me what do you mean let me? You say 'let' as if its a chore when we both know damn well you can't live without me in you for more than 24 hours."

"You think so? I can go without sex longer than you can."

"Challenge excepted." Renji held his hand out for Byakuya to shake. "I'm going to win."

"So you think."

"Hey, does that guy look familiar?" Shuhei said pointing over to the bar, some man with silver hair was talking to Rangiku and she didn't look too happy.

"That looks like Gin." Izuru said

"Gin?" Byakuya said standing but being stopped by Renji.

"You must not have heard" Renji said. "Gin is good he did all that bad stuff for Rangiku. Aizen took something very important from her and Gin vowed to avenge her." they saw said woman slap said man. "Oh god, that looked hard."

They watched Rangiku march off marching right past them leaving the club they saw Gin sigh and walk toward them. "Oh it is Gin." Shuhei said

"You seem to be in a forgiving mood." Gin said to him he sighed. "I'm going to apologize now for everything even though it was for a good cause."

"Was that the apology?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm sorry. Is that better your highness?" Gin said with his most mischievous smile.

"Much better." Byakuya sneered.

"How are you...you know?" Shuhei asked.

"Not dead. Science, I took some of the essence of the hogyoku experimented on it and figured out how to bring things back to life I figured I would die so I just took precautions." Gin explained without his eye shutting smile.

"And now you're trying to get Ran back?" Renji asked.

"Trying and failing." Gin sighed and banged his head on the table. "I knew she wouldn't just come running into my arms or anything but I hoped she'd at least let me explain."

"To be honest with you," Shuhei said "she was very sad when you passed and a little angry that you had left her without an explanation you appearing out of thin air is probably bringing up entirely too many emotions at one time that she can not deal with. I am not saying she'll forgive you but it would be nice to give her some time."

"You were always intelligent, Shuhei. I guess I should get going I have real world duties to attend to." he sighed walking away from the table and out of the club.

"Poor Gin," Byakuya said "Renji, I'm tired." he said looking at the man.

"That's fine. You lead the way cuz I am never walking in front of you ever again." Renji said standing but watching Byakuya's hands.

"Renji, we shared a bed I'll just touch you there." he stood getting close to Renji.

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Come on, Renji." he made his way out of the club.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Gin." Kisuke said sipping tea at his table he knew Gin was alive and was waiting for the man to break into him home looking for a place to sleep. He needed the man for something important to he didn't mind that he broke his potted plant or the table it was sitting on. "Long time, no see."<p>

"Hello, Kisuke." No one would be able to tell but Gin was terrified at the moment he was just a human with a small amount of spiritual pressure he had no zanpakuto and no kido he didn't know how Kisuke felt about him or his interchangeable wife who was sitting in the corner in her black cat form so he was on pins and needles.

"No need to be afraid I actually need you for something."

"What is it?"

"Obviously you can revive a person in some way, shape, or form, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I am...worried about someone's life. I feel that they are in danger, unfortunately, I have no proof of this danger but when the proof appears it will be too late. I have made another hogyoku I figured you used its power for your revival."

"Yes. Can you tell me who you feel is in danger?"

"No."

"I'm willing to help under..."

"You can sleep here your role here will be anything science related, is that fine with you?"

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	17. Topping You

**Topping You**

Byakuya and Renji walked in the Captain Unohana's office together today they were supposed to give her their sperm so they could impregnate Yorichi and have their children. The only problem with them giving sperm today is their pending challenge of who can last without sex the longest it's only been a week but both of them were getting closer and closer to the edge they couldn't even stand next to one another without feeling the sexual tension. They walked into Retsu's office and sat down in the two chairs set at her desk they tried to move as far away from one another as possible Captain Unohana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I take it you're having another one of your competitions." Retsu said

"I'm winning." Byakuya said

"_I'm_ winning." Renji sneered back.

Byakuya turned to Renji. "How are you winning when you keep rubbing up against me?"

"Me you rub up against me rubbing your bottom up against me..I don't wanna talk about this no more."

"I'm so winning." Byakuya smirked

"Anyway today is the day I'm supposed to get your sperm but since you're acting like children..."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Renji said putting a hand out he completely forgot what today was he just knew he was supposed to go see Captain Unohana. "We can give you some right now."

"No we can not. We will do that at home."

"You scared?" Renji challenged he was getting tired of holding out especially because Byakuya likes to air dry now and he still does yoga naked.

"No."

"Come on then."

"Renji no I am not doing_ things _with you _here._"

"I dare you."

"No."

"Fine." Renji stood up grabbed Byakuya's arm and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm tired of this shit we're going to have sex."

"What! No I don't want to."

"You won."

"Okay let's go then."

Renji ran into the first bathroom he saw locking it behind him he sat Byakuya down on the sink going for his neck first. He grinned when Byakuya gasped when he bit down on the man's sensitive neck. Byakuya yanked on Renji's ponytail pulling him away from his neck and onto his lips, since they were trying to see who was strongest in their resistance of sex kissing wasn't even allowed.

"Oh shit." Renji said pulling away

"What." he tried to pull Renji back down to their kiss but it wasn't working.

"We forgot the cups for the cum."

"Fuck it we'll just do it again."

"I thought you didn't wanna do things in here." he said lifting a playful eyebrow.

"Renji." Byakuya growled.

"One minute babe." Renji said backing away "I will be right back." he quickly ran out the bathroom and back to Captain Unohana's office. "Forgot the cups for the stuff." he grabbed them off her desk and ran back to the bathroom locking the door again. "Okay back to what we were doing." he walked over to Byakuya kissing him. He quickly loosened the bottom half of Byakuya's shihakusho pulling out his dick and did the same for himself. "Unfortunately, babe, we only have time for jerking each other off."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said." he moved in close kissing and biting Byakuya's neck and grabbing their penises in one hand moving it up and down and squeezing them.

"Oh fuck, Renji." Byakuya moaned he had been needing Renji for a long time but being the stubborn man he is he refused to lose their bet. He really wants to fuck Renji but just him touching him in this way is enough to get him off faster than usual. Renji was only a few pumps in and Byakuya could already feel himself getting close. "Renji I'm cumming." he moaned.

"Already. We just started." Renji was getting close as well and knew he himself wouldn't last too long. "I'm cumming baby." he groaned he let his penis drop so he could focus getting Byakuya off and into the cup. Byakuya came shortly biting his lip so he wouldn't scream Renji's name. "Here hold that." he said handing Byakuya his semen. Renji quickly finished himself off biting down on Byakuya's neck. "Look we have matching cups. Cheers." Byakuya rolled his eyes and punched Renji in the chest. "Ouch."

Byakuya tucked himself back inside his shihakusho and jumped down from the sink. "You are so annoying." he huffed walking out of the bathroom.

Renji stuck his tongue out and readjusted himself before following Byakuya of the bathroom. They walked back in Retsu's office at the same time. "Here you go." he said setting his cup on the desk.

"I'll assume you're a lot happier now."

"Nope." Byakuya sai crossing his arms.

"He's never happy but I'm sure you know." Renji said waving a hand Byakuya's way. "Is there anything else we need to do."

"Nope I have everything I need."

"Good." Renji clapped his hands turning to Byakuya. "Now let's go get busy."

"Finally." Byakuya said grabbing the hand that was held out to him.

* * *

><p>"Renji." Byakuya said still sitting on Renji even though they finished having sex15 minutes ago. "When do I get to top."<p>

"Never."

"But why." Byakuya whined. "If you loved me you'd do this."

"I do love you the answer is still no."

"Renji." Byakuya pouted sticking out his bottom lip something he did when he really wanted something Renji found it irresistibly cute so Byakuya only used it when it was completely necessary.

"No amout of pouty cute face is going to make me let you fuck me."

Byakuya huffed and got off the bed. "Fine, I'll just go with plan B." he said reaching into a drawer he thought he'd never use anything Yorichi gave him for sex but Renji has now forced his hand.

"What the fuck is plan B?"

"Let me suck your dick before you go to work I wanna show you how much I_ love_ you." he crawled on the bed stopping at Renji's feet.

"Okay, I don't know what's so bad about this." Byakuya smiled slightly before licking Renji's penis then blowing on it humming to himself when Renji shivered. "There is no amount of blowing you can do to make me...oh shit." he breathed when Byakuya took him all in while he was talking. "That will never get old." he reached down to Byakuya's hair threading his fingers through it pushing his head down and pulling it back up. For the first time he had complete control he didn't think anything of it because Byakuya's tongue was expertly pleasing him. "God I fucking love you...Oh shit...I'm cumming." Byakuya ran his teeth on Renji's dick letting Renji know he needed to let go his head popped off Renji's penis and then he slipped something on the head of his penis and licked it. "Oh god I'm cumming."

"Oh no you aren't sweetheart." Byakuya said sitting on Renji again.

"What the fuck did you do?" Renji growled.

"Renji, dear, there is a part of me that I never wanted you to see and it is the part of me that will do anything to get what I want and I wanna top you."

"What the fuck did you do."

"When we started dating Yorichi gave me some toys, now I was _sure_ I wasn't going to use them there were whips and handcuffs and vibrators and cockrings and there's one in particular that_ came_ in handy." he chuckled "See what I did there? I _am_ funny."

"Byakuya Kuchiki I swear..."

"So this one is really cool see.." he licked his finger and circled the head of Renji's penis grinning when he jolted upward. "it enhances the feeling, when the pulse in the penis quickens it tightens."

"Byakuya."

"And guess what the best part is? You can't take it off only I can."

"What!?" Renji pushed Byakuya off his stomach and tried taking off the cockring it shocked not only his finger but his dick too. "You fucking bitch." Renji screamed "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"All I wanna do is show you how much I love you and show you how good you make me feel but you won't let me." Byakuya hopped of the bed with a sinister smile. "You can wave your arms and stomp your feet but you won't cum til I let you."

"You crazy bitch I am going to get you back for this."

"Back, forth, left, right, you'll never cum Renji that's for sure. I mean it's not all bad we can still have sex you just can't cum." he kissed Renji's cheek "Love you." he walked into the bathroom to shower so he could go back to work.

* * *

><p>"I am dealing with a psycho." Renji huffed sitting with Ikkaku and Ichigo after work. "He got some device from Yorichi and now it won't let me cum."<p>

Ikkaku and Ichigo spit out their drinks. "It won't what!" they said

"You heard what I said."

"Why can't you take it off?" Ikkaku said

"Because its rigged that way. Crazy ass Yorichi gave it to him and I bet Kisuke made it you know they get down like that." he huffed

"He's on his way." Ichigo said sensing Byakuya's spiritual pressure.

"I thought you couldn't sense spiritual pressure." Ikkaku questioned

"I made sure to learn to sense his he hates me I don't wanna get attacked."

"Oddly enough he hates you but likes Shiro." Renji said briefly forgetting about his situation.

"So I hear." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Renji," Byakuya said kissing Renji's cheek and sitting on his lap Renji pushed him off before he touched something extremely sensitive.

"You get off me you psycho devil."

Byakuya pouted with a slight smirk. "Are you still upset with me?"

"I hate you."

"Renji, sweetheart, if you just gave me what I want you wouldn't have to suffer."

"How come you only use pet names when you're antagonizing me?"

"Because, baby, it makes your suffering better for me."

Renji glared at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Everything, but you're stuck with me now." he flashed his left hand wiggling his ring finger. "I'm going to get a drink from the bar are you coming." he laughed "No, you're not you can't." he laughed on his way to the bar.

"Why is he so...happy?" Yumichika asked.

"Cause he locked Renji's dick up and he's suffering." Ikkaku answered

"Locked it up? How?" he said sitting down on Ikkaku's lap.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Renji pouted.

"Talk about what?" Yorichi said sitting down at the table Byakuya sat down next to Yorichi with his drink in hand. "You look really happy. You get some good dick?"

"Of course but remember that bag of goodies you gave me when Renji and I started dating?"

"You used it?"

"Yes, one thing in particular."

"Oh you used the one with the.." she made a hand motion to describe what she meant, Byakuya nodded. "You like that one?"

"I love it." Byakuya grinned he reached over and rubbed Renji's clothed penis making the man hiss.

"Give me my ring back." Renji held his hand out. "I hate you. Give it back."

"No. Even if I did no one would be with you because I'd kill everyone who tried to talk to you. If I so much as hear someone has a crush on you I will take them out."

"People have a crush on me now."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling now you can't kill soul reapers for no reason anyway."

"So they're soul reapers?" Byakuya said lifting an eyebrow.

"Stop being crazy."

"So if some man wanted to fuck me you'd be perfectly fine with it?" Byakuya said looking at Renji.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I have a secret admirer and he writes me letters about how bad he wants to fuck me."

"Who?" Renji said instantly pissed. "For how long? How come you ain't tell me?"

"See you're just a possessive as I am you just don't show it."

"I am not possessive."

"If I told you all the things Yorichi and I did back when she was trying to get me to forgive her you'd never let me leave the house."

"And what kind of shit was that." Renji snapped. "I know her she probably had you doing all kinds of nasty stuff. You ain't never going out with her again."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "We won't be going out anytime soon anyway cause we're knocking her up next week and after that's over we'll be stuck with the baby."

"We won't be stuck with it we'll love it."

"I love you and I'm stuck with you." Byakuya muttered

Renji rolled his eyes. "We'll both love the first baby and then we'll have another a few years later."

"Pause, we agreed on one child, Renji, I didn't want any and you squeezed one outta me. If I didn't love you so much we'd still be having this child argument I already compromised once you want me to do it again. What if the kid comes out like me, then what? I know you don't want that."

"If it comes out like you then we'll just treat it really special because we don't want it to come out bat shit crazy like you."

Byakuya punched Renji. "I'm not that bad."

"You tied my dick up cause I won't let you fuck me."

"Wait a minute, that's why you got your dick all up in a bunch." Ikkaku said. "Just let him do it."

"What!" Renji screeched while Byakuya grinned. "What the fuck you mean 'just let him do it'? Did you let Yumi?"

"Once a year keeps everything going smoothly." Ikkaku shrugged while Yumichika nodded.

"We're not friends anymore. Not only are you no longer an alpha like me but you're not taking my side."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Its not that bad."

"Don't talk to me."

* * *

><p>"See even Ikkaku agrees with me." Byakuya said getting in bed with Renji.<p>

"We're not friends anymore." Renji pouted there was no way he was going to let Byakuya top him not now not ever.

Byakuya scooted closer to Renji who moved away. "Stop, you know I can't sleep without cuddling with you." Renji huffed and moved back to the middle of the bed so Byakuya could lay on his chest and hear his heartbeat. Byakuya leaned up for a kiss Renji refused. "No goodnight kiss? I let no goodnight sex pass but no goodnight kiss, Renji now you're being a brat."

"Me? A brat? You're the biggest brat I know?"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"How."

"You've been getting everything you want since you were born now you just expect it."

"I don't I have worked for everything I have including you. You act like you just bow down to me and do everything I ask you to do, now I would like it if you did..."

"No you wouldn't you get turned on by me disagreeing with you."

"I get turned on by everything you do."

Renji chuckled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So when am I going to top."

"Never if you keep asking."

"So if I stop asking you'll let me?"

"I think about it."

"Close enough." Byakuya said kissing Renji chastly on the lips.

"Can you take.."

"No. Goodnight." Byakuya said falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Today is the day Yorichi is getting impregnated so she is going to the fourth with Byakuya and Renji, they all arrived in Captain Unohana's assigned hospital room.<p>

"Good morning." Captain Unohana said with a smile. "Yorichi you sit here." she said pointing to the exam table next to her. "And you two can sit next to her." when everyone was sitting she went over the rules. "Because this is such a delicate pregnancy you will need special rules, you can't have sex with Kisuke we don't want his DNA blending with Byakuya's and Renji's."

"No sex?" Yorichi screeched touching her heart. "Can he at least play with the kitten."

"Eww her vagina." Byakuya whined making a disgusted face.

"Are you sure you like women?" Renji asked him.

"Its not all vaginas I don't like its just her's."

"Why."

"Because I know where it's been."

"Can we get back on track." Unohana said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, carry on." Byakuya said.

"You can't change into cat form, no flash step."

"I have to walk like a regular person." Yorichi whined again. "This baby isn't even here and it already sucks."

"Isn't that what I said." Byakuya said.

"Focus." Renji said. "Any more rules, Captain?"

"When you get to about 6 months you will need to be heavily monitored so you will need to live with Byakuya and Renji."

"Really?" Byakuya asked "Does she have to? Can you tell her she can't watch us have sex."

"Don't watch them have sex." Unohana laughed.

Yorichi rolled her eyes. "Fine, anymore rules."

"After we're sure you're pregnant you'll have a checkup twice a month."

"Sounds good, I guess its time to put the baby in me." she looked over to Byakuya and Renji. "I think you guys should repay me in some way, three-some maybe?"

"No." Byakuya said

"Yes. No." Renji said "No, that would be bad."

"But..." Byakuya leaned over to whisper to Renji. Renji smiled and nodded they moved over to kiss Yorichi's cheeks.

"Oh I feel so loved." she grinned

* * *

><p>Renji had been giving the topping thing some thought and for the of him he couldn't get himself to be okay with the fact that Byakuya is going to fuck him. Renji decided to talk to the one person who's been a relationship with another man for the longest time the Captain of Squad 8, Shunsei Kyoraku. Renji walked over to the man's office and knocked on the door.<p>

"Oh hello," Shunsei said answering the door. "I've been waiting for you to come." he laughed a little. "See what I did there?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "I needed advice but I'm fine now."

"No, no, no come on in." he moved so Renji could come in Renji huffed but came in and sat down on the floor in front of the small table in the middle of the office. "So I hear Byakuya has you locked up down there." Shunsei said nodding towards Renji's genitals.

"Yeah the crazy bastard is being a brat."

"Now if my hearing is right it's because you won't let him top." Renji nodded. "Now why not its just sex."

"It is not just sex. He wants to take my ass-ginity."

"You took his."

"Yes but I'm the top he's the bottom. I'm the alpha I do the fucking not him."

"Why?"

"Because I always have."

"But Byakuya is special you love him you never loved any of your other partners."

"Do you switch?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes, sometimes."

"Why, you're the alpha."

"Because I am in a relationship and not a wolf pack." Shunsei chuckled.

Renji sighed. "But I don't want to let him top. Things are fine the way they are I do all the fucking he does the getting fucked. Plus, doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes, but not for long. Think about it if he hurt that much would Byakuya let you fuck him everyday?"

"Its more like two to three times a day but that doesn't matter." Renji grinned.

"If he lets you fuck him two to three times a day why won't you let him fuck you once."

"Because my pride, dammit, he does things because of his pride all the time."

"So both of you have pride issues."

"We're a very prideful couple. We're both very protective of our pride and...if I don't let him I'll hurt his precious pride." Renji huffed and rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll let him."

"Remember Renji, the best part about letting him top is getting payback." Shunsei smirked.

Renji grinned darkly. "Payback? I like payback." he stood up. "I'm going to start planning my payback I'm gonna punish him good."

* * *

><p>"Bya." Renji called out walking into their condo after work.<p>

"Yes, darling." Byakuya said from the kitchen.

Renji took a deep breath. "I'm going to let you top."

"Yay!" Byakuya said jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"Just this once." Renji said holding Byakuya.

"That's all I want." he tapped Renji's shoulders "Take me to the bedroom."

"If you're doing the fucking, why I gotta take you to the bedroom? You should carry me."

"But you're already holding me, plus I'm lighter than you."

Renji rolled his eyes taking Byakuya to their bedroom and put him down on the floor. "So what now? We're going to pretend that I'm a virgin and I don't know how any of this works."

"But you're the expert."

"I'm the expert on topping, not bottoming."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Get naked, asshole." while Renji was slowly doing as he was told he did the same. "Get on your hands and knees."

"That's not how I took your virginity."

"Just do what I ask."

"Fine." Renji sneered. Byakuya walked up to Renji wrapping his arms around his waist. "Can you take off..."

"Nope." Byakuya reached up to take Renji's ponytail out.

"Why not." he whined.

"Because as soon as I take it off you'll say 'oh I don't wanna do this anymore' and we'll have to start all over again."

"No, I won't I promise." Renji leaned down to kiss Byakuya.

Byakuya pulled away. "I'm the dominant one. Hands and knees." Renji did as told getting an ass slap in return.

"Can you not? I don't like that."

"Are you serious? You touch my ass at least ten times a day."

"You're not me."

"I am today." Byakuya climbed on the bed behind Renji. He reached over to the nightstand opening the drawer to get the lube he quickly opened it pouring some on his fingers. He dragged his wet finger down Renji's spine grinning when the man shivered. "Just relax." he continued to move his finger slowly to the quivering pink entrance.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Renji said panicking and moving away.

Byakuya sighed. "What."

"You not gone suck my dick?" Byakuya breathed heavily. "Fine, just do it."

"No, no, no, you're right. Give me one of those pillows and spread your legs a little more." Renji handed him a pillow Byakuya folded the pillow put it between Renji's legs and laid down on it. "Alright, I'm taking the cockring off."

"Oh thank god. I'll probably just cum all over the place." he chuckled

"Classy, Renji." Byakuya said sarcastically. He slowly pulled the cockring off and licked the head of Renji's penis smiling at his sharp intake of breath. He slowly took Renji's penis in his mouth going up and down sucking here and there, he went for Renji's entrance again circling it with his still wet finger when Renji moved he sucked harder relaxing him. He slowly slid his finger inside Renji letting it sit there for a while for he can get used to it.

"It feels weird." Byakuya mumbled something, Renij knew why he couldn't talk but he decided to be an ass anyway. "What was that?"

Byakuya moved his head so Renji's penis slid out of his mouth. "I said 'I know right' it's hard to talk with your dick in mouth but you knew that."

"Yeah, I just like messing with you...Oh shit." he cursed when Byakuya moved his finger inside him to his knuckle. "Warn me." he hissed. Byakuya kissed the head of Renji's penis before going back to what he was doing and sliding another finger inside him moving them in and out adding the third to stretch him. "I'm cumming, baby." Byakuya pulled away sitting up. "It's time, isn't it?" he sounded just a little disappointed.

"I promise, Renji, you'll feel good. Think about it, if it was really that bad would we have sex 2 to 3 times a day."

"No, okay do it. I'm ready." Byakuya put a lot of lube on his penis before lining up with Renji's entrance Byakuya held his hips while pushing in slowly he only had to head in before Renji started yelling. "Whoa. Nope. Get it out. I don't like it."

"Renji, please." Byakuya said softly rubbing his back.

Renji sighed and relaxed. "You're lucky I love you." Byakuya smiled and started pushing again when he was all the way in he stopped letting Renji get used to him. "This hurts babe, a lot, I don't understand why you love it so much."

"Lay your face on the pillow." Renji did as he was told. "Feel any better?"

"Nope."

"It will soon I promise." Byakuya pulled out just a little before sliding slowly back in he went like this for a while pulling further and further out until he was almost all the way out and sliding back in.

"Okay you can go a little faster." Byakuya did as he was told moving a little faster trying to find Renji's prostate he grinned when he found it listening to Renji holler.

"Whoa, what was that. That wasn't too bad." he said with a grin.

"That was your prostate." Byakuya chuckled hitting it again.

"The thing that makes you make all those noises...oh shit...I don't wanna make those noises...fuck." Byakuya moved in and out faster than before striking Renji's prostate over and over again he could feel himself getting close. He reached around to grab Renji's dick pumping it with his thrusts to they would cum together which didn't take long for either of them, they came together yelling each other's names. Renji's legs gave out and Byakuya fell on top of him he pulled out and rolled over on his back, Renji rolled over too.

"So?" Byakuya said lying on his side.

"You ain't never doing that again, ever." Renji said turning too.

"But did you like it?"

"It was different. I don't hate it but we're not doing it again I'm top dog around here I don't like you being in control like that."

"Honestly, neither do I. I've been top dog for so long it feels good when someone else is doing all the work plus I prefer to be fucked." Byakuya leaned over to kiss Renji.

"Good." Renji turned their kiss into a passionate one.

"So?" Byakuya wanted to have sex again as usual.

"Can I shower first, you nympho?" Renji snapped playfully. He sat up slowly. "There's cum everywhere, that's what happens when you keep the animal locked up for too long." he stood up.

"I can shower with you."

"Stay. Eww is the cum coming out?"

"Yeah."

"Never again." Renji growled. Byakuya laughed while Renji ran into the bathroom to get clean.

* * *

><p>"So?" Ikkaku asked when Renji and Byakuya sat down for lunch the next day. "How'd it go?"<p>

"It was fine." Renji said quickly trying to end the conversation.

"It was nice," Byakuya answered with a smile. "I think I prefer to bottom."

"That's what Yumi said." Ikkaku said with a chuckle. "Lucky you, Renji."

"I wanna talk about something else." Renji huffed

"So did you ask him yet?" Ikkaku said

Renji threw a balled up paper towel at him giving him a look of 'what the fuck is wrong with you' "No, I didn't."

"Ask me about what?" Byakuya asked sipping his tea.

"Movie night." Renji lied. "It's my night next weekend."

"I guess. You're not going to forget the movie again are you?"

"No." Renji pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter. Please review.<strong>


	18. Payback

**Payback**

Renji sat on the edge of Byakuya's desk while the man signed paper after paper, Byakuya was a little behind on paperwork so he decided to work through lunch, Renji just took up too much of his time. Renij had been bouncing a ball on the ground for the last 15 minutes and Byakuya tried to ignore it sense the last time he told Renji to stop playing it toys he got called boring even though Renji broke a lamp a week ago with a basketball he brought in the house. Byakuya glared at the back of Renji's head before shooting the ball with a spark of kido making the redhead smack his lips he gave Byakuya an annoyed look before pulling another ball out of his pocket and bouncing it on the ground.

"I just remembered I told Toshiro I'd give him a book I used to read." he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf Renji sat down in his chair continuing to bounce the ball this time against the wall. Byakuya looked closely at all the books searching for the one he was looking for but it was hard because all he could hear was that damn ball smacking the wall over and over again and then it started hitting the floor and then the wall. Byakuya couldn't take it. He snapped.

"Shut up." he screamed throwing a book at Renji. "Shut up." he threw another book and another. "Stop it with the damn ball. Cut it out. How fucking old are you? You are not outside you are in an office. God, why do you have to be so annoying."

"First of all" Renji said ducking. "Stop throwing shit at me." he ducked again. "Ssstop it and secondly, don't stand over there pretending like you're not annoying."

"I feel like you do this shit on purpose." Byakuya yelled still throwing books.

"That's because I do."

Ughhhhh." Byakuya growled throwing books faster. There was a knock on the door but no one heard it so Toshiro just walked in.

"What is going on in here?" Toshiro asked a little freaked out.

"Bya is crazy." Renji said peeking out from behind the chair. "Ouch."

"Got you, you son of a bitch." Byakuya said under his breath

"I'm leaving, crazy."

"Good, I didn't want you here in the first place."

"Don't forget to drink that tea I got you."

"I'll drink it, gosh." he hit Renji with another book.

"Ouch, I said I was leaving."

Byakuya marched over to his desk. "He makes me sick."

Toshiro chuckled "I see."

* * *

><p>"I called you because he fell asleep and he won't wake up."Yumichika told Renji. About 15 minutes ago Byakuya's head hit the desk pretty hard and when Yumi went to check what was wrong he notice Byakuya was asleep but he couldn't wake him up so he figured he'd just call Renji and he'd carry the man home. "He's not dead, I checked."<p>

Renji grinned. "It's fine Yumi. Everything is fine." he walked over to Byakuya, he poked him to make sure he was asleep once he was sure he picked Byakuya up bridal style and made his way out of the office. "Yumi, if I don't come to work tomorrow call Captain Unohana and tell her to bring lots of bandages."

"Um, okay?"

* * *

><p>Byakuya opened his eyes slowly he looked around the room he noticed he was in his bedroom so he tried to turn to his side but couldn't. He then noticed he couldn't move his arms and that they were above his head he then noticed he couldn't move his legs either. He also felt a breeze on his nether region and instantly knew he was naked. "I am going to kick Renji's ass." he said to himself.<p>

"Oh you're awake?" Renji said walking in but Byakuya couldn't see him. "Did you like the tea?" he stood over Byakuya so he could be seen.

"I am going to murder you." he began to call up Senbonzakura since he no longer needed to hold the blade in his hand to release him.

"Ah Ah Ah, if you kill me now you'll be found naked and handcuffed to your bed. Do you want the whole soul society to know that's how you get down?"

"Renji let me go." he growled.

Renji shrugged. "No." he chuckled. "This, my darling sex bunny, is payback for locking my dick up because I wouldn't let you top me."

"Renji I am not playing with you."

"Shh." he put his finger to Byakuya's lips but snatched it back when the man snapped his teeth trying to bite him. "You're going to pay for that." he walked out of Byakuya's sight and then returned with something familiar in his hands. "Remember this? It came from your dear bestie Yorichi and so did the tea and all the other toys we're going to play with tonight."

Byakuya pulled on the chains. "Renji." he warned.

"Look, darling sex bunny, all of your threats are not going to work tonight because tonight I'm in control, I'm running shit." he slid the cock ring on the tip of Byakuya's penis.

"I. Am. Going. To kill you."

"You started this mess." he lifted Byakuya's ass so he could slide something under him for better leverage when he finally got to fucking him.

"What is this?" Byakuya growled.

"This, darling sex bunny, is a sex wedge and its so I can fuck you without putting your legs over your head or flipping you over, isn't this a great invention?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"I know you know more words than that."

"I'm going to castrate you."

"Kill is much better." he put a bag on the nightstand beside the bed and pulled a few things out. "Now which dildo you want to play with, I'll be nice and let you choose." Byakuya glared at Renji. "Fine. I'll choose." he picked the shiny silver medium sized one and put the others back. "Do you wanna pick the lube?" Byakuya continued to glare. "I'm gonna wipe that glare right off your face." he took one of the many bottles of lube out of the bag, one he had already selected for the night. Renji walked to the end of the bed and crawled on it he sat on his knees and poured some lube on his fingers. He reached out and circled Byakuya's entrance with his index finger grinning when the chained man gasped. "You still glaring?" he slid his finger all the way in, Byakuya moaned through clenched teeth grabbing the chains on his wrist. "Still glaring now." Renji smirked. "Oh and something really cool about this lube is its tingly. Like I can feel it on my finger its like hot and cold all at the same time." he slid in another finger. "Do you feel it? I don't think you feel it." he slid in his third finger and moved them in and out curling them so they'd touch certain parts. When Renji struck Byakuya's prostate Byakuya tried everything in his power not to scream which resulted in his splitting his lip with his teeth. "I want to hear you." Renji rammed his fingers inside Byakuya striking his prostate again, Byakuya arched his back but refused to make a sound.

Renji yanked his fingers out of Byakuya and grabbed the dildo he chose for the night he lubed it up and slowly slid the cold object in Byakuya making him roll his eyes behind his head and arch his back. "Is it in there? Can you feel it?" Renji said pushing and pulling it out making it hit Byakuya's prostate over and over again. "I'm not going to stop until you make a sound." Byakuya squirmed and shook the chains holding his arms and legs holding in the screams he wanted to let free, the stubborn man refused to give Renji what he wanted even if it meant he would be tortured.

Renji stood up frustrated. He knew Byakuya was stubborn but this has got to be a record of stubbornness. "Fine be that way, this dildo has a remote so I'm going to go watch tv until I hear you scream, you stubborn asshole." he pressed a button on the remote and the dildo started vibrating, Renji decided to start slow so he put it on low. "Oh and just in case you try to break out you can't the chains are protected with kido so you can't cut them. All you have to do scream, sex bunny." Byakuya glared at Renji darkly. "I don't even know what all these buttons mean I'm just gonna figure it out and I changed my mind I'm going to pull up a chair and watch you twitch like a drug addict in need of his next fix." he left the room and quickly came back with a chair from the kitchen, he set in right in front of Byakuya's face. "I have another idea." he left again and came back with two bowls and one had a spoon in it. "If you're a good boy I'll give you some of my ice cream and if you're bad I'll put ice cubes on your nipples. Now say I'm the captain and you're the lieutenant." Byakuya didn't answer. Renji turned the vibration up higher and put a cube of ice on his nipples. Byakuya bit his lip and arched his back. "Just give me what I want it's clear you're suffering."

Byakuya shook his head defiantly making Renji angry. "I'm supposed to be having fun and you are ruining it." he turned the vibration up Byakuya stayed silent. Renji grabbed Byakuya's chin forcefully "Moan dammit." he growled turning the vibrations up another notch. Byakuya's eyes rolled behind his head as he moaned loudly. Renji grinned. Byakuya cursed himself. "Did you just do what I asked? No, you did what I told you." Renji laughed a little. "I found your weakness. It's not sex its submission, oh sex bunny I love you and now that I've cracked your code I'm going to have tons of fun." he leaned in close to Byakuya. "Kiss me." he commanded. Byakuya brought his lips to Renji's sharing a messy kiss with him, Renji pulled away first grinning down at Byakuya. "Now who am I?" he said cockily which didn't work for Byakuya so he stayed silent. "Answer me." he commanded.

Byakuya glared and said "You are the captain."

"And who are you?"

"The lieutenant."

"Was that so hard?"

"I'm going to..."

"Shut up." Renji's eyes widened when Byakuya's mouth snapped shut. "This is amazing." Renji walked to the end of the bed and sat down. "We're going to try this again." he pulled the dildo out but held it at Byakuya's entrance. "I want to hear you this time." he growled. Renji slid the dildo inside of Byakuya smiling this time because Byakuya moaned and cursed loudly. "Good boy." he grabbed Byakuya's hard penis and squeezed it a little making Byakuya moan again. "I've been neglecting you." he ran his finger over the head and then licked the precum off his finger. "Are you ready to be a good boy?"

"Yes, Captain."

Renji began pulling the vibrating dildo in and out of Byakuya listening to him moan and curse loudly. "Good boy." he bend down to lick Byakuya's dick.

"Fuck." Byakuya moaned. "I'll be good just please blow me." Renji grinned and started sucking the head of Byakuya's penis while he fucked Byakuya with the vibrating dildo. "Oh god yes." Renji deep throated him sucking hard humming as Byakuya moaned and groaned. "Take the chains off I wanna touch you." Renji shook his head 'no'. "Please" Byakuya moaned/begged "I'll be good."

Renji let Byakuya's dick fall out of his mouth and into his hand. "I'm not stupid, you not going to kill me with your dick in my mouth that's not a good way to die." he licked Byakuya's balls.

Byakuya shuttered. "I won't kill you right now I promise...oh fuck yes." he moaned when Renji began sucking his balls. "Please I just wanna touch you."

Renji looked up at him. "Nope." he went back to sucking Byakuya off.

"Oh fuck...I'm cumming." Byakuya breathed.

Renji stopped sucking to laugh at Byakuya. "No you're not." he glared at Byakuya "Do you see how funny that's _not_. It wasn't funny, you asshole."

"I'm sorry. Just take it off, please." Byakuya pleaded desperately. "I'll be good I'll be so good I'll..."

"Shut up, you're being annoying." Renji snapped.

"Yes, Captain, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lieutenant, just don't do it again." he grinned, he was enjoying this too much. Renji crawled up Byakuya and straddled his chest. "Blow me and if your teeth so much as graze me I'll...punish you."

Byakuya smirked, he knew Renji didn't know how to punish him. "How?"

"I'll...I'll...I'll send that picture I took of you to everyone we know." Renji smirked darkly.

Byakuya sucked his teeth. "Fine. I won't bite you."

"Good boy. You know what I've always wanted to do but you won't let me?"

"You are not going to teabag me and I'm done having this conversation matter of fact if you teabag me I'm going to bite you."

"No, I'm not going to teabag you I'm gonna fuck your mouth."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No, stop disagreeing with me. This is happening and if you bite me we're going to fist fight."

"Like you could win." Byakuya scoffed.

"You're are chained to a bed."

"You're going to fight me while I'm chained to a bed how unhonorable. I am disappointed that you would consider something like that you might as well punch a guy in a wheelchair."

"Fine, lay here in chains all night." Renji moved to get up and leave.

"Okay, fine, do it. Don't bruise my esophagus." he chuckled

"I wish I was that long." he moved up on Byakuya's chest. "You ready?"

"Don't sit on me, you're heavy. And don't choke me."

"I didn't even know you had a gag reflex. Open your mouth I can't get it in there if your mouth is closed." Byakuya rolled his eyes and opened his mouth wide sticking his tongue out. Renji slowly slid his dick in Byakuya's mouth until he was fully sheathed. "Are you sure you have a gag reflex?" Byakuya just stared back at him. "Oh yeah you can't talk with my dick in your mouth." he chuckled but then stopped when he felt Byakuya's mouth closing. "I swear I'll punch you." Byakuya lifted an eyebrow and set his teeth on Renji's dick. "Are you challenging me?" Byakuya put pressure on Renji's dick. "Alright stop." yelled "I won't punch you, god you play too much." Byakuya let up with his teeth and started sucking on Renji's dick. "Oh shit, you're crazy." he grabbed Byakuya's hair and fucked his mouth while he sucked and swallowed around him. "Oh shit." Renji groaned. "Fuck..you're good at this..." Byakuya hummed. "Shit...God I love you." he put a few more strokes in before he pulled out. "I don't wanna cum in you just yet."

"Kiss me please." Byakuya moaned. Renji leaned down and kissed him passionately and then kissed down his body to his penis he began sucking Byakuya off again. "Oh...yes Renji" Renji pulled out the dildo and fingered Byakuya. "Oh please fuck me." Byakuya moaned. "Fuck me please, baby, I need you." Renji sat up and positioned himself behind Byakuya so he could do what the man was asking for. He put the head of his dick at Byakuya's entrance and pushed all the way in without warning making Byakuya scream arch his back and yank on the chains on his wrists. Renji rested there for too long in Byakuya's opinion, he was torturing the man again. "Please Renji."

"Ahh Ahh Ahh, what's the right word."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Fuck me Captain." he huffed.

"I didn't like the way you said that." he said slowly pulling out.

"Fuck me, Captain." Byakuya moaned. And he did. Renji pushed in hard striking Byakuya's prostate. "Fuuuuck. Again." Byakuya begged. "Do it again." Renji fucked Byakuya hard and fast making the bed shake and hit the wall over and over again. The brutal assault on his prostate had Byakuya screaming over and over again in complete ecstasy he didn't want any of this to end but he could feel himself getting close he knew if he didn't cum soon he might implode. "Captain please let me...oh god...cum...yes...please, Capt...Captain." Renji pulled the cock ring off Byakuya's dick. "I'm cumming." Byakuya moaned throwing his head back as he came all over himself. Renji leaned down to kiss him while he still rammed him over and over again pulled away from the kiss and bit down on Byakuya's neck as he came.

"Did you leave a mark?" Byakuya said in between breaths.

Renji lifted his head to check. "Yup, you mine now." he smiled and kissed Byakuya again then he sat up and pulled out. He got off the bed and took the pillow from under Byakuya's ass throwing it near the bag with the other toys he threw the dildo and the cock ring over there too. "I'll pick it up later." he took the handcuffs off Byakuya's ankles and threw them near the bag too. He grabbed the blanket from the dresser and threw it over Byakuya then got under it scooting close to him he closed his eyes quickly.

"You're not gonna unchain my arms?" Byakuya whined.

"No, I'm not stupid."

"You know I can't sleep without cuddling with you, please."

Renji yawned. "Fine." he reached up and quickly unlatched the handcuffs.

Byakuya's arms fell on the bed he stretched and turned to his side so he could lie on his side and lay on Renji. He looked up at Renji to make sure he wasn't sleep. "I am going to murder you." he whispered darkly "I am going to stab you to death then bring you back." Renji's eyes snapped open "Then I'm going to decapitate you then bring you back. Then I'm going to cut all your fingers and toes off and let you bleed out then bring you back. Then I'm going to pull every hair out of your head bundle it up then choke you with it then bring you back. I'm going to kill you over and over again until I am tired of murdering you and then I'm going to tell you I'm going to kill you but I'm not going to tell you when and you'll be looking over your shoulder every five minutes and just when you think you're safe I'm going to kill you." Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji cheek. "I love you, good night."

Renji laid there with wide eyes terrified for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When Renji woke up he was breathing heavily and sweating, he had dreamt Byakuya was trying to suffocate him with a pillow. Renji looked down at the sleeping man on his chest and gave a sigh of relief he then checked the clock on the nightstand.<p>

"6 a.m." he said to himself "Work starts at 9 I can find something to do for three hours as long as I'm not here when he wakes up." Renji slowly slid out from under Byakuya onto the floor and then rolled to the bathroom softly closing the door behind himself. "He won't hear me shower will he?" he quietly opened the door and stuck his head out Byakuya was still sleeping soundly but now there was a problem, Renji's clothes were in the dresser which were across the room. "Dammit." he cursed. "I gotta roll on the floor again. As long as the floor doesn't creak I'm fine." he got down on the floor and rolled to the bed and then army crawled under the bed and then rolled the rest of the way to the dresser but now there was another problem. "Why did I want my clothes in the top drawer...Oh yeah, so I can slap Bya's ass when he bends over to get his clothes." he grinned to himself giving himself a mental high five. "Back to the mission." he reached as high as he could, which was on the second drawer, and grabbed some clothes for him to wear for the day he had to reach around extra for his captain's coat but then Byakuya groaned and he snatched his arm down ramming his elbow into a chair leg. He screamed silently. He heard the bed creak and the rolled under the bed.

Byakuya sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to commit murder today." he said calmly he looked to his side noticing Renji wasn't there. "Aww he's run already." he shrugged. "I'm up for the chase." he got out of bed and walked over to the dresser to get his clothes he noticed Renij's draw was open. "He must of really been scared, good." he closed Renji's drawer and bent over to get his clothes so he could shower.

When Renji was sure Byakuya was in the shower he quietly rolled out from under the bed. "I'll shower at work, they got showers there."

* * *

><p>Renji looked over his shoulder for the fifth time in ten minutes while he ate lunch with Ikkaku and Ichigo. He hadn't seen Byakuya all day and was terrified the man would snatch him in an alley and stab him or something so he made sure he looked around all the time so he couldn't get caught off guard.<p>

"Renji," Yumichika said sitting down next to Ikkaku. "Byakuya told me to tell you he wasn't coming to lunch he had too much paperwork to do."

Renji took a very big very noticeable sigh of relief. "Thank god." he whispered.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked genuinely concerned. "You've been weird all day, weirder than usual anyway."

"I did something...to Byakuya last night and now he's out to get me. He threatened to kill me."

"Doesn't he do that everyday?"

"Yeah, but he said it in a scary voice so I'm just..." Renji tensed up when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder he knew whose hand it was but he had to look anyway. It was Byakuya's pale, soft hand. Renji shut his eyes then looked at Yumi and mouthed 'you said he wasn't coming' Renji wanted to cry he felt this was truly the end of his short -for a soul reaper- life. Renji felt Byakuya reach into his pocket and pull out his phone and the he set it down in front of him with the stopwatch on the screen and 10 seconds set. "What's this mean?" he said quietly.

"That's how much time you have before I kill you." Byakuya said darkly.

Renji's eyes widened before he ran out of the bar at full speed. Byakuya stood there as the stopwatch on the phone counted down he pulled money out of his pocket and handed it to Yumi and then he took his captain's coat off folded it and set it down in the seat next to Renji and lastly he put his hair up in a ponytail and when the alarm went off Byakuya disappeared chasing Renji. Byakuya caught up with Renji quickly, being faster than him it really wasn't that hard. Byakuya flash stepped in front of Renji making the man quickly turn around and try to run the other way but Byakuya appeared in front of him again. Renji turned around over and over again until Byakuya was directly in front of him. Byakuya grabbed Renji's collar and slammed into the wall near the two of them. Renji put his arms in front of his face flinching hard.

"Please don't kill me." he begged. Byakuya stared at Renji and let go of his collar then moved his arms he silently laughed at Renji and leaned in to kiss him. Renji opened his eyes when Byakuya pulled away. "You're not going to kill me?"

Byakuya laughed. "No."

"You liked it, didn't you?" Renji smiled a little he was still a little fearful, this could be a trick you never know what crazy people are going to do next.

"How about this," Byakuya crossed his arms and glared a little "if you ever do that without my consent again, I'll bite you." he flashed a smile and glared again.

"You liked it." Renji grinned at him and then kissed him. "You liked it. You are so dirty. " he grabbed Byakuya's hand so they could make their way back to the bar. "I can't believe you liked it. I also can't believe you like being told what to do. You really like being submissive."

"Well just..."

"Shut up." Renji commanded. "Oh god ow" Renji groaned in pain when Byakuya punched him in the arm.

"It only works in the bedroom." Byakuya said dragging Renji along.

"So did you ask yet?" Ikkaku asked when Renji and Byakuya finally came back to the bar.

"Ask me what?" Byakuya said. "You were supposed to ask me something a couple days ago weren't you?"

Renji sighed. "Everyone's going on this couple's retreat thing this weekend and I wanna go."

"We've only been together..." Byakuya counted on his fingers. "September, October, November, December, January, February, March, April...8 months and you already think we're broken.?"

"No, I just think we could work on somethings."

"Like what?"

"Communication."

"We're communicating right now." Renji gave Byakuya a look. "Fine, we'll go."

"Thanks, babe, you won't regret it." Renji leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I probably will." Byakuya rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Can you not drive with your knees." Byakuya said to Renji as he drilled evil eyes into his head. "And get off your phone." he snatched the phone from Renji's hands. "Keep your eyes on the road. Keep your hands on the steering wheel 10 and 2."<p>

"That's about all you know about driving." Renji said putting on hand on the steering wheel.

"Because you won't teach me."

"Between sex, work, and eating we don't have time."

"You just don't want to."

"And I don't want to."

"Why not?" Byakuya whined.

"Well first of all teaching people how to drive sucks and second teaching you anything sucks."

"No its not."

"Yes it is. You think you know everything. You think I'm teaching you the wrong way. And then when I let you show me what to do you get all frustrated and leave. Remember when I tried to teach you how to use the computer."

"You were doing it wrong I learned better on my own."

"See. You're incapable of being taught."

Byakuya crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Byakuya and Renji had been in the car for an hour and they both feel like they've spent too much time together. While in the car they both realized they had never spent that much time together without having sex and they both concluded that maybe they do need to talk to a professional.

"What the fuck." Byakuya said when Renji turned down a dirt road. "You didn't say nothing about the woods. Renji, I don't like being outside there are bugs and creatures and bugs and dirt and bugs and bugs and bugs and bugs."

"This is why I didn't tell you it was in a cabin." Renji flinched when he thought Byakuya was going to hit him.

Byakuya stared at Renji for a minute waiting for him to relax before hitting him. "If I see one spider I'm leaving."

"We'll see." Renji rubbed his arm. He pulled up to the cabin Ikkaku told him about and stopped the car and got out. "Are you coming or what?"

"I better be later." Byakuya huffed getting out he got suspicious when Renji didn't make eye contact when he looked at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing, come on get your stuff so we can go in." Renji grabbed his bags from the backseat and Byakuya did the same and followed Renji into the house. When they walked in everyone else was already there Shuhei and Izuru, Yumi and Ikkaku, even Rangiku and Gin. Rukia and Ichigo weren't there because they had been on and off for a while.

Another couple walked out, Renji assumed they were the relationship experts, and introduced themselves. "I see that everyone is here so I'm going to introduce myself. I am Serenity" a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes said introducing herself and her husband. "and this is Jason." she gestured to a man with blonde and green eyes. "And welcome to our sex free couples retreat." she finished with a smile.

Byakuya looked up at Renji and glared. "I'm going home." he grabbed the keys from Renji's hand and walked out. Renji shook his head holding his hand out because he knew Byakuya would be right back and he was right. Byakuya quickly came back in putting the keys in Renji's outstretched hand. "I don't know how to start the car." he growled.

"I know you don't." Renji chuckled to himself putting the keys in his pocket. "That's why I let you go."

"Since I can't have sex I'll read where's our room?"

"It's upstairs last room to the left." Ikkaku answered.

"Thank you." Byakuya said grabbing his bags and taking them up stairs.

Renji rolled his eyes. "I need a drink. Did you know we've never been together that long?"

"You're together all the time." Yumi, who was sitting next to Ikkaku, said.

"No, when we're together we're having sex Byakuya doesn't like me being distracted from the road." Renji said making his way to the kitchen.

"We can't even share a bed?!" They heard Byakuya screech from up stairs.

* * *

><p>Renji and Byakuya sat on the couch in the conference room of the cabin to talk to the relationship professionals for the first time so they could introduce themselves and their problems. "Hello, Byakuya and Renji." Serenity said shaking their hands.<p>

"Hello." they said shaking Jason's hand as well.

"First," Serenity started. "We're going to talk about the basics of your relationship." she pulled a pad and pen from behind her.

"Okay." Renji and Byakuya said.

"How long have you known each other?"

"About five years now?" Byakuya looked at Renji for reassurance and he nodded. "Five years."

"And how long have you been together?"

"Eight months." Byakuya answered.

"Actually," Renji said. "I thought about it when you counted the other day and we broke up in December and January."

"Oh yeah, so six months." Byakuya corrected.

"And what is the status of your relationship?"

"Engaged." they said.

"When did you get engaged?"

"Two months ago."

And is there a set date?"

"No." Byakuya answered.

"Why is that?"

"Um things have come up." Byakuya said.

"Like what?"

"Well I broke up with my technical fiance, cut my family off, moved out of my childhood home, lost my job, beat up my cousin, got my job back, spent two weeks in the hospital, and now we're having a baby. So in other words we haven't had time." Byakuya answered hoping he wouldn't have to explain any of that.

"You what?!" Serenity said looking up from her note pad for the first time since she started asking questions.

"I moved out of my childhood home." Byakuya repeated

"No your fiance and your family."

"Oh um I have a noble family and I was the head of it and they didn't like the fact that I was dating Renji. They drove us apart and made me think Renji cheated on me -technically he did- and then we broke up. They then forced me to get engaged to this woman for two months then Renji ruined the wedding and proposed and I cut my family off for Renji." Byakuya said as quickly as he could.

"I did not cheat on you." Renji said.

"Technically you did."

"How?"

"You put your mouth on her."

"She kissed me."

"Its still a kiss."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Serenity directed their attention back to her. "Did you two ever talk about your family's distaste for Renji?"

"A little, yes." Byakuya answered. "They didn't like my wife either. They don't like my taste in spouses they rather me pick someone with a higher status."

"You were married before?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, it was a long time ago, long before I met Renji."

"Okay. Jason you can take over."

Serenity and Jason switched seats on the couch the pad and pen in his hands this time. "I am going to ask you about normal couple problems and you tell me if you feel that's your problem."

"Sounds easy enough." Renji nodded.

"Is your relationship your first priority for the both of you?" Jason asked.

"We have the same job and neither of us can get any higher in position, so yeah I'd said our relationship come first for both of us." Renji answered.

"I agree." Byakuya said

"That's a first." Renji muttered receiving a glare from Byakuya.

"What about money? Is that a problem?"

"No, I'm not rich anymore." Byakuya said.

"That's not what he asked." Renji said.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "You think we have a money problem?"

"Sometimes you spend a little too much when you shop."

"You didn't say that when I bought you that La-Z-Boy with the butt warmer and the cup holders. Or when I bought you that beer freezer. Or when I bought that foot massager." Renji stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Go on, Jason."

"Okay. Chores around the house, does one of you do more work than the other?"

"Byakuya likes to throw away things that aren't his to throw away." Renji huffed.

"Renji how many times do I have to tell you you are not going to eat brown bananas. I've tried to keep them there so you can either eat them or throw them away but you don't."

"I'll get to it when I feel like it."

"Well when you feel like it isn't fast enough. And since we're talking about household chores try cleaning the tub you don't even have to scrub there's spray that does all that stuff for you."

"You don't even know how to clean."

"Excuse me but I learned how to clean the kitchen counter and the table and as soon as I figure out the mop situation my chores will be done."

"I do all the cooking."

"That's about it I rinse the dishes off and put them in the dishwasher."

"I wash all the clothes."

"That's because I don't know how and you won't show me."

"You won't let me teach you nothing."

"Okay, okay." Jason said stopping them before things got too bad. "Chores is clearly not the problem. What about sex?"

"We good at that." Renji said.

"Real good." Byakuya added

"Grade A sex we be having."

"Two to three times a day."

"We even cuddle after."

"We're a good team." they high fived then kissed.

"Okay." Jason chuckled. "Fidelity."

"Except from that one time that I don't really count" Byakuya started. "I don't think we have any problems with fidelity. I don't think Renji'll ever cheat on me he loves me and I like to strike fear in his heart every once in awhile just to be sure."

Renji nodded at the fear thing. "I don't think he'll cheat on me we were together almost a month before we had sex and we had already been friends for three and a half years before that. I also don't think he could cheat emotionally either he has a hard time expressing his feelings to people...well people who aren't me."

"Wait people emotionally cheat?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, its like if I shared all the conversations I shared with you with someone else like all the intimate stuff."

"That's horrible I would certainly be more hurt if you did that than if you fucked someone else, I'd still kill you but I'd me more hurt."

"That's sweet." Renji said kissing Byakuya.

"So fidelity isn't the problem. What about trust?" Jason asked next.

"I trust Renji with my life and I have for a long time." Byakuya answered quickly.

"I trust Byakuya with my life as well." Renji answered.

"Thanks." Byakuya said kissing Renji.

"Okay." Jason said. "What about communication?"

"That needs work." Renji answered.

"Actually, Renji," Byakuya said. "I don't think its our communication that needs work I think its our fighting. Honestly, we communicate pretty well you know what I like I know what you like neither of us have an issue with being vocal. We can communicate its when we disagree that the problem arises."

"You're right." Renji said nodding. "We just communicated."

Byakuya smiled. "Yes, we did."

"I'm glad you noticed that you argue a lot" Jason said "that was next. Why do you think you argue so much?"

"Because Renji is a moron." "Because Byakuya is a priss." They said at the same time.

Byakuya touched his heart. "You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Stop acting like it then."

"You are so insensitive."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Serenity and Jason looked at each other while Byakuya and Renji argued and shook their heads. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"How did everyone sleep?" Serenity asked, with her husband in tow, while walking in the living room where everyone was asked to sit. Everyone mumbled and grumbled, Serenity laughed. "That's nice to hear. Since you are all friends I'm sure you all see how each relationship works and I want you to comment on each others relationship. We'll start with Yumi and Ikkaku."<p>

"They don't communicate well outside of work." Shuhei said. "Its very rare that Yumi isn't yelling at Ikkaku for misinterpreting something he told him. And he often forgets their anniversary."

"Nu un." Ikkaku said. "Its January 17th."

"Its August 11th." everyone yelled at Ikkaku, Yumi punched him in the arm. "Its been four years and you still don't remember." Yumichika snapped.

"Maybe its not as important to me as it is to you." Ikkaku snapped back.

Yumi looked over to Ikkaku darkly then stood up. "That's fine." he said coldly before walking out of the living room and to his bedroom slamming the door loudly.

Ikkaku ran his hands over his face breathing heavily. "That's not what I meant to say, it came out wrong."

"I certainly hope so." Byakuya muttered.

"You shut up." Ikkaku snapped at Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled. "Or what?"

"Bya stop." Renji said. "Everything is not a challenge."

"I didn't say that." Byakuya said switching his gaze to Renji.

"But that's how you're acting." Renji said

"Don't tell me how I'm acting."

Renji looked at Serenity and Jason. "Now you see what I have to deal with."

"What you have to deal with?" Byakuya repeated. "And what do you have to deal with?"

"You always think someone is trying to challenge you, you always have to be right, you always have to have the last word, you always have to get your way, and you always make everything about you like now."

"I didn't make anything about me you did. I was going to let Ikkaku have his moment because it was his turn." Byakuya turned to Ikkaku. "Ikkaku why don't you tell Yumi why January 17th is so important to you."

"How do you know its important?" Ikkaku asked.

"Because you say it every time he asks you when your anniversary is."

"Its the day we first met. Most important day of my life." Ikkaku smiled to himself.

"Is that true?" Yumichika said with his bag in his hand.

"Yeah."

Yumi sighed. "Why didn't you say that?"

"I don't use my words too good, you know that."

Yumichiki rolled his eyes and walked over to his husband. "You have no problem speaking up any other time." he grabbed Ikkaku's face leaning down to kiss him. "I love you, stupid."

"I love you, too, crybaby."

"Look I fixed it." Byakuya said.

"There you go making things about you again." Renji huffed.

"Do you two ever argue about things that are real?" Serenity asked Byakuya and Renji.

"We did once." Byakuya answered. "And then we broke up."

"Do serious issues come up?" Jason asked

"Yes." Byakuya answered.

"Like what?"

"Like what kind of education our child will get. I was home schooled and Renji went to the academy. I didn't want to get into anything too deep so I just agreed with Renji."

"But at those times I need your opinion." Renji said to Byakuya. "When it directly involves us _we_ need to talk about it. What are you afraid of? Are you still upset about that wife thing?"

"What is the wife thing?" Jason asked.

"When Renji and I were fighting over children it was very brutal and at one point I heard Renji tell Ikkaku that his dream was to have a wife, two kids, a white picket fence, a dog and a bunch of other shit. And to top that off when we first started dating he didn't even believe we would be together that long." Byakuya could feel himself starting to cry so he put his hands to his face so no one would see him cry.

"Oh baby." Renji said pulling Byakuya into his chest and kissing the top of his head. "I love you. I wouldn't have proposed to you or wanted to have a child with you if I didn't. I'm not going anywhere. Why do you think I spend so much time with you even though you are thee most irritating person I know."

Byakuya sat up. "I beg to differ." Byakuya sniffled. "So you're not going to get fed up one day and find some big boobed bitch and marry her."

"The only big boobed bitch I know is Ran and she won't let me fuck her so you're stuck with me."

"That makes me feel so much better." Byakuya said sarcastically.

"I love you." Renji grabbed Byakuya's face kissing him.

"I love you,too, I guess."

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend went off nicely everyone got good advice and lessons to take home and work on. Kisuke asked Byakuya and Renji to come visit before they went back to the soul society so they were on there way there even though they were so ready to be in their own bed. They surprisingly made the hour trip without arguing and were quite proud of themselves. When they got to Kisuke's shop they quickly got out hoping to keep this visit short so they could get home.<p>

"Hey Kisuke." Renji said holding Byakuya's hand sitting down at the table. "Gin how in the hell did you get here so fast?" he said when he saw Gin walk out of the kitchen.

"Magic." the silver haired man said with a smirk.

"Good evening." Kisuke said on his way to the kitchen. "I wanted to talk about your weekend. But first, some tea." he said while in the kitchen.

"Hi, Bya-boo." Yorichi said sitting down next to him.

Byakuya put his hand on her stomach. "Look. You're starting to show."

Yorichi glared at him smacking his hand away. "If you ever say that again I will punch you so hard you will die."

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Are you sure its going to work?" Kisuke asked Gin.

"98%." Gin said unsure he poured a bright blue liquid in Renji's tea and stirred it with a spoon. "Let's hope we never have to find out if it works."

"Let's hope so." Kisuke sighed and put a smile on his face bringing the tea to his guests making sure Renji's tea was in front of him and only him. Kisuke had them talk about their weekend while he watched Renji drink his whole cup of tea. After Renji drank his tea he escorted them out so they could go home and rest he could tell they were tired.

After he was sure they were gone he sighed and turned to his pregnant wife. "I really hope we don't have to find out if that works."

"We all do." Yorichi said hugging her husband close.


	19. You mean one, right?

**You mean one, right?**

It was a nice Sunday afternoon and Byakuya was sitting on the couch reading a book while his feet were resting on Renji's lap, who was watching tv. After the couples retreat last month they decided to go with the therapists' suggestion and leave one day a week were they don't have sex. They had been trying to not have sex all week but they just can't resist each other.

"Get your hands away from my inner thigh." Byakuya said keeping his eyes on his book. "that's how we got caught up yesterday."

False. I touched your thigh and you jumped in my lap." Renji defended.

"Whatever, just don't touch me in those place."

"All your places are those places."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Why don't we play one of those non-sex couple games."

"I guess." Byakuya closed his book and putting his feet on the floor. "Let's do the name game one."

"Okay. Bya Bya bo Bya bonana fanna fo Fya.." Byakuya gave him an annoyed looked. "What I was playing the name game."

"The name game for relationships, you imbecile."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you go first."

"Okay." Byakuya thought a little. "Resilient. Enjoyable. Noble. Joyful. Imbecile." Byakuya said with a grin.

"They have to be good, asshat."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Integrity."

"Are you going to do my last name?"

"Asshat. Bothersome. Asshole. Ridiculously irritating." Byakuya gave a fake smile.

"They're supposed to be nice."

"Accepting. Brave. Ambitious. Romantic. intelligent. Happy now?"

"Yes." Renji said leaning in for a quick kiss. "Alright, what do you want for lunch?"

Byakuya laughed a little and smacked Renji's arm. "It's your turn."

"Okay but I'm only doing your first name because your first and last name are almost twice as long as mine."

"You're doing both."

Renji sighed. "Bitchy. ouch." he chuckled. "Bold. Youthful. Affectionate. Knowledgeable. Unique. Yummy. Appreciative."

"I'm yummy?"

"Delicious."

Byakuya smiled leaning in for a kiss. "Last name."

"Kissable. Useful. Creative. Honest. Independent. Kinky. Interesting."

"I'm kinky?"

"I couldn't think of anything else. And yes you are you nasty as hell. And don't say how nasty cause it'll turn nasty real quick."

Byakuya grinned evilly but decided not to tempt Renji. "We have a doctors appointment in an hour do you want to eat lunch before we go?"

"There is something I'd like to eat but it ain't lunch." Renji grinned leaning toward Byakuya but being pushed away. "Why are you following these rules of all rules?"

"Because a thousand years down the road, and we'll be together a thousand years from now whether you like it or not, when you're old and droopy I don't want us to never spend time together because we can't have sex anymore because your dick doesn't work anymore. I want us to be able to talk to each other."

"First of all, in a thousand years you'll still be older than me. Second of all, We've seen old man Yama without a top on and he still has a six pack and I don't about you be I plan on looking like that a thousand years from now. Third of all, my dick will never stop working. And..what number is this?"

"Four."

"And fourth of all, we'll always have something to talk about because you irk my nerves and I have to tell you you irk my nerves every time you irk my nerves. And fifth of all, we'll have a child so we have to talk I don't want my kid having to go to a different home on the weekends."

"Renji, in a thousand years that child will be grown as fuck."

"I don't want my grandkids having to go to a different home on the weekends."

Byakuya just stared at Renji with a smile on his face. "You are definitely not going anywhere, you maybe hot but you're crazy and no one will be able to love you like me."

"_I'm_ crazy? You're the crazy one."

"So I hear." Byakuya chuckled. "I'm starting to get hungry lets go get lunch."

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Renji sat next to Yorichi, who was sitting in the hospital bed, they were all waiting for Captain Unohana to walk in so they could start the checkup.<p>

"I know its to early to tell but do you know if you want a boy or a girl." Yorichi asked scratching her stomach. "If I get stretch marks you're going to fix it."

"Didn't we buy you lotion to fix that?"

"I'm just letting you know. Answer my question."

"I want a daughter." they both said and then looked at each other surprised.

"We just agreed on something." Renji said. "Maybe this parent thing_ will_ work out."

"I'm sure you'll be great parents." Captain Unohana said walking into the room, she sat down in her chair in front of Yorichi writing something down on the clipboard before putting it down on the table next to them. "This is a very important week, this week we get to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time."

"Oh yeah." Renji said happily. "I can't believe I forgot."

Byakuya on the other hand had a worried look on his face that he quickly masked as tolerance. "I guess I'm happy." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Captain Unohana turned the ultrasound machine on and pulled it over to them and took the ultrasound gel off the table filled with many different objects. She poured some of the gel onto Yorichi's stomach and put the transducer probe on her abdomen. Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand and held on tight. Unohana looked at the screen studying it for a while before she showed everyone else then she chuckled, which made Byakuya hold Renji's hand even tighter. "Its looks like you'll have a handful coming this December or should I say handfuls." she said with a laugh, she turned the screen toward them. "You are having twins."

Renji grinned while Byakuya scowled and Yorichi was not sure how she should feel. "What!" they all yelled.

Captain Unohana laughed again. "Yes, twins. Since you didn't do it the normal sex way there was bigger chance of you getting twins, I'm sure you read up in that Byakuya." When Byakuya glared at her she laughed again. "Also Byakuya has twins in his family. His father and aunt were twins and he has twin cousins so this is your fault."

"Are you sure twins isn't just a new word for one baby?" Byakuya asked knowing he sounded ridiculous but the thought of two babies at the same time scared him.

"Nope, twins means two."

"Nope, I'm sure it means one child and only one child."

"Babe," Renji said. "We're having twins." he said it excitedly as if he didn't even hear what Byakuya was saying. "Aren't you excited?"

Renji had the biggest smile on his face and Byakuya couldn't let himself be negative so he just smiled and said "Yes, I can't wait." he brought Renji's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

"We haven't listened to the heartbeat yet." Unohana said "Are you ready?'

"Hell yeah." Renji said. Byakuya held Renji's hand tightly again, Renji knew the man was nervous but it seemed he was more nervous than what was considered normal.

"Okay, here's baby number one." Unohana said moving the probe over to one of the tiny alien looking things on the screen. "And here's their heartbeat." everyone smiled and Byakuya relaxed a little when they all heard the heartbeat. "And here's baby number two." she moved to the other alien on the screen. "And here's their heartbeat." this sound, again, made everyone happy.

"We're having twins." Renji said happily. "I am the happiest man in the world."

Byakuya smiled and kissed his cheek. "And that makes me happy."

"All that lovey dovey stuff is nice but if I get really stretched out somebody's going to pay for me to get pulled back together." Yorichi snapped.

* * *

><p>"I'm having twins." Renji said meeting all of his friends at their usual table at the bar.<p>

Everyone cheered for Renji's news. "I'm gonna be an uncle." Ikkaku said happily.

"I would rather my children not act like childish brutes." Byakuya huffed sitting down next to Yumichika.

"Hope your children are ice cold prisses." Ikkaku snapped back.

"Hey hey hey, guys." Renji said. "This is a happy occasion so be happy." he growled at both of them and then smiled.

"Fine." they both said rolling their eyes.

"Actually, Red," Shuhei said. "We were planning to go to the amusement park in the world of the living, you wanna go?"

"Hell yeah, we're going." Renji said.

"I guess you're not even gonna consider me." Byakuya muttered hoping Renji would hear.

"Oh yeah" Renji said looking at Byakuya. "Babe, you wanna go."

"No."

"We're going."

* * *

><p>Byakuya never told Renji he didn't like roller coasters. He wouldn't say he was afraid, he had his pride to think about, but whenever he got near one he felt a quiver in his stomach and the need to throw up. But even though Byakuya was terrified of roller coasters, his pride wouldn't let him say it so here he was getting strapped in a roller coaster train sitting next to Renji who was overly excited and he was ready to throw up at any moment.<p>

"Keep your arms and feet inside the ride at all time." the announcer man said and then pressed the button to start the ride.

Byakuya took a deep breath as the ride went up the high hill, of course Renji would pick the one with the highest hill and the longest track. Byakuya quickly looked over the side of the ride, noticing how high he was he put his hand over his mouth just so he wouldn't throw up. "Renji." Byakuya said looking forward seeing that first car of the long train had already gone down the hill.

"Yeah."

"I don't like roller coasters." he screamed the last part when their car fell over and down the huge hill.

"What! Why didn't you say anything?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Byakuya started screaming while the ride went in two loop de loops, a corkscrew, and hung them upside down. "I WANNA GET OOOOFFFFF. I'M GONNA DIEEEEE." he screamed again.

"This pictures gonna be hilarious." Renji mumbled to himself. "Well its too late now just enjoy the ride." chuckled to himself.

"Shut up." now with his eyes closed, Byakuya held on to the bar in front of them tightly thinking he could possibly fall out. Mean while Renji put his hands up hooting and hollering filled with glee for the rest of the ride. When the ride stopped Byakuya couldn't get off fast enough and when he finally got out he ran to the trash can to throw up.

"What's up with him." Ikkaku asked Renji when he saw Byakuya throwing up after the ride.

"He doesn't like roller coasters." Renji laughed. "He was screaming, it was hilarious."

"Really? I couldn't even hear him."

"That's cause you were in the front. He was all like 'I'm gonna die' I thought I was gonna die from laughing so hard."

"It wasn't funny." Byakuya huffed downing a whole bottle of water then throwing the empty bottle at Renji.

"Why didn't you just tell me you didn't like roller coasters? You could've sat out with Izuru."

"You know why."

"I do but I wanna hear you say it so you can hear how stupid it sounds."

"Shut up, Renji." Byakuya huffed rolling his eyes, he knew it was a stupid reason that didn't mean he'd stop using it as an excuse.

Renji put his arm around Byakuya's shoulders pulling him close to his chest. "Its okay to be scared, big, strong, Renji is here to protect you."

"Oh yippee." Byakuya said sarcastically pushing Renij away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but more will come shortly. Please review.<strong>


	20. As Real As You And Me

**As real as you and me**

"RENJI!" Byakuya screamed through the condo, he just got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist and hair.

"WHAT!" Renji screamed back from the couch in the living room.

"How come you never get your hair out of the fucking drain?" he hissed standing in front of him.

Renji smirked. "How you know its mine?"

Byakuya crossed his arms and cocked his hip. "Its red, you dick."

"The better question here is why are you standing in front of me naked" Renji grabbed the front of Byakuya's towel and pulled him closer. "knowing I can't resist." he kissed his stomach.

Byakuya put his hands in Renji's hair and pulled him away. "I'm hip to your games, Renji, you're not going to use sex to make me stop yelling at you."

"Like I did yesterday." Renji chuckled. "I still haven't done the dishes."

"I think you like making me mad." his hands were still in Renji's hair so he started pulling at it lightly.

"Ouch. Stop."

"This doesn't hurt, stop being a baby. What are you and Ikkaku going to do today?"

"To do bad boy shit." he moved Byakuya's hands to kiss them. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?" he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Sleep. Since we started sleeping in the same bed every night I haven't been getting my usual dosage of sleep. And then Yorichi's gonna come over and we're going to look at baby stuff."

"Isn't it a little too early for that?"

"Never too early to get things for your children, plus I like to buy things."

"I don't wanna come home to a room full of baby stuff we have time to shop."

"We? We're not going shopping. You'll probably pick out something ugly and basic. My children will never have anything ugly and basic."

"Whatever, Bya, just don't break the bank and don't make any rash decisions without me."

"I won't. What time do you have to leave?"

Renji checked his watch. "Now."

Byakuya groaned. "You're not gonna give me anything before you go." he started moving his hips on Renji's lap.

Renji moved Byakuya to the couch. "I already did that's why you were in the shower, remember?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes and pouted. "Alright go."

"I love you." Renji said standing up.

"I love you, too. You're not gonna kiss me?" Renji gave Byakuya a quick kiss. "Okay, bye, don't do anything to get you killed."

"I won't, sex bunny."

"I said_ don't_ do anything to get you killed."

* * *

><p>Byakuya woke up from his nap looking around after his shopping spree with Yorichi he was worn out, he rubbed his face, something felt weird. He jumped when he heard banging door, he got out of bed and put his robe on so he could open the door decent looking. Byakuya opened the door which revealed a panicked Shiro.<p>

"What's wrong Shiro?"

"Something happened to Renji." Shiro blurted out

Byakuya felt his heart stop. "Wh...what happened?"

"I don't know Ichigo told me to come get you."

"Okay." Byakuya took a deep breath trying not to think the worst. "Le..let me get dressed and we'll go down to the fourth, I'm guessing that's where he is."

"Yeah."

Byakuya walked into his shared bedroom trying to calm himself but his anxiety was starting to get the best of him. "He's probably fine." he told himself while getting dressed quickly. "Shiro's a bit over dramatic so its probably nothing. He probably just hurt his leg or something and I have to take him home." Byakuya walked back into the living room so he could leave, he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute but he refused to think the worst.

Byakuya and Shiro made it to the Fourth Division barracks in seconds one of the people working there pointed to where Ikkaku was sitting. They both walked over to him he was sitting with his head on Yumichika's shoulder, they both noticed the blood that covered him. Byakuya was in denial, he refused to think it was Renji's.

"Ikkaku are you okay?" Byakuya asked.

"Me?" Ikkaku whispered, he sounded weak and vulnerable.

"Yes, you. You seem to have lost a lot of blood." Byakuya could see that Ikkaku was fine, at least on the outside, but he couldn't let himself believed something happened to his fiance.

"This isn't my blood..."

"Ikkaku." Shunsui said cutting him off, he knew Byakuya would have a difficult time hearing the truth. "Byakuya, can I talk to you?"

Byakuya shook his head. Every time he needed to be pulled away something bad had happened and Byakuya knew he wouldn't be okay if something bad happened to Renji. "I don't want to talk to you or any of your friends." Byakuya could feel that there was something wrong but he would not give in he couldn't. "No. I don't need to hear anything you have to say."

"Byakuya I have to tell you."

"No you don't."

Shunsui knew this was hard for him but he had to know. "When Ikkaku and Renji came back from the world of the living.."

Byakuya covered his ears. "I don't want to hear this."

Knowing Byakuya could still hear him he continued. "Renij was stabbed in the stomach with a Zanpakuto and he's in surgery right now."

"That's not true. That didn't happen." Byakuya was holding back tears there was no way this was happening to him again.

"Ikkaku did everything he could and he carried him here."

"That didn't happen. I don't believe you."

"Its not something one would make up." Ikkaku said darkly to Byakuya.

Byakuya just kept shaking his head. "I don't believe any of this."

"Why?" Ikkaku snapped.

"Because I can't." Byakuya snapped back. "I just can't." he ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "This is all just a nightmare. I'll wake up soon." he said peacefully trying to calm himself but he didn't even believe himself.

"Byakuya," Shunsei said. "please sit, we don't know how long this will take."

Byakuya didn't trust his words so he just sat down in the chair next to Ikkaku and put his head in his hands and all he could think of was how good things were the day he lost the people he loved. The day Byakuya's mother died started perfectly, he had been reading to her while she planted flowers in the garden and they had painted a picture of what the garden would look like when the flowers bloomed soon after that, though, she fell ill causing her to be trapped in her room, no one ever thought she'd never come out again. The day Byakuya's father died started as good as it possibly could when visiting your father in jail, Byakuya was showing him a series of paintings he had done over the past week and his father was telling him how proud of him he was. Byakuya could never stay as long as he liked but he knew he'd see his father soon so whenever he left he never thought anything of it, never thought to say goodbye only see you later because he knew he'd see his father again.

Byakuya was snapped out his thoughts when he saw two fourth division members run into the room he figured Renji was in, that image brought back memories of his late wife. Hours before Hisana went into labor with their son, Byakuya and her were dancing in their bedroom there was no music Byakuya just felt like dancing he was happy and felt like he couldn't show it through just his smile. Byakuya knew he wife was sick but it seemed things were lightening up and she was getting better and better everyday, Byakuya as well as Unohana thought she'd make it through childbirth but sadly they were wrong and very shortly after giving birth to their beautiful son she passed making Byakuya feel more empty than he ever felt. And now here he was waiting for the one thing he tried to avoid.

For the longest time Byakuya tried to keep everyone away but Renji found a way to weasel his way into his life and icy heart and now Byakuya is back where he always ends up. In the Fourth Division waiting for bad news but hoping for good.

Byakuya felt a nudge to his side and look at Ikkaku who was leaning rather close. "They told me not to tell you but..." he started but was cut off.

"Cousin." Byakuya felt something akin to hate at the sound of his cousin's voice he slowly looked up at his cousin instantly noticing a look of regret. "I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" Byakuya said calmly not letting any of the anger he felt through in his tone.

"It was an accident." Akinori blurted out.

Byakuya stood slowly eyeing his cousin down. "What did you do?" he growled.

" Byakuya." Ikkaku said angrily, he hated his man at this moment. This man tried to murder his best friend so he deserves whatever comes to him. "It was him. He stabbed Renji."

Byakuya eye's never left Akinori while he listened to Ikkaku he knew he had no words so he remained silent.

"Cous...Byakuya" Akinori pleaded. "listen to me I didn't mean it. It was my father his Zanpakuto can make any idea sound like a good one any thought. He can make you do whatever crazy thing a person can think of."

"So you thought about it." BYakuya began backing him into the wall.

"Cousin."

"Did you?"

"When he first started coming around but it was a joke, I swear to you."

"And now its reality." Akinori covered his face knowing Byakuya would aim there first but nothing happened he moved his hands to see Ichigo and Unohana standing in the hallway with blood covered gloves and grief stricken faces.

Shiro ran over to Ichigo to hug him tightly and Ikkaku burrowed his face in Yumichika's neck. Byakuya was numb. He had seen that look on the Fourth Division Captain's face too often for comfort. He slowly turned to look at his regretful cousin. "This is_ your_ fault." he said darkly. "You have to pay for what you've done." with the blink of an eye Byakuya had his hands wrapped around Akinori's throat tightly and slamming against the wall he backed him into over and over again breaking to skin. His eyes were filled with angry tears that were rolling unnoticeably down his cheeks.

Byakuya was pulled away by Kenpachi who he didn't even know was there. "I am going to rip your heart out of your chest like you have done to me. I don't care if it is the last thing I do I will kill you." he threatened his cousin who was now on the ground holding his head.

"I think you need to go home, I will take you." Unohana offered.

"I don't have a home." Byakuya said snatching his arm away from Kenpachi and then watching his tears. Byakuya turned off his emotions he couldn't accept Renji dying so he just ignored it, he knew if he even thought about accepting it he'd never be okay again and it took him a long time just to be okay the first time. "I have to go." he marched past everyone on his way to the closest exit.

As soon as Byakuya was out of the Fourth Division he ran he didn't know where to he just needed to get away. Without thinking he managed to get to the Kuchiki gardens right next to the graves of his loved ones a place he went to calm his thoughts and think. Byakuya was started when he saw a Senkaimon open and out came two noble leaders before Byakuya could even think he ran in before it closed behind the elders._ 'Maybe some time in the world in the living could help him cope with all this'_ he thought to himself. As soon as he stepped foot in the world of the living he pulled in his spiritual pressure so he couldn't be found by anyone not even Kisuke. Byakuya remembered a place his father used to take him to over by the river he'd take him there whenever Byakuya got upset about something he hadn't been in a long time. Byakuya walked inside the small dusty home going for the bedroom he sat down on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. He still wouldn't let himself cry. He couldn't because if he did he'd never stop.

* * *

><p>Head Captain Yamamoto stood at the head of the captains meeting with sorrow deep in his heart. He called an emergency captains meeting to tell everyone the bad news he knew most of them knew what has happened but its protocol that he must have a meeting. He also has to address Byakuya's disappearance which was also difficult for him to say he knew why Byakuya disappeared and he couldn't blame him.<p>

"The Captain of Squad Five, Renji Abari has been..." he took a deep breath. "murdered." There were a few gasps and some choked sobs. "We already have the culprit in our custody and they will go to trial tomorrow afternoon. I will not, however, disclose their identity and for those who know who the culprit's identity it would be crucial for you to keep it to yourself. As for The Captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki, there is a search party out right now looking for him. If you happen to know where he is please let me know so I can send for him." He knew Byakuya had runaway and he knew the man needed time to cope with Renji's death but he was also worried about Byakuya's well being; emotionally, mentally, and physically. Every captain knows the funeral for a fallen captain is always the next day and Yamamoto hopes Byakuya will have together enough to show up. "As always we will have Renji's funeral tomorrow morning, I will see you then, you are dismissed." he bowed his head low while everyone left mournfully.

* * *

><p>Kisuke walked into his shop with Yorichi attached to his side, the recent news upset them both Renji had become family to them over time. Kisuke sat Yorichi down on the couch so he could make her some tea to calm her down. He slowly made his way into the kitchen were he saw Gin.<p>

"He's gone, Gin. He was murdered." Kisuke said softly as he made the tea.

"I guess you were right to be worried." Gin said sadly.

"Unfortunately." he sighed. "I have to keep Yorichi healthy, I don't think her, Byakuya, or anyone else can take another loss."

Gin sighed. "Byakuya is here."

"I know. Don't bother him. He has his own way of dealing with things."

"Are you okay?"

"No, but if our theory is right I will be."

"One can only hope."

* * *

><p>"Renji was my best friend." Ikkaku said tearfullyl. "He was always there for me when I needed him and he was even there when I didn't necessarily want his advice. Renji was smart, strong, reliable, and loyal he will be missed but never forgotten." Ikkaku wiped a tear from his cheek and then sat back down next to Yumichika.<p>

"Is there anyone else who would like to say anything about Captain Abari?" The Head Captain asked, everyone had nice things to say about Renji he had hoped Byakuya would show up but he also knew he wouldn't. He's know Byakuya since he was a little boy and knew he had a hard time dealing with death, Yamamoto just wanted to him to come back just so he'd know the man was okay; emotionally, mentally, and physically. "You can mourn here for as long as you need to, I am needed at the trial so I will be there for the rest of the day."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Byakuya didn't show up to Renji's funeral." Ikkaku snapped, him and Yumi decided to have their friends over so they could maybe celebrate Renji's life instead of mourning his death like he would have wanted.<p>

"Kaku, baby," Yumichika cooed. "Maybe Byakuya is taking this a little harder than we think he would have." Yumi thought that Byakuya's disappearance was odd but he knew the man loved Renji more than he let on and needed his time to cope with things.

"I just don't understand how you can just ignore the person you claim to love more than anything dying. That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Ikkaku I think you're angry and you're looking for someone to blame." Shuhei said trying to calm him.

"I know who to blame and that's Byakuya's cousin. Byakuya should have killed him when he had the chance." Ikkaku marched into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Yumi sighed and sat down on the couch. "He blames himself for everything. He was the one who urged Renji to hang out and he was there when it all happened. He just carries it all in his heart and I'm worried about him."

Shiro moved to the couch to sit next to hug Yumichika. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I cried for an hour yesterday after Ikkaku went to sleep and five minutes ago when I went to the bathroom. I know Renji wouldn't want any of us to cry or be upset but god its so hard I just want my best friend back." he sniffled and while the tears at his eyes.

Shiro wiped his tears too. "I think he'd be okay with us being sad for a little while."

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week since Byakuya had disappeared to his 'safe place', he knew he shouldn't have left but he needed the space. He was sure he wasn't okay but he knew he wouldn't have any sort of mental break down any time soon. As soon as Byakuya got back to the Seireitei he made his way to the Head Captain's office, looking around made him replay that horrible day over and over in his mind he could feel the hatred for his cousin growing but he decided he's do something about the man later. Byakuya knocked on the 1st division office door waiting for any invitation in.<p>

"Come in." Yamamoto said not bothering to check for spiritual pressure.

Byakuya walked in the office quietly with his head down expecting to be scorned for his behavior. "I'm sorry for my disappearance." he said softy bowing.

Yamamoto's head popped up he did not expect Byakuya. "Where..."

"I should not have left it was unprofessional and immature. I should have stayed and dealt with my problems like a mature adult would have.

"Byakuya, sit." The Head Captain said sternly, really he was just relieved the man found his way back home. Byakuya did as he was told and sat in the chair in front of the elderly man's desk. "Where were you?"

Byakuya sighed. "A house in the world of the living. My father used to take me there when I was young he would teach me how to deal with my feelings there."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding. "Are you okay?"

It took Byakuya a while to answer he didn't want to give the wrong answer but he figured he'd just tell the truth. "No, I don't think I ever will be but I also don't think I have a choice I have children to raise now."

"Byakuya I just want you to go home." Yamamoto sighed. "I've been...we've been worried about you we just want to make sure you're..."

"Not killing myself." Byakuya knew who 'we' were and he knew they would be worried about him.

"Yes."

"I'm not, I promise."

"Good. You can go I'm sure you'd like to get home."

Byakuya just sighed and nodded his answer. He slowly stood and made his way out of the office but he had a question. "What has happened to my cousin?"

"I am not going to disclose that information to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you."

Byakuya said nothing and left the office he knew Akinori had been arrested, he did commit a major crime in Seireitei, but he didn't know where he was exactly. Byakuya knew he'd find out one day they couldn't keep it a secret from him forever.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked into his and Renji's shared condo reluctantly, he didn't want to be there there were too many memories, too many things to remind him of what he has lost. He took a deep breath and went right to their bedroom, he refused to even look at Renji's side. Byakuya slowly undressed and went into the bathroom to shower, he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked ghostly, even more pale than usual every part of him looked sick. Byakuya turned the water on hot liked he liked it and stepped in he, ran his hands through his hair releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. The shower felt good, he showered during his disappearance but it didn't quite feel like this, this shower still smelled like Renji and when Byakuya closed his eyes he could feel him touching him and hear him breathing in his ear. The warmth of the shower made Byakuya feel like nothing ever happened and Renji was right there in the shower behind him. Byakuya reached for his body wash but stopped when he saw Renji's sitting right next to it, he grabbed that one and cleaned himself with it enjoying every second he could smell Renji's scent again, he remembered when he hated that soap and now he never wants to get rid of it.<p>

Byakuya stepped out of the shower shortly after rinsing all the soap off his skin he dried himself then wrapped his robe around him. He remembered the dishes needed cleaned and made his way to the sink, although he hated washing the dishes there was no one else to do them now so he had no choice. Byakuya shook his head at himself and Renji they were so adamant on not washing dishes that they began piling the dishes on top of one another all over the sink and the counter and now there were a weeks worth of horribly smelling dishes piled up on the counter. Byakuya remembered when the dishwasher broke it took him forever to admit to Renji that he broke it when he put regular dish soap in it and when the bubbles kept coming out he snatched the door open breaking the latch that kept it locked. Byakuya put on yellow rubber gloves and went to work on the dishes he hated every minute of it but he knew it needed to get done, plus it helped clear his cluttered mine.

It took him an hour but he was finally getting to the bottom of the dish pile which made him happy and at this point he'd take whatever happiness he could get. As he got to the bottom he noticed a plastic bag at the bottom in his head he cursed Renji it wasn't the first time he put non-dishes in the sink just to piss him off. Byakuya pulled the Ziploc bag out of the sink and noticed there was a thick notebook and some pencils inside it he opened the bag and pulled the book out he took his gloves off so he could open it. He flipped through the empty pages and noticed it wasn't just an ordinary notebook it was a sketch book.

_"I think I'm going to start drawing again." Byakuya said as he laid his head on Renji's lap while they watched a movie._

_"Again?" Renji asked._

_"Yeah I used to draw when I was young and, you know, happy." Byakuya laughed lightly._

_"You're happy now, right?"_

_"Meh...ow." Byakuya hissed when Renji pinched his arm._

_"Yeah, I can abuse too." Byakuya rolled his eyes, Renji knew he was happy. "What would you draw? The handsomest man you know?" Renji posed._

_"Most handsome and that would just be a self portrait and I don't make those."_

_"You are so conceited, gosh."_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes but laughed. "You'll be my first portrait."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I'll need two pieces of paper though, your head couldn't possibly fit on one." Renji pinched Byakuya again and then started tickling him knowing it would drive the man crazy._

Byakuya put the sketch book down on the counter and rested his hands on both sides on it he could feel himself started to cry but he didn't want to cry because he knew if he did he wouldn't stop, it was why he left in the first place. Byakuya knew he couldn't just hold it all in that was how he handled it 50+ years ago and that led him into a horrible place that he never wanted to go back to. Byakuya shifted his emotions to something else, anger. He found himself thinking of his infuriating cousin and instantly he was seething with anger. He looked over to the freshly cleaned plated on his left he reached for one and threw it across the room hearing the crash somehow soothed him. He threw another and another and another, there was soon broken glass all over the apartment but Byakuya still needed release, still needed something to make him feel better but there was nothing left to throw. Tears began sliding down his face and he couldn't wipe them away fast enough, he slid down to his knees crying harder as he went down to the floor. He was laying down as he sobbed uncontrollably not understanding why this always has to happen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


End file.
